Shinrakugumi
by Melgamonster
Summary: En Edo durante el shongunato de Tokugawa ShigeShige, la fuerza policial estaba dividida por distritos, pero había una que tenía el poder sobre toda la fuerza militar de país, esta se llamaba Shinrakugumi. Nadie conocía su modo de operación ni a su comandante, pero sabían de su gran eficacia y que eran la mano derecha del Shogun. [Okikagu] [Semi AU]
1. Capítulo I

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO I**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

En Edo durante el shongunato de Tokugawa ShigeShige, la fuerza policial estaba dividida por distritos, pero había una que tenía el poder sobre toda la fuerza militar de país, esta fuerza se llamaba Shinrakugumi. Nadie conocía su modo de operación ni a su comandante, pero sabían de su gran eficacia y que eran la mano derecha del Shogun.

.

.

.

—Bueno chicos, el tema de la reunión matutina será: "Como ganar más influencia y poder para que nos den más recursos y derroquemos al Shinrakugumi" —habló el comandante de la fuerza policial Shinsengumi.

—Señor Kondo creo que no tenemos que mostrar la desesperación de los directivos para incrementar fondos a los subordinados —dijo el hombre recto de flequillo V.

—Señor Kondo —pidió la palabra tiernamente un joven de cabellos castaños —. La solución a los problemas, sería que muera cierto vicecomandante inútil y el capitán de la primera división tome su lugar —decía mientras intentaba enterrarle su espada al hombre de flequillo V.

—Y si mejor mandamos un espía a la base del Shinrakugumi —sonó una voz al fondo de la habitación, todos los presentes voltearon buscando quien había sido el que se le ocurrió esa descabellada idea —. Lo sé fue mala idea —se desanimó el solo.

—Espera muchacho —habló el hombre al mando —. Tu idea ha sido de las mejores que he escuchado —dijo mientras felicitaba aquel hombre abrazándolo —Yamazaki —gritó haciendo énfasis en la última silaba.

—Mande capitán —llegó enseguida y eso que se encontraba fuera de la sala.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti como el espía del Shinsengumi que eres —hablo sonriente Kondo.

—A la orden capitán —. El joven seguía en posición de firmes con una señal de respeto.

—Quiero que vayas y espíes el Shinrakugumi

— ¿Disculpe capitán? —la orden lo había dejado atónito —. Escuche bien, el Shinrakugumi.

—Sí, quiero conocer los secretos detrás de esa organización que tiene mucho poder, grandes sueldos y es la mano derecha del shogun.

— ¿quiere que me infiltre a la organización policial más poderosa del país?

—Si — afirmo el comandante.

El joven espía solo suspiro y encamino hacia la puerta de las instalaciones del Shinsengumi.

Casualmente las oficinas centrales de ese organismo policial se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad cerca de la base del Shinsengumi. Yamazaki Sagaru, se encontraba espiando la entrada y salida de las instalaciones mientras que él estaba en un café cosplay que estaba en frente del gran edificio de muchos pisos que tenían como base el Shinrakugumi.

Durante su vigilancia observaba que solo entraban y salían mujeres, eso le pareció muy extraño. Durante su estadía en el café, vio que unas chicas que provenían del edificio entraron al establecimiento donde él se encontraba.

—Amiga me rechazaron para entrar al Shinrakugumi —escucho que una de las chicas se quejaba con su amiga, esta era de complexión baja y una gran delantera.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica con la espada?

—Muy mal, pensé que con solo tener buena habilidad con los kunais y la pistola tendría un lugar asegurado, pero creo que me equivoque. Además creo que mi evaluadora tenía un complejo con los pechos grandes —se desahogó la chica, esto hizo que el espía se interesara más.

—En mi caso, mi evaluadora era muy buena y amable, me enseñó a equilibrar mi cuerpo con la ayuda de artes marciales, y me aceptaron sin problema —contaba entusiasta la chica —. Con su aprobación pasaba enseguida, ¿Quién sabe por qué será? —dijo mientras ponía una cara de estar pensando —. Pero era muy bajita y poco desarrollada, pero eso sí tenía unos ojos hermosos y su tono de cabello es poco visto por aquí.

—Oye pero si fuiste aceptada ¿qué haces afuera?, se supone que quienes son aceptadas no tienen permiso para salir ya, al menos que sea para una misión —expreso su preocupación.

—Me les escape —dijo la chica sonriendo ante su travesura. Pero ni bien había acabado esa frase cuando dos chicas se pararon detrás de ella.

—Erika Kindo —hablo una de las detrás de la chica.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo temerosa la muchacha. Las mujeres detrás de ella la tomaron y desaparecieron de la nada. Todo eso paso en menos de cinco segundos que las personas de al redor no se dieron cuenta, pero para la desarrollada vista de Yamazaki paso en cámara lenta.

El chico pagó por lo que había consumido y salió corriendo del establecimiento en dirección a las instalaciones, eso podía contar como secuestro. Yamazaki detuvo su corrida y se paró en frente del gran edificio, que decía en una lona muy grande "Se solicita personal", pero abajo y casi con el mismo tamaño de letra decía "Si eres hombre mejor ni lo pienses".

Yamazaki entro a pesar de la advertencia, pero al entrar la sala era toda oscura, pero vio que mediante anuncios luminosos señalaban la puerta de entrada y de salida y otros de "Si eres hombre, largo", "hombres no pueden pasar".

Ingreso a otra puerta pero ahora la habitación era completamente blanca, seguía manteniendo los mismos anuncios, trago en seco e iba rezando a todos los dioses que ese rompimiento de reglas no le costara a vida. Abrió la otra puerta y ahora esta habitación era completamente morada, en esta ya no había anuncios, pero una voz tétrica comenzó a hablar.

—Hombre necio que entra a un lugar sin ser llamado, con su vida deberá pagarlo —fue lo único que Yamazaki logro escuchar, ya que salió corriendo de esa habitación, por extraño que parezca con solo abrir una puerta ya se encontraba afuera del edificio eso le resultó extraño.

Una vez con su respiración tranquila y caminando lejos de ahí, hizo una llamada.

—Buenas tardes comandante —dijo a través de ese aparato telefónico —. Le hablo para comentarle que no puede adentrarme en el Shinrakugumi, pero solicito a usted que forme un escuadrón de espionaje, iré a ver a un conocido en busca de algo que nos pueda ayudar. Un virus que… —No se puedo escuchar bien lo que dijo porque justamente iba pasando un camión que al andar producía mucho ruido. Yamazaki terminó su llamada y emprendió camino.

.

.

.

En la base del Shinsengumi, en la oficina del comandante se encontraba dos hombres más aparte de él. Estos hombres eran el vicecomandante y el capitán de la primera división. Ambos se encontraban peleando.

—Hijikata deberías ser tú el elegido —decía tiernamente Sougo, mientras ambos hombres estaban agarrados de las manos como si se empujaran entre ellos

—No Sougo, tú, tu cara de niño ayudaría mucho —expreso Hijikata empujando sus manos hacia su interlocutor —. Además si tienes éxito en esta misión te ganes el título de vicecomandante porque traerías un nuevo orden a estas instalaciones.

—Hijikata por eso insisto en que debe ser usted, si cumple satisfactoriamente su misión puede que hasta comandante llegue a ser y si muere en el intento yo podría ser su sustituto.

Ambos hombres seguían peleando mientras que Kondo sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza, esos oficiales rodaban por el suelo mientras se abría la puerta y entraba Yamazaki con algo que traía con sumo cuidado, pero esos dos hombres al estar rodando por el suelo hicieron que al espía se le cayera el bote con un líquido morado viscoso de dudosa procedencia. Este cayó todo encima de Okita Sougo. Los otros tres hombres se hicieron un paso para atrás.

—Yamazaki, espero que esto sea solo un helado o tu nuevo gel para cabello —dijo Sougo mientas se ponía de pie y su uniforme estaba manchado con esa extraña sustancia. Apenas iba a desenfundar su espada para amenazar mejor al espía pero este cayó desmayado.

.

.

.

El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi logró abrir los ojos, y se encontraba acostado en su futón, vio por su ventana y se asomaba un nuevo día, se intentó poner de pie pero le costó trabajo, empezó con sentarse y al hacer esto notó que le faltaba algo entre sus piernas, dio un grito ahogado, como todo hombre que se entera que ha perdido su masculinidad.

Todos los oficiales cerca de la habitación de Sougo corrieron a ver, pues se había escuchado un gran grito de mujer, nadie se animaba a abrir la puerta, pues conocían los gustos sádicos de su capitán.

Hasta que llegaron Hijikata, Kondo y Yamazaki, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una mujer de larga cabellera castaña vestida con el uniforme del Shinsengumi, lo extraño era que traía abierto el saco y la camisa dejando ver su escaso pecho. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que la estaban espiando, empezó a caminar a la puerta.

—Yamazaki —gritó haciendo énfasis en la última silaba.

— ¿Por qué siento que cuando me llaman así es para algo malo? —articulo con baja voz el mencionado. Los otros oficiales que estaban de mirones abandonaron la habitación en menos de un 0.1 segundo, dejando solo a sus altos directivos y a Yamazaki. —Capitán Okita ¿es usted?

—Yamazaki, creo que haremos una operación sin anestesia —decía la joven mientras desenfundaba su espada y ponía una cara de sádica.

—Sougo cálmate —dijeron los otros dos hombres mientras intentaban detenerla, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—No se preocupe capitán, hay un antídoto —hablo el informante.

—Dámelo ahora —gritó.

—Sougo cálmate, recuerda que esto era para una misión importante —hablo Hijikata mientras ponía un cigarro entre sus labios.

—Si Sougo, recuerda que es para ingresar al Shinrakugumi —manifiesto el comandante.

—El Shinrakugumi se puede ir a la mierda, no quiero perder mi hombría —expresó la dama presente.

—Sougo, si cumples esta misión satisfactoriamente —dijo Hijikata mientras exhalaba algo de su humo —. Te cederé mi posición como vicecomandante.

—Toshi —dijo Kondo a lo bajo.

—Me parece perfecto —expresó Okita muy sonriente.

— _"Malditas hormonas, malditos cambios de humor_ " —pensaron los tres hombres.

Una vez ya calmados, los hombres sentados en frente de la mujer y esta vestían el uniforme correctamente y se había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta de lado.

—Bueno Sougo, sabes el objetivo y lo importante que es esta misión —hablo Kondo. —Tienes que infiltrarte en el Shinrakugumi, conseguir la información tras el éxito de su carrera policial. Ahora Yamazaki te dará la información que logro recolectar.

—Bueno capitán, durante la noche que durmió le mande a hacer una documentación falsa, ahora su nombre es Okita Souko —empezó a hablar el informante —. Actualmente el Shinrakugumi está solicitando personal, pero por extraño que parezca solo aceptan mujeres, les ponen distintas pruebas para poder ingresar, entre ellas hay un examen médico, hay distintas evaluadoras, hay una que esta traumada con los pechos grandes y reprueba a toda aquella que los tenga muy desarrollados, pero creo que con usted no habrá inconveniente —dijo mientras miraba el escaso pecho de la mujer frente de él.

—Yamazaki podrías dejar de verme con esos ojos o podría hacerte la operación sin anestesia que desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de intentar ser cirujano.

—Como le iba diciendo capitán —el joven alzó la vista lo más que pudo, tanto que pareciera que sus ojos iban a ponerse blancos —. Les hacen pruebas físicas, entre ellas manejo de espada, lanzamiento de kunais y artes marciales.

—Muy fácil —expreso la chica

—Si usted es aceptada, por nada del mundo debe abandonar las instalaciones porque podría ser considerado traición y ser castigado con la muerte. Ya cuando haya recolectado la información suficiente puede fingir su muerte en una misión, aquí le entrego una pastilla que le permite entrar en un estado de muerte falsa —dijo mientras le entregaba una rara pastilla azul.

— ¿Qué pasa con esta transformación? —Preguntó Souko mientras se tocaba sus escasos pechos —parezco una vil puberta mal desarrollada.

—Me imagino que el virus aún no se manifiesta por completo, o tal vez así hubiera sido si hubiera nacido mujer —comento el chico mientras miraba hacia otro lado —. Cuando la misión haya concluido regresa inmediatamente acá, nosotros levantaríamos el acta de que Okita Souko murió, o nos pone en su referencias de que nos entreguen su cadáver a nosotros y ya una vez que esté con nosotros le doy el antídoto.

—Bueno ¿eso es todo? —pregunto Souko mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si.

—Buena suerte Sougo —expreso con alegría su comandante.

—Gracias Kondo, hasta luego —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina. Souko se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez ahí busco una caja en su closet, se notaba que ya tenía tiempo sin ser usada pues la gruesa capa de polvo lo delataba. De ella saco dos kimonos, uno verde y uno rosa, se probó ambos, el que mejor le quedaba era el rosa, la coleta que se había hecho, la cambio de posición hacia atrás, se vio en su espejo y vio la imagen de su difunta hermana.

—Hermana —susurro la chica mientras de sus ojos brotaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Eres idéntica a ella —hablo una voz masculina en la puerta de su habitación.

Souko se limpió sus lágrimas y volvió su cabello a su peinado inicial.

—No quieras consolar tus frustraciones conmigo —dijo la chica cuando lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa maldosa.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, puberta calenturienta

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué haces entrando a la habitación de una mujer sin avisar? —dijo mientras amenazaba con la espada al hombre en su puerta.

—Kondo me mando a ser su escolta

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo —dijo Okita.

—Querrás decir sola, recuerda que eres una mujer ahora, comportante como tal.

—Gracias por tal observación, soy tan plana que paso como un hombre —dijo mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho.

—Souko deja de hacer eso —dijo sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado.

—Bueno vámonos —expreso Souko mientras corría por los pasillos del cuartel y los hombres la volteaban a ver y los hombres que recordaban haberla visto con el uniforme de forma excitante se sonrojan a su pasar.

—Ni se emocionen es Sougo —dijo el hombre rompiéndole sus ilusiones a los chicos, estos ambos se pusieron con los rostros morados.

Después de una pequeña travesía caminado y raras miradas de los peatones insinuando que era una joven pareja, esto se le hacía divertido a la chica mientras que el oficial estaba rojo de vergüenza. Una vez que ambos se encontraban frente a ese gran edificio.

—Bueno Souko aquí te dejo.

—Gracias Toushiro por traerme hasta aquí —dijo una voz atrás de él, que sonó tan conocida y llena de nostalgia, esto hizo que el joven se emocionara y girara —Ja ja ja —reía a carcajadas la chica — ¿Qué opinas de mi imitación? Te emocionaste al pensar en ella, mira ese rostro es idéntico al de enamorado que ponías cuando estabas cerca de ella.

—Souko —menciono su nombre por silabas.

—Mande —respondió melosa.

—Buena suerte y con cuidado —dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, después de eso emprendió su andar.

—Estúpido Hijikata preocupándose de más, me enferma —murmuro la chica mientras veía su partir, después de perderlo de vista giro su cuerpo a la entrada, tomo la manija de la puerta, suspiro y se adentró.

* * *

Holo, esta historia si es 100% mía :3

Espero les guste :3 y nos leamos hasta el final :3

Si tienen dudas del titulo, Shinrakugumi viene de juntar los kanjis del nombre de Kagura con el kanji de "gumi"; en español podría ser traducido como el "Equipo de la música de dios" 神楽組

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Capítulo II

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO II**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Una vez dentro del edificio, era completamente diferente a como se lo había imaginado, había muchas mujeres a su al rededor yendo de un lado a otro. En eso se acercó muy sonriente una señora.

—Buenas tardes mi niña, ¿Vienes a presentar el examen de ingreso? —. Souko solo asintió con la cabeza, quedó sorprendida de ese trató tan amable con las nuevas integrantes, en el Shinsengumi los novatos tienen que pelear con todos los miembros, si logran derrotar cuando menos diez están adentro. La señora que guiaba a Souko atrás vez de las instalaciones parecía una viejita muy amable —. Bueno, aquí termina mi tiempo contigo, pasando esta puerta harás el examen médico, luego uno de conocimientos y al final las pruebas físicas. Buena suerte. Mi nombre es Otose.

—Muchas gracias por su explicación, mi nombre es Okita Souko —dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Pero que chica tan educada tenemos aquí —expresó mientras sonreía, para luego retirarse.

Souko abrió la puerta que le había indicado, una vez que ingreso a la sala, vio que había muchas mujeres formadas, la mayoría desnudas.

—Chica este es el área de registro, toma un formulario y deja tus pertenencias aquí —dijo mientras le daba un cesto y dentro una tabla con papeles y una pluma.

— ¿Tengo que estar desnuda?

—Sí, es sólo para el examen médico, si pasas ese se te proveerá de ropa adecuada para presentar los siguientes exámenes.

—Bueno.

Después de un tiempo la chica regresó con la cesta llena de ropa, el formulario llenado y ella completamente desnuda.

—Debes formarte ahí —dijo amablemente la señora de cabello negro, señalando una fila de mujeres.

Cuando Souko se formó, sintió la mirada pesada de muchas a su al rededor, puso atención y vio que las mujeres delante y atrás tenían la delantera muy desarrolla, hubo una que no sintió la tensión en el ambiente y le empezó a hablar.

—Hola —dijo aquella muchacha de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una delantera solo un poco más grande que la de ella.

—Hola —respondió solo para ser amable

— ¿Es tu sueño formar parte del Shinrakugumi? — Intentó hacer plática la chica.

— _"Es mi sueño ser vicecomandante así que creo que si"_ —pensó. —Si.

—Oh genial —expresó mientras miraba al infinito.

— ¿Es el tuyo? —pregunto al verla un poco desanimada

—Pues se podría decir que sí y a la vez que no, estoy aquí porque mi padre es el jefe de la policía de esta zona — _"La hija de Mutuaria"_ —Así que debo ingresar para dar honor a la familia, pero no es algo que me moleste, incluso me puse a investigar.

— ¿Investigar sobre el Shinrakugumi? —preguntó, si se podía ir a cualquier café Internet y buscar esa información para que lo habían mandado a él

—Sí, es un secreto no le digas a mi papá —dijo en tono bajo

—Ya veo, ¿me podrías compartir tu información?

—Claro —dijo sonriente la chica.

—El Shinrakugumi está dividido en cuatro divisiones de ataque y una de investigación vía internet — _"Son pocas_ ". —Las cuales están comandadas por unas mujeres muy fuertes y con capacidades distintas cada una.

—Siguiente —se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente de una de las divisiones con cortinas que había en la habitación donde estaban.

—Si no me equivocó ella ha se ser la capitana Shimura Otae, tiene muy fuerte temperamento su mayor arma es su fuerza bruta y el manejo con la espada, además de que tiene una sonrisa que te engaña, es de ella quien más registro se tiene. Las otras cuatro es muy escasa su información. Solo sé que se llaman Tama, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Ayame y Yagyuu Kyuubei.

—Oh ya veo — _"Al parecer son puras mujeres."_

—Su comandante, la mujer más fuerte entre todas ellas, tiene una fuerza monstruosa para acabar con un escuadrón ella sola, es la comandante más joven del Shinrakugumi pero es a quien se le atribuye el gran éxito. Además de que es muy hermosa, considerada una belleza exótica.

—Wow, para tener una presentación así de grande ha de ser muy buena

—Pues es algo que decía la información en el palacio del Shogun —dijo sonriente la chica. —Creo que es tu turno. —Le tocó el hombro y le señaló la división a la que debía entrar. El tiempo se le paso muy rápido ni había notado cuando era su turno.

—Gracias —expresó Souko sonriente.

Souko se adentró en la división donde le había tocado, al frente de ella se encontraba una mujer de castaña cabellera sujetada en un cola de caballo. La mujer solo se le quedo viendo a su escaso pecho que tenía.

—Okita Souko —articulo aquella mujer.

—Si —dijo en seguida, algo en ella le inspiraba respeto.

—Edad, 18 años; tu familia tenía un dojo y ahí entrenabas, sin estudios relevantes ni trabajos relevantes —dijo esa mujer mientras leía el formulario, dio una última mirada a su pecho, tomo un sello y lo puso en su expediente. —Aprobada, sal por la este pasillo y a la derecha hay una puerta, ahí hay unos vestidores donde te proveerán de ropa y pasarás a hacer un uno examen escrito.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con sinceridad mientras hacia una reverencia.

—No agradezcas nada, pero a partir de aquí el resto depende de ti —expresó esa mujer con una sonrisa, pareciera que su temperamento había desaparecido.

Souko siguió el camino que su evaluadora le había comentado, delante suyo iba una chica, pero ella tomo la puerta hacia la izquierda, cuando esa chica la abrió, logró escuchar el sonido de la calle. "Ahí es donde van las que no aprueban" pensó Souko.

Una vez dentro de la habitación que le habían indicado vio que había un cesto con ropa limpia que decía su nombre, un hermoso yukaya color rojo. Se lo puso enseguida pensando que otra chica vendría atrás de ella y abrió la puerta que estaba en frente.

Una luz muy blanca la cegó por un tiempo, cuando sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese brillo logró apreciar que la habitación tenía un parecido a un salón de clases.

En frente había una mujer rubia, con cicatrices en la cara, Souko las reconoció enseguida que eran de pelea, esa mujer debía ser una las grandes capitanas del Shinrakugumi. Ella vestía una falda negra, una blusa blanca de botones y unos lentes de pasta negros. Se veía demasiado intelectual.

—Bueno, parece que llenamos el salón —dijo aquella mujer mientras se quitaba la pipa de su boca. —Se les aplicará un pequeño examen, desde que la hoja llegué a sus manos, tienen cinco minutos para responderla.

Souko se sorprendió del poco tiempo que les daban. Una vez que el examen llegó a sus manos lo fue leyendo detenidamente, eran nada más cinco preguntas, las cuales incluían tácticas de ataque, historia del shongunato actual. Información que ella conocía fácil por ser el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. Acabo su examen antes del tiempo establecido, cosa que dejó sorprendidas tanto a la evaluadora y a sus compañeras.

Concluyo el tiempo establecido para el examen y las chicas devolvieron sus hojas, algunas completamente en blanco.

—Bueno chicas, quien crea que no haya dado un buen rendimiento en el examen puede salir y volver a intentar entrar otra vez la próxima campaña de reclutamiento —dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. La sala de pronto se empezó a vaciar, de las treinta que eran, quedaron cuando mucho dieciocho. —Veo que confían mucho en sus conocimientos, revisaré su examen y si no tienen la calificación a probatoria mínimo de ochenta, pagaran con su vida está deshonra de examen.

La evaluadora empezó a calificar uno por uno los exámenes, eso hacía más larga la espera. Unas chicas que no aguantaron la presión fueron abandonando la sala una por una, "sin que la maestra se diera cuenta". Pasaron como diez minutos y se habían ido como once chicas. La evaluadora alzó la vista y vio que ya eran suficientes.

—Las que se hayan quedado hasta aquí están aprobadas automáticamente —dijo la maestra, se oyó un suspiro colectivo y las chicas se abrazaban de la emoción, excepto Souko estaba en una banca hasta atrás observando todo. — Salgan por esta puerta, ahí les llevaran a cabo dos pruebas más. La primera es de artes marciales, eso es lo básico que necesitan para entrar aquí, la otra es prueba de arma, que pueden ser espada, kunai o pistola, si nunca han manejado un arma les darán una guía rápida sobre ello.

Las chicas empezaron a abandonar esa habitación por la puerta que estaba junto al escritorio de la evaluadora, Souko se esperó hasta el final para no tener que soportar el embotellamiento que se hiciera en la puerta. Una vez con el camino libre, se levantó y empezó su andar. Justo cuando estaba pasando enfrente de la evaluadora.

—Okita Souko —hablo la mujer con mucha calma.

— ¿Si? —respondió Souko sin dejar de mirar el frente

—Tuviste una puntuación perfecta, algo extraño para una novata.

—Es que me gusta estudiar mucho, además de que era mi gran sueño entrar al Shinrakugumi y conocer a las cuatro capitanas, me alegra mucho estar enfrente de una. —Souko se voltio a verla a la cara y le sonrió.

—Veo que eres observadora muchacha —expresó mientras se llevaba su pipa a la boca —. Te estaré vigilando ya que esos conocimientos no solo se aprenden con libros.

—Mi hermana me decía que era un prodigio. Muchas gracias por el alago —dijo Souko mientras hacia una reverencia. —Si me lo permite debo retirarme, las próximas pruebas están pronto a empezar. —emprendió su camino y atravesó la puerta.


	3. Capítulo III

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO III**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ahora el lugar donde estaba se parecía mucho al centro de entrenamiento del Shinsengumi, piso de madera y muy amplio. Pero ahí se llevaban solo a cabo las pruebas de artes marciales y el manejo de espada.

Al llegar ahí le solicitaron cambiarse la ropa, era un short deportivo negro y una playera de licra roja, la ropa era demasiado corta para su gusto. Una vez con la nueva vestimenta se fue a sentar donde estaban las demás chicas de su grupo. Solo habían quedado seis.

—Hola chicas —saludo energéticamente una mujer de cabellos lilas y gafas —Yo seré su coordinadora en la prueba de artes marciales. Veo que pasaron suficientes, harán combates por parejas y quienes ganen irán contra las ganadoras de las otras parejas y así. En fin un torneo. La ganadora de este torneo tendrá pase automático a la última prueba, las perdedoras serán evaluadas por las jueces. —dijo mientras señalaba una mesa con cuatro lugares, de las cuales solo estaban ocupados tres, en ellos se encontraban sus evaluadoras pasadas y una que nunca había visto, tenía su negra cabellera amarrada en una cola de caballo y un parche en el ojo. —Bueno, empecemos el primer combate, sugerencia de las evaluadoras pasadas. Okita Souko contra Shinse Yamako.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos se puso de pie enseguida.

— ¿Iremos así a la pelea sin un calentamiento antes? —se quejó una chica, de grandes pechos y cabello rosa.

—En la vida policial debes estar lista para el ataque —dijo la coordinadora de los combates, eso Souko lo sabía de sobra. Solo se oyó un quejido de aquella chica y se puso de pie.

Ambas chicas se adentraron en el cuadro delimitado para los combates.

—La primera que salga de este cuadro o quede noqueada será la perdedora —. Ambas chicas afirmaron con su cabeza.

A Souko solo le bastaron tres movimientos para hacer que su contrincante saliera del área específica, se agacho, le dio una patada en las piernas y una vez que ella había caído le dio otra en la parte del tórax, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla pero no para lastimarla de gravedad.

Todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, como podía ser que en tan poco tiempo esa chica había ganado.

—Parece ser que no hablaba de más —comento la evaluadora rubia para las otras dos mujeres que la acompañaban en la mesa.

—Sí, se ve que es buena, tengo muy buen ojo —dijo la primera.

—Okita Souko gana el primer combate —. Ella salió del cuadro y se dirigió a sentarse atrás de todas las mujeres, estas solo se apartaron de su camino.

Los combates se le hicieron muy aburridos a Souko así que se dispuso a dormir en el tiempo que le tocara pasar otra vez, saco sus antifaz rojo, con ojos dibujados. Cuando la llamaron de nuevo para su combate solo se lo alzó y fue con él puesto. Y como predijo, duro tan poco como el primero. Recurrió a la misma técnica que con el primer contrincante solo que esta si había intentado defenderse, intentando no darle tiempo de actuar. Pero de la misma forma salió victoriosa.

Regreso a su lugar donde estaba antes del combate, el cual se le hizo muy cómodo para dormir, pero ni bien había conciliado el sueño cuando le hablaron otra vez.

—Ahora el ultimo combate, donde se peleará el pase automático —decía emocionada la coordinadora —Okita Souko contra Te Tsuna.

Souko se encontraba medio dormitada, después de haber sido despertada cuando apenas se había acomodado.

Empezó el combate, Souko bostezaba intentando espantar el sueño, si iba a ganar, tenía que hacerlo bien despierta.

Una vez frente a frente.

—Vi que eres muy fuerte, pero yo lo soy más— dijo esa chica de rubia cabellera y grandes pechos.

—Sí, si, como digas, ya quiero acabar esto para irme a dormir —expresó mientras bostezaba.

—Te dormiré de un buen golpe —dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

Souko volvió a bostezar y se puso en defensa, esquivó el primer golpe pero no vio que con su otra mano había planeado una estrategia y le logro dar en su cachete.

Todas las mujeres que estaban de espectadoras hicieron un "uhhhh" colectivo. Souko giró su vista a quien le había logrado propinarle un golpe, Tsuna está sonriendo superiormente.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para noquearme—. Souko puso su mirada sádica.

Ambas chicas estaban dando un buen combate, tanto que se sentía que iban a salir chispas.

Tsuna tenía acorralada a Souko al borde de la línea, ella sonrió y Souko se la devolvió.

—Veo que no tirabas palabras al aire—dijo Souko sonriente—Pero creo que ya es hora de terminar.

—Si terminaré contigo—. Tsuna lanzó un golpe al rostro de Souko, pero esta lo esquivo y se agacho, le pateo las piernas y eso hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y por su impulso y su centro de masa desnivelado, cayo fuera del cuadro.

—Tenemos una ganadora con pase automático—dijo la coordinadora de los combates mientras alzaba el brazo de Souko.

Una chica vestida con una capa negra, que no dejaba ver su cuerpo estaba en el barandal del segundo piso, al ver el resultado del combate sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

—Parece que si es una prodigio —habló la evaluadora de rubia cabellera

—Sí, se ve que sabe moverse —. Ahora fue el turno de la chica con el parche.

—Chicas —se oyó una voz a través de un articular que tenían las evaluadoras en sus oídos.

—A la orden comandante—respondieron las cuatro.

—Para la prueba de arma de la nueva novata que acaba de ganar el torneo de artes marciales, quiero que sea un combate contra ustedes.

—Espere ¿qué? —preguntó la de lila cabellera.

—Sí, si escoge kunais peleara con Tsukuyo, si pide espada con Kyuubei y si es pistola lo hará conmigo.

— ¿Está segura de esto comandante? Puede que la chica no dure un encuentro

—Ustedes háganlo, quiero ver como se desenvuelve.

—A la orden —respondieron las cuatro al unísono.

Después de eso parece que la llamada termino y las chicas dieron un suspiro colectivo.

—Okita Souko—hablo la coordinadora de los combates

—Si

—Es momento de que escojas tu arma.

—Espada —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bueno tu prueba será pelear contra…

—Alguna de las inútiles que también escoja espada ¿no? —Interrumpió Souko.

—Lo siento nena pero no tendrás tanta suerte ahora —dijo la mujer con la que Souko no había interactuado. —Vamos a pelar tú y yo —. Después de eso le aventó una espada de madera.

—Es un honor medir fuerzas con una de las capitanas del Shinrakugumi—dijo Souko mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Veo que eres muy observadora muchacha. A ver si eso te sirve para el encuentro. Será cuando se termine de escoger las candidatas que pasan a la siguiente prueba, si quieres ve calentando. Y ponte tu equipo protector.

—No lo necesito —comentó Souko con superioridad, tantos trabajos peligrosos que había tenido en el Shinsengumi, comparado con esto era un juego de niños.

.

.

.

Una vez que las evaluadoras habían terminado de calificar el desempeño de cada una de las aspirantes y comentarlo entre ellas. De ese grupo solo una no logro pasar la prueba, ya que había tenido una actitud muy sosa en los combates, se le dio la oportunidad de demostrar su capacidad de lucha después de que Okita Souko la venciera fácilmente, pero ni aun así lo logró.

Una vez con las cinco finalistas, estas pasaban automáticamente, pero no se les dijo nada para que dieran su mejor esfuerzo, aparte de Souko, Tsuna también escogió espada. Las otras tres chicas escogieron kunais. Pero no quisieron hacer su intento sin antes ver el duelo entre Souko y la evaluadora de las pruebas con espadas.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el cuadro de duelo.

—Kyuu no maltrates tanto a la novata —le recomendó la evaluadora de castaña cabellera.

—Lo intentare Tae, iré aumentando la fuerza, depende como ella vaya demostrando la resistencia —sonrió después de decir eso.

—Bueno chicas yo seré el juez de esta lucha —dijo la mujer de castaña cabellera —. Ya que ambas no usan equipo de protección me veré forzada a detener la pelea cuando lo sienta necesario. ¡Empiecen!

La joven de castaños cabellos no se contendría, no dé en balde tenía el título de "Mejor y sádico espadachín de todo el Shinsengumi". Su contrincante enseguida sintió que con esa chica no era recomendable andarse con juegos así que iría con todo en este combate, ambas contrincantes se mantenían al margen, realmente estar limitadas de espacio era un problema. Souko logro demostrar su gran velocidad de estocada, al principio la instructora le había logrado mantener el ritmo, pero sentía que cada vez Okita Souko iba a aumentando la velocidad.

 _—"_ _Esto no se aprende un simple dojo familiar"_ —pensó la chica del parche — _"Esa mirada denota que ha estado en miles de peleas, me pregunto ¿qué clase de peleas?, que ni yo como capitana del tercer escuadrón del Shinrakugumi he tenido"_ —sonrió al terminar de pensar eso, estaba lista para aceptar la derrota, cuando sintió que una fuerza mucho más grande que su contrincante había detenido su espada, en medio de ambas, estaba una silueta con cubierta de una capa completamente negra, que apenas dejaba ver sus manos, porque estaba deteniendo esa pelea.


	4. Capítulo IV

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO IV**

* * *

,

* * *

— ¡Suficiente!, he tenido suficiente. —Souko se quedó sorprendida ante tal acción, esa mujer frente suyo, sehabía logrado meter en su combate sin siquiera pasar percibida por ella, además de que logro separar ambas espadas de su impacto y hacerlo ver como lo más fácil del mundo, _"¿Quién era esa mujer?"_

—Comandante—gritó la mujer de lilas cabellos.

— ¿Comandante? —dijeron las demás chicas al unísono y después se inclinaron ante ella.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, si han logrado llegar hasta aquí es que son dignas del Shinrakugumi —dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ellas. —He visto interesantes peleas, en especial la tuya Okita Souko —expresó mientras se colocaba delante de ella, se infiere que la observo de arriba a abajo, pero no de supo con exactitud por esa capa que cubría tres cuartos de su rostro. —Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería dejar estas pruebas hasta aquí.

—Pero comandante —intento hacerla entrar en razón la evaluadora de rubios cabellos.

—Nada de peros. Jovencitas bienvenidas al Shinrakugumi, sus evaluadoras fueron las cuatro

capitanas de esta fuerza. Shimura Otae, Sarutobi Ayame, Yagyuu Kyuubei y Tsukuyo. Ellas escogerán entre ustedes para que formen parte de su división. Veo que pasaron cinco, una para cada una.

—Pero comandante solo hay cuatro divisiones, ¿qué pasará con una? —preguntó muy afligida una de las novatas.

—Me la quedaré yo —dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Souko. —Sin nada más que agregar, me retiró —giro drásticamente, haciendo que su capa se alzara un poco, y esas chicas lograron ver unas botas negras con grandes tacones de aguja, una falda larga roja con aberturas a los lados, que dejaba ver sus bien trabajadas piernas y una extraña sombrilla morada con punta de pistola. La comandante empezó su andar, pero al ver que no era seguida por quien había elegido, se detuvo en seco. —Okita Souko, solicito que me siga.

Una vez finalizada esa oración la chica se puso detrás de esa mujer, que por extraño que parezca algo le hacía tenerle respeto, ella es la segunda aparte de Kondo.

La mujer de la capa negra guio a Souko a través de la parte interna del edificio, subieron a un elevador y observó que era el penúltimo piso a donde se dirigían, durante el camino ambas mujeres estaban en silencio, cuando el ascensor había finalizado su trayecto, salieron de él y caminaron por un gran pasillo una puerta antes de llegar a la pared del extremo, la comandante se detuvo, saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta, le indicó de que entrará, una vez dentro, la mujer rompió el silencio.

—A partir de ahora esta es tu habitación, tienes prohibido salir de estas instalaciones. Te sugiero que te quedes aquí, vendrá una de tus superiores para darte un recorrido de las instalaciones —. Una vez finalizada su tarea, la mujer dejo las llaves en el tocador junto a la pared y salió de ahí.

Cuando Souko ya se encontraba sola, se dejó caer en la cama, esta le pareció demasiado suave, aparte de que era una habitación estilo occidental, contaba con un baño interno, una televisión, un tocador, dos buros, uno de cada lado de su cama, la cama tenía una extraña decoración como de un techo _"demasiado femenina para mi gusto"_ , una mesa con dos sillas a su alrededor y una ventana.

Al final vio un closet, se dirigió hacia él, vestir ese tipo se ropa le incomodaba demasiado, estaba muy apretada para ella, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre por dentro. Lo abrió y solo se encontró con el kimono de su hermana y el yukata que uso para el examen escrito, decidió que mejor se quedaría en la pura playera, pues la licra le empezaba a incomodar, se volvió a acostar y dispuesta a dormir se colocó su antifaz rojo.

.

Después de una pequeña siesta, escucho que alguien se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño relajador, volteó a ver la hora en un reloj que estaba en su buró, y noto que solo durmió diez minutos. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta muy enfadada, luego recordó que la comandante había dicho que un superior le daría un recorrido por las instalaciones así que cambio de actitud.

Abrió la puerta y a la altura de sus ojos no vio nada, así que iba a cerrarla cuando algo se interpuso.

—Hey estúpida, aquí abajo, ¿acaso estas ciega? —. Delante de ella había una chica más baja que ella, con cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y una piel nívea.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar con las niñas, estoy esperando por mi superior —dijo Souko mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero la chica era terca y seguía agarrándola.

—Pues estas hablando con ella, con la gran Kagura —expresó cuando Souko había dejado de forcejear, dejando que esta chica se adentrara en su habitación y se subiera a su cama mientras intentaba hacer una pose "genial" junto con su presentación.

—Si sí, como tú digas pequeña niña —dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su antifaz y se sentaba en una de las sillas de su habitación.

— ¿No quieres el recorrido? —Preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama —Mejor, me comeré tu pastel de bienvenida.

—Alto ahí mocosa —dijo Souko alzándose un poco el antifaz. Kagura solo volteo a verla —Antes de que te vayas limpia mi cama que ya la llenaste de tierra cuando te subiste con los zapatos.

—Tú —Kagura estaba a nada de explotar —idiota deja de hacerte la chula solo porque la comandante te escogió —dijo mientras agarraba a la novata de su castaña cabellera y la lanzaba por la puerta, haciendo que el cuerpo de Souko se estrellara contra la pared de enfrente.

—Interesante —. Sonrió Souko cuando logró ponerse de pie. —Veo que no eras una charlatán, superior—dijo mientras se ponía en defensa incitando a Kagura a un duelo. Kagura solo sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Por qué mi subordinada es tan testaruda?, debí de haber escogido a esa de pechos grandes, al parecer ella se veía educada.

Kagura solo intentaba provocar a Souko y después de haber dicho eso le lanzó otra patada en su cara, pero la chica de mirada carmín se logró defender con su brazo, el cual le dolió por el impacto pero no se quejó y con el otro le lanzo un puño, que logró dar con su objetivo en el estómago. Su contrincante también lo sintió fuerte pero no le iba a aumentar el ego a esa joven insolente.

Ambas muchachas se hicieron para atrás para pensar de nuevo en una estrategia para vencer a su oponente y justo cuando ya la habían terminado de idear y se lanzaban una contra la otra. La puerta al lado de la habitación de Souko se abrió y salió algo directo a golpearles en la cabeza a las chicas.

—Kagura no deberías tratar así a las nuevas—dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa la chica que tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo.

—Pero ella empezó. —se intentó excusar Kagura. —Es una mal educada.

—Okita debes ser más respetuosa con tus superiores. Espero no tener que volver a interferir en uno de sus encuentros. —Al finalizar de hablar esa mujer abandono el pasillo y fue de regreso a su habitación.

Después de un largo rato de silencio ambas chicas se empezaron a reír.

—Veo que hablabas en serio, superior —. Lo último que dijo se le notaba el sarcasmo en la voz.

—Aquí todas tenemos que ser fuertes, somos la fuerza policial más importante de todo el país —dijo la chica poniéndose de pie. —Y como somos de gran renombre, tenemos que cumplir ciertos requisitos. Empezando con la bienvenida de los nuevos miembros. Para este evento tan importante debes vestir la yukata que se te dio en el examen escrito. —Ahora Kagura se comportaba como una persona responsable. —Así que si no quieres que nadie vea tu poca femenina ropa interior vete a vestir. —dijo mientras se tapaba una sonrisa de maldad con su mano y con la otra señalaba la ropa interior de Souko.

Souko solo vestía unos bóxer de hombre y la playera que dieron para la prueba de artes marciales. No queriendo se adentró a su habitación de nuevo y estaba dispuesta a cambiarse cuando noto que Kagura también había entrado y estaba sentada en su cama.

—Disculpa, me gustaría cambiarme —expresó Souko mientras tenía el yukata en mano.

—Si cámbiate —. Dio Kagura la autorización y movía la mano como en señal de que fuera.

— ¿No conoces la privacidad? —pregunto en tono molesto.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí? Hace mucho calor allá afuera además las dos somos chicas, no tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal ver cuerpos de mujeres desnudas por aquí, la población de este edificio está conformada por puras chicas.

—Si pero… —Souko aún no se adaptaba mucho en este cuerpo, así que ir por ahí enseñándolo no le parecía bien, en cierta forma le parecía muy bueno no tener tan grandes los pechos, no necesitaba utilizar molestos sostenes ni le estorbaban para adaptarse a este cuerpo de distinto sexo al suyo —Bueno ya ahí quédate

—Si tanto te molesta mirare hacia otro lado —respondió Kagura y giro drásticamente la cabeza. Souko solo suspiro, se puso de espaldas a la cama y se fue sacando la playera, la curiosidad carcomía a Kagura así que miro de reojo y noto que en la espalda de Souko no había ningún rastro de un sostén, el cual sorprendió a la chica de cabello bermellón, así que giro su vista de nuevo para ella.

Una vez que Souko había terminado de vestirse, Kagura la ayudo a acomodarse el _obi_ y salieron de ahí.

—Bueno empezaremos por el recorrido —dijo Kagura muy energéticamente.

—Hey china, antes de empezar te tengo una pregunta. —Souko había utilizado ese apodo contra su superior porque noto sus raras vestimentas chinas.

—Gran Kagura aunque te tardes —reclamo enfadada por ese feo apodo.

— ¿Qué pasa con las chicas que son escogidas por la comandante? —. A Souko le había causado curiosidad eso.

—Mmm, del tiempo que llevo aquí, que es aproximadamente año y medio eres la décima, escoge a la que tiene potencial en las pruebas y la utiliza como su costal de boxeo, nada en especial, solo es una, no sé escoge otra hasta que la otra haya decidido renunciar o muera lo que pase primero —dijo muy seria Kagura.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué grado o puesto tienes? —pregunto irrespetuosamente Souko. Kagura le había tomado desprevenida, y hubo un gran rato de silencio. —Tierra llamando a tontagura.

—Cállate y no me llames así

—Pero fue la única forma de hacerte reaccionar.

—Suboficial —contesto tímidamente la chica de baja estatura. Souko se empezó a reír a carcajadas. —No te rías.

— ¿Entonces qué grado soy? —Souko no conocía como se manejaban los grados ahí, pero ser suboficial en el Shinsengumi es el puesto más bajo que puede haber, porque ni a oficial llegas.

—Cabo de policía —Souko dejo de reír, ¿qué grado se supone que es ese? Kagura al ver la expresión de Souko hablo.

—Estas, tres grados debajo de mí, ¡JA!, ahora quien es la que se ríe ahora.

Tres grados abajo eso sí que era caer bajo, pasar de ser capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi para no llegar ni a oficial en otra institución.

— ¿Y cómo se miden los grados? —pregunto para aclarar eso.

—Bueno te voy contando durante el camino, si no se nos va a hacer tarde. Y empezó su andar mediante ese gran pasillo. —Estamos en el penúltimo piso, como te abras dado cuenta están lo dormitorios, pero aquí solo duermen la comandante, las capitanas de las divisiones, inspectoras y veteranas, son las recamaras más grandes de todo el edificio.

— ¿Yo por qué estoy aquí?

—Fuiste escogida por la capitana, así que ella te dio esa habitación —. Al momento que terminaba esa frase, se acercaron al ascensor y Kagura apretó el botón de bajada, en lo que esperaba que llegaba seguía con su relato —En el último piso hay una terraza, ahí se hacen fiestas privadas entre nosotras, hay un asador, mesas y cosas de ese estilo. Ah y un helipuerto.

Una vez que el elevador llego, ambas entraron, Kagura apretó el botón del primer piso, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Souko.

—Este es un elevador exclusivo, solo lo ocupan los altos mandos y ocupas una tarjeta especia, por el momento tú y yo ocupamos una de visitante, me imagino que la comandante te ha de dar tu tarjeta en la comida de bienvenida. Así que para el recorrido utilizaremos el que es para personal de Shinrakugumi.

El elevador no tardó mucho en llegar a su parada, las chicas salieron de ahí.

— Aquí, cómo pudiste notar cuando llegaste es la recepción, contamos con el lobby, con una enfermería de primeros auxilios para quienes llegan lastimadas de las misiones, después de que sus heridas de gravedad fueron tratadas, se trasladan al hospital que está en el tercer piso. También está la sala de juntas, una donde se reúnen nada más los altos directivos. Como vamos a andar recorriendo las instalaciones lo mejor sería subir los pisos mediante las escaleras ya que podíamos estorbar en las tareas de otras personas. —dijo eso mientras caminaban hacia unas escaleras amplias, pareciera que no importaba la hora del día este lugar siempre había gente moviéndose de un lado a otro _. "Así es como trabaja una organización de gran renombre"_ —En el piso numero dos está el lugar de entrenamiento, aquí es donde presentaste tu prueba de combate, está divido en cuatro cuartos, de los cuales dos los ocupan quienes entrenan con espadas, en el otro se entrena con Kunais y en el último se practica tiro con pistola.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Dime

— ¿Cómo es que cuando hicimos los exámenes todo parecía estar en un orden distinto?

—Por seguridad, el edificio es desmontable mediante un gran sistema potentes pistones y poleas, somos la gran fuerza policial del shongunato, tenemos acceso a la última tecnología o nosotros la desarrollamos. Durante las pruebas se cambia el orden para que las chicas que son rechazadas no den información de la base como está posicionada. En el área de entrenamiento si te fijas en la parta alta hay unos barandales, ahí se posicionan los altos mandos para ver el avance que sus tropas presentan o para demostraciones para el shogun. Bueno continuemos —Kagura una vez dicho esto se dirigió al elevador, Souko iba detrás de ella —Ahora si podemos utilizar el elevador, porque iremos del segundo piso al cuarto. El hospital del tercer piso está sumamente prohibido, al menos que estés gravemente herida podrías visitarlo.

— ¿Por qué tienen un hospital dentro? No sería más económico ir a uno de afuera.

—Cuestiones de seguridad, ninguna chica tiene permitido salir al menos que sea por una misión, somos algo precavidas con nuestra información _—"Que se la estás dando toda a un oficial de las fuerzas contrarias"_ pensó Souko. —Ahora estamos en el cuarto piso el área de comedores, solemos desayunar, almorzar, comer y cenar todas juntas. No hay personal de cocina, se turnan por divisiones cada semana guisa una distinta. Al menos que sea evento importante se hace un menú especial. Sigamos, quinto piso el área de baños comunitarios, sexto piso el área de inteligencia, hay computadoras, se hacen investigaciones, tanto criminales como de avances tecnológicos. Esta división está a cargo de la capitana Tama, ella rara vez sale a luchar, pero es muy fuerte. Séptimo, hay salones de clases, en caso de que quieras continuar tus estudios o hay alguna clase que te llame la atención puedes entrar. Octavo una tienda departamental, no simplemente debes mantenerte con lo que te da el comedor, así que puedes venir a aquí a comprar golosinas, ropa, artículos para mejorar tu uniforme o armas y múltiples cosas más, según las cosas que hagas en misiones será lo que puedas comprar. Noveno, decimo y décimo primero son los habitaciones de todas las chicas que conforman la fuerza, la limpieza y el mantenimiento está a cargo de cada una de nosotras. Bueno creo que ya es momento de ir a la fiesta. Subamos mediante el elevador. En cada piso hay un sanitario y un recipiente con agua en caso de que tengas sed. Hay toque de queda, si no estás en tu habitación para después de las once, sería considerado traición y pagado con muerte. Pero bueno creo que eres una chica lista y no romperás reglas en tu primer día, suerte —dijo mientras llegaban a la terraza y Kagura le dio una palmada en la espalda a Souko, haciendo que esta saliera impulsada fuera del elevador.


	5. Capítulo V

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO V**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Souko se había recuperado del empujón volteo hacia atrás para reclamarle a la persona que le había hecho eso, pero no estaba, misteriosamente había desaparecido.

—Okita Souko —. Sonó una voz atrás de ella, la aludida volteo hacia donde había escuchado esa voz, se le hacía familiar. —Mi niña aquí abajo, yo soy quien te registre, como fuiste seleccionada ahora es mi deber es registrar la división a la que entraras y ser de apoyo en este día. Mi nombre es Hinowa —. La mujer dijo su nombre con una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello negro liso y sedoso, pero estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas. —Ocupo que me sigas, a las novatas se les dará su bienvenida.

Souko siguió a Hinowa entre la multitud de gente y se infiere que las novatas estaban vestidas iguales, al parecer no solo aceptaron a las cuatro que hicieron los exámenes con ella, se infiere que la selección duro tres días y se evaluaron varios grupos en esos días, el caso era que había cuando menos como 30 chicas, Souko estuvo ahí, excluida del grupito hasta que la chica con la primera que había entablado conversación estaba ahí.

—Si lograste pasar, felicidades —dijo la chica. —Creo que no me presente antes soy Matsudaria Kuriko

—Yo soy Okita Sougo. Felicidades a ti también, pondrás orgulloso a tu papá. — _"Al final de cuentas si era la hija de Matsudaria"_

—Sí, lo malo es que no lo podré volver a ver, pero sé que estará orgulloso de mí.

—Bueno chicas, probando, probando, 1, 2, 3, en unos momentos más se comenzara la bienvenida de los nuevos miembros del Shinrakugumi, vayan tomando sus asientos.

Después de esta orden las mujeres que se encontraban de pie, empezaron a sentarse, mientras hacían esto Souko se pudo percatar que cada grupo de mujeres vestían un color distinto, había unas que vestían rosa, otro morado, otro azul y un último grupo de color amarillo.

—La comandante ha llegado, comencemos el evento. —hablo la misma voz que hace rato. —Les presentamos a la comandante —. Paso una mujer alta, con curvas muy marcadas, pero con una capa encima de ella, se sentó en una mesa donde había cinco lugares, en un piso más alto que las demás mesas. —La capitana de la primera división Shimura Otae —Era una joven de castaña cabellera que vestía un kimono rosado, las chicas que vestían el mismo color le hicieron fiesta, esta solo sonrió y les saludos. — A cargo de la segunda división esta Sarutobi Ayame —. Todo mundo la esperaba desfilar por el pasillo donde habían entrado la comandante y Otae, pero no, de la nada apareció sentada en la mesa, vestía un hermoso kimono morado que le hacía resaltar sus pechos, las chicas de su misma vestimenta le aplaudieron y gritaron. —Capitana de la tercera división del Shinrakugumi Yagyuu Kyuubei. —Era una chica muy seria y fue directo a su lugar, las chicas que vestían el mismo color de ella solo se limitaron a aplaudir ordenadamente. — Y por último pero no menos importante la capitana del cuarto escuadrón Tsukuyo. Ahora las capitanas escogerán a la chica que les parezca adecuada para su división, en caso de que dos capitanas escojan a la misma se llegara a un acuerdo entre ellas. ¡Empezamos!

—Hemos separado a las chicas por su arma escogida, ya que las divisiones tienen armas pre establecidas, la primera y tercera división manejan espadas, la segunda y la cuarta kunais.

— ¿No hay una división que maneje pistolas? —pregunto una chica de las nuevas

—La hay, pero no es un requisito muy indispensable, además de que no cuenta con suficientes miembros por lo tanto no cumple con misiones todavía, además de que las armas de fuego no son muy utilizadas en este país, así quienes escogieron ese equipamiento y les dividió entre esas dos. Bueno empecemos con la integración de las chicas a sus divisiones, empezaremos con Jeni Doa, excelente con la espada, viene de un dojo familiar y tiene 17 años.

Kyuubei alzo la mano.

—La capitana Kyuubei la pide, no hay nadie más, se la lleva. — _"Parece una subasta"_ pensó Souko.

Cuando Jeni bajo del estrado una superior perteneciente a esa división la estaba esperando y le entrego su uniforme azul.

—Bien sigamos, ahora Yurieta Heru, experta en los kunais, antes de ingresar aquí era mercenaria con excelentes técnicas ninja.

—Oh si dénmela a mí, la necesito en mi división, yo la quiero —dijo Sarutobi mientras alzaba la mano alocadamente.

—Felicidades, ahora eres miembro de la segunda división —dijo la presentadora mientras volteaba a ver a Yurieta. Ella solo bajo y fue recibida por otra de su división.

Y así fueron pasando una a una las chicas que fueron seleccionadas este campaña de reclutamiento, hasta el final quedo Souko, muchas chicas se enteraron de la novata que logro soportar un duelo con una capitana. Muchas chicas querían tenerla como compañera, pero solo las capitanas sabían que ella ya estaba "apartada".

—La ultima pero no menos importante, Okita Souko —. Ni bien la presentadora había terminado de decir el nombre de Souko cuando la comandante ya había alzado su mano, las chicas presentes se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal acción, pues sabían que quienes eran seleccionadas por la comandante no duraban tanto porque las agarraba como su costal de boxeo.

Souko bajo del estrado, nadie la recibió no sabía qué hacer, hasta que noto que la comandante le hacía señas que se acercara a ella, se subió a la plataforma donde estaba la mesa de los altos directivos. Todo mundo quedo sorprendido ante tal acción, la comandante le entrego una bolsa negra y le indico que se colocara detrás de ella.

—Una vez que todas las chicas han sido distribuidas en sus divisiones que empiece el banquete, pero antes unas palabras de quien ha hecho posible todo esto.

La comandante se puso de pie, y todos imitaron esta acción, le acercaron un micrófono y empezó a hablar.

—Chicas bienvenidas sean, a esta su nueva casa y familia, el Shinrakugumi. Aquí todas somos como hermanas y debemos velar por la seguridad de la otra, si se encuentran en apuros extiendan su mano para que alguien más las ayude a levantarse, no duden en consultar a sus superiores y si tienen una duda que ni las capitanas puedan resolver pueden buscarme, disfruten los establecimientos que se encuentran aquí, fueron fabricados y construidos pensando en ustedes, esfuércense siempre en sus misiones y regresen con éxito de ellas. Sin otra cosa más que agregar, siéntanse como en familia. Disfruten el banquete en su honor, yo ya me despido, estuve yendo a algunas juntas del gobierno así que ando cansada, no se preocupen por mí. Disfruten, cenen, bailen y rían, sean felices. —La directiva entrego el micrófono, mientras que las demás chicas aplaudían, en eso dio un giro y empezó a hablar solo para Souko. —La bolsa que te entregue es un uniforme de mi división, por así decirlo, ropa casual, y un kimono para eventos especiales como este, si quieres puedes írtelo a poner en tu habitación, yo no estaré presente en el evento, pero trata de convivir con las demás compañeras, ya que como no tienes división, si una capitana lo solicita puedes ir a misiones con ella. Kagura es tu única superior y después me encuentro yo, trátala bien y cualquier duda le preguntas a ella.

Antes de que Souko pudiera hablar algo se desapareció, abrió su bolsa y vio lo que la comandante le había comentado, vio un hermoso kimono rojo, con detalles en dorado y unos en rosa. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, total estaba en un piso abajo y luego regreso.

Souko no sabía qué hacer, no se llevaba con nadie, no tenía compañeras, la tipa china se le perdió, pensó en ir a buscar a la hija de Matsudairia para pasar tiempo con ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la terraza, varias chicas la rodearon haciendo un montón de preguntas.

—¿Es cierto que peleaste con la capitana Yagyuu?

—¿Qué se siente ser seleccionada de la comandante?

—¿Cuáles son tus medidas? —dijo una mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Souko e iba subiendo hasta sus pechos, pero fue interrumpida por una chica pelirroja.

—Dejen de acosar a mi subordinada —dijo con voz de mando.

—¡Gran Kagura! —exclamaron las chicas con asombro, poniéndose en posición de firmes.

—No esperaba verla por aquí —empezó a hablar con nerviosismo una chica —. Sabemos que no es muy de su agrado este tipo de eventos.

—Sí, me conocen bien, pero esta noche quiero convivir con mi nueva compañera.

—Está bien —dijeron las chicas algo tristes

—Espero que un día nos la preste para entrenar con ella y saber porque fue seleccionada por la comandante —solicito una chica mientras se retiraba y sonreía maliciosamente.

Poco a poco la bola de mujeres que rodeaba a Souko se fue desvaneciendo, dejando verse a superior y subordinada.


	6. Capítulo VI

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO VI**

* * *

 **,**

* * *

Ahí fue cuando Souko logro apreciarla, traía el mismo kimono que ella, hecho a su medida con su cabello bermellón suelto y un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos, si no conociera su carácter y no estuviera convertido en mujer no dudaría en convertirla en una masoquista.

—No dejes que sus apariencias te engañen —dijo Kagura rompiendo el silencio —. Son como como unas aves carroñeras, nada más están al pendiente de ver en qué te equivocas para comerte viva y más que fuiste seleccionada por la comandante.

—Pensé que te había dejado claro cuando nos conocimos que puedo defenderme sola

—¿Con unos golpes tan débiles podrías defenderte? Tal vez seas buena con la espada que pudiste ir contra la capitana Yagyuu, pero aquí la fuerza se mide en artes marciales y con unos golpes tan débiles no sobrevivirías ni un solo día —dijo con un tono de misterio —. Pero bueno hoy no estamos aquí para eso, vamos a divertirnos. —Su cambio de tono dejo sorprendida a Souko. — ¿Te gustan las fiestas o prefieres las cosas más calmadas? —preguntó muy animada la chica

[i]

—Prefiero las cosas más calmadas —respondió la chica —. Así que creo que iré a mi habitación —. Dicho esto empezó su andar.

—Espera —exclamo la pequeña chica. —Se supone que esta fiesta es para conocer a tus nuevos compañeros, ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lado para convivir? Después de todo, solo estamos tú y yo. —. Lo último lo dijo en un tono poco audible.

—Bueno, ¿qué plan tienes? —. Souko no era muy fan de las fiestas ni de convivir con otra gente, pero veía a esa chica tan animada con su llegada, que no le rechazo la invitación.

—Si te gusta el ambiente calmado tengo un lugar ideal para eso —. Después de haber dicho eso la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Kagura apretó el número cinco, si la memoria no le fallaba, Souko recordaba que ahí era donde se encontraban los baños comunitarios, lo cual la saco algo de onda.

— ¿Qué quieres ir a hacer ahí? —preguntó sorprendida Souko.

—Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

Souko no le quedaba más que esperar, después de todo, fue ella quien se había metido en esto. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, se vio que ya todo estaba oscuro, apagado y silencioso.

—Si serás tonta, ya está cerrado, me pareció leer que los baños tenían un horario establecido. —Pero parecía que aquella chica no le importaba su opinión ya que había salido del ascensor y le hizo la señal a Souko para que la siguiera. — ¿Ahora qué?

—Podrías dejar de hablar y dejarme trabajar, deja de interrumpirme —se volteo para regañarla, después de eso empezó a caminar al fondo de ese piso, Souko la siguió, una vez que habían tocado la pared del fondo.

—Genial ¿y ahora?

—Podrías callarte —Kagura saco una tarjeta de su obi y la deslizo por una pequeña abertura, después de eso, se empezó a abrir lentamente una puerta. Cuando esta estaba completamente abierta se empezó a apreciar unos baños termales naturales.

Kagura fue la primera en entrar, Souko se quedó impactada después de esto, _"¿así que estos eran los privilegios que gozaban siendo la policía principal del país?, ¿esto es lo que significa ser de elite? "_

—Hey tonta no te quedes ahí, entra —le grito Kagura. Esta ya se había quitado la ropa y su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en una toalla —. ¿No te gustan los baños termales? —preguntó ya que no había recibido respuesta.

—En realidad nunca he visitado unos naturales —dijo Souko algo sonrojada, su trabajo en el Shinsengumi pocas veces disfrutaba de sus días libres, usualmente los utilizaba para planear el asesinato de cierto vicecomandante.

—Oh —articulo la chica por sorprenderse —. En realidad estos no son naturales, pero contamos con la suficiente tecnología para que lo parezca —dijo mientras golpeaba una piedra. —Ven entra, deja tu ropa en la canasta. —Señalo unos vestidores y una canasta donde se podía poner la ropa

Souko hizo lo que su superior le pidió, aunque suene raro, era la primera vez que fuera a lavar su cuerpo de mujer, durante el examen médico no le intereso ver a sus demás compañeras, pero la chica de roja cabellera que la había invitado a estar ahí se veía tan dulce y tan inocente, no tenía la mínima intención de verla, era incluso más plana que ella.

—Estoy lista —dijo Souko mientras salía del vestidor envuelta en una toalla.

—Leeenta, tardaste mucho, yo ya estoy dentro de esta rica agua calientita —dijo mientras nadaba dentro de los baños termales.

—Según tengo entendido no se puede nadar —. La reprendió.

—Son baños exclusivos, de los altos mandos, teóricamente por ser subordinadas de la comandante tenemos estos privilegios, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Oh ya veo.

La chica de mirada carmín empezó a lavar su cuerpo en las regaderas, una vez terminada esa acción se dirigió a las aguas termales donde estaba su compañera.

—Bueno ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de entrar aquí? ¿Por qué decidiste entrar al Shinrakugumi? —la mirada de la chica se tornó seria y se sentó frente a ella.

—Vengo de un pueblo no muy lejos de ahí, en ese lugar entrenaba en un dojo donde me aceptaron de muy temprana edad, además de ser sobrina del encargado. Al morir mi hermana mayor ya no me veía atada a ese pueblo, así que migre a la ciudad. Mi tío me había sugerido entrar al Shinsengumi, pero cuando iba camino allá me topé con que estaban reclutando personal aquí, así que probé mi suerte, después de todo si no hubiera quedado tenia pase seguro en el Shinsengumi por la carta de recomendación.

—Oh ya veo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que falleció tu hermana?

—Dos meses

—¿Y tus padres?

—Murieron hace mucho, así que no los recuerdo bien.

—Mi pobre niña está sola —dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Suéltame por favor —exclamo mientras se intentaba zafar, pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

—Bueno, pero aun así. Eso no me explica tu gran dominio con la espada —concluyo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano en señal de estar pensando.

—Pues no lo sé, tal vez a estar entrenando doce años en el mismo lugar, luchando contra hombres, te suene convincente. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántos años llevas en la fuerza policial? ¿Qué paso con las demás compañeras?

—Yo no soy humana, soy a lo que ustedes se refieren como amanto —dijo muy seria la chica. —Vine a este planeta porque era el sueño de mi madre, pero ella no pudo cumplir ese sueño porque falleció. Aunque tenga apariencia como ustedes soy un poco más fuerte, así que unos yakuzas intentaron utilizar esa fuerza para el mal, intente huir, me tenían acorralada pero fui salvada por la que en ese entonces era la comandante del Shinrakugumi, vio mi potencial y ya me quede con ella.

—¿Hace que tiempo fue eso?

—Un año y medio.

—¿Y quién es la actual comandante? —pregunto intentando obtener a información.

—No lo sé —dijo sin muchos ánimos

—Llevas casi dos años aquí y no conoces a la persona que te da órdenes —dijo Souko algo alterada —Además de que según eres parte de su división.

—No eres nadie para cuestionar el orden que se tiene aquí, si estas inconforme con eso puedes renunciar —exclamo Kagura en el mismo tono que Souko. —Pero la única forma de renunciar aquí es la muerte —lo último lo expresó con un tono misterioso.

La yato salió del agua y se envolvió en la toalla.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama, después de todo, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento. Durante esta semana estarás con las de nuevo ingreso, debes obedecer a tu superior que te toque, como somos electas por la comandante no tenemos grupo de entrenamiento solas porque ella se encuentra muy ocupada, así que te toca entrenar con el grupo de la capitana Shimura, así que se buena niña y pórtate bien. Si durante esta semana tienes buenos resultados tal vez tengas el honor de entrenar con la gran Kagura. Bye, bye~~~ —dijo eso mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. —Si quieres entrar a este lugar otra vez, te recomiendo por estas horas para que lo tengas completamente para ti, lo más seguro es que la jefa te haya dado una tarjeta parecida a la mía en la bolsa que te entrego. —Después de haber dicho eso abandono el baño.

—Con que esas tenemos china, que mis artes marciales no son muy buenas, ya veremos —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra e imitando a su superior abandono los baños para ir a su habitación.

* * *

.

* * *

Holiss~~, espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado, y me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios deseando más sobre esta historia :3, espero que esta historia tome un rumbo que les agrade y nos leemos a la próxima.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Capítulo VII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO VII**

* * *

.

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba y Souko fue despertada por un molesto ruido que provenía del reloj que estaba a menos de un metro de ella, si lo que más va a extrañar del Shinsengumi es sus intentos diarios de matar a Hijikata y sus siestas.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón y de sus ojos se levantó de su cama, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y salió. Ya cuando se encontraba en el ascensor reacciono de que no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto se despertara, su inútil superior no le comento sobre eso.

La joven de mirada carmín regreso a su habitación, tal vez en la bolsa que le entrego su jefa ayer vendría algo, además de que anoche no se había tomado la molestia de curiosear su contenido.

Se encontró con un uniforme negro, con detalles en rojo, parecido al del Shinsengumi, con la diferencia de que el saco era más largo, en el pantalón venia incluido una falda y sus zapatos eran unas botas altas que llegaban a la rodilla. Otra vestimenta que parecía ser ropa casual, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja, además del kimono que había utilizado ayer. Después de ver todo eso se encontró con una nota que decía:

"Bienvenida Okita Souko, espero que te lleves bien con tu superior y con las demás chicas que laboran aquí, esta nota te la escribo porque me imagino que Kagura no te ha de haber comentado ninguna cosa sobre lo que tenías que hacer en tu primer día laboral.

Antes que nada quiero pedirte que tengas mucha paciencia con ella, ha estado sola mucho tiempo, y por su fuerte carácter sus compañeras casi no le duran, pero vi algo en ti que podría ser que se lleven muy bien.

Siguiendo en el tema de lo que tienes que hacer; durante un mes entrenaras con las cinco capitanas, durante ese periodo de tiempo estarán siendo evaluadas y monitoreadas para ver sus capacidades, dependiendo de cómo vayan avanzando se les irán asignando misiones, para ganar honorarios y ustedes verían en donde los puedan utilizar. Los entrenamientos comienzan a las 8:00 am, en la sala de entrenamiento y no tiene hora de terminar, hasta que su entrenadora lo decida. Mucho éxito y esfuérzate.

Posdata aquí te dejo la tarjeta con la que puedes acceder al elevador privado que te trae a tu habitación, y un pase para las termas privadas de los altos directivos, te recomiendo utilizarla dos horas antes del toque de queda, ya casi no hay gente a esas horas."

Souko volteo a ver su reloj y este marcaba las 7:59, genial, tenía menos de un minuto para bajar diez pisos.

Souko salió corriendo de su habitación, acciono el botón del ascensor pero este no subía, se impaciento y prefirió utilizar las escaleras, bajo corriendo lo más rápido que había podido. Cuando llego al piso de la sala de entrenamiento ya no le quedaba aliento. Abrió la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero observo a las novatas sentadas en medio con la vista hacia abajo, antes de adentrarse reviso el lugar con la vista y no vio a ninguna capitana por ningún lado, una vez asegurándose que la capitana no se encontraba presente se adentró a la habitación.

Pero su sorpresa fue otra, en el único lugar que no se le había ocurrido revisar era atrás de la puerta, ni bien había pisado el salón cuando sintió su cuerpo ser elevado y aventado con una fuerza monstruosa hacia la pared más cercana, sintió todos sus huesos acomodarse o desacomodarse, eso no se quedaría así, no le importaba que fuera la primera capitana, no se dejaría tratar de esa forma, se levantó y se puso en guardia, la capitana la observo.

—Me agradan las chicas como tú, que no les importa imponerse, pero por hoy la dejaremos hasta aquí, así que toma un lugar junto a las demás —expresó la mujer al mando —. Bueno chicas, hoy me toca ser su primera entrenadora. Durante este mes entrenaran con las cinco capitanas, para aprender sobre el trabajo en equipo y también sirve para las capitanas reconocer si tienen lo necesario para estar en su división, si no las creen aptas, sus alternas pueden solicitar a la comandante un cambio de división, así que esfuércense. Como saben mi división el arma principal es la espada, así que entrenaremos para ser buenos espadachines. Comenzaremos con veinte vueltas alrededor del área de entrenamiento, ahora.

La mujer de alto mando sonó un silbato y enseguida todas corrieron despavoridas, con miedo a que fuera a hacerles algo como en la entrada. Souko a diferencia de ellas empezó a caminar la primera vuelta, dio dos trotando, y al final empezó a correr. A diferencia de las demás ella tenía experiencia en el deporte.

Después de una hora de correr sin parar la mujer se apiado de ellas y les pidió que se detuviera, las chicas estaban fatigadas, sudadas y cansadas; en cambio Souko se veía fresca como una flor en primavera pero eso fue porque acabo las 20 vueltas en 45 minutos y se acostó en el centro del lugar.

—Bueno les daré 15 minutos de descanso —dijo la entrenadora —si tienen sed hay agua en aquel rincón. Ahorita regreso.

La capitana Shimura abandono el lugar. Mientras Souko seguía con su antifaz acostada en el tami del lugar, se felicitaba mentalmente por siempre cargar con él. Mientras un grupo de chicas la rodearon.

—Con que te crees mucho por ser la elegida de la comandante, por eso quieres dejarnos en vergüenza a nosotras…

Souko ni se movió ante tal comentario que sus compañeras habían articulado sobre ella, no tenía ganas, por el momento, de hacerse respetar mediante la fuerza.

.

.

.

En otro lado estaban tres mujeres sentadas en un mueble, mientras observaban lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ventana, hasta que una mujer que vestía un kimono rosado se había adentrado en ese lugar.

—¿Cómo las ven? —interrogo la recién llegada.

—Otae querida con una simple corrida no veremos las cualidades de cada una —expreso la mujer de lilas cabellos.

—Tae, yo también opino lo mismo, deberías hacerlas competir entre ellas —habló la de menor estatura con un tono timido.

—Oh que pena, pensé que había sacado a relucir sus capacidades deportivas —dijo algo triste la mujer mientras observaba lo que revelaba el cristal.

—Oye eso ahí no es un grupo contra una sola. —La mujer de rubios cabellos señalo un grupo de chicas paradas alrededor de un que estaba acostada en el piso.

—Y ya la dejaron fuera de combate, creo —expreso la comandante Yagyuu.

—No, así estaba antes de venirme, creo que debería bajar a terminar eso. —La entrenadora empezaba a tronarse los nudillos.

—Déjalas un rato así Otae —expreso la joven encapuchada —. Quiero ver que tal se desenvuelve.

—Comandante — gritaron las cuatro mujeres sobre exaltadas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar con el shogun? —interrogo Tsukuyo.

—Le pedí que me disculpara unos minutos, que llegaría tarde debido a un asunto que debía atender en el cuartel.

—Es raro que usted venga a supervisar el primer entrenamiento.

—Bueno es que estaba un poco inquieta —confeso tímidamente.

—¿De quién? ¿De Okita Souko? Se ve que es fuerte, no tiene nada que temer.

—Ella no me preocupa, sé ante todo que es fuerte y que se logra defender, las que me preocupan son otras —dijo mientras observaba a las chicas alrededor de Okita —. ¿Tienen algo con que escuchar lo que dicen?

—Eh, sí, solo debemos poner a la inversa el megáfono, señalo un botón.

La comandante lo acciono y se lograron escuchar voces mediante el un micrófono cerca de ellas, se lo pego a la oreja y empezó a escuchar.

—No nos piensas hacer caso —oian una voz pero no distinguían de quien era.

—Se cree mucho por ser la elegida de la comandante, vamos a patearla. —Inmediatamente observaron al grupo moverse.

—Me sorprende que no se defienda —hablo extrañada la capitana Yagyuu.

—Si es raro —confirmo Sa-chan.

—No te defiendes porque no quieres poner en problemas a tu superior, ¿eh?

—Oh es para dejarnos ver mal. Según mis superiores dijeron que tu solo tienes una superior, así que no tienes a quien defenderte.

—Oh si es cierto, yo también escuche eso, además de que según me dijeron que es demasiado plana.

—A mí me dijeron que no es muy buena, por eso no está en ninguna división, solo que como es cogida de la antigua comandante se mantiene ahí como un bulto.

—¿Comandante se encuentra usted bien? —Las chicas sintieron un aura oscura proveniente de su jefa.

—Oh ya se, crearon la hermandad de las planas, ambas estas tan planas como una tabla de planchar.

—Ok esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. —Por primera vez se escuchó a Souko hablar — Le prometí a Kondo que no me iba a meter en problemas, pero burlarse así de mi superior y de mí no se los voy a perdonar.

Las mujeres que observaban todo desde la ventana se percataron que Souko se había puesto de pie.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irle a llorar a tu superior?

—Algo mucho mejor, presumirle que mis artes marciales si son buenas, que no solo dependo de la espada

Las capitanas notaron una sonrisa en su jefa. Lo siguiente que vieron fue que Okita se movió y en un pestañeo dejo a todas las chicas botadas en el piso, y decir que la estaban rodeando como diez.

—¿Quieren que les presuma porque la comandante me escogió? —Las chicas en la sala presente podían imaginarse a Souko tronándose los dedos y sonriendo "sádicamente", justo como cierta comandante y capitana hacían.

—Capitán Shimura, creo que ya es momento de detenerlas, cuando regrese quiero un reporte de los entrenamientos de todas, por favor díganle también a Tama. Nos vemos después.

La mujer de kimono rosa y la de la capucha negra, abandonaron la sala.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Al parecer Souko ya había terminado de amenazar sádicamente a sus compañeras cuando la entrenadora regreso.

—¿Disfrutaron su tiempo de receso? Espero que lo hayan ocupado para descansar.

—Sii —respondieron todas las presentes, Okita intercambiaba miradas amenazantes con las chicas que tuvo un pequeño disgusto.

—Bueno, empezaremos a blandir la espada. ¿Quiénes ya tienen experiencia con la espada? —De las treinta presentes solo seis alzaron la mano, entre ellas Souko, Kuriko y Tsuna —. Bueno entre ustedes seis van a practicar estocadas. Mientras que con las principiantes practicaremos postura y esas cosas. ¡Andando!

El entrenamiento fue algo agotador, pero nada que ella no pudiera soportar, después de tener más de 12 años entrenando en el Shinsengumi, ese entrenamiento fue como un juego de niños.

Estaba recostada en su cama, viendo el techo, era aburrida la vida sin intentar matar a Hijikata o salir a la acción, este sería un mes muy aburrido. Reviso su reloj por quinceava vez desde que se había acostado, marcaban las 6:49 pm. Lleva horas esperando para la hora de la cena sin nada que hacer, porque la capitana dejo salir temprano a quienes ya sabían el arte de la espada.

Se levantó de su cama sin ningún ánimo, y fue avanzando hacia la puerta para ir al comedor. Camino lo más lento posible. Al momento de estar ahí, cogió una charola y se dirigió a escoger sus alimentos. Escogió la mesa más vacía y ahí se sentó. Apenas iba a tomar un poco de arroz, cuando una oleada de chicas la rodeo.

—Okita-senpai —gritaron las féminas.

—¿Me podría enseñar el arte de la espada? —pregunto una.

—Claro que no te enseñará a ti, estas llenas de bolas, le enseñara a alguien que también pertenezca a la hermandad de planas. —Le contesto otra.

En menos de lo que a Souko le hubiera gustado, se había armado una pelea entre el bando bolas y la hermandad plana, la pelea hubiera pasado de ser a un simple intercambio de palabras a golpes de no ser que fue interrumpida por alguien.

—Chicas, por si no saben el comedor se dividen por escuadrones a la hora de cenar, comer y desayunar. En cualquier otro evento se puede convivir con las chicas de los demás escuadrones —dijo la capitana Tsukuyo

—Así es, a la hora de la comida deben guardar orden y disciplina. —exclamo la capitana de negra cabellera y un parche.

—Pero capitana, Okita chan se ha de sentir sola en su escuadrón porque no tiene a nadie —comento una mientras sostenía el brazo de la aludida.

—Chicas a sus lugares, no se los vamos a repetir —exclamaron las cuatro capitanas al unísono mientras sacaban sus armas. Ante tal acción las chicas salieron corriendo despavoridas a las mesas correspondientes de su escuadrón.

—Lo siento por el mal comportamiento de mis subordinadas —exclamo la capitana de rubia cabellera.

—No debes porque disculparte Tsukki. —Una voz interrumpio la perfecta formación de las cuatro capitanas. —Ver la cara con las que se fueron corriendo no tiene precio.

—Kagura —dijeron las cuatro sorprendidas.

—¿Ya concluiste tu misión? —preguntó Otae con un claro tono maternal en su voz.

—Sí, fue pan comido —respondió mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz exclamando superioridad. —Pero aquí no es momento para hablar de eso.

—Está bien Kagura, nos retiramos a comer en compañía de nuestro escuadrón. —Al finalizar la oración cada una iba caminando hacia su lugar correspondiente.

—Pensé que al no tener escuadrón no te mandaban a misiones, pensé que solo eras un vil bulto. —Ni bien Kagura se sentaba enfrente de ella, cuando le empezó a comentar eso.

—Pues sí, tengo misiones. La organización se mantiene gracias al cumplimiento de ellas, pues cuando la tarea ha sido realizada satisfactoriamente, nos pagan. Ahorita las capitanas están haciéndolas de lado, debido al nuevo ingreso de fuerzas, y tienen que hacer el entrenamiento y papeleo correspondientes

—O sea ¿Qué van a estar un mes debilitadas?

—No dura tanto, solo es una semana, además de que las entrenadoras se van rolando a la hora de entrenar, y en esos días las otras se van de misiones, las cuales suelen no suelen ser de mucha dificultad.

—Oh ya veo, o sea que será un mes muy aburrido para mí —respondió Souko con desanimo en su voz.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? —pregunto en lo que ambas se levantaban a tomar sus alimentos.

—Pues algo aburrido —respondio con su mismo desanimo.

—Oh ya veo, nada que no sepas —la contagio de su estado de animo. Una vez que ya tenían sus alimentos en su charola caminaron a su mesa. —¡Ya sé! —gritó haciendo que todas las presentes la voltearan a ver. —Si te va bien en esta semana, sacas buenas calificaciones yo hablare con la comandante de que te asigne alguna misión al terminar esta semana de entrenamiento —dijo con un tono solo audible para su interlocutora.

—Ya veo. —Souko dejo de comer e intercambiaba miradas con su superior. —Espero que no sea pura palabrería y me dejes vestida y alborotada.

—No hago una promesa si no puedo cumplirla, lo más importante sería que haya misiones disponibles.

De ahí en fuera ninguna de las dos volvió a intercambiar palabras. Terminaron sus alimentos en silencio y se despidieron con un simple movimiento de manos. Después de eso Souko se dirigió a los baños comunitarios, pues había sido un día de arduo entrenamiento y su cuerpo suplicaba ser tocada por el agua para ser refrescada.

Una vez con su cuerpo limpio, se dirigió a su habitación, ya era buena hora para dormir y después del intercambio de palabras con su infantil superior se motivó, pues a partir de mañana debería esforzarse un poco más a lo habitual si quería formar parte de una misión.

(…)

En otra parte lejos de los dormitorios y después del toque de queda, la silueta femenina encapuchada se encontraba en el cuarto de máquinas.

—Tama —grito cuando se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

—Se le ofrece algo comandante —dijo saliendo de las sombras un robot con características femeninas.

—¿Ya investigaste a la prodigio de esta generación como te lo ordene?

—Por supuesto comandante —se dirigió a un teclado que se encontraba enfrente, tecleaba unos cuantos códigos y un monitor del tamaño de la pared se encendió. En él se podían apreciar las siguientes letras.

 _Okita Souko_

 _Edad: Desconocida_

 _Nacionalidad: Desconocida_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida_

 _Estudios: Desconocidos._

La comandante se sorprendió a los datos que la maquina le proporcionaba.

—A mí también me agarro por sorpresa este hecho, así que decidí investigar a partir de su apellido.

—A ver, ¿Qué descubriste?

 _Okita_

 _Descendientes de los que se tiene registro:_

 _Okita Mitsuba: Finado_

 _Okita Souko: Capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi._

—¿Ambos son hermanos?

—Así parece, y de sus padres no hay registros porque ya murieron.

—¿Hay más información de ese tal Okita Sougo?

—Si.

 _Okita Sougo_

 _Edad: 18 años_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: Julio 8_

 _Estudio: Entrenamiento en el doujo Buushu_

 _Ocupación: Capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi._

—Comandante, ¿esto no se le hace muy sospechoso?

—Si, algo.

En lo que ambas intercambiaban miradas una alarma empezó a sonar y un cuadro negro se empezó a apoderar de la pantalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto la comandante alarmada, tomando su fiel arma en forma de sombrilla.

—Como no aparecían registros mediante palabras, puse a otra máquina a buscarla mediante una foto suya en las cámaras que hay por la ciudad. Y al parecer ya fue encontrada.

—¡Muéstrame!

—Al parecer las cámaras la captaron hace unos meses, aquí se puede ver comiendo un helado caminando tranquilamente por las calles, otra es más reciente caminando en dirección hacia acá a lado de un uniformado del Shinsengumi, mientras caminaban muy melosos.

—No es sospechoso que sienta atracción por el sexo opuesto, no se han de tener señales de ella debido a que vivía en un pueblo lejos de aquí.

—¿Esta segura de eso comandante? ¿No será mejor tenerla vigilada?

—Por el momento creeré en la palabra de ella, a la primera señal que dé de ser un espía enemigo no tendré piedad de ella. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.


	9. Capítulo IX

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO IX**

—Martes—

El entrenamiento de este día correspondió con la capitana Sarutobi, entrenamiento de lanzamiento de kunais y prueba de infiltración en un territorio enemigo.

—Miércoles—

Ahora la capitana Tsukuyo era la encargada del entrenamiento de este día. Enseñaba la técnica de seducción de hombres, con el fin de infiltración y obtención de información, también era el curso de maquillaje, peinado y vestimenta de acuerdo con cada ocasión.

—Jueves—

Con el robot femenino de nombre Tama, aprendimos a manejar las tecnologías de información y comunicación para ocuparlas a nuestro beneficio en alguna investigación policial. Además nos explicó que ella controla toda la torre del cuartel general mediante su computadora integrada y que en ella existe la información de todos los miembros del Shinrakugumi.

—Viernes—

En mi caso me toco practicar espadas con la capitana Yagyuu, ya que teníamos conocimientos previos en el manejo de la espada, mientras que las otras seguían con la superior Shimura. Aprendí el arte de la espada de dojou de la ciudad, muy diferente al estilo que se utiliza en el Shinsengumi.

—Sábado—

A las de nuevo ingreso nos dieron el día libre, yo anduve buscando a Kagura, porque era muy aburrido estar encerrada en mi habitación, pero al hacerlo me encontré con algunas M de closet y me divertí mucho molestándolas, creo que esto es una muy buena ventaja. Solo en un momento me encontré con Kagura, me dijo que las capitanas y Tama se reunirían con la comandante para platicar las novedades de la semana, mientras que ella se iba de misión. O eso fue lo que logre escuchar ya que las tipas de mí alrededor me jalaban en dirección a la terraza donde se encontraba una alberca.

 _En otro lado del cuartel general del Shinrakugumi, un lugar donde solo tienen acceso los altos mandos del Shinrakugumi, estaban seis sillas formadas en círculo, de las cuales solo cinco estaban ocupadas. En las paredes se apreciaban maquinaria de alta tecnología, que consistía de varias pantallas, botones luminosos e incluso un tubo de cristal del tamaño de una persona, además de varios tubos de ensayo con alguna extraña sustancia y agujas._

 _La última persona que hacía falta para empezar la junta había llegado, con su típica capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando apenas visible su boca, las cinco que se encontraban a sentadas se levantaron al verla._

— _Ya pueden sentarse—dijo la mujer de alto mando cuando llego a su silla correspondiente, que en vez de una simple silla parecía un trono._

— _Gracias comandante —exclamaron las demás mujeres y tomaron asiento._

— _Como saben la temática de esta junta es rendir las novedades que se tuvieron durante la semana. Pueden empezar cuando gusten._

— _El día lunes —empezó su narración la capitana Yagyuu poniéndose de pie —en cooperación con la investigación previa de Tama vía internet, se lograron localizar puntos clave donde se llevaban a cabo secuestros para la trata de blancas, hubo cinco detenidos, y se recuperaron veinticinco mujeres de entre 15 a 28 años de edad. Pero los detenidos declararon que solo era un punto de recolección de mujeres, no era ahí donde se vendían._

— _Muchas gracias Kyuubei, me imagino que los detenidos ya fueron llevados ante la corte y las jóvenes tiene ayuda psicológica._

— _Así es comandante, algunas están siendo protegidas en nuestro internado para víctimas, con ayuda psicológica, para que después de esta terrible experiencia puedan volver a sus vidas normales. Mientras tanto, nosotros seguimos en búsqueda del punto de venta._

— _Excelente trabajo. ¿Algo más?_

— _Mi turno comandante —expresó con mucho respeto la capitana Tsukuyo —. Gracias a la participación en conjunto del escuadrón de Sarutobi y el mío, se decomisaron una tonelada de cocaína y otros kilogramos sueltos de otros tipos de drogas. Se dio con el camión con el que era transportado y el lugar donde se producen. Hubo cincuenta detenidos, ninguna víctima. También se decomisaron armas de fuego y espadas. Ningún detenido ha confesado nada, ese trabajo se lo cedimos a la capitana Otae, ya que es la que más experiencia tiene en eso. —Al terminar su narrativa tomo de nuevo asiento._

— _Oh ya veo, fue una gran detención. Gracias por su arduo trabajo._

— _Esta semana, el batallón Yagyuu y el mío nos encargamos de patrullar la ciudad, también de dar apoyo en dirección vehicular, durante la semana se frustraron cinco intentos de robos, dos de ellos dirigidos a joyerías, uno a un banco y dos a establecimientos de gran concurrencia, los detenidos fueron puestos a disposición. También se resguardo la seguridad en el festival._

— _Buen trabajo a ambas, bueno mejor dicho a todas por su arduo trabajo. —Empezó a hablar la comandante. —Lo que yo hice durante esta semana fue resguardar la seguridad del Shogun y de su hermana en lo que viajaban en una reunión con el Tendoushuu, eso fue de martes a jueves; y ayer me reuní con los otros cuerpos de policía para rendir cuentas ante el shogun de lo que hemos hecho durante este mes. Por mi parte ha sido todo. ¿Alguna cosa que reportar de las de nuevo ingreso? —preguntó la comandante. —Porque me han comentado que la que es miembro de mi escuadrón en muy buena, casi a la par de Kagura._

— _Con todo respeto, como usted lo ha dicho, esa novata es muy buena en los entrenamientos que esta semana les pusimos, a pesar de que la mayoría eran para que las novatas lo fallaran en el primer intento, ella los lograba hacer a la perfección y eso motivaba a las demás e incluso las demás terminaban, no tan bien como ella pero lo hacían._

— _Así que sirvió como motivación a las demás novatas, ya veo._

— _Comandante, se lo que está pensando, pero debe reflexionarlo mejor, incluir a esa novata en nuevas misiones no asegura que sea productiva, además pudo haber sido suerte de principiante que le haya ido bien en los entrenamientos —exclamo con un tono de preocupación Tsukuyo._

— _¿En serio crees que la suerte de principiante le dure una semana? La tipa ha demostrado ser capaz, para ¿Qué la quieres mantener en los entrenamientos y desperdiciar su potencial? —La comandante elevo su tono de voz, cosa que sorprendió a todas —. Yo soy la que estoy a cargo aquí._

— _Eso fue solo por su fuerza bruta —murmuro Tsukuyo —. Solo una oportunidad le daré, si tanto confías en ella, una mujer normal no debería tener esas capacidades. Si falla en esa misión estará más tiempo entrenando que el de costumbre._

— _Me parece bien, pero ya que estamos apostando si concluye su misión con éxito asenderea._

— _Jefa, ¿está segura? —Se metió Otae en la conversación._

— _Sí, solo será a un grado superior, nada extraordinario. ¿Algo más sobre que discutir?_

— _Eso es todo por hoy comandante —dijeron las cuatro capitanas al unísono._

— _Doy por concluida la reunión pueden retirarse —. La comandante al terminar de decir eso cada una de las capitanas se fue retirando. Quedando solo en la habitación Tama y ella._

— _¿Comandante está segura de esto? —Tama con un preocupado tono de voz se le acerco a su jefa. —Puede que esa chica sea espía enemigo, está depositando demasiada confianza en ella._

— _Lo sé Tama, solo que no me gusta que duden de mi autoridad._

— _Más que nada eso sonó a un berrinche. Puede que sea la comandante suprema del Shinrakugumi, pero su edad no le permite ser lo suficiente madura._

— _Cállate Tama, todas estuvieron de acuerdo cuando asumí el poder._

— _Porque demostraba tener los pies en el suelo cuando se tomaban decisiones importantes, esto es nada más que se encapricho con una mujer._

— _Silencio, algo me hizo confiar en ella, tiene una mirada que nunca había visto en este lugar._

— _Bueno, solo le pido que tenga mucho cuidado, yo solo soy un robot que sirve para complacer a los humanos._

— _Además ya te dije que a la primera que demuestre insubordinación o deslealtad, seré quien termine con su vida._

 _Ambas abandonaron la sala, la comandante se dirigió a su habitación había sido un día de arduo trabajo y Tama como siempre regreso al cuarto de máquinas._

 _(…)_

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que abandonamos la alberca y nos dirigimos al comedor. Ya era la hora de la cena y al parecer lo haré sola, mi estúpida superior no dio señales de venir en toda la tarde, no es que la extrañara o algo por el estilo, solo que era divertido molestarla y ver como se enojaba tan fácil.

Me dirigí al elevador privado para subir a mi habitación, fue un día demasiado aburrido, estar encerrada sin ni siquiera salir a patrullar sí que es difícil. Dentro del elevador se encontraba una persona con una capa negra, rápido distinguí que era la comandante.

—Buenas noches comandante. —Creo que no me escucho porque no obtuve respuesta alguna. —Buenas noches —Repetí la oración con un tono más alto, no es que sea lame botas, solo que se ve que algo le preocupa.

—Ah, buenas noches Okita —me respondió con un claro desanimo en su voz. De ahí en fuera nunca más me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Hasta que salimos del elevador, tenía entendió que ella duerme en la habitación conjunta a la mía. —Okita, si tuvieras bajo tu disposición una persona que resulta ser de utilidad para la fuerza policial, pero las demás personas se oponen a utilizarla, ¿Qué harías?

—Pues la utilizaría de todas formas. Uno para demostrar que se equivocan y dos para enseñar quien manda. —Le respondí, eso es lo que yo hacía con mi división cuando Hijikata se oponía cuando quería utilizar a mis subordinados.

—Oh ya veo —me contesto, pero pude notar una sonrisa de su visible boca. —Buenas noches.

Me adentre a mi habitación y me bote en la cama, mañana sería otro día aburrido puesto que descansaba también, al parecer la policía principal del país tiene mucho rato libre, en los que los pequeños cuerpos policiales nos cargamos del trabajo pesado.

—Domingo—

Mi largo sueño recuperador de belleza había sido interrumpido por fuertes golpes en mi puerta. Con dificultad abrí mis ojos, observe el reloj, las ocho de la madrugada, ¿Quién joder interrumpe en la puerta de alguien más en domingo a las ocho?, como deseaba enormemente tener mi bazooka conmigo para quemar a la persona tras la puerta, pero tristemente no la tenía aquí.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? —grite en el momento que abrí la puerta. Pero ni siquiera me contestaron cuando me tomaron de la mano y me empezaron a jalar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre saltarte la comida más importante del día? La hora del desayuno comenzó hace tres minutos. —Puede notar que era mi estúpida superior la que me estaba jalando, por sus palabras, me imagino que al comedor.

—Estúpida yo valoro más mi sueño que la comida —le grite intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte.

Ya habíamos llegado al elevador y ni ahí me soltó, lo hizo hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, se veía muy emocionada al llegar ahí.

Como llegamos tarde, ya las demás habían pasado por su porción de desayuno, así que nos formamos para pasar por el nuestro. Después nos dirigimos a la mesa.

—Lo siento que te haya despertado de esa forma, es que hoy sirven mi comida favorita —dijo sonriente, voltee a ver su charola y había solo un tazón de arroz con un huevo crudo encima, se nota que no tiene gustos refinados.

—Ya veo —respondí desganado, mientras le daba una mordida a mi manzana.

—-Aparte me dieron otra noticia —expreso intentando hacerse la interesante.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Te autorizaron la dotación de pechos y el calcio para ser más alta?

—Cállate, estoy así por mi edad, cuando tenga tu edad seré más hermosa y más dotada que tú —dijo señalándome a los pechos. ¿Qué tienen mis pechos? Según yo era igual de plana que ella. —Pero si no quieres saber la noticia sígueme molestando.

—Oh superior Kagura, ¿Cuál es la noticia que la tiene de buen humor hoy? —pregunte con sarcasmo notorio en mi voz, pero creo que no lo distinguió.

—Si te autorizaron la misión, empiezas este lunes.

—¿Qué? —Estaba sorprendida realmente no podía creer que esa chiquilla que demuestra ser tan infantil sea tan competente.

—Así que disfruta tu último día como novata, novata. A partir de mañana empezaras a trabajar en las fuerzas. Nuestro escuadrón se encarga de misiones de infiltración o de guardaespaldas en cubierto. Cosas que no ocupen mucha gente. Mañana dependiendo de la misión te explico que es lo que debes de hacer. Así a las ocho horas te espero en la recepción vistiendo tu uniforme del Shinrakugumi, que te otorgaron en la ceremonia.

—Sí señor —dije con respeto, en realidad me emocionaba salir a una misión, esta semana ha sido la más aburrida de toda mi vida.

—¿Así que? ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu último día como novata? —Me pregunto. —Yo también tengo el día libre. Podríamos pasarla juntas —me sugirió algo sonrojada.

—No le veo el problema. —En realidad es divertido pasar tiempo con ella, ayer fue muy aburrido pasarla con las masoquistas de closet. —¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Podrimos entrenar, tiene tiempo que no lo hago. Y sirve que demuestro mi autoridad.

—Sería interesante limpiar el suelo contigo.

Terminamos nuestros desayunos, y nos dirigimos tranquilamente al segundo piso donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento, fuimos por las escaleras para que se nos bajara la comida.

—Primero haremos un poco de calentamiento para no lastimarnos los musculos, ya que mañana tenemos misiones que cumplir.

Empezamos con simples ejercicios de calentamiento: salto en tijeras, abdominales, sentadillas, etcétera. Cuando los habíamos concluido empezamos nuestro combate en artes marciales.

Ella si que era buena, se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sabe manejar desde una pelea limpia, con las debidas reglas, hasta una vil pelea callejera. Yo no soy muy bueno en esto, pero si me sé defender. Kagura al notar esto detuvo el combate, y me empezó a enseñar como dirigir mis golpes y patadas, también me explico como controlar mi respiración para no cansarme más rápido. Podre ser el genio y sádico espadachín del Shinsengumi, pero aprendi nuevas formas de combate, tal vez a eso se deba su éxito, ya que no se centran en un solo estilo de combate.

—Bien, tomemos un descanso. —Nos acostamos un rato en el piso, lo teníamos para nosotras solas, pues eramos las únicas locas que entrenan en domingo. —Aprendes rápido.

—Y tú para ser una simple mocosa sabes enseñar.

—Bueno, soy una líder innata.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo que tu digas,

—¿Qué tal ahora un combate libre?

—¿O sea?

—Tú escoges tu arma favorita y yo la mia, claro, solo será un combate de entrenamiento, las armas seran falsas, quien pierda el duelo le comprara algo a la ganadora.

—Me parece buena idea, me gusta apostar.

—Bueno, solo que cinco minutos más de descanso.

—Me parece bien.

Despues de un rato de descanso, ambas no diriguimos al cuarto de armas, yo por supuesto tome la espada y ella tomo una pistola, al parecer era falsa, disparaba balines de pintura, y donde se supone que debería haber filo en mi espada también había pintura.

—yo sere roja y tú azul, la que este más manchada será la perdedora, o la que haya acertado en tres puntos vitales gana, aunque este mas manchada.

—Me parece muy entretenido.

—Si, debes colocarte esta ropa especial.

La ropa que Kagura me había dado era gris, tenia círculos rojos en los puntos vitales y azules en los puntos para herir de gravedad pero no matar, después de que ambas estábamos arregladas tomamos nuestras armas y no dirigimos a una habitación que era especial para eso. Kagura sono un silbato y el combate comenzó.

Al principio empezó a disparar como loca, que hizo que me cubriera. Cuando escuche que los balazos se habían detenido y ella estaba tranquilamente en medio del campo de batalla sali para enfrentarla de frente utilizando mi espada, para mi sopresa utilizo la pistola para defenderse y contrarrestar mis ataques, como si también supiera manejar la espada. Ambas chocamos nuestras armas, ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer, pero al parecer se le ocurrio una estrategia, jalo el gatillo de su pistola, cosa que me espanto y me puse en guardia para cubrirme, mientras ella daba una voltereta para atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? No que eras muy buena en el combate en la vida real —me dijo retándome.

—Oh es que primero caliento —respondí para excusarme, en realidad ella era buena.

La segui atacando de frente, solo evitaba mis estocadas con brincos y movimientos de cuerpo, no puedo dejar en vergüenza mi titulo, aumente la velocidad de mi espada, tanto que no le daba tiempo de reaccionar, la pintura azul de mi espada estaba siendo notoria en su traje, si esto hubiera sido un combate real le hubiera dejado inhabilitado su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

—Superior ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que era muy buena? —le dije cuando me separe de ella para darle la ultima estocada.

—Lo que pasa, es que me gusta que mis contrincantes se confíen —después de eso, sentí tres golpes de bala, una claramente en el corazón, otra en la frente y uno en un pulmón. Aunque yo le deje inhabilitadas dos extremidades ella me dejo fuera de combate. Me deje caer para darle más realismo a la escena, al parecer ella también se encontraba cansada, pues no dudo en acostarse en el piso.

—Eres buena —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

—Tú más —le respondí con la verdad, mi respiración también se encontraba intranquila.

—Así es como debo ser, como integrante del Shinrakugumi. Tú aunque seas buena, no te confies, debes entrenar siempre para ser cada dia mejo. —me expreso como un consejo, y tiene mucha razón. Porque aunque sea un prodigio debo de esforzarme siempre. EL ambiente como superior y subordinado se había echado a perder gracias a un ruido producido por su panza.

—Yo también tengo hambre —. El combate había gastado todas mis energías.

—Lo mejor será dejar limpio todo esto antes de meternos en problemas —dijo desganada poniéndose de pie y después caminando hacia mí me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar.

Ambas regresamos con nuestra ropa de entrenamiento, la playera blanca y la licra roja, comenzamos a limpiar el área de combate, que bueno que esa pintura se quitaba fácilmente.

Ya estábamos a punto de terminar cuando alguien interrumpio la paz de ese lugar azotando la puerta.

—Okita Sougo, ¿Dónde estás? —escuche un gran grito, no logre identificar la voz.

—Aquí estoy —respondí desganada.

—No te puedes saltar dos comidas en un mismo día —siguió hablando esa presencia mientras se iba acercando a mí y a Kagura.

—¿Dos comidas? —pregunto Kagura preocupada.

—Kagura, ¿tú también? —Una vez en frente de nosotras se vio a una anciana, que creo haberla visto antes.

—¿Dos comidas? O sea que ya va a comenzar la cena —. Kagura seguía en su trance sobre la comida.

—Si —la vieja volteo a ver un reloj en su muñeca. —Hace cinco minutos que comenzó la cena. Después de haber dicho eso, Kagura aventó el trapo y salió corriendo del lugar. —Al parecer tienes una superior algo problemática —dijo mientras se reía.

—Así parece, me dejo sola con este desastre.

—No seas exagerada ya terminaron.

—Bueno, yo también iré a comer —dije mientras dejaba en su lugar los aditamentos de limpieza. —Adiós —me despedí cuando estaba en la puerta.

—Tal vez no me recuerdes o no te han dicho sobre mí, soy quien cuida el comportamiento de las chicas aquí. Así que cuida a tu superior de no saltarse las comidas.

—Está bien, lo tendré en mente —le respondí antes de abandonar el piso mediante el elevador.

Cuando llegue al piso del comedor me encontré a mi superior arrasando con toda la comida disponible, creo que saltarse una comida no es saludable para ella. Me sorprende, es la primera vez que la veo comer de esa forma. Fui detrás de ella intentando tomar un poco de alimento, yo también tenía hambre.

Una vez que Kagura había levantado todo lo que había disponible para comer, se fue a la nuestra mesa llenándola toda de comida para ella.

—Hey Okita —me hablo alguien acercándose y tocando mi hombro, al voltear vi que era la capitana de coleta de caballo.

—Capitana Shimura —dije en señal de respeto. —¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Lamento los modales de Kagura —dijo señalándola. —Pero al parecer ya te tiene confianza para mostrarse así ante ti en la hora de comida. Esa es la verdadera forma en la que come y la verdadera cantidad de alimentos que inguiere.

—Come inclusive más que un batallón —exclame sorprendido.

—Creenme, come más que mi escuadrón y eso que lo conforman más de doscientas personas.

—Wow —exclame sorpresa —No se preocupe capitana, los modales de mi superior no son motivo para perderle el respeto.

—Gracias Okita —dijo antes de irse a su mesa.

Tome lo que había dejado, que fue un bol de arroz, unas piezas de pollo y ramen. Después me fui a acompañar a mi poco refinada superior en nuestra mesa.

—Tragas como cerdo —comente en un tono que solo ella me pudiera escuchar.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen —dijo con total indiferencia a mi comentario. —Ya te había dicho que soy distinta a ustedes los humanos, mi raza come más que un humano promedio.

—Comes más que un elefante, y eso que es el mamífero terrestre más grande. Controla tu alimentación o puede que te despidan por no poder mantenerte.

—Llevo casi dos años aquí y nunca se han preocupado por lo que como —respondió y luego se llevó un trozo enorme de carne a su boca —. O cómo como —ni termino su bocado para hablar.

—Bueno, no me molestare en educarte, pues que lo que importa es la presentación y debes saber comportarte en los lugares, si me disculpas buen provecho.

Ambas ingerimos nuestros alimentos, con solo el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con el plato de compañía.

—Buenas noches superior, la veo mañana en la recepción como habíamos acordado para ver lo de mi misión —dije después de haber terminado mis alimentos y levantado de mi asiento.

—Espera Souko —voltee a verla con superioridad, se notaba un poco sonrojada. —Podríamos ir a las termas juntas otra vez, como hace una semana.

—No le veo el problema. —Acepte porque era realmente aburrido ir solo encerrarse a mi habitación y para que mentir me divertía estando a su lado.

—Bueno, solo espérame a que termine de comer. —Al terminar de decir eso, la velocidad con ingerir alimentos superaba la de cierto super héroe shounen que también era extraterrestre. En menos de cinco minutos había ingerido los seis platillos que le faltaban.

Recogimos nuestros platos y de ahí nos fuimos al quinto piso, como la vez pasada ya se encontraba todo apagado, nos escabullimos entre la oscuridad para llegar a la puerta que nos llevaría a esas relajantes aguas.

Una vez dentro de ese relajante lugar, ambas nos dirigíamos a desnudarnos para lavar nuestros cuerpos. Cuando estábamos en las regaderas nos dábamos la espalda, yo estaba tallando mi cabello, eso de tenerlo largo era un gran dolor de cabeza. Cuando siento un apretón en mis pechos.

—¿Estas loca? —grite alterada mientras la volteaba a ver, por primera vez le ponía atención a su piel, era demasiado blanca comparada con la de nosotros los humanos.

—Es que hay algo que me asombra —dijo ignorando completamente mi pregunta y ponía su mano debajo de su quijada en señal de estar pensando —. Por un momento pensé que solo era mi imaginación, o la ropa que usabas; pero viéndote desnuda se aprecia mejor.

—¿A qué diablos te refieres? —pregunte, la poca paciencia que tengo estaba siendo consumida.

—Eso —dijo señalando mi torso —. Se ven más grandes que la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pensé que era cosa de un relleno, pero no.

—¿Más grades? —cuestione asombrado, en ningún momento le he puesto atención a mi cuerpo trasformado.

—Sí, mi vista no me engañaba y ahora mucho menos ya que mis manos lo han comprobado. ¿Qué comes? ¿O cómo le hiciste para que crecieran? Llevo meses intentándolo y nada me ha resultado.

Entonces se me vino a la mente las palabras de Yamazaki, cuando cuestione mi falta de pechos, "Puede que la transformación aún no se haya terminado o así sería si hubiera nacido mujer". Pero no le podía decir que se debe a una sustancia desconocida.

—Pubertad —respondí.

—Pero, ¿tan tardía? — Al parecer mi respuesta no le había convencido de todo.

—Genética, así también paso con mi hermana.

—Oh ya veo —dijo regresando a su regadera.

Al parecer ya me había librado del interrogatorio sobre mis pechos. Seguí lavándome, cuando vi concluida mi tarea me dirigí al agua caliente. Que rico se sentía después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Después de un rato, ella también me estaba acompañando.

—¿Crees que yo también sea de pubertad tardía? —me pregunto algo indiferente.

—Puede que sí. —Realmente no sabía que responderle.

—He visto niñas más pequeñas que yo con más pecho.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, una mujer no vale más o menos por el tamaño de sus pechos. —¿Qué estaba diciendo? La estaba consolando por su inexistente grasa en el tórax.

—Sí, eso lo sé bien. Solo que si me gustaría tener más.

—Si yo fuera hombre, no me fijaría en el tamaño de los pechos —. Al momento que dije eso note un leve sonrojo, y es que eso era en realidad. Me fijo si son unas masoquistas, nada mejor como eso —. Tu piel, tus ojos y tu cabello son muy bonitos.

—Oh gracias —. Puede notar nerviosismo en su voz —. Tú también eres muy linda Souko, tienes una mirada que no me encuentro muy a menudo con mis compañeras.

Después de eso un silencio se apodero del baño, en realidad era muy relajante ese lugar.

—Bueno —me hablo Kagura —. Me retiro de los baños. Mañana nos espera un día lleno de misiones, y para ti será tu primera misión. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Si superior, pero habla por ti. Si no llegas tomare mi misión y me iré sin darte el honor de explicarte.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Yo me quede un rato más, pero después me fui a mi habitación. Al parecer esta se había hecho nuestra rutina de los domingos, estar un rato juntos en las termas, confesarnos algo y después tratarnos como indiferente.


	10. Capítulo X

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO IX**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ya estaba en la recepción esperando a la incompetente de mi superior, tanto que me recriminaba de llegar temprano y ella era _miss_ impuntualidad.

—¿Y Kagura? —me pregunto la vieja que ayer nos interrumpio en el entrenamiento y fue quien nos dio las indicaciones sobre la misión.

—Si lo supiera ya me hubiera largado con ella a la misión.

Solo escuche un "jum" por respuesta, no podía cumplir lo que anoche le había dicho porque mi primera misión era en compañía de ella. La misión era completamente fácil, infiltración en un punto de recolección de jovencitas para la trata de blancas, detener y destruir el lugar.

—Vieja, dame lo de mi misión de esta semana —. Oí una voz chillona en el módulo de otorgación de misiones que rápido distinguí que era ella.

—Oh pero si es mi superior, la reina de la puntualidad —dije con gran sarcasmo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sorprendida —Pensé que ya te habías ido a la misión a lado del escuadrón de Tsukky.

—¿Tsukky? —Ese nombre me sorprendió.

—Cambio de planes Kagura —. Al fin la vieja había resignado a responderle.

—¿Qué quieres decir Otose? —Noté que su tono de voz se volvió ruda.

—Los altos mandos decidieron otorgarte una misión conjunta a tu única subordinada.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente.

—Si —le respondió la señora —. Tu linda subordinada fue de las primeras en presentarse, deberías aprender algo de ella. También es quien te explicara los detalles de su misión a cumplir.

—Bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para cumplir esta misión?

—Una semana —le respondí.

—Ok, vamos a tu habitación a planear la misión.

Mientras caminábamos pude observar su vestimenta, era diferente al uniforme del Shinrakugumi. Que traíamos puesto las demás integrantes incluso las capitanas, el uniforme se parecía al del Shinsengumi, pero con sus detalles en rojo, una falda sobre el pantalón y unas botas de piso hasta la rodilla.

—Me puedes explicar ¿Qué haces vestida así? —dije cuando ya estábamos en la privacidad de mi habitación, su ropa era como un traje chino rojo con detalles en dorado.

—Es mi pijama —dijo de mala manera, cuando se había sentado en una silla frente a mi recamara. Era demasiado fina y estaba muy arreglada para ser una simple pijama, además de que traía unas raras botas como para cubrirse de la lluvia, negras.

—Bueno la misión consiste en que trabajemos en un café "maid", que según información de Tama mediantes infiltración en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, distinguió que era un punto de recolección de mujeres con las falsas esperanzas de tener un trabajo estable.

—Oh ya veo. Vístete con ropa en que no te haya sido otorgada por el Shinrakugumi. Te espero afuera.

La forma de ser de Kagura estaba siendo completamente diferente a la que me mostro durante esta semana, me vestí con el kimono rosa de mi hermana y salí a alcanzarla, se encontraba a un lado del elevador, con su mirada a la nada.

—Ya estoy aquí —. Utilice el mismo tono que ella ha estado utilizando conmigo todo este día.

No me respondió nada, salimos del cuartel y se cubrió con un paraguas morado que traía sujetado en la cintura.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosco te pico?

—Como ya te había dicho, soy una amanto, para ser más específica, una Yato, nuestra piel es muy sensible al sol por eso me cubro con mi paraguas.

—¿Quién es Tsukky? ¿Y por qué me ibas a dejar con ella?

—Pensé que te iban a dar una simple misión de patrullaje, y Tsukky es la forma que yo le digo a la capitana Tsukuyo así que así que ni se te ocurra decirle así, se enojará. Además de que ella era su escuadrón que le tocaba resguardar la seguridad de la ciudad esta semana.

—Oh ya veo, me imagino que tu misión era ir de infiltración por eso ya ibas vestida así.

—Aja —. Fue su única respuesta.

Después de un rato de caminar, di con la ubicación del establecimiento. Era un lugar nada raro su tipo. Colores pasteles en la fachada, como si se tratara de una casa de muñecas. Se veía claro que a Kagura no le agradaban para nada este tipo de lugares, su cara al estar frente de ese establecimiento lo decía todo.

—Entremos —dije. Ella no me respondió pero me fue siguiendo. —Buenos días —salude amablemente a la gente que estaba ahí.

—Buenos días mi señora —respondieron dos chicas, eso activo mi sadismo, ya sea porque así es su protocolo en este lugar o si al verme se les activo su modo masoquista, como suele pasar con las chicas que me ven a los ojos.

—Llévanos con tu superior, venimos por lo del empleo.

—Pero si tú eres nuestro señor —expresaron melosamente mientras se acercaban a mi rostro.

—Oh ya veo —sonreí sádicamente mientras les acariciaba la cabeza.

—Jum —intento captar mi atención Kagura —podrías dejar de juagar con tus nuevas mascotas y centrarnos a lo que venimos.

—Eso es lo que hago, consigo información. Chicas podrían hablarle a su patrón. —Justo cuando había terminado de hablar llego otra mujer más junto con un hombre gordo y de lentes.

—Oh chicas trajeron a sus amigas para mostrarles cómo trabajan —dijo alegremente el hombre, se veía a leguas que expedía virginidad por todas partes de su cuerpo.

—Disculpe pero no somos sus amigas, venimos aquí por el trabajo de mesera —explico Kagura de manera muy formal, me sorprendía que supiera hablar así — Ella es mi compañera Tomoko y yo soy Rakuko.

—Oh ya veo, pero que lindas candidatas tenemos hoy, aunque tu nombre suena un poco fuerte. —Nos revisó con la mirada todo el cuerpo. —También vienes vestida con el cosplay de chica mágica china papaya [1] —dijo acercándose a la china —está muy bien hecho, si este fuera un café cosplay te dejaría usarlo sin objeciones.

—Este no es un dis…

—Oh si, Rakuko es muy fan de ese anime —interrumpí a la china, no nos fuera a echar de cabeza.

—Bueno están aprobadas, empezaran a trabajar enseguida —dijo el gordo con su pulgar arriba — Shizuo muéstrales a estas nuevas chicas donde están los vestidores para que se ponga sus uniformes.

—Claro —respondió sonrientemente una chica alta de complexión delgada y su cabello negro y largo. —Síganme por favor.

Shizuo nos guio a través del establecimiento por la parte trasera yendo hacia la cocina de ahí tomo camino hacia la izquierda, después abrió una puerta rosa que tenía escrito con letra cursiva y en color negro "Vestidores".

—Pueden buscar ahí adentro una ropa que sea de su talla y del color que les agrade, vendré a recogerlas dentro de diez minutos para explicarles cómo se trabaja aquí.

—Gracias —expresamos al unísono mientras le hacíamos una reverencia.

Al adentrarnos al lugar nos encontramos con otras puertas a un lado y un closet enorme. Kagura fue directamente al closet y yo me dirigí a las puertas eran tres en total, al abrirlas me encontré que eran unos simples vestidores con un espejo y ya, después de las tres puertas me encontré con unos lockers me imagino que son para que las trabajadoras guarden ahí sus cosas, intente buscar cosas sospechosas referente al secuestro de mujeres para venderlas, pero no encontré nada.

Al ver que Kagura estaba muy callada me fui a su lado, y me encontré con un montón de trajes de sirvienta dentro del armario, había desde el típico blanco y negro hasta con varios colores que parecía arcoíris

—Tierra llamando a Rakuko —dije mientras pasaba mi mano frente a su rostro. —-Tierra llamando a Raku…

—Pido el rojo —exclamo sonriente mientras sacaba del armario un vestido rojo con blanco de él y corría al vestidor para cambiarse, creo que esta niña le gusta mucho el rojo.

—Bueno, no te entusiasmes tanto, recuerda a lo que venimos —le recordé mientras observaba el closet. —Además que es eso de Rakuko y Tomoko —Buscarme ropa realmente iba a ser un dolor de cabeza porque no tengo color favorito.

—Si lo sé, pero estaría bien disfrutar un día aquí. Además fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, jugué con nuestros nombres y el kanji de "Ko" todos sabemos que un nombre de mujer debe terminar con eso —dijo la china a través de la puerta. —Listo ¿Cómo quede? —La observe, ese vestido rojo con delantal blanco le lucia muy bien, el rojo resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y combinaba perfectamente con su tono de piel y cabello.

—Bien —respondí secamente.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué no has escogido tu ropa? —me pregunto mientras me observaba como bicho raro.

—No sé me ocurre como vestirme, no tengo color favorito además de que siempre he usado solo lo necesario.

—Pareces hombre con esa forma de pensar, pero bueno. Déjame ayudarte. —Me empujo y ella se adentró al closet. —Pruébate este. —Me entrego un vestido morado con delantal negro.

—Ok —tomo el vestido y me adentro en el vestidor. Una vez ya arreglada con el salgo.

—Mmm —se puso su mano en la barbilla señal de que estaba pensando —No me gusta, te ves muy darks, ten pruébate este —Me entrego ahora uno amarillo con delantal blanco, era como el suyo pero en diferente color.

Lo tomo con indiferencia y procedo a cambiarme, cuando salí ya estaba Shizuo ni tiempo me dio de verme con esta nueva vestimenta porque nos tomó de la mano y nos sacó de la habitación.

—Shizuo hay un detalle, ¿Dónde dejaremos nuestras cosas? —le pregunto la china.

—Lo siento, ando un poco distraída, ahí adentro hay lockers pueden dejar sus cosas en los vacíos y tomar las llaves. Pero háganlo rápido porque ahorita hay mucha gente y necesitamos ayuda.

Kagura y yo regresamos a la habitación y guardamos nuestras cosas en esas pequeñas gavetas de madera. Regresamos al lugar donde Shizuo se supone que debería estarnos esperando pero ya no estaba. Salimos al área de mesas y para sorpresa de ambas las mesas estaban llenas de adolescentes que desprendían su hedor a otaku por todos lados y solicitaban la atención de ser atendidos.

—Chicas que bueno que llegaron, al parecer acaba de haber una convención de anime y comics cerca de aquí —empezó a explicar Shizuo —Por favor pelirroja ayúdame a mí a tomar las ordenes de las mesas de aquí y tu castaña sube a ver lo que solicitan los clientes de allá arriba.

—No es pelirroja, mi nombre es Rakuko —dijo Kagura mientras avanzaba a su apoyo.

Yo empecé a subir las escaleras…

* * *

[1] Referencia a cuando Hijikata se convirtió en otaku por la espada maldita.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Holaaaa, no andaba muerta.**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo de nuestro trap favorito :v**

 **Como creen que le vaya a las dos chicas en estos nuevos empleos.**

 **¿Souko será capaz de cumplir su misión a lado de su superior?**


	11. Caítulo XI

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO XI**

Cuando Kagura, Shizuo y otras dos meseras más habían estabilizado la situación con las mesas de abajo, tomaron un descanso en un sofá cerca de las escaleras.

—Oigan no se les hace extraño que Tomoko no haya bajado con las ordenes de allá arriba. Fue muy cruel dejarla a ella sola todo el piso de arriba.

—No te preocupes Marine son pocas mesas las de allá arriba, me imagino que está juntando todas las ordenes —respondió Shizuo de forma tranquilizadora.

—Bueno de todas maneras voy a subir a revisar —dijo Kagura mientras se levantaba del sofá dispuesta a subir las escaleras, cuando un joven bajo a toda prisa.

—¿Quién es Rakuko? —cuestiono el joven de manera demandante.

—Soy yo —levanto la mano Kagura.

—Toma —dijo mientras entregaba un montón de papelitos —son las ordenes de allá arriba, bueno me regreso.

Esa acción dejo desconcertadas a las cuatro chicas, se supone que era Tomoko quien debió de haber bajado con eso. Observaron los papeles y vieron que todos correspondían a distintas letras y diferentes tipos de papeles, eso las asombró más.

—Marine lleva estas órdenes a la cocina mientras que nosotras subimos a ver qué pasa —indicó Shizuo.

Una vez arriba, Kagura fue quien se encargó de abrir la puerta que separaban las escaleras del área de mesas.

La imagen que las chicas se encontraron no tenía comparación, era un festival de masoquistas. Jóvenes atados por unos lados, mientras que otros estaban formados para ser azotados por la mujer que estaba sentada y esta a su vez refrescada por otros hombres a sus lados soplándole aire con unos manteles.

—Tomoko —grito la pelirroja —¿Qué es esto?

—Oh bueno, yo no sigo las ordenes de nadie, así que hice que ellos se volvieran mis fieles sirvientes y resultaron ser masoquistas de closet

—Pero en esta cafetería no ofrecemos este tipo de servicios, se supone que nosotros debemos servir al cliente no que ellos nos sirvan a nosotras —reclamo Shizuo

—Yo volvería a este lugar por la temática tan innovadora —grito uno de los hombres que estaban en la fila.

—Yo también —le siguieron otros, mientras Souko sonreía sádicamente cuando agitaba su látigo.

—Oye Tomoko ¿puedo intentarlo? —preguntó Marine acercándose a la castigadora cuando recién iba llegando al piso

—Claro, ya me duele la muñeca de tanto moverla. Ten —le entregó su preciada arma —No te preocupes que si les duele eso les gusta más.

—Deberías acabar con esta situación y disculparte con los clientes por tratarlos tan despreciablemente —reprendió Shizuo cuando la castaña se iba acercando al grupo de mujeres

—Pero mira, los clientes están felices —respondió Souko señalando a la fila de hombres que esperaba ser azotados— Si los clientes están felices con nuestro servicio no le veo el problema.

—Si es cierto Shizuo —habló Marine entre la multitud.

—Bueno, le comentaré al jefe a ver que piensa sobre esto

—Está bien Shizuo, lo apruebo —respondió el jefe entre el montón de hombres atados de manera vergonzosa

—¿Jefe? —se sorprendió Shizuo de verlo ahí en ese estado. —Bueno, visto por el reciente éxito los lunes y viernes serán con temática sadomasoquista

—Está bien —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Chicas deberíamos volver al trabajo —habló una de las meseras que había estado callada —al parecer ya están listas las ordenes de nuestros clientes de acá arriba.

—Muchas gracias por recordarnos Akari —le dijo sonriente Shizuo —Tomoko y Marine serán las encargadas de servir en el piso de arriba. Mientras que nosotras tres lo haremos con el piso de abajo.

—Si —respondieron las dos chicas.

—Vamos mis leales vasallos, deben ir por la comida para servir a los demás y a mí —habló Souko mientras le daba de látigos a dos hombres que no tardaron en obedecerla.

(...)

Después de que la locura sadomasoquista. Kagura ayudaba a Shizuo a limpiar el lugar de abajo, porque Akari tuvo que retirarse temprano y ella se había ofrecido a ayudar, para recaudar información.

—Shizuo ¿Quito el letrero de vacantes? —preguntó Kagura, ingenuamente.

—Oh no Rakuko —respondió— déjalo ahí.

—¿Segura? A pesar de que llegamos Tomoko y yo.

—Sí, es que nunca nos damos abasto en la cafetería y normalmente una que otra deja el trabajo porque no era lo que esperaba —dijo melancólicamente. —Pero creó que con ustedes aquí y todos esos clientes que vinieron hoy sean de buen augurio.

—¿Cuantos años llevas trabajando aquí Shizuo?

—Creo que más de tres años —respondió apenada, Kagura estaba asombrada, se supone que las chicas que eran contratadas en ese lugar no duraban ni una semana porque se daban a venta.

—Ya terminamos de allá arriba —dijeron Marine y Souko al unísono.

—¿Ustedes? ¿O sus hombres? —interrogó Shizuo de manera dominante. Ellas solo se voltearon a ver en complicidad. —No deberían tratar así a los hombres; pero bueno. Chicas aquí está su paga. —Les entrego dinero en un sobre amarillo. —Gracias por su arduo trabajo nos vemos mañana. Ya se pueden retirar.

—Hasta luego. —Se despidieron Kagura y Souko al mismo tiempo y ambas emprendieron camino de regreso al cuartel.

Una vez que habían llegado, Otose las recibió con un formulario que debían llenar, al parecer eso se hace cada vez que regresan del mundo exterior, también entregaron el dinero que habían ganado el día de hoy pues luego sería depositado en sus tarjetas.

Después del papeleo correspondiente ambas chicas subieron al ascensor que las llevaría a su habitación. Pero Kagura había apretado el botón 4, si Souko recordaba bien era ahí donde estaba la robot a cargo de la información del Shinrakugumi.

—Voy a ir a ver a Tama por información, ya que algo se me hizo muy extraño con el lugar —dijo Kagura.

—Voy contigo —expresó de forma demandante.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, yo también soy parte de esta misión.

—Está bien.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el oscuro pasillo, pues no queda mucho tiempo antes del toque de queda.

—Tama ¿estás aquí? —pregunto Kagura al momento en el que entró al cuarto de máquinas.

—Dígame Kagura, ¿que se le ofrece? —contesto servicialmente.

—Tengo una misión de infiltración porque según es un punto de recolección de mujeres, pero tengo mis dudas sobre ello.

—Oh cierto, es sobre el Maid Café, ¿no? —Kagura asintió con la cabeza —. Vengan para acá. —Tama encendió su pantalla y mostró un mapa —. Ven este mapa, el círculo azul es donde han estado ocurriendo con frecuencia la desaparición de mujeres, y casualmente la cafetería está en el centro. Hay tantas posibilidades de que sea el lugar de recolección y cambio, como de que no lo sea, solo es una suposición para estar en el ojo del huracán.

—Oh ya veo — se metió a la plática Souko —. No sólo hay que estar alerta en la cafetería si no en todos los alrededores.

—Así es señorita Okita —le dio la razón Tama.

—Muchas gracias por proporcionarnos información —agradeció Kagura

—Si muchas gracias —le siguió Souko.

—Recuerden que ese es mi deber aquí, nos vemos luego, deberían volver que ya pronto es el toque de queda. —Les recomendó el robot femenino.

—Gracias, hasta luego —se despidieron ambas chicas y emprendieron camino a su correspondiente habitación.

—Mañana no llegues tarde —amenazo Souko a su superior.

—Lo intentaré —respondió la pelirroja en señal de despedida

(...)

Las chicas estuvieron trabajando en el Maid Café durante cuatro días. Las trataban muy bien, incluso recolectaron información de las chicas que trabajaban ahí y todas tenían más de tres meses laborando.

Souko y Kagura siguieron investigando por los alrededores en sus momentos libres. Cosa que no les proporcionaba mucha información ya que la gente de ese lugar era demasiado callada y la población de mujeres solo se reducía a ancianas y sus compañeras.

Un jueves mientras que tres trabajadoras del Maid Café estaban descansando sentadas en un sofá, las otras dos de ellas fueron por sushi para todos y su jefe hacia corte de caja. Souko y Kagura platicaban cómodamente con sus superiores.

—Shizuo eres muy buena como entrenadora de trabajadoras —la alagó Kagura. —Yo nunca había trabajado en este tipo de lugares y con tu apoyo se me ha hecho muy fácil.

—Me alegro por ti Rakuko, también desde que ustedes llegaron las ventas aquí han aumentado, pensábamos en cerrar el lugar ya que la situación aquí ha estado muy mal.

Las policías en cubiertas se voltearon a ver en complicidad, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar información correspondiente al secuestro de mujeres.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Noto que la población de mujeres es casi nula por estos lares —dijo inocentemente Kagura.

—Es que últimamente hay recolección de mujeres porque quieren llevárselas para su venta en otros planetas. Nuestro jefe nos quiere mucho y nos protege pagando una cuota a los piratas espaciales para que no nos secuestren.

—Shizuo esa información no deberías andarla divulgando —reprendió su jefe, Kagura y Souko cambiaron su forma de ver a ese hombre.

—Pero ellas deben estar alertadas en dado caso —dijo Shizuo en su defensa, él solo sonrió, después de eso las chicas le correspondieron la sonrisa.

—¡AYUDA! —Llego gritando Akari irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron todos

—Veníamos caminado para acá cuando unos amantos nos rodearon. Pero uno reconoció los uniformes del lugar y me dijeron que le diera un recado a Soo.

—¿Cuál es ese recado? —preguntó Soo alterado.

—Te quitamos a una de tus chicas hasta que nos pagues lo que corresponde de este mes, para que aprendas a no atrasarte —dijo Akari el recado tal cual se lo habían dictado.

—¡NO! —grito alterado el jefe del establecimiento mientras daba un golpe en la pared más próxima —. Solo me atrase un día, un día. —Shizuo fue a su apoyo.

Mientras que Kagura y Souko de voltearon a ver.

—Señor Soo, ¿nos podría indicar donde se reúne con los piratas del Harusame para pagar su cuota?—pregunto Kagura con la total calma

—¿Para qué quieres que te lleve ahí? —preguntó Soo preocupado.

—Nosotras somos miembros activos del Shinrakugumi y estamos en una misión de infiltración —respondió Souko. —Necesitamos que coopere con nosotras para expulsar al Harusame de esta zona.

Los tres presentes quedaron impactados ante la noticia.

—Está bien —respondió Soo. —Porque ya no quiero seguir perdiendo chicas, por favor sálvenlas

—Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance —dijo Kagura.

—Ok, en marcha. Shizuo y Akari les encargó el lugar —exclamo su jefe.

—Shizuo, Akari también solicitamos que resguarden a todas las mujeres que pasen pos la calle para su seguridad y tampoco salgan ustedes —alertó Kagura.

—Entendido —respondieron ambas chicas

Soo y las oficiales del Shinrakugumi salieron corriendo para ir al lugar de reunión con el Harusame.

—Señor Soo ¿estamos próximos? —pregunto Kagura

—Sí, nada más falta darla la vuelta en ese lugar y en el que está junto es el establecimiento donde llevo mi cuota.

—Muchas gracias por su cooperación, por favor regrese al cafetería. Debe estar resguardando su seguridad y apóyenos aquí a fuera no sabemos qué acciones podrían tomar.

—Pero ¿estarán bien ustedes solas? —pregunto preocupado Soo.

—No se preocupe —dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Las chicas del Shinrakugumi siguieron las indicaciones que Soo les había proporcionado. El lugar era como un café tradicional pero este estaba atendido por Amanto, en su ventana tenían un anuncio de solicitar personal, cosa que al verlo ambas se voltearon a ver en cómplices y entraron al lugar.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Souko con una voz tierna y animada.

—Buenas tardes —le respondió un Amanto humanoide de piel verde sin prestarle la suficiente atención.

—Venimos de parte del señor Soo.

—Oh —dejo lo que estaba haciendo que era contar el dinero de la caja registradora.

—Dijo que ya no piensa seguir pagando la cuota. —Al decir esto el Amanto se puso furico, que si pudiera desintegrar con la mirada ya las chicas no estuvieran ahí —. Por eso nos mandó a nosotras para cubrir su deuda y perdonarle la vida a él.

—Así que nos gustaría ser sus trabajadoras —dijo Souko coquetamente.

—Oye —el Amanto que estaba platicando con las chicas le dio un golpe a unos de sus compañeros que estaba dormitado abajo del mostrador.

—¿Qué? —se levantó molesto el Amanto que este era tipo ave y plumas rojas.

—¿Qué tal las ves? Que quieren trabajar con nosotras —informo a su compañero, este solo sonrió y las observaba.

—Están muy bonitas, en especial tú —dijo mientras tocaba la piel de Kagura. —Con ese tono podría pensar que eres del clan sanguinario Yato.

—Oh señor como podría pensar eso, mi fuerza es nula —dijo Kagura mientras sonreía. —Además tengo entendido que los Yatos son muy sensibles a los rayos del sol, y mire el clima de allá fuera no hay ninguna nube, el sol está a todo su esplendor.

—Tienes razón, además no traes ninguna extraña sombrilla contigo —exclamó mientras de tocaba su barbilla, Kagura agradecía haber dejado su peculiar sombrilla morada en la cafetería. —Están aprobadas por mí, pero deben pasar el visto bueno del gerente así que permítanme guiarlas a su oficina.

—Es muy amable —respondió Kagura

El Amanto emplumado guio a las chicas a través del lugar y después de subir las escaleras les abrió una puerta donde en su interior se veía como una oficina glamurosa ejecutiva.

—Por favor pónganse cómodas en un rato las atiende el gerente —se despidió el Amanto antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Souko prepárate para el peor de los casos— ordenó Kagura.

—Siempre estoy lista para este tipo de situaciones —sonreía la chica de mira carmín, mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz por la situación con la adrenalina al máximo y estando a la expectativa

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie llegaba, ya habían dejado su pose de pelea y se pusieron a observar el lugar, pero no hallaron nada fuera de lo normal

Después de diez minutos que habían estado ahí, empezó a desprenderse un gas rosa por las rejillas de ventilación.

—No lo respires, es un somnífero —indicó Kagura. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Souko yacía en el suelo dormida con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco ella también fue cayendo.


	12. Capítulo XII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO XII**

* * *

—Kagura, Ka gu ra —escuchaba la pelirroja a la distancia mientras dormía —China, diablos despierta —después de lograr oír eso sintió un golpe.

—Auch, ¿por qué haces eso? —despertó Kagura de malas, pero cuando cayó en la realidad que estaba atada encerrada en una habitación oscura con otras chicas más. —Souko ¿dónde estamos?

—Oh estamos en la suite presidencial de un glamuroso hotel de cinco estrellas.

—Souko deja el sarcasmo.

—Pues creó que se nota que estamos encerradas y atadas. Además dormiste mucho, parecías una linda bebé que no se preocupaba por nada. Cuando vi el gas salir del ducto de ventilación me hice la dormida, pero tal parece que alguien si lo respiro.

—¿No lo respiraste? ¿Cómo le hiciste? Yo cuando me había dado cuenta que era gas somnífero caí dormida.

—Al principio empezó a oler raro y supuse que nos harían algo, cuando el humo purpura empezó a salir de la ventila rápido me tire al piso y deje de respirar.

—Oh

—Además de que pude observar el camino de donde estábamos hacia aquí. También deje unos localizadores para que cuando los active vengan refuerzos.

—Oh

—¿Qué? Ningún comentario positivo o un "Gracias gran señorita Souko por idear un plan". —Kagura se quedó muda, lo que su subordinada hizo por ella sola, dio a entender como si hubiera estado ya en misiones de infiltración y sea una experta —. Me imagine, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el trabajo. Además ya hablé con las demás chicas aquí y dicen que están dispuestas a apoyarnos, también ya encontré a Marine, está sana y salva. Me comentaron que viene uno de los altos mandos a ver la "mercancía" nueva, sugiero que aprovechemos ahí para escapar.

—Souko ¿cómo le hiciste para desatarte? —Kagura interrumpió la explicación de su compañera cuando notó que movía sus manos con total libertad para explicar su plan.

—Estos nudos son de principiante, como sádica, soy una experta en nudos, liberarme se vio como un juego de niños; incluso ya remplace los de las demás mujeres aquí por unos que sean removibles en caso de cualquier hecho puedan escapar.

Kagura estaba más que sorprendida, su subordina ha conservado muy bien la calma a pesar de estar en ese tipo de situación e inclusive ya planteo un plan de escape y ella lo único que ha hecho ha sido dormir.

—Ahí vienen —exclamo una mujer que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Chicas por favor conserven la calma y sigan las órdenes que les indique dependiendo de la situación —ordenó Souko —. Kagura pon atención en lo que hagas.

A la habitación entraron dos amantos de piel verde, altos y robustos; uno de ellos vestía el traje rojo característico de los altos mandos del Harusame.

—Oh pero cuantas bellezas tenemos aquí —empezó hablar el que tenía mayor rango. Kagura al escuchar esa voz bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar, Souko noto esto lo cual se le hacía demasiado raro tratándose de su temeraria superior.

—No debes bajar la mirada cuando estas en presencia del Teniente —hablo el otro Amanto refiriéndose a Kagura y esta de mala gana alzo la cabeza.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí —dijo el otro con un tono de sorpresa y sarcasmo. —Una de las cinco fundadoras del Shinrakugumi. ¿A que le debo su presencia en mi humilde establecimiento? Gran Kagura.

Souko quedó sorprendía por lo que había comentado ese Amanto, ha estado interactuando con una de las cinco fundadoras del Shinrakugumi la gran fuerza policial que gano popularidad y la confianza del Shogun en poco tiempo, además de que se conocían.

—Déjame adivinar, estas aquí porque quieres salvarlas —exclamo mientras señalaba a las demás mujeres —. Está bien te cumpliré ese capricho. Alx libera a todas estas mujeres, menos a ella.

Tanto el Amanto nombrado, como Souko se quedaron sorprendidos. Mientras que Kagura y el Teniente se dedicaban miradas de odio.

—Alx te di una orden

—Está bien. —Y una a una fue soltando a las mujeres. Souko y Kagura se dedicaron una última mirada y la castaña entendió que debía salir con las demás en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Alx cuando había terminado de liberar a las mujeres abrió la puerta de la habitación y cada una empezó a salir con orden, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a ambos amantos. Cuando la última mujer salió cerraron la puerta dejando a Kagura sola con esos dos hombres.

—Espero las chicas por las que arriesgaste tu vida puedan escapar. —El teniente hizo una pausa dramática —. De la masacre de mis chicos.

—¡NO! —gritó Kagura pero Alx la noqueó.

—Teniente, ¿qué hacemos con ella y las demás chicas? ¿El capitán no se enojará?

—No te preocupes Alx, la mujer que tienes en el hombro vale más que todas ellas, en cuanto a las demás dile a los chicos que se pueden divertir con las invitadas, incluido tú solo déjame a esa.

—Oh teniente es muy generoso —dijo Alx muy sonriente cuando abandonaba la habitación.

(…)

Mientras tanto el grupo de mujeres secuestradas estaban siendo dirigidas por Souko.

—Bueno mujeres, para poder salir de aquí necesitamos de trabajo en equipo. ¿Alguien sabe manejar la pistola o la espada o alguna arma?

—Nosotras sabemos manejar las pistolas —dijo una mujer que sobresalía del grupo junto con otras chicas más.

—Excelente —sonrió Souko sádicamente —. ¿Hay alguien enferma? —Todas se voltearon a ver entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza —. Me están poniendo muy fáciles las cosas.

En lo que las mujeres se ponían de acuerdo un Amanto con características felinas las vio e iba a su ataque. Pero Souko sintió la aura sedienta de sangre y lo logro detener obteniendo sus armas —Una pistola de plasma y una espada— y dejándolo noqueado.

—Ya que tú hablaste vas a ser la primera en portar arma. —Le lanzo la pistola —. Por el momento la formación será tú por atrás, yo por delante debemos de formarnos en círculo y no correr por doquier, si consiguen un arma intenten aprender a utilizarla y posiciónense al rededor del circulo para proteger a las demás. ¿Entendido?

—Si — respondieron las mujeres al unísono.

Souko iba al frente ya que recordaba el camino y lo iba despejando de los enemigos que se encontraba, le resulto de gran ayuda que el primer Amanto que noqueo portara una espada. Uno tras otro los enemigos fueron cayendo y mientras avanzaban las mujeres iban despojándolos de sus armas y su vestimenta protectora para ponérselas ellas. Poco a poco se fueron armando y quitándole un poco de carga a Souko y su posición de círculo protector se convirtió en una barrera ofensiva.

Quienes tenían buena vista se doraron de armas de largo alcance e iban derribando a los enemigos desde la distancia y los que lograban quedar vivos eran acribillados por las demás. De ser mujeres secuestradas pasaron a ser un batallón.

Faltaba un pasillo para lograr llegar a su preciada libertad pero un grupo grande de amantos le tapaban el paso. Las mujeres se voltearon a ver entre ellas, tomaron sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar sin discreción mientras avanzaban, Souko también había cogido una pistola y se unió al tiroteó. A ningún Amanto le dio tiempo de reaccionar y todos fueron acribillados.

Cuando las chicas se encontraban fuera del edificio, botaron las armas, se abrazaron y dieron gritos de felicidad.

—Chicas, chicas es muy pronto para animarse, Marine por favor guía a las chicas a la cafetería y resguárdense ahí, no salgan hasta que las autoridades hayan determinado que sea aseguro, lleven se sus armas de mientras.

—Tomoko ¿y tú que harás? —preguntó Marine preocupada.

—Tengo que ir por Rakuko —respondió con determinación mientras regresaba al edificio.

—Cuídate —dijo Marine pero ya fue dicho al aire, Souko ya no estaba —. Chicas síganme —ordeno y todas las mujeres se fueron alejando de ese horrible lugar.

(...)

Souko iba avanzando sigilosamente a través de los pasillos por donde había pasado minutos atrás con el pelotón de mujeres. Para su sorpresa no había nadie más que los cadáveres resultantes.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la habitación donde minutos atrás había estado prisionera. Pero ya no había nadie, en eso escucho unos pasos aproximándose y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—Oye ¿qué pasará con las mujeres que escaparon?

—Dice el teniente que no importa, pero que nos reunamos todos los que quedan en el salón principal.

—¿El salón principal? Ese solo es ocupado para grandes eventos.

—Según hay rumores de que fue capturada alguien de los altos mandos policiales del gobierno.

—¿Alguien tan importante? ¿Cómo llego a manos del teniente?

—Al aparecer venía con la mercancía recién capturada.

—Oh el alto mando es una mujer, sería interesante conocerla.

—Vámonos que si no empezaran sin nosotros.

Souko puso atención a la plática de esos dos amantos y con sigilo los empezó a seguir.

Ya en el salón principal se veía varios amantos sentados en unas gradas y en el estrado estaban otros dos con Kagura esposada con sus manos tras la espalda y sentada en el piso.

—Hace dos años la décimo tercera división del Harusame sufrió una aniquilación casi total, digo casi porque su capitán y su servidor logramos sobrevivir. Y pensar que solo tres personas lograron hacerlo, pero ellos también tuvieron bajas. De esas tres personas que llevaron a cabo la aniquilación solo una sobrevivió. Compañeros venguemos a nuestros hermanos caídos, Matemos a una de las cinco fundadoras del Shinrakugumi y después las aniquilamos.

—¡Siiiii! —Se oyó un grito entusiasmado por parte de la audiencia.

Mientras el teniente daba su discurso emotivo, Souko logró infiltrarse detrás del estrado.

—Oh que pena —dijo el teniente refiriéndose a Kagura, que no lo volteaba a ver —. Viniste a salvar a unas muchachas, que por el momento mis muchachos se han de estar divirtiendo con ellas.

—No, no es cierto —gritaba con desesperación Kagura.

—Y no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlas —. En la mente de Kagura veía a Souko, Marine y las demás mujeres siendo cortadas por los amantos —. No pudiste salvar a esos hombres, tampoco a las mujeres y mucho menos podrás salvarte a ti.

—Cállate. —La mirada de Kagura de volvió sombría —. No menciones a Gin ni a Pachi.

—Oh con que así se llaman los hombres que maté.

Kagura sentía como le hervía la sangre, poco a poco fue perdiendo la cordura y la pupila de sus ojos se empezó a hacer más grande. Intento romper las esposas que le sujetaba las manos por la espalda pero eso le resultó inútil.

—Oh querida, ¿a poco crees que sería tan tonto de volver a luchar con la misma bestia sin prevenirme? Las esposas que tienes en tu muñeca inyectan un virus anulando la transformación de bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre como se les conoce.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kagura sorprendida.

—Digamos que durante estos años también me tuve que enfrentar varias veces a otro Yato, que era idéntico a ti pero en hombre y realmente fue un gran dolor de trasero, pero gracias a él pude perfeccionar ese experimento.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kamui? —Kagura estaba preocupada, de por sí ya había perdido a dos seres queridos a manos de ese hombre, perder a su hermano también le resultaba desgarrador.

—Ese salvaje logro escapar de ellas. Me preguntó si tú también serás capaz de hacerlo. —El teniente hizo como si le hablaran por un intercomunicador en su oreja —. Oh me informan que tus chicas han sido aniquiladas. Solo faltas tú.

Kagura bajo la mirada ya no tenía ganas de luchar, siendo derrotada dos veces por el mismo tipo.

—Creo que deberías limpiarte bien esas orejas, los aniquilados fueron tus hombres. —Apareció heroicamente Souko, Kagura mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de verla. De una estocada rompió las esposas que detenían a su superior y con otra atacó al capitán que estaba sentado sin hacer nada —. Creo que tienes asuntos con él te lo dejo —. Le entrego la pistola que traía.

—Gracias Souko.

—No te pongas sentimental, luego nos tomamos un tiempo juntas en las termas, así que más te vale salir ilesa.

Souko empezó a caminar hacia la multitud de amantos que estaban en las gradas. Mientras que Kagura iba atrás del teniente, pero este iba cobardemente huyendo, escondiéndose detrás de sus subordinados. Pero ella mataba con su pistola a quien se interponía en su camino.

Ya lo tenía arrinconado, iba a dispararle pero para su sorpresa se había quedado sin balas.

—Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado —dijo sonriente el hombre mientras tomaba una tubería rota, resultante de la pelea de sus subordinados con la mujer castaña y tenía planeado utilizarla como espada e iba en camino hacia Kagura, esta se defiende con sus habilidades de artes marciales, y le da en el brazo. Para su sorpresa este le causo mucho dolor —. Oh ¿no te dije? El virus tiene su efecto aunque las esposas hayan sido removidas, eso te hace una mujer común y corriente sin tu monstruosa fuerza.

Kagura empezó a correr en camino hacia Souko, pero el teniente fue más rápido que ella y le dio con el tubo en las piernas haciendo que esta se cayera. Souko logró escuchar el quejido de su superior, pero no podía llegar a su auxilio inmediato ella estaba rodeada por diez grandes amantos.

Se libró de ellos lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en auxilio de Kagura, pero para mala suerte de su superior esta ya había sido apaleada varias veces, dejando rastros morados y rojos en su blanca piel, el teniente estaba a punto de darle la última estocada, pero Souko se interpuso entre su superior y el tubo, llevándose ella el golpe.

El único Amanto en pie se estaba a riendo a carcajadas.

—Creo que es muy pronto para festejar, para tu mala suerte yo soy un hueso duro de roer —después de eso lo atravesó con su espada directo al corazón, cayendo al instante —. Misión cumplida —dijo Souko para después toser sangre y caer inconsciente.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo de nuestro sádico favorito convertido en mujer. Me imagino que este capítulo las dejo sorprendidas y llenas de feels. Esa era la idea muajajaja :D.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado para I love Okikagu ya que ella me ayudo en la trama de este**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen el fic, me han hecho muy feliz ya que pasamos las 1000 visitas y pronto llegaremos a los cien reviews.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la trama con gusto se las responderé, siempre y cuando no sea spoiler :v**

 **Aprovecho para responder la duda de Okita Kagura que si este fanfic era yuri, y le digo que no, porque Souko en el fondo es Sougo y él es hombre :v**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

.

* * *

—No, Souko —grito Kagura mientras cachaba el cuerpo de su desfallecida compañera.

Los amantos que restaban botaron sus armas al piso y emprendieron a la huida, con sus líderes muertos no tenían más motivos para seguir ahí. Pero a la pelirroja le enfureció esta acción, y sintió como poco a poco el virus que le impedía transformarse a estado Yato se iba desvaneciendo.

Antes de que los extraterrestres empezaran a correr Kagura fue tras ellos como si un leopardo fuera tras su presa, uno a uno los fue despedazando, con su falta de conciencia se le hacía muy divertido y por eso peleaba con una sonrisa.

—Kagura —grito la capitana Tsukuyo al momento que le estaba arrancando los brazos al último amanto que quedaba en pie. Ella solo lo termino de masacrar y después de sus manos se lamio la sangre que tenía en ellas. —Chicas no se le acerquen a Kagura, mientras vayan a revisar si hay enemigos vivos o mujeres heridas —ordeno la capitana de rubia cabellera a sus subordinadas.

—Kagura, ven aquí —le habló Otae de forma cariñosa como si se tratara de una mascota. Por lo que Kagura corrió a su regazo brincando como un lindo conejo. —Kagura sabes que no deberías hacer esto, por favor vuelve a tu estado normal para que podamos hablar —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. De pronto sintió mojado y se fijó en la pequeña niña que tenía encima de sus piernas. —¿Qué pasa Kagura?

—¿Souko? ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Kagura exaltada después de haber salido de su trance, mientras le brotaban unas lágrimas.

—¿Souko? Ah la señorita Okita, no la he visto —respondió Otae.

—Ni yo —comento Tsukuyo.

—Voy a buscarla —dijo Kagura al momento de levantarse, pero se detuvo al instante porque sintió como sus músculos le dolían, a pesar de ser una Yato pelear sin conciencia tiene sus repercusiones, además de los estragos que dejo de su pelea con aquel amato.

—Deberías atenderte tu primero Kagura —sugirió Otae —me imagino que Okita ha de estar bien.

—No está bien —soltó en llanto Kagura —ella se arriesgó para protegerme, ahorita está inconsciente —dijo eso mientras corría a la dirección que recordaba haber dejado a Souko antes de perder la conciencia.

Y ahí estaba, rodeada de un mar de cadáveres, checo sus signos vitales y se alegró de que podía apreciar un leve pulso cardiaco, como pudo consiguió levantarla y la cargo en su espalda. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

—Kagura no deberías forzarte, acabas de tener una gran pelea, déjanos a nuestro cuidado a Okita.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella también se desvaneció frente a las capitanas.

(…)

Kagura despertó sobre exaltada en una suave y cómoda cama de hospital. Inspeccionó los al rededores con la mirada y no vio a nadie cerca. Empezó a mover su piernas y las sentía bien, después sus brazos; al parecer lo único que había provocado aquella pelea en ella era cansancio.

Se sentó sobre la cama y no le dolió nada, así que procedió a levantarse.

Iba en camino a la salida pero antes de eso se observó en un espejo, al parecer alguien había tenido la molestia de cambiarle la ropa y equipo médico se había encargado de tratar sus golpees con algún extraño liquido morado que solo dejaba mancha alrededor de ellos.

Por la disminución de sus hematomas podría asegurar que abría dormido de medio día a un día completo. Salió del área de camas del hospital interno del Shinrakugumi y en ninguna de ellas vio a Souko.

—"Se despertó antes"— fue lo que pensó aquella pelirroja.

Camino hacia el primer piso del cuartel para que la vieja Otose le diera información sobre los días que estuvo inconsciente. Cuando apenas iba saliendo del elevador se encontró con la imagen de la vieja intentando controlar a un pequeño grupo de mujeres, cuando se acercó lo suficiente aprecio que se trataba de Marine, Shizuo y Akari.

—Señora solicitamos hablar con Tomoko o Rakuko por favor, queremos saber cómo están —dijo Shizuo.

—Ya les he dicho durante dos días seguidos que aquí no se encuentra ninguna de esas dos chicas —dijo Otose molesta mientras se acariciaba la cien.

—Pero ellas nos dijeron que eran oficiales del Shinrakugumi y por la forma de pelear de Tomoko si se lo creo —dijo Marine.

—Buenos días vieja —dijo Kagura en forma de saludo.

—Tardes deberías decir, pequeña bella durmiente.

—Rakuko —gritaron las tres chicas y corrieron a abrazarla.

—¿Rakuko? Es en serio Kagura —dijo Otose un poco molesta.

—¿Rakuko que significa esto? —preguntó Akari.

—Me disculpan un momento chicas, voy a hablar con la vieja bruja y ahorita las atiendo —dijo Kagura formal.

—Está bien Rakuko —dijo Marine y después las chicas procedieron a sentarse a unos sofás que se encontraban en la recepción.

—Rakuko ¿me podrías explicar eso?

—Cállate vieja bruja.

—Debí imaginarme que se trataba de ti, tú eres la única que suele cambiarse el nombre en las misiones de infiltración —dijo Otose entre carcajadas. —Déjame adivinar que Tomoko es Okita.

—Sí, hablando de la reina de Roma, ¿Cómo está? No la vi en las camas del hospital.

—Ella está en el cuarto de cuidados intensivos, tuvo una gran hemorragia interna en el lugar donde le pegaron. Porque se fracturo una costilla y se le enterró en el estómago.

—Todo fue por mi culpa —Kagura golpeo el escritorio de Otose.

—Independientemente de eso, necesitó que hagas el reporte de la misión ya luego te lamentas por tu compañera perdida.

—Ella no va a estar perdida, sugiriere a la comandante de que proceda a hacer la iniciación.

—¿La iniciación? ¿Estas segura Kagura? Eso solo se hace a quienes han pasado unos exámenes muy estrictos y demuestran ciertas capacidades.

—No quiero perder a nadie más —dijo Kagura con cierta tristeza en su voz.

—Aunque la comandante lo autorice recuerda que debe ser aprobada por las cuatro capitanas y Tama.

—Eso lo sé. Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Como tú veas. El reporte también lo ocupo —dijo Otose mientras le entregaba unas hojas con el formulario a llenar del reporte.

—Está bien, te lo entregó cuando haya pasado tiempo con mis visitas y haya visto a Souko.

—Está bien, pero esas niñas solo les permiten una hora de visita y recuerda que no pueden acceder más allá del cuartel.

—Solo estaremos en la cafetería, no tienes de que preocuparte vieja bruja —dijo Kagura en forma de despedía porque después emprendió camino a donde estaban sentadas sus excompañeras de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo han estado? —pregunto sonriente Kagura.

—Rakuko, hemos estado muy preocupadas por ustedes, ya van tres días que no se presentaban por allá, además de que veníamos a buscarte aquí y aquella señora nos decía que ustedes no laboraban aquí —dijo Shizuo preocupada.

—Lo siento por preocuparlas tanto chicas, pero creo que primero debería decirles nuestros verdaderos nombres, mi nombre real es Kagura y el de Tomoko es Souko. Así que al momento que preguntaban por nosotros les decían que nosotras no laborábamos aquí. Segundo no pueden seguir viniendo aquí, el cuartel del Shinrakugumi está estrictamente prohibido visitas de personas externas, al menos que sean para denuncias, reportes, quejas o cosas por el estilo.

—Está bien lo entendemos —dijo Marine algo deprimida.

—Solo veníamos a darles las gracias a ustedes, porque debido a su intervención las mujeres de aquella área ya pueden salir tranquilas y nosotras podemos seguir trabajando sin que Soo tenga que dar una cuota —expreso Shizuo

—Me alegró que su vida haya mejorado, esa es la misión del Shinrakugumi, pero no es para que se me depriman enseguida —. Kagura volteo a ver a sus alrededores y observo que nadie estaba en un perímetro cercano —. Intentare ir al café con Souko, una vez que esta se haya mejorado, para hacer una celebración en la cafetería, ¿vale? —susurro de forma que solo sus interlocutoras la escucharan.

—¡Si! —grito emocionada Marine, pero inmediatamente Kagura le tapó la boca.

—Esto será un secreto entre nosotras, ya que las integrantes del Shinrakugumi no tiene permitido salir, así que por favor no le digan a nadie.

—Nuestros labios están sellados —dijo Shizuo. —Hasta entonces

—Adiós Raku... Lo siento, Kagura —dijo Akari.

—Te esperamos en la cafetería —dijo Marine al oído a Kagura.

—Gracias por venir a vernos y pos su preocupación, si tienen algún otro incidente no duden en reportarlo al Shinsengumi.

—Lo haremos, gracias —dijeron las tres mientras le haciendo reverencia a Kagura y esta se las regresaba.

(...)

Mientras tanto Souko estaba en una habitación ella sola con muchos aparatos conectados a ella, y una persona del equipo médico estaba checando sus signos vitales.

—¿Como esta? —escucho la persona del equipo médico tras de ella.

—Le dieron una buena paliza pero si va a librarla —dijo sin voltear a ver a su interlocutora —. Sólo debemos estar... ¡Comandante! —exclamó sorprendida cuando dio la vuelta para hablar como se debía con su interlocutora.

—Buenas noches —dijo la comandante.

—Buenas noches comandante, la chica si va a salir de ello, estuvimos en más de dieciséis horas en trabajo de operación, pero si la logramos salvar, ahora solo falta que se estabilice.

—Oh ya veo, y en ¿qué tiempo cree que sea dada de alta?

—La operación fue el jueves en la media noche para el viernes y desde entonces ha estado conectada, así que no podría decirle una fecha exacta de cuándo podría despertar, aunque con el paso de las horas su pulso cardíaco se ha estado estabilizando.

—Muchas gracias —le rindió reverencia.

—No comandante, no se preocupe, ese es mi trabajo.

—Ok, cualquier mejora o condición crítica espero ser informada.

—Por su puesto.

—Bueno me retiró.

—Hasta luego comandante.

(...)

Durante la noche estaba Kagura frente a su escritorio intentando redactar ese reporte que la vieja le había encargado, no es que fuera la primera vez que redactara uno, sino que esta misión le había dejado grandes heridas, tanto físicas como mentales. Encontrarse con aquel Amanto le echo sal a una vieja herida y que su única subordinada resultara herida por salvarla era la cereza en el pastel.

Así que decidió dejar por la paz aquel documento, total tenía hasta la tarde para entregarlo. Se acostó en su cama con la esperanza de que el día de mañana fuera mejor y hubiera noticias positivas de su querida amiga.

(...)

La reunión de altos directivos del Shinrakugumi se llevó a cabo en domingo, ya que no se pudo organizar en sábado porque su comandante no andaba en condiciones para poderse realizar.

Una vez en la reunión las capitanas dieron informe de lo que habían hecho durante la semana y al parecer después de eso la reunión terminaba pero su comandante les toco un tema que las dejo sorprendidas.

—¿Qué opinan de Okita Souko se le lleve a cabo la iniciación? —preguntó la comandante, mientras tanto las cinco mujeres frente a ella se voltearon a ver.

—Comandante le recuerdo que para hacer una iniciación a la candidata se le debe hacer exámenes de salud, psicológicos, condición física y de combate —exclamo Otae.

—Además de que esa chica lleva poco tiempo en la fuerza y ya usted le está dando demasiadas confianzas, no sabemos de dónde viene o que hacía antes de entrar aquí, recuerde que la iniciación les da más fuerza y resistencia física, no sabríamos que podría hacer con tal poder —comento Tsukuyo.

—Obvio que para proteger al país y a sus compañeras —dijo la comandante —. ¿No han leído el reporte de Kagura? Ella salvo sola a todas las mujeres porque Kagura fue tomada como rehén, después regreso a salvarla, se enfrentó a un gran número de amantos y se arriesgó para salvarla recibiendo el golpee por ella eso es lo que la tiene en el hospital.

—Bueno leyendo la base de datos conforme a sus capacidades de combate y físicas creo que si aprobaría —hablo Tama.

—Bueno, comandante recuerde que también la chica esta entre la vida y la muerte, y la iniciación no se puede llevar a cabo si la candidata está enferma de gravedad —expresó Kyuubei.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿no creen que eso ayudaría a mejorar su condición? La iniciación mejora su condición regenerativa.

—Comandante con todo respeto, creó que usted se encariñó con esa mujer, y ese amor la está cegando para ver las cosas como realmente son —dijo Tsukuyo.

—Independientemente de eso, creó que la chica tiene potencial y no la quiero ir retrasando. Además creo que tiene lo que necesita para ser su subcomandante.

—¿Subcomandante? —interrogaron todas con sorpresa y la mujer de enfrente solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero eso sería revelarle su identidad, algo que se ha mantenido en secreto desde que tomo el cargo hace un año, ¿por qué tan de repente piensa en una subcomandante? ¿Realmente la necesita? Nosotras le hemos estado sirviendo como sus manos derechas, tiene cinco brazos ¿prefiere cambiarlos por uno solo? —expresó Sarutobi preocupada.

—Chicas no lo veo así, solo pienso que vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra, sería como mi acompañante de misiones, ustedes no me pueden acompañar porque tienen responsabilidades con sus divisiones y es algo aburrido y peligroso que su comandante ande sola.

—Si lo expone de esa forma creo que es considerable una subcomandante, apruebo que a Okita Souko se le lleve a cabo la iniciación —dijo Kyuubei

—Yo también la apruebo, no me gustaría perder a la comandante porque ande sola —expreso Sarutobi de manera melancólica.

—Siento que presionas mucho a esa chica, pero si le estas dando tu confianza es por algo, así que también lo apruebo —opino Tae.

—Disculpen —pidió la palabra Tama —Acaban de subir al banco de datos médicos que la paciente Okita Souko fue dada de alta de los cuidados intensivos, ahora solamente se encuentra descansando en una de las cama del hospital.

—Eso es una muy buena noticia —expreso la comandante alegre —. ¿Qué dices Tsukuyo?

—Opino que te estas encaprichando con esa mujer, pero ya son tres contra uno así que no opinare en contra ni en favor, permaneceré neutral, solo espero que esta señorita cumpla tus expectativas —dijo seria la capitana de cabello rubio.

—Muchas gracias por sus opiniones chicas, serán tomadas en cuenta, pero dado que ya fue aprobado la iniciación se llevara a cabo mañana al anochecer, así que les pido total discreción. Solo Tama y yo estaremos presentes.

—Está bien comandante —dijeron las cuatro capitanas al unísono.

—Si no hay otro asunto a tratar doy por concluida la reunión.

Una vez que las capitanas se habían retirado Tama decidió hablar en privado con su comandante.

—¿Está segura de darle una fuerza monstruosa a una joven que tiene menos de un mes en la fuerza? Además de que ella podría estar relacionada con la fuerza policial del Shinsengumi como sus parientes.

—Es que Tama, deberías de verla pelear, tiene bastante fuerza y determinación, se le nota en su mirar. Así que no se diga más sobre este tema. Mañana ocupo que este lugar este listo para llevar a cabo la iniciación.

—Como ordene comandante —dijo el robot, y después de eso la comandante abandono la sala.

(…)

Era el lunes por la mañana, y la castaña que había pasado tres días en el hospital había sido dada de alta y recibió una notificación de que ese día sería su descanso.

—Lo que me faltaba, más tiempo improductivo —exclamo mientras se botaba en su cama —. Si estuviera en el Shinsengumi hoy mismo estaría patrullando o dando con la ubicación de algún escondite de los terroristas o mínimo, intentando asesinar a Hijikata

Si no hubiera sido interrumpida por el llamado de su puerta seguiría quejándose de lo consentidoras que son los altos directivos con las mujeres, así que procedió a abrirle la puerta a quien fuera que estuviera solicitando verla.

—¿Qué quiere? —pregunto con un notorio tono molesto.

—Oh la bella durmiente al fin despertó —dijo Kagura con sarcasmo.

—No creo que seas la más adecuada de decir eso, después de todo solo dormí un día más que tú —expreso Souko con sarcasmo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? — La acusación de su compañera le había hecho sonrojar.

—Oh es que en la madrugada me desperté en una cama del hospital, y como me sentía mejor me vine a mi habitación para dormir mejor y prepararme en caso de que tenga una misión, pero me presento a la hora correspondiente de asignación de misiones y me encuentro con que hoy es mi día libre —expreso molesta Souko.

—¿Te molesta no tener que hacer? Verdad

—Pues sí, me aburro fácilmente.

—Bueno hoy también es mi día libre, ¿Qué tal si la pasamos juntas? Podríamos ir a la cafetería con Shizuo y las demás —dijo Kagura mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Teóricamente me esas invitando a salir —comento Souko con una sonrisa altiva.

—No claro que no, solo que vinieron a vernos y tú estabas dormida y les dije que las iríamos a visitar cuando te mejoraras.

—Lo decía de broma, pero está bien vamos —dijo Souko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su superior y después iba a ponerse encima el kimono rojo.

—¿En serio no tienes nada más que ponerte?

—Te dije que soy una mujer de poca ropa, me es un problema escogerla. _—"Después de todo soy un hombre"_ —Además no creo que debas hablar mucho, señorita yo solo visto ropas chinas.

—Son ropas características de mi clan.

—Está bien señorita Amanto.

—Pero bueno, vamos a comprarte aunque sea un kimono.

—¿Con que dinero?

—Mujer, casi derrotaste tu sola una tripulación entera del Harusame y salvaste a más de veinte mujeres de ser vendidas en el mercado negro, es obvio que te pagaron por eso.

—Ah —. Realmente no tenía expresión para demostrar eso, no sabía que en el Shinrakugumi pagaban por lo que había llevado acabo.

—Así que andando.

Y Kagura como pudo saco a su apática compañera de su habitación y la llevo a la tienda departamental que había dentro del cuartel. Como pudo logro convencerla de probarse varios kimonos, desde el más simple hasta el de telas más exóticas. Pero decidió que uno sencillo iba más con su estilo, uno de tela blanca con detalles en negro y un obi dorado, en cierta forma le recordaban al Shinsengumi.

Una vez que ambas chicas se encontraban vistiendo sus coloridos kimonos, dignos de un día de relajación, Kagura le mostró a su subordinada una salida secreta, ya que como miembros del Shinrakugumi no tenían permiso de salir al exterior al menos que fuera para misiones.

—Te lo encargó Tama, por favor —. La joven de roja cabellera solicito la ayuda del robot para que las cubriera con su ausencia y cerrara la puerta tras su salida.

—Está bien Kagura, pero por favor regresen antes de que oscurezca —contestó el androide con tono comprensivo.

—Claro —afirmó —. Por favor ve haciendo los preparativos para hoy en la noche —le susurró a forma de que la otra chica presente no escuchará.

—Bueno, como usted ordené.

—Nos vemos luego —dijeron ambas chicas al momento de salir por la camuflajeada puerta.

Kagura iba feliz porque era acompañada por su subordinada favorita (aunque le costara admitirlo) —Además de que era la única—. Mientras que su acompañante iba rezando a todos los dioses de no encontrarse a nadie conocido y lo viera en tales condiciones, arreglado, peinado y maquillado a cortesía de su superior quien estaba entusiasmada por esta salida.

Estaban las dos frente al café que durante un tiempo laboraron y conocieron personas estupendas además de muy valientes como para acompañarlas en su pelea contra un escuadrón del Harusame. Kagura entro al lugar seguida de Souko.

—Rakuko, Tomoko —saludo cordialmente Soo desde la caja registradora.

—Soo ya te dije que sus verdaderos nombres son Kagura y Souko —reprendió Shizuo a su jefe.

—¿Verdaderos nombres? ¿Ya les dijiste la verdad? —cuestionó Souko a la joven junto a ella.

—Fueron a buscarnos al Shinrakugumi con esos nombres durante dos días era obvio que no iban a poder localizarnos —se excusó Kagura.

—No te preocupes Souko su secreto está a salvo con nosotras —dijo Marine sonriente.

—No es eso —le correspondió la sonrisa— solo que Kagura no me había comentado.

—Oh ya veo. Oye Souko ¿quién es la jefa aquí? —cuestionó curiosa Marine.

—Ah, esa pulga —dijo simple mientras señalaba a Kagura que estaba alegremente platicando con Akari.

—No soy una pulga —exclamo en forma de berrinche mientras intentaba golpear a Souko pero esta la detuvo de la frente.

—Oh ya veo —respondió Marine sorprendida.

—Chicas dejen de pelear —ordenó Shizuo quien traía cargando una bandeja con bocadillos —. Mejor disfruten estos postres que Soo hizo para todas

Juntas, las cinco mujeres se sentaron en una mesa del establecimiento a disfrutar esos dulces pasteles y bebidas, obvio las tres mesetas no descuidaban su labor aunque recibieron apoyo de Soo en una que otra ocasión.

Estuvieron platicando de lo que hacían antes de conocerse y como el barrio donde estaba ubicado el café fue cambiando el ambiente y las mujeres ya no tenían miedo de salir a las calles y las familias que fueron separadas por el Harusame otra vez están pasando tiempo juntos.

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana se tornaron rojizos dando a entender que pronto ocurriría el ocaso, entonces la jefa de carmesí cabellera le aviso a subordinada que era hora de partir.

—Chicas fue agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero debemos volver al cuartel. El tiempo sí que vuela cuando uno está divirtiéndose —anunció Kagura mientras se ponía de pie.

—Gracias por estos ricos bocadillos —agradeció Souko mientras imitaba la acción de su superior.

—Chicas muchas gracias por salvarnos y por acompañarnos en esta tarde —dijeron las tres meseras al unísono mientras les dedicaban una reverencia.

—Chicas no tienen por qué agradecernos, es parte de nuestro deber —explico Kagura mientras se ponía a un lado de Shizuo.

—En todo caso, nosotras seriamos quienes debiéramos agradecer, porque nos brindaron su apoyo y gracias a eso pudimos cumplir nuestra misión —completo Souko.

—¿Chicas volverán a venir?—preguntó Akari con cierto melancolismo en su voz, eso hizo que las oficiales se voltearan a ver.

—Akari sabes que Kagura nos explicó que no pueden salir, debes de entenderlo —reprendió Marine a su compañera.

—Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención —respondió con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kagura sonriente —Si tenemos la oportunidad en otra ocasión vendremos pero no esperes que sea pronto.

—Esperaremos no importa cuánto —dijo Marine.

—Bueno chicas debemos irnos, porque si nos descubren afuera tendríamos que cometer sepukku —dijo Souko mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Esperen —grito Soo desde la caja registradora —¿Qué tal una foto del recuerdo?

—Me parece una estupenda idea —dijo emocionada Marine.

—Será rápido chicas, no se preocupen —explico Akari.

—Señor cliente, nos haría el favor de tomarnos una foto —solicitó Shizuo a un comensal que estaba en la mesa próxima.

—Claro —respondió, después de eso las cinco mujeres y Soo posaron enfrente de la entrada de la cafetería. —Listo —exclamo entregando la cámara.

—Bye chicas —se despido Kagura mientras alcanzaba a su compañera que ya estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia. —Souko no vayas tan rápido.

—Lo siento china, pero quiero tener mi estómago completo, así que apúrate, no quiero que las capitanas ni la comandante se enteren.

—La comandante ya lo sabe —murmuro Kagura

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Unas carreras a ver quién llega primero al cuartel— dijo mientras se daba a la fuga del lado de su compañera.

(...)

Llegaron unas fatigadas chicas a la puerta oculta en forma de cabina telefónica descompuesta.

—Kagura, Okita ¿Se encuentran bien?— pregunto una preocupada Tama a sus dos compañeras.

—Te gané— dijo altanera la de menor estatura.

—Claro que no, yo llegue primero y eso que tú hiciste trampa saliendo antes —reprocho la otra.

—Chicas por favor cálmense

—Lo siento Tama —se disculpó Kagura —. Dime ¿Ya hiciste lo que te ordené?

—Si Kagura, ya está preparado para cuando quiera llevarlo a cabo, sólo que recuerde debe ser antes del toque de queda.

—Entendido.

Souko solo veía lo que estaba hablando su superior con Tama, de lo cual no entendía nada.

—La última en llegar a las termas es un huevo podrido —dijo Kagura para después salir corriendo en dirección a los baños termales.

—Kagura ¡espera! —grito Souko, pero ya no fue escuchada.

—Creo que deberías alcanzarla —sugirió Tama.

—Está bien, gracias por cubrirnos —dijo en forma de despedida para después ir tras su superior.

(...)

Souko llegó corriendo a las termas, para su sorpresa su compañera había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—Kagura ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer esta noche? —Souko escuchó otra voz a parte de su superior así que decidió que lo mejor no era interrumpí. Y su plan era alejarse de ahí y volver más tarde pero la curiosidad le carcomió cuando Kagura respondió con su nombre.

—Souko está bien para el puesto.

—Pero Kagura entiende que ella llega muy poco tiempo en la fuerza. ¿No crees que ya estaba en otro lado antes de llegar aquí? ¿O fue entrenada para infiltrarse?

—"Teóricamente estoy aquí de espía, pero no fui entrenada para eso"—pensó Souko al escuchar eso.

—Yo confió en ella, se ganó mi confianza cuando arriesgó su vida para protegerme.

—"Ni yo me explico todavía, porque hice eso".

—Se ganó el puesto de subcomandante.

—" ¿Subcomandante? ¿Es en serio? Logré en menos de un mes aquí en el Shinrakugumi lo que me ha costado años en el Shinsengumi" —Souko estaba que brincaba de la emoción.

—Sigo pensando que no es un puesto necesario...

—Tsukuyo te solicito que te retires, en poco tiempo ha de llegar mi subordinada, así que quiero pasar un poco de tiempo antes de eso.

—"¿Qué es eso que Kagura se ha traído tanto misterio con eso?"

—Está bien, hasta mañana.

—Adiós Tsukky.

—"Me sorprende la facilidad con la que cambia de carácter. Oh no ya viene de salida" —Souko salió escapando de su escondite para escuchar su plática para después simular que apenas llegaba corriendo —Buenas tardes capitana Tsukuyo —saludo apenas vio a la rubia saliendo de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes señorita Okita, disfrute su baño —dijo para después marcharse.

—Y ahora a ella ¿qué le pico?—preguntó Souko apenas entrando al baño.

—Anda algo estresada por el trabajo, ya le dije que no se preocupe mientras ella haga bien su deber no tiene que preocuparse por el de los demás.

—"O tal vez eres tú la que le causa ese estrés"

—Bueno Souko no te preocupes por ello vete quitando el kimono o te lo voy a mojar —dijo Kagura envuelta en una toalla, mientras llenaba una cubeta de agua.

—Ok, ok, no me amenaces y más que es nuevo —solicitó Souko mientras se encaminaba a los vestidores a dejar su ropa en un cesto.

Apenas iba regresando cuando su superior la recibió con una cubeta da de agua que la tomó desprevenida.

—Con que esas tenemos china —amenazó con una mirada carmín que pareciera que iba a lanzar fuego por los ojos.

—Alcánzame si puedes —exclamo Kagura mientras empezó a correr alrededor de las duchas.

Souko solo se escondió detrás de una de las paredes divisoras y cuando escucho a su superior próxima, aventó la cubetada de agua.

—Eso no es justo —hizo un pequeño berrinche Kagura mientras se sentaba en el piso.

—Tú nunca especificarse como querías que te alcanzara —exclamó Souko mientras le jalaba el cachete a la chica frente a ella.

—Trampa

—Eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso.

—Te perdono solo si me dejas lavar tu espalda —. Esa condición tomo por sorpresa a Souko, que solo suspiró y bajo la mirada —. Lo tomare como un sí.

Kagura sentó a Souko frente de ella y con movimientos suaves empezó a tallar la espalda de su compañera. Se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz

—Kagura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Souko rompió el silencio tranquilo que se había formado entre las dos.

—Dime.

—Si eres de las cinco fundadoras, ¿Por qué no tienes un puesto importante en el Shinrakugumi?

—¿Qué? —preguntó exaltada —. Ah te refieres a lo que dijo aquel tipo, no le creas todo lo que dicen los amantos.

—Kagura, tu eres uno.

—¿Qué te crees? Yo soy 100% chica de la ciudad.

—Kagura —menciono Souko de forma demandante.

—Bueno creo que debes saberlo, pues a partir de esta noche —murmuró Kagura

—"Se referirá a lo que habló con la capitana Tsukuyo"

—Bueno, no importa, si quieres saber esperaré a que terminemos de bañarnos y te contare todo dentro de la terma.

Kagura termino de tallar la espalda de Souko y esta sintió que era su deber regresarle esta acción.

Al final ambas estaban dentro del agua una frente de la otra.

—Bien, así que quieres saber sobre la fundación del Shinrakugumi —dijo mientras suspiraba.

—Si se puede —comento Souko.

—No, está bien. Empezando por la historia que te conté la primera vez que estuvimos aquí es falsa. Yo llegué al planeta Tierra hace cinco años, y las personas que me salvaron de los yakuzas fueron unos samuráis buenos para nada con uno raro sentido de justicia. Sus nombres eran Sakata Gintoki y Shimura Shinpachi. Yo vivía muy feliz en la casa de Gin, trabajamos en el piso de arriba del bar de la vieja bruja. Nos apodábamos la Yorozuya hacíamos de todo, desde buscar un gatito perdido hasta espiar a personas. La causa de su muerte fue porque Gin era un ex patriota Joui, conocido como Shiroyasha.

—"Shiroyasha, creo que si he escuchado de él en el cuartel".

— Él guardaba contacto con sus viejos amigos. Uno de ellos era Katsura Kotarou.

—"¿El joven noble de la locura? ¿Entonces el tipo con el que vivía la china era de los antiguos rebeldes Joui?"

—Entonces un día, llego Zura solicitando la ayuda de Gin, pero este siempre le rechazaba excepto ese día. Al parecer había llegado un rumor de que una flota de piratas espaciales apodados como el Harusame, querían vender una nueva droga en el planeta, Gin se unió a Zura, y Shinpachi y yo a Gin. Así que fuimos con los rebeldes Joui al espacio para no llevar una batalla fuerte en la tierra para evitar el mayor daño posible.

—Oh ya veo —comento.

—En realidad se podría decir que no hubo grandes bajas durante la pelea principal, que fue destruir sus naves con el cargamento, pero ya cuando estábamos por terminar sacan una nave con el triple de grande, y esas naves tenían unos cañones muy potentes, ellos habían apuntado a mi porque era su mayor amenaza, pero Gin y Shinpachi se sacrificaron por mí, me empujaron fuera del alcance del láser del cañón, pero fue ahí donde ellos dieron su vida por mí; tanto Zura como yo estábamos muy mal por su perdida, principalmente yo. Luego empiezo a perder el conocimiento y mi cuerpo se movía por el instinto, entré en el "estado Yato" como se le apoda, que es cuando uno del clan se deja controlar por los instintos de nuestra raza, que es luchar sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando me habían despertado, me encontré con la escena más sangrienta que he visto en mi vida, miles de cuerpos inertes y la nave con su cañón laser súper potente destruidos. La flota de Zura no había sufrido bajas, además de que se logró detener a la flota del Harusame, teóricamente habíamos ganado; pero yo sentí que no fue así, sentía que mi corazón había sido destruido. Cuando llegamos a la Tierra nuestros conocidos estaban en nuestra espera, pero yo nunca hable con ellos, me imagino que quien le explico la situación fue Zura, yo estuve encerrada por días en nuestra casa. Solo había vivido tres años con ellos, y sentía que eran parte de mí, más que mi familia directa, ellos, los dos siguen vivos.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para superar su perdida?

—Todavía no la supero, hay mañanas en las que me despierto con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces después de dos semanas de lo ocurrido se reunieron mis amigas, para darme una sorpresa en la casa, me compraron como diez kilogramos de sukonbu, y me prepararon cincuenta kilogramos de arroz cocido. Me di un atraganton como nunca, las chicas tenían la teoría de que las penas con comida son menos, y realmente comer me cambio un poco el estado de ánimo. Las chicas me contaron lo que hicieron mientras no estábamos aquí, pero casi no les ponía atención, yo estaba encerrada en mi mundo, es que se me estaba ocurriendo crear una fuerza policial, para honrar el sentido de la justicia de mis amigos, y así proteger a mis seres queridos de que no pasaran por lo mismo que yo.

— _Inicio de flashback—_

—Soyo —grito Kagura

—¿Qué paso Kagura? No me espantes así, estoy a unos escasos metros de ti.

—¿Qué tan difícil es crear una nueva fuerza policial?

—Pues, eso no lo sé, tendrías que hablarlo con mi hermano…

—Soyo, quiero una audiencia con Sho chan, por favor.

—¿Y por qué de repente estas interesada en crear una fuerza policial? Kagura —pregunto tiernamente una mujer de castaña cabellera.

—Quiero proteger a Edo, tal como lo hacía con Shinpachi y Gin —dijo sonriente con sus ojos azules brillantes.

—Oh ya veo —le respondió con cierto aire de tristeza.

—Kagura, si es así déjame ayudarte —dijo la chica con el parche —. Con mis fuertes relaciones con el gobierno, que el clan Yagyuu quiera formar parte de las fuerzas policiales sería de gran ayuda.

—Kagura déjame ayudarte yo también —dijo alegremente la chica con vestimentas ninja —. Mi relación con el Oniwaban tiene enlace directo con el Shogun.

—Además si no les parece, podríamos utilizar algunas de las cortesanas de Yoshiwara para seducir a los peces gordos del gobierno para que acepten.

—Chicas, muchas gracias —respondió Kagura.

— _Fin del Flash back—_

—Espera, ¿quieres que me crea que tú eres amiga de la princesa? —pregunto Souko algo histérica.

—Sí, somos muy amigas, recién llegue aquí la conocí, ella escapo del palacio y pues pasamos tiempo juntas, entonces decidimos que yo la iría a visitar en el palacio para que no preocupara a su hermano.

—¿O sea que también tenías relación directa con el Shogun?

—La sigo teniendo, Shochan es muy accesible y buena onda. De hecho nosotros nos empezamos a llevar con el Shogun porque visito el cabaret donde trabajaba la capitana Otae y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos todos, también fuimos a las albercas y a esquiar a las montañas. Pero bueno esas son otras historias, no me interrumpas. ¿En qué me quede?

—En que la princesa iba a hablar con su hermano para darte una audiencia

—Cierto, como Shochan ya conocía mi fuerza bruta, el reconocido clan Yagyuu y sus técnicas que han servido al Shongunato desde hace varios años atrás, además de que Sacchan.

—¿Sacchan?

—La capitana Ayame Sarutobi era su buena amiga de la infancia, entonces nos dio la aprobación para formar la policía, nos dio un gran terreno, pero con instalaciones muy pobres, pero con la ayuda de un genio en tecnología, el creador de Tama, hizo el primer y segundo piso del cuartel, y en menos de tres meses el Shinrakugumi había empezado operaciones. Después de eso, tuve una llamada muy urgente de papi, que me solicitaba verme en un planeta lejano de aquí, las chicas no tuvieron inconveniente en que me fuera durante un periodo de tiempo, a pesar de recién haber empezado operaciones, así que la vieja Otose fue quien tomo el lugar de comandante y las chicas se nombraron capitanas, reclutaron gente y se fueron cumpliendo misiones para ganar méritos con el shogun, a la bruja se le ocurrió que solo fueran mujeres, no sé por qué realmente. Mientras que yo andaba con papi en un planeta donde según estaban haciendo experimentos con sangre Yato de introducirla a otra especie para que tuviera las características de nuestra raza, la súper fuerza y resistencia; pero al parecer esos híbridos no duraban ni una semana de vida, fue fácil acabar con ese laboratorio y fue cuando volví ya habían pasado seis meses; las chicas, que no me conocían y vieron mi fácil ingreso, empezaron a hacer rumores de que era la acomodada de la comandante, luego se nombró otra líder y fue cuando el Shinrakugumi empezó su época dorada, pero eso es para otra ocasión. —Lo último Kagura lo dijo mientras se estiraba cuando salía del agua —. Te veo luego ya me retiro.

La superior inmediata de Souko abandono el lugar dejándola a ella sola.

—Siempre es lo mismo, me deja sola y se va —dijo la de mirada carmín mientras se sumergía en el agua otra vez —. Aunque qué historia tan interesante, nunca me imaginé que tuviera perdidas tan grande en su vida. Además al ser de las fundadoras sería lógico que tuviera un puesto alto, pero no lo tiene, ya no me dio tiempo de preguntarle. O tal vez… —

Souko salió corriendo del baño, solo tomo una toalla y se había envuelto en ella, si quería comprobar su teoría tenía que hacerlo rápido, intento subir por el ascensor pero supuso que Kagura lo había utilizado, por eso no la bajaba a recoger, utilizo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Al llegar al décimo segundo piso donde estaba su habitación no vio nada, estaba todo a oscuras, se veía una luz al final del pasillo, quiso ir a ver pero mientras pasaba frente a su habitación noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Sujeto bien su toalla y se adentró.

—¿Quién joder entra a mi habitación sin permiso? —grito cuando azoto la puerta y enseguida prendió la luz. Pero no se encontró con nadie, poso su mirada en su cama y se encontró con una muda de ropa completamente nueva para ella. Tenía bastante parecido con la ropa china que suele utilizar su superior. Se acercó más a la cama y junto a la sorpresa había una nota.

"Buenas noches Okita Souko, me dirijo a ti mediante esta simple nota para decirte que por favor te vistas con esta shenyi y te veo en el ascensor a las 21:30 hrs.

Atte: la comandante"

Souko observo las ropas que recién le había regalado, se veía como si fuera de una fina tela y los bordados más delicados, sus mangas gruesas y los colores azules y crema combinaban en perfecta sincronía ( _para ver la ropa de Souko vean la imagen del link, cambien los asteriscos por puntos www*9l9*com/img/up/1328693854*jpg)_. Fijo su vista en su reloj, le quedaban quince minutos antes de reunirse con la jefa, así que con calma se empezó a vestir con aquellas delicadas telas, que apenas rozar su piel la hacía sentir como en las nueves, intento hacerse un peinado más elegante, y el único que se le ocurrió fue el de su difunta hermana.

—Estoy lista —dijo cuándo se miró frente al espejo y después de eso salió de su alcoba.

—Buenas noches Okita —dijo la persona con su característica capucha negra, tapándole todo su cuerpo y el 75% de su rostro —. Disculpa por citarte de repente, pero esto es una actividad de suma importancia y secreta.

—No se preocupe comandante, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—De momento sígueme.

La comandante guio a Souko al final del pasillo del décimo segundo piso, donde solo duermen y tienen acceso los altos directivos y misteriosamente se abrió un pasadizo secreto, no hizo ninguna pregunta durante el camino, iba asombrada de los misterios que esta organización poseía, que cada semana que estaba se iban revelando más y más. Llegaron al final del camino, había una puerta.

—Okita, una vez que entremos aquí no hay marcha atrás, fuiste seleccionada para el proceso de iniciación.

—¿Qué es la iniciación Kagura? —dijo Souko con un tono burlón.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la mujer frente de ella —. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Nada, lo siento —exclamo la castaña mientras se tapaba la boca mientras sonreía.

—Está bien —dijo la superior mientras recobraba la compostura y se destapaba la cara — ¿Qué me delato?

—Para empezar tu fuerza, cuando detuviste la pelea de la capitana Yagyuu conmigo la relacione a cuando luchamos hace una semana. Luego cuando salimos a la misión siempre cargabas con tu paraguas que casualmente la comandante trae uno igual al tuyo pero resultaba que era el mismo. Y para finalizar, lo del amanto que dijo que eras de las cinco fundadoras y tu historia, era obvio que tu serias la comandante cuando regresaras, fue tu idea formarla.

—Bueno como conoces la historia y me reconociste, será más fácil a partir de ahora —. Kagura abrió la puerta frente a ella y dejo pasar a su acompañante primero.

Okita estaba sorprendida de lo que veía, muchos frascos con sustancias de procedencia desconocida, agujas y lo que más llamo la atención un tubo donde fácilmente cabria una persona.

—Hace unos cuantos minutos preguntaste que era la iniciación. —Souko solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza —. Y también te conté de lo que descubrí con mi papi en un planeta muy lejano y después de mi llegada se dio la época dorada del Shinrakugumi.

—Si.

—Bueno, descubrí una raza que si es compactible con los Yatos y no mueren al momento de hibridarlos

—Los humanos —interrumpio.

—Exacto, y la iniciación consiste en combinar tu ADN con el Yato.

—¿Y esto es seguro?

—Solo tiene el 1.25% de error —interrumpio el robot, que se encontraba preparando aquel extraño equipo —Kagura sama, ¿está bien que ella haya descubierto su identidad? ¿Quiere que le dé el suero del olvido?

—No, está bien Tama, después de todo ella será mi subcomandante.

—¿Subcomandante? —Cuestiono Souko sorprendida —No me habías comentado nada.

—Te lo diré una vez terminada la iniciación —respondió.

—. El equipo ya está listo —interrumpio Tama

—Excelente. Souko ¿Estás preparada?

—Nunca había estado más preparada en toda mi vida —. Ella no había olvidado su misión principal, que era espiar al Shinrakugumi, pero le abrieron tantas puertas aquí que no le importaría quedarse mujer siempre.

—Bueno, suerte —Kagura la tomo de su cuello y le planto un beso pasional en los labios, cosa que dejo sorprendía a la besada y al androide.

Souko solo se tocaba los labios, realmente aquella chica le había llamado mucho la atención, pero al ser besada así nunca imaginaria que ella estuviera interesada en ella como chica.

—Señorita Okita por aquí — indico Tama que estaba junto aquel tuvo de gran capacidad, eso logro sacarla de su trance. —Debe ingresar solamente con ropa interior.

—¿Eh?

—Quítese la ropa por favor —dijo Tama mientras le bajaba un poco aquella vestimenta tan exótica.

—Está bien si entendí, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Y ahí estaba Souko vistiendo únicamente el bóxer de hombre, con un diseño de S en toda la tela, cosa que causo mucha gracia en Kagura e inconformidad en Tama.

—Bueno señorita Okita por favor entre al tubo.

Esta solo obedeció, después de eso la robot le puso una mascarilla con oxígeno en su cara y el tubo se cerró, para luego empezar a llenarse de una sustancia azulada que pareciera agua y en sincronía unas agujas se empezaron a clavar en las piernas, brazos y torso de Souko, a esta le empezó a dar sueño, uno muy pesado.

—Kagura sama si quiere puede descansar, recuerde que este es un proceso que dura máximo tres horas.

—Pero me preocupa

—Comandante yo estoy monitorizando esto así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Tienes razón Tama, pero por cualquier cosa que resulte, estaré aquí.

Después de la primera hora de espera, Kagura cayó dormida en su lugar.

Tama empezó a apreciar raros cambios con el cuerpo de la paciente, pero no le tomo importancia, así que procedió a colocarle un chip debajo de la lengua como se hacía con todas las iniciadas, una vez terminada su labor se retiró de la sala, sabía que de bajaba a Okita en buenas manos pues la máquina era su amiga

El ruido de algo cayéndose fue lo que despertó a Kagura, y la persona que vio en el tubo era completamente distinta a la que había entrado con ella.

—Tama —gritó Kagura, cosa que despertó a la persona dentro del tubo.

—Mándeme Kagura sama —dijo la robot cuando llego a la sala.

—¿Desde cuándo la iniciación convierte mujeres en hombres? —dijo mientras tomaba su sombrilla pistola de su cintura, en cambio Tama iba a apretar el botón de parado de emergencia, solo faltaba el 2% para haber completado con éxito la iniciación.

La persona observo todo y noto el aura hostil que emanaba su superior lo cual le sorprendió, el agua que le cubría todo el cuerpo se fue bajando hasta dejar el tubo completamente vacío, las agujas que le habían incrustado ya no las tenía y hora podía salir de aquel confinamiento; pero apenas poner un pie fuera del lugar Kagura le apunto con su paraguas.

—¿Qué te pasa china? ¿Qué mosca te pico? —. Apenas escucho su voz se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, el virus que lo había convertido en chica había desaparecido, bajo su mirada y vio su cuerpo de hombre vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior de abajo.

—Okita, creo que eres listo y sabes lo que pasara ahora —dijo Kagura con una voz completamente desconocida para él —. Si es que en realidad te apellidas Okita.

El joven solo cerró los ojos, sabia el riesgo que esta misión implicaba. "Lo siento señor Kondo, al final creo que moriré" fueron sus últimos pensamientos. Escucho el disparo, pasaron los segundos y no sintió alguna parte de su cuerpo desprender sangre. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con Kagura cerca de él para darle una cachetada.

—Maldito pervertido —. En la mente de la chica pasaban todas las veces que se vieron desnudas, inclusive el beso de hace un momento —. Te doy vida por vida, tú te arriesgaste por mí, para salvarme —dijo para después darle la espalda —. Vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión —grito —. Tama por favor sácalo de mi vista.

—Como ordene.

Tama guio a Okita atrás de laboratorio donde había un pasillo.

—Yo ya sospechaba de esto —empezó a hablar Tama —. Pero Kagura creyó ciegamente en ti. Solo te advierto, fue implementado en tu un aparato que va a monitorear toda cosa que hables, y si revelas alguna sola palabra del Shinrakugumi, un pelotón de exterminación ira hacia a ti. —Tama abrió la puerta frente a ella y lo dejo salir —. Deberías quedarte aquí, pronto vendrán a recogerte. —Después de eso el robot cerró la puerta.

Sougo vio su desfavorable situación, desnudo, lejos del cuartel, completamente desarmado y para colmo un pésimo clima, estaba lloviendo.

—Ni crean que me quedare aquí para que me recojan —grito, mientras empezaba a caminar en una calle adjunta del edificio.

Un coche paso junto de él, pero no le prestó atención, aunque era demasiado extraño que circularan automóviles a esta hora de la noche, el mismo vehículo que paso hace unos momentos se había echado de reversa y estacionado a un lado de él.

—Es el capitán Okita —grito emocionado una persona dentro de él, mientras bajaba el vidrio para observarlo mejor.

—Pensé que íbamos a recoger un cadáver —dijo la persona cuando termino de exhalar el humo de su cigarro.

—El único cadáver que amanecerá en pocos días será el tuyo Hijikata —respondió el de mirada carmín.

—Misión cumplida —le susurró al oído, mientras le depositaba en sus hombros su chaqueta. –Ahora sube al auto.

Los hombres se abandonaron aquel lugar en su automóvil.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Holii, si que tarde con esta actualización :v, es que me había centrado a llegar a un punto de la historia. Sé que muchos ya sospechaban que Kagura era la comandante, pero bueno solo le quería meter misterio a la historia**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviwes que me dejan, es muy lindo x3, motivan a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan de la trama no duden en preguntar, nos leemos luego.**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Han pasado cinco años desde que Sougo salió vivo de las instalaciones del Shinrakugumi, y actualmente el Shinsengumi competía con ellos para ser la fuerza policial favorita del Shogun.

El actual vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, el joven alto, de castaña cabellera y mirada de rubí; estaba en su oficina, sentado, leyendo y revisando documentación de sus subordinados. Suspiro por enésima vez en el día y se maldijo a si mismo cuando ansiaba ese lugar. Tal vez lo deseaba, pero lo que le daba emoción era la adrenalina de matar a Hijikata con sus propias manos. Ahora ese hombre adicto a la nicotina se había vuelto el comandante, cuando Kondo le cedió el puesto para ser asesor y maestro de los nuevos reclutas.

Además de que era mucho más fuerte del promedio, sumado con sus habilidades con la espada, era el más temido de toda la fuerza. Sus compañeros en cierta forma le tenían envidia, había ido a un lugar donde solo había mujeres aparte de que regreso con una fuerza monstruosa y una capacidad regenerativa increíble; a pesar de que causaba gran interés, nunca preguntaron y su vicecomandante nunca les contó.

Otra vez dio un suspiro cansado, abandonando su odiosa tarea, salió de aquel confinamiento de cuatro paredes y se sentó en el piso para observar las nubes pasar, entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente.

— _Inicio de flashback—_

— _Sougo sí que te las arreglaste de salir de ahí con vida. Cuando nos llamaron hace unas horas pensamos que te íbamos a ir a recoger como cadáver —expreso Kondo preocupado, mientras abrazaba a su subordinado que apenas y vestía lo mínimo para no dejar expuesto sus partes íntimas._

— _¿Les llamaron? —preguntó sorprendido._

— _Sí por teléfono, una bella y hermosa voz tranquila de una chica —manifiesto Yamazaki de forma romántica._

— _Sí, nos avisaron de que pasáramos a recoger un cuerpo, pero nunca especificaron si estaría vivo o muerto —dijo Hijikata mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo._

— _Yo estaba muy preocupado por ti Sougo, quería marcar para asegurarme de que estabas bien ya que tú nunca tratabas de localizarnos, pero Yamazaki nos advirtió de lo temible que son ahí y no quería exponer tu identidad por eso no lo hice. —seguía dando su afecto el comandante a su subordinado._

— _¿Y bueno conseguiste la información? —pregunto de forma seria Hijikata_

— _En cuanto a eso, me gustaría hablar en privado con el señor Kondo —expreso de forma seria, apartándose de los brazos de su superior._

— _Oh ya veo, bueno Yamazaki vámonos —dijo el moreno mientras agarraba de la cabeza a su subordinado y lo arrastraba para salir de esa habitación._

— _Estas muy serio muchacho, ¿dime conseguiste información valiosa?_

— _Señor Kondo, con todo respeto, no puedo divulgar todo lo que me mostraron en mi estancia, dado que me implantaron algo que si hablaba de más, mi vida estaría en riesgo, y en vez de eso quiero vivir mucho tiempo para transmitir de forma indirecta lo que aprendí ahí._

— _Oh ya veo —. Entre cerro los ojos y paso su mano por su barbilla —. ¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas? y si sientes que la respuesta pone en peligro a tu vida no me respondas. ¿Vale?_

— _Está bien —asintió el joven._

— _¿Conociste a los altos mandos? ¿Es cierto que son puras mujeres? ¿Están bonitas? ¿Las vistes desnudas? ¿Entrenaste con ellas en licras? ¿Qué tal las instalaciones? —. Su jefe empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas obscenas, que dejaban en descubrimiento su virginidad._

— _A todas sus preguntas es si, las instalaciones están muy bien equipadas y tienen lo último en tecnología._

— _Oh que bello —. El gorila solo se imaginaba a él rodeado de hermosas jovencitas en licras —. Ahora una última pregunta y la más seria. ¿Cómo fue que perdiste la transformación en mujer? Si Yamazaki me había contado que solo la píldora con la que él contaba era la única forma de contrarrestarlo —. Sougo solo desvió la mirada —. Oh ya veo, no puedes decirlo. Está bien no te preocupes, estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado en una sola pieza, si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre mañana —dijo muy animado su superior mientras le tocaba su desnudo hombro._

— _¡No! —gritó, espantando a su superior —. Saldré a dar un patrullaje y entrenaré._

— _Bueno está bien —dijo un poco tímido._

— _Nos vemos mañana —. Y abandono con energía la habitación._

— _Sí que regreso animado —expreso el vicecomandante detrás de la pared._

— _Bastante diría yo, y dime Toushi, ¿cumplirás tu parte del trato?_

— _Soy un hombre de palabra señor Kondo —expresó mientras se adentraba en la habitación —. Pero primero tengo que ver como regreso, espero que rodeado de señoritas lo haya vuelto débil. Quiero antes probar su fuerza._

— _Oh ya veo, si ese es el caso…_

— _¿Qué pasó?_

— _Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Toushi, no comas ansias._

— _Fin del flash back—_

El joven abandono su estancia en el piso, y emprendió camino al Dojo de entrenamiento, necesitaba estirar los músculos, estar todo el día sentado nada más leyendo, podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

—Buenas tardes vicecomandante Okita —saludo efusivamente un cadete, que infiere Sougo, que acaba de entrar ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

—Buenas tardes —él saludó.

—Vicecomandante es raro verlo en el dojo de entrenamiento —comento un señor moreno con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno venir a estirar de vez en cuando señor Kondo. ¿Qué tal si hacemos más animado el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas? —interrogó con una sonrisa, que era bien conocida de que no indicaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué se te ocurre Sougo?

—¿Qué tal si el que logré atinarme un golpe tiene el honor de acompañarme a ver al shogun en mi próxima reunión con él?

—Suena interesante, ¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Se animan?

—¡Si! —gritaron todos emocionados.

—Es muy emocionante tener el honor de pelear contra el vicecomandante, además de que si le damos un golpe podríamos conocer al Shogun —comentaba uno de los cadetes para su compañero.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno chicos, si quieren pueden venir todos a la vez

—¿Eh? —. Esa propuesta había dejado sorprendidos a todos, excepto a su entrenador.

—¿Está seguro de eso vicecomandante?

—Yo creo que sería injusto para todos, porque el que le logre dar la estocada será quien tenga el honor de conocer al shogun a pesar de que todos nos esforzamos —explicó un joven.

—Esa es una muy buena observación, pero si están en una batalla contra un enemigo muy fuerte, ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Luchar solo o acompañado? Puede que por su egoísmo mueran y por consecuencia sus compañeros.

—Acompañado señor —contestaron todos.

—Véanlo como eso, y ya si logran hacerlo pueden turnarse para la próxima vez, que les proponga esto —dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa manga larga blanca. —El señor Kondo es quien delimitara el ganador. Si es que hay, claro —lo último lo susurro.

—Listos, empiecen, ¡YA! —. Kondo activo su cronometro —. Y fin, vaya Sougo cada vez rompes más el record, venciste a veinte jóvenes reclutas en menos de 0.05 segundos.

—Ja ja ja o tal vez la juventud de ahora no sea tan buena.

—Auch —se quejaban los adoloridos reclutas que habían recibido, todos sin excepción alguna, una estocada de su sádico vicecomandante.

—Según tengo entendido tiene la fuerza de hacerle frente a un miembro del clan Yato, e inclusive ganarle —comentaba un cadete a su compañero de dolor.

—Además de que es muy hábil con la espada, desde hace algunos años ya era conocido como el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, desde su corta edad empezó su entrenamiento con la espada, por eso es de los mejores espadachines de los que puede contar el Shinsengumi —comentó otro.

—Según hay rumores de que su fuerza proviene de que experimentaron con él —dijo muy despacio uno.

—Creo que deberían de estar entrenando, en vez de parecer viejas chismosas —sonrió de forma sádica cuando termino de amenazarlos, dando una estocada en el piso.

—En seguida vicecomandante —. Todos los cadetes se levantaron como alma que lleva el rayo y se pusieron a dar estocadas al aire con una espada de madera.

—Sougo no deberías ser tan estrictos con ellos —comento Kondo, mientras se posicionaba a lado del joven.

—Usted es muy consentidor Kondo san

—Como si eso afectara en algo malo, además de que este tipo de trato funcionó con ustedes. Los chicos se deben sentir como en familia —dijo en su defensa —. Para que sientan que luchan por su familia, no por el gobierno.

—Tiene razón señor Kondo. Si no le molesta me quedare aquí observando la práctica.

—No tiene por qué molestarme, es un honor que haya venido a verla —. Se despidió con una sonrisa y regreso a su labor.

El vicecomandante solo observaba en la lejanía, el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas con quien hace cinco años todavía era el comandante del Shinsengumi.

Entonces recordó como hace cinco años le había ganado con la misma facilidad que lo hizo con los reclutas al de aquel entonces era el vice comandante.

— _Inicio de Flashback—_

— _Veo que regresaste muy animado y con ganas de trabajar —dijo Hijikata mientras llegaba al dojo de entrenamiento que estaba siendo utilizado por el capitán de la primera división._

— _Cuando te dan tantos días de descanso uno se aburre, además de que no podía entretenerme intentando matar a cierta persona con flequillo en V —contesto mientras daba estocadas al aire._

— _¿Qué te parece un duelo de bienvenida? Si me ganas, cumplo la parte del trato._

— _Parece interesante, sabes que solo he perdido contra ti en dos ocasiones._

— _No seas tan egocéntrico Sougo —dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y su espada con su vaina, para tomar una de madera. —¿Listo?_

— _Para el combate, yo siempre._

 _Ambos jóvenes se posicionaron en lado contrario del dojo, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su contrincante. Sus espadas se impactaron, el vicecomandante demoniaco quedo sorprendió con la fuerza que su subordinado dio la estocada._

— _Parece que estar rodeado de señoritas no te volvió dócil —comento Hijikata mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba detener esa estocada para que el golpe no le impactara._

— _Créenme que las mujeres de aquella fuerza parecen unas bestias, y en especial mi superior, es por mucho, más fuerte que yo —respondió Sougo, pero sin embargo él también se había sorprendido mucho con esa fuerza nueva que tenía que no lograba controlarla, desde que estaba practicando hace unos momentos sentía su espada como si se tratara de una simple pluma._

— _Oh ya veo —dijo Hijikata antes de caer rendido por tal fuerza._

 _El sonido de unos aplausos empezaba a llenar el ambiente._

— _Sougo veo que aprendiste muchas cosas en tu estadía allá, nunca te había visto vencer a Toushi de una sola estocada._

— _Señor Kondo —interrumpio el moreno de flequillo "V" —. Dado los resultados de este duelo, cumpliré mi parte del trato, le concedo a Sougo mi puesto del vicecomandante del Shinsengumi y después cometeré Seppuku._

— _Toushi no es necesario hacer eso, además tengo otros planes para ti, creo que ya estoy en la edad de que debería preocuparme por tener una familia._

— _Señor Kondo, por favor no hable como un anciano_

— _Sougo, creo que si eres apto para ser el vicecomandante, creo que con lo nuevo que has aprendido en aquel lugar llevaras al Shinsengumi a una nueva época, pero no creo que con mi liderazgo sea bien aprovechado eso, se necesita a alguien que pueda utilizar las palabras como arma, así que ahora el Vicecomandante será Toushi._

— _Pero señor Kondo, no puede tomar una decisión así tan apresurada —comento Hijikata._

— _Esto no fue apresuradamente, había tenido eso en mente desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás, además ya hable con el viejo Matsudairia y le pareció una excelente idea._

— _¿Entonces usted que hará? —pregunto Sougo_

— _Creo que sería buena influencia con los nuevos reclutas que podríamos tener, je —sonrió para los jóvenes que tenía frete de él y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa._

 _La ceremonia de nombramiento se llevó a cabo a unos pocos días después, teniendo como invitado especial al shogun y al emperador, seguido de otros jefes de gobierno, pues este era un nuevo renacer del Shinsengumi._

— _Fin del flash back—_

Por estar centrado en sus pensamientos, no presto atención a la práctica, ni se había percatado de cuando habían terminado.

—Creo que andas un poco distraído hoy —dijo sonriente el hombre moreno, mientras le ofrecía una copa de sake a su compañero.

—Gracias —dijo cuándo tomó ese vaso de porcelana blanca —. Y no creo que ande distraído, solo recodaba unas cuantas cosas —. Al concluir eso le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

—Oh ya veo, pero no es bueno quedarse siempre en el pasado, debes vivir el presente porque si no te quedaras estancado.

—Pero es bueno ver el pasado, para no cometer los mismos errores.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, te has vuelto muy sabio en estos cinco años que han pasado, además de que le brindaste un futuro brillante con tus conocimientos, el no centrarnos en una sola fuerza, en aprender artes marciales, pasar tiempo de convivencia todos juntos y ser más ordenados. Les abriste un nuevo mundo a estos jóvenes de campo que vinieron a la ciudad a cumplir su sueño de seguir el camino del samurái.

—Oh ya veo —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, tomando el líquido que fue ofrecido por su antiguo superior. —Bueno señor Kondo, creo que iré a dar un patrullaje por la ciudad, dígale a ese adicto a la nicotina que no me ande buscando, volveré cuando deba de volver.

—Está bien Sougo, disfruta tu paseo, que diga tu patrullaje.

El castaño solo alzo la mano en señal de despido y salió del dojo de entrenamiento, para después salir del cuartel. Cuando estaba enfrente de él lo observo detenidamente, definitivamente el cambio que había tenido el Shinsengumi con él y con Hijikata en el mando había sido notorio, se eliminaron despilfarros y se aumentó la disciplina de los subordinados, también empezaron a cumplir con misiones que los altos mandos le ponían, en ese entonces eran literalmente perros del gobierno, buscando mascotas pérdidas o cumpliendo alguna lista de la compra; pero no descuidaron su objetivo principal, eso solo lo hacían para ganar méritos y dinero. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de esas tareas y empezaron a hacer labores de oficiales: guardar la seguridad de personal del gobierno, búsqueda de escondite de grupos terroristas. Y el lugar donde más se podría apreciar esos cambios era en las instalaciones del Shinsengumi, habían pasado de un simple piso de madera a unas instalaciones más grandes y mejor tecnología.

Emprendió camino a donde sus pies la llevaran. Desde hace cinco año, desde que se volvió el vice comandante, esa era su rutina de los lunes; hacer informes, practicar un poco con lo novato y salir a "patrullar", realemte solo lo tomaba como escusa.

Otra vez su subconsciente y sus pies lo habían traicionado, otra vez estaba parado frente esa cafetería, desde hace cinco años, todos los lunes venía a ella, se sentaba en el mismo lugar y comía lo de siempre, unos pasteles y un café, y mientras comía veía una foto colgada en la pared del establecimiento.

En otra mesa, algo distanciada de la de su vicecomandante se encontraban dos hombres.

—Señor Kondo, ¿está seguro de esto? Seguir al vicecomandante Okita en sus patrullajes.

—No te preocupes Yamazaki, lo hacemos porque Toushi nos lo encargó. Quiere saber si Sougo tiene novia o porque se comporta extraño los lunes, ya que siempre sale.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que salga?

—Toushi cree que Sougo regreso como un doble espía.

— No creo que sea eso, si fuera así el Shinsengumi no estaría en la cima junto con el Shinrakugumi.

—Yo también opino lo mismo, pero no está de más observarlo para comprenderlo mejor.

—En eso tiene razón señor Kondo. Espere mire una mujer se le acerco.

Los dos hombres que estaban de espías dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención a la plática que tenían aquellos dos muchachos, pareciera como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo, pero solo fue una conversación corta ya que la joven no se sentó y se fue enseguida. Al rato regreso con una charola con una taza y un pastelillo.

—Parece que nada más es una mesera de este lugar.

—Sí parece que nada más fue eso.

Ambos hombres perdieron los ánimos, tenían la vaga ilusión de conocer algo para poder chantajear a su vicecomandante en el futuro, pero no tenía nada, aparte de su sádica actitud y su complejo de hermana, ese hombre parecía perfecto.

Todos los oficiales comieron sus aperitivos, una vez que el hombre de mirada carmín había terminado, agradeció por la atención y se despidió de todos los que laboraban ahí, que eran tres mujeres y un extraño hombre gordo, para después salir del establecimiento.

—Señor Kondo, tal parece que vicecomandante se marchó, creo que debemos hacer lo mismo —. El hombre ya se había levantado y dejado el dinero correspondiente a su consumo sobre la mesa.

—Espera Yamazaki —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para detenerlo —. Tengo un plan —. El excomandante del Shinsengumi se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la joven que hace unos momentos entablo conversación con su superior —. Buenas tardes, emmm, Marine —expreso el hombre mientras leía el gafete de la mesera.

—¿Se le ofrece algo cliente? —pregunto con su cordialidad que debe tratar a los clientes.

—Esto, quería preguntar si nos podias decir que hablaste con el cliente que estuvo en aquella mesa hace unos momento —dijo sin pena.

—Sabes, es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas —. La joven había dejado su total cordialidad para formar una sonrisa sádica, muy conocida por esos hombres. "Se parece a la de Sougo" fue lo que pensó.

—Lo que pasa es que somos oficiales del Shinsengumi —dijo penoso Yamazaki mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Sí, mira aquí esta nuestra placa de identificación, y estamos en una investigación…

—¿Qué clase de investigación? —pregunto otra mesera.

—Shizuo —dijo sorprendida Marine.

—Si es una investigación policial estamos gustosas de ayudar —reafirmo la joven alta de larga y negra cabellera. —Soo, voy a tratar con estos oficiales —se refirió al hombre que estaba en la caja.

—Bueno, si tienes tiempo preguntales por Rakuko y Tomoko —dijo alegremente ese hombre.

—"¿Rakuko y Tomoko?"—pensaron los oficiales del Shinsengumi.

—Recuerda que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres, además ellos no pueden saber nada porque donde Kagura y Souko trabajan es el Shinrakugumi, y ellos son del Shinsengumi.

—Tienes razón Shizuo.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa de lo más alejada de los clientes para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

—¿Qué clase de investigación es? —pregunto Shizuo de nuevo.

—Verán, por el momento hemos estado siguiendo a nuestro vicecomandante, porque desde que regreso de una misión importante se comporta extrañamente los lunes, sigue la misma rutina, entrena, sale durante un buen rato y luego regresa al cuartel —explico Kondo.

—¿No será que tiene una novia? —pregunto la mesera identificada como Marine.

—Nosotros también pensamos eso, pero lo que pasa es que siempre viene aquí los lunes y vemos que se lleva muy bien con el personal del café, pensamos que tal vez haya regresado de su misión como un espía doble.

—Oh entiendo —comento Shizuo —. Hablan del joven de castaña cabellera, ¿verdad?

—Si es él —confirmo Kondo.

—Él se volvió un cliente frecuente desde hace cinco años, siempre viene sin falta los lunes, por las tardes y se marcha antes de que el ocaso se forme. Las primeras veces que vino pensábamos que era solo un acosador o un inadaptado social o un tipo con complejo de Maid, pero siempre pide lo mismo una taza de café con un bocadillo especial de la casa, que cambia semana con semana, y los come mientras observa cierta fotografía que se encuentra en el establecimiento. Los primeros seis meses solo agradecía por la comida y se marchaba, pero siempre se le notaban las ganas como de preguntarnos algo. Después de esos seis meses empezó a conversar un poco más con nosotras e inclusive con nuestro jefe, pero sentía que siempre se marchaba con las ganas de preguntarnos algo; pero no fue hasta que se cumplió el año de sus visitas cuando lo pregunto. "¿La joven de roja cabellera ha vuelto a venir al lugar?", fue a mi quien me lo preguntó, yo me quede sin habla, en realidad yo también estaba en la espera de las otras personas que salen en la foto, simplemente negué con la cabeza, y él agradeció y se marchó. Así fue como semana tras semana se fue ganando la confianza de las cuatro personas que laboramos aquí y de vez en cuando entablamos una conversación, pero el patrón sigue siendo el mismo, su bebida y un postre mientras observa la foto —relato Shizuo.

—Oh ya veo —comento Kondo mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

—Y ¿qué hablo contigo hoy? —pregunto Yamazaki a la otra mesera que había permanecido callada.

—Bueno, hoy se cumplió cinco años desde que aquella foto fue tomada, y me volvió a preguntar si las otras dos que aparecían en la foto habían vuelto a aparecer, y pues les dije que no.

—¿Podemos ver la dichosa foto? —preguntó Kondo.

—Claro, esta ha vista de todos —confirmo Shizuo —. Está en la pared junto a la caja registradora.

Todos se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron hacia el lugar donde la Marine les había indicado que estaba aquella famosa foto, cuando los oficiales del Shinsengumi la vieron, quedaron sin habla, sorpresa fue lo que les provoco aquella foto.

—¿Podemos tomarle una foto? —solicito amablemente Yamazaki.

—Adelante, solo no lo anden divulgando —pidió Shizuo.

—Está bien.

El espía tomo la foto, y ambos hombres se despidieron cordialmente de aquellas dos mujeres, y emprendieron camino hacia su cuartel.

Al llegar, vieron que su vicecomandante ya estaba como si nada en su oficina, trabajando hasta tarde como se había acostumbrado. Entonces con mucho sigilo avanzaron hacia la oficina conjunta.

—Hey Touuuushi, ¿estás ahí? —hablaba entre murmuros el excomandante del Shinsengumi mientras tocaba la puerta.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor Kondo? —pregunto el hombre atrás de esa puerta.

—Yamazaki y yo traemos la información que solicitaste —. Se oyeron unos cuantos movimientos y después aquel hombre de flequillo V había abierto la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con cordialidad —. Y bueno, ¿Qué descubrieron? —pregunto el actual comandante del Shinsengumi a sus hombres cuando ya habían tomado asiento frente a su escritorio. Ambos se voltearon a ver entre ellos y se lanzaron miradas picaras.

—Creemos que Sougo conoció una chica especial en su estadía en el Shinrakugumi —soltó la noticia Kondo.

—Ja Ja ja ja —soltó una sonora carcajada el moreno —. Quieren que me crea que el complejo de hermana, sádico. Conoció una chica que está rondando en su mente. Con todo respeto señor Kondo, creo que los plátanos que comió en el desayuno estaban en mal estado.

—Lo que dice el señor Kondo es cierto, mire —. Yamazaki le mostro a su superior su celular con una imagen, este solo tomo la foto y la observo por unos cuantos segundo.

—Y ¿Qué les hace pensar que tal vez esa chica es su contacto como espía doble?

—El caso es que nunca la ha vuelto a ver desde que regreso con nosotros. Toshi, ¿sabes? Esta foto me recuerda a un caso muy sonado del Shinrakugumi que paso hace cinco años antes que Sougo volviera.

—¿Me puede refrescar la memoria señor Kondo? —solicito Hijikata.

—Claro. Desde hace más de cinco años, una flota del Harusame estuvo rondando por ese distrito, pero ninguna fuerza policial se atrevía a meter manos, ni los temerarios rebeldes Joui, entonces esa flota estuvo raptando mujeres para su comercialización en el mercado negro. Pero no fue hasta que solo dos oficiales del Shinrakugumi vencieron a la flota entera. Mi teoría es que esas dos chicas son las que aparecen con kimono en esta foto, porque las que están con vestimenta de Maid son quienes laboran en la cafetería que Sougo visita todos los lunes que está dentro de ese distrito.

—Señor Kondo, ¿Qué tan cierto es que solo dos personas aniquilaran toda una flota del Harusame?

—Es solo un rumor a voces, pero dicho rumor llego en una reunión con el Shogun y este no mostro sorpresa alguna.

—¿Quiere que me crea que esta dos jovencitas, que a lo mucho han de tener, en esta foto, entre 15 y 18 años, derrotaron a una flota del Harusame?

—Si —dijo firme ante su palabra el excomandante del Shinsengumi.

—Bueno, analizare esa información. Yamazaki por favor mándame esa foto a mi correo electrónico, y señor Kondo, le pido el nombre de esta cafetería y el distrito donde está ubicada.

—Está bien —respondieron ambos hombres.

—Y aprovechando, le pueden pedir a Sougo que venga a mi oficina, le tengo que informar de algo.

—Bueno Toushi

—Comandante, ¿no le dirá al vicecomandante que lo espiamos o sí?

—Claro que no Yamazaki, esta información es confidencial, solo nosotros tres lo sabremos.

—Está bien —suspiro tranquilo Yamazaki.

Ambos oficiales salieron de la oficina de su superior, Yamazaki se fue al comedor, y fue Kondo quien le aviso a Sougo que tenía que ir a ver a Toushi en su oficina.

—Se le ofrece algo, comándate cigarro —dijo Sougo, mientras hacía explotar la puerta de la oficina conjunta con una bazuca.

—¿Estás loco Sougo? —dijo el comandante mientras salía de ese cuarto de humo.

—Uh, falle. Es que pensé que como te gusta fumar, pues te gusta el humo, así que hice un cuarto lleno de humo para ti —dijo Sougo con una sonrisa tierna.

—Pensé que habías dejado eso de los ataques —comento Hijikata mientras encendía su cigarro en el pasillo, suspiro cansado y miro al cielo.

—Es bueno, de vez en cuanto, recordar viejas experiencias —respondió mientras miraba hacia el mismo lado que el hombre con peinado "V".

—Oh ya veo. Bueno solo te iba a avisar que mañana tenemos reunión con el Shogun, corren los rumores de que tal vez nos pida trabajar en colaboración con otra fuerza policial.

—¿Sabes cuál será?

—No, todo se ha mantenido en completa confidencialidad, así que mañana te espero puntual a las 8 am.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas señor Hijikata —se despidió Sougo mientras le daba la espalda y movía la mano y con la otra iba cargando su bazuca.

El actual comandante del Shinsengumi volteo a ver su oficina, todavía el fuego no se extengia, en cierta forma le causo gracia, desde que Sougo asumió el puesto de vicecomandante se había comportado más maduro, así que sus ataques hacia su persona se habían reducido a lo más mínimo. Por lo que este acto lo tomo de sorpresa. Suspiro de forma cansada, y tomo el extintor cercano a su oficina, pues siempre estaba preparado para sorpresas como estas.

Apago el fuego, antes de que consumiera documentación importante, y vio que ya había terminado sus labores, así que fue en camino a su dirección, pues mañana tenia reunión con el Shogun y eso significaría que iba a ser un día pesado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **n/a:**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, neta que mi Uni me ha absorbido mucho T.T, no he escrito tanto como me gustaría :'v.**

 **pd: si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no haya quedado claro, si me hacen el favor de señalarlo, será corregido, gracias**

 **Pero bueno, en recompensa vamos a responder los comentarios de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme unos bellos rw x3.**

 ***TemariAckerman06:** mujer neta que me fascinan leer tus rw tan largos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y observas cosas que yo no había considerado; sé que aún me falta crecer como escritora y hay partes donde me como narrativa :'v. Yo ya sabia que se daban las sospechas de que Kagura era la comandante, pero quería hacerle de emoción :v, y en cuanto a Kagura y su abandono del modo Yato, (no sé si hayas visto Ranma ½, el tiene una parte donde se convierte en gato y solo hay una persona que lo puede calmar) pues en cierta forma asi me lo imagine, esa persona que solo puede calmar a Kagura es Otae, porque si te das cuenta hasta Tsukuyo le tiene miedo, solo es ella quien tiene el valor de acercarse.

En cuanto a Sougo, si, tiene poderes Yato, creo que en este capítulo lo confirme.

Y si, el aparato que le pusieron en la boca a Sougo es para monitorear todos sus movimientos y verificar que no hable de más. Y en dado caso Sougo no busco una forma de quitárselo porque levantaría sospechas, fue más allá y ha revelado información sin que el Shinrakugumi se dé cuenta, así de astuto es ese hombre.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tus hermosos reviews x3, espero que este capitulo te haya sorprendido.

 **i love Okikagu** gracias x3, intento esforzarme para que disfruten la lectura :D, espero que este también te guste :3

 **daslevfka:** Lo sé, el chiste es que este fic se haga intenso 7u7, y tomar por sorpresa al lector con cada capitulo del fanfic.

 **Anonymous D:** Ya no esperes más baby, aquí esta el capitulo 7u7, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :3

 **Ebano Wigram:** si ya lo descubrieron, pero eso era esencial para abrir paso a la siguiente parte de la historia :3

 **mi-chan:** me alegra que te paresca interesante :3, espero que este también :D

 **AI tsukiyomi:** el chiste es que el lector creara las sospechas de que Kagura era la comandante, pero no lo confirmaba del todo xD. Sin ropa, pero Kagura se deleito con el cuerpo de Sougo de hombre 7u7, a mi no me engaña, bien que le gusto :D. Me alegra que te guste mi historia :D, aquí esta el capitulo siguiente :3

 **Bueno lectores mios, esto fue todo por ahora, espero nos leamos próximamente :3**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	15. Capítulo XV

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO XV**

Ambos altos mandos del Shinsengumi ya estaban reunidos con el Shogun Shigeshige en su oficina, este solo se encontraba sonriente en su lugar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que la o las personas que estaban esperando llegaran tarde.

Sougo volteo a ver su reloj y ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la hora citada, cuando se empezó a escuchar ruido del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pero, ¿no te vas a poner la capa negra? —preguntó una persona detrás de esa puerta, que los miembros del Shinsengumi reconocieron como la hermana menor del Shogun.

—Soyo chan, eso era cuando era una niña, hip, ahora soy toda una adulta —. Okita se tensó al escuchar la otra voz, se le hacía conocida pero a la vez se escuchaba que estaba borracha. —Sho chaaaaaan, lamento la demora, es que me distraje con Soyo en el camino —dijo la persona al cruzar la puerta corrediza, mientras hacia una pose de pidiendo disculpas muy exagerada.

—Cada vez te pareces más a él —comento el aludido con nostalgia.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus lugares donde estaban sentados, para dar el recibimiento adecuado a la persona que acaba de entrar a la oficina. Entonces la otra persona, que era una chica, alzo su cara y sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con lo rubís del vicecomandante de Shinsengumi, y fue ahí donde ambos se reconocieron. En ese instante fue, cuando la otra persona se le había bajado todo el alcohol que traía en la sangre.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me comparen con personas del pasado —respondió con indiferencia, mientras volteaba a ver con mirada de odio a una de las personas ahí presentes. —Además Shogun sama, si iba a ser una reunión formal me hubieras avisado —. La chica tomo la capa de su amiga que le venía ofreciendo y se la puso, dejando otra vez su cuerpo oculto.

—Bueno chicos, ya que estamos completos podemos dar paso a la reunión —dijo alegremente Shigeshige —. Hijikata Toushiro y Okita Sougo son el comandante y vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Hijikata mientras extendía su mano a la persona frente a él y a la hermanita menor del Shogun.

—Buenas —. El vicecomandante solo alzó la mano, cosa que molesto a su superior y causo gracia entre Gran general apaciguador de los bárbaros y su hermanita, mientras que la persona desconocida volteo a otro lado para evitar el contacto visual y tronó la boca en señal de molestia.

—Ella es la comandante del Shinrakugumi, Kagura; y creo que si conocen a mi hermanita, Soyo.

—Tiempo sin vernos chicos —saludo alegremente la princesa.

—Buenos días —. Fue lo único que dijo la comandante.

—Serán buenas tardes —dijo con sarcasmo Sougo.

—La puntualidad es la mejor virtud de una persona que no tiene que hacer —respondió Kagura con claro tono de molestia.

—Sougo compórtate —reprendió el comandante del Shinsengumi a su subordinado.

—La razón por la que los llame —el shogun llamó la atención de sus invitados mientras su hermana se colocaba a su lado —, últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento de parte de los Joushi y además se han unido a la facción Hitotsubashi para planear un golpe de estado.

—Zura nunca haría algo así —comentó por lo bajo Kagura, pero logró ser escuchada por su alto mando.

—La facción de Katsura está en contra de la violencia a menos que sea necesaria, es la facción de Takasugi que ha estado en constante movimiento. Así que decidí llamar a los altos funcionarios de las policías más importantes del país para unir fuerzas y proteger la paz de Edo.

—Shogun sama, con todo respeto creo que mi fuerza militar es por mucho la más grande del país y por lo tanto podría sola con un par de revoltosos, no creo que necesitemos ayuda.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ellos también son muy buenos, además de que el trabajo en equipo siempre es bueno. —El mandatario sonrió y la chica de capa negra solo volteo para otro lado en señal de desagrado. —Les pido por favor me acompañen al salón de guerra para planear la estrategia.

La primera en salir fue la comandante del Shinrakugumi, seguida del Shogun, después Hijikata y por ultimo Sougo con la princesa.

—¿Cómo ha estado Okita san? Desde que se volvió vicecomandante es raro que le toque ser mi guardia y por eso ya no lo veo, las personas que mandan del Shinsengumi son muy aburridas.

—Muy bien princesa, al ser vicecomandante puedo estar más cerca de Hijikata san y puede que pronto sea yo el comandante del Shinsengumi, y sí en cierta forma se toman en serio su papel de guardia cuando les toca venir a trabajar al palacio.

—Ja ja ja —rio con la alegría la princesa —, sigues como siempre. En cierta forma me alegra que algunos no cambien. —Lo último lo dijo con melancolía en su voz.

—¿Por qué lo dice princesa? —preguntó al notar el tono utilizado por su interlocutora ya que ella suele ser muy alegre.

Soyo fijo su vista en las personas frente a ella y luego a los al rededores.

—Hermano, voy a preparar té para hacer más amena tu reunión, seré escoltada por Okita san a la cocina.

—Está bien Soyo, con cuidado, y gracias —. Ambos se respondieron con una sonrisa.

La princesa tomó al oficial de la mano y salió corriendo por un pasillo lateral, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los comandantes de ambas fuerzas policiales. Una vez que Soyo notó que estaban a una distancia segura de las demás personas recupero la compostura.

—Han pasado como seis años de la última vez que fuiste mi seguridad —empezó Soyo con nostalgia —, así que ya no hemos podido platicar a gusto.

—¿Pero no crees que tu hermano me necesite en la reunión? —preguntó con indiferencia Sougo.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no quisieras estar allá.

—Touché princesita ¿Qué es lo que le aflige? —Ambos jóvenes habían llegado a la cocina y Sougo tomo asiento, mientras que la princesa tomaba lo necesario para preparar el té.

—Bueno la persona que es la comandante del Shinrakugumi es mi mejor amiga desde hace unos siete años y medio, durante ese tiempo tuvo pérdidas muy significativas que la han empujado a dejar de ser la persona alegre que conocí.

—¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto?

—Empezó como trabajadora independiente bajo la tutela de un samurái y con la estricta seguridad del castillo rara vez podía entrar, la conocí en una de mis escapadas, inclusive fuiste tú quien me trajo de regreso al castillo. Pero cuando perdió a dos personas importantes para ella, se deprimió bastante, estuvo sin comer y eso que a ella le fascina comer. Una tarde tuvo la idea de formar la fuerza policial, que igual como ustedes crecieron exponencialmente, pero la de ellas fue más rápido ya que se compuso por antiguos miembros del Oniwaban, el Hyakka, que antes era la seguridad de Yoshiwara y el clan Yagyuu, además ella es una poderosa amanto.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Sougo sin mucho interés, esa historia ya la conocía.

—Okita san no estas mostrando tanto interés.

—Lo siento princesa, pero si triunfar quieres, tener información de tu competencia debes tener.

—Pero esta información no se encuentra disponible en ningún lado —comentó Soyo algo confusa.

—Bueno continúe princesa —se siento torpe por dejar exponerse tan fácil con su interlocutora.

—Bueno gracias a la formación del Shinrakugumi, Kagura se superó de su perdida. Pero hubo un tiempo, hace como cinco años que se veía más animada que de costumbre, pensé que había conocido a alguien especial, su sonrisa se veía tan radiante y parecía volver a ser la misma que cuando la conocí, realmente me alegré mucho por ella tenía fe que esto durara mucho, pero duro escasamente menos de un mes y después de eso se volvió más fría que de costumbre, con el paso del tiempo hemos logrado, porque yo en compañía de sus capitanas hemos intentado animarla, sin mucho éxito. Pero platicando en secreto con ellas, me contaron que el nuevo carácter de Kagura se debido a la perdida de una subordinada.

—¿Y esto por qué me interesa a mí? —preguntó sin mucho interés, pero en el fondo sentía algo de culpa. Mientras tomaba una de las galletas que la princesa había colocado en una charola y tomo una taza para después beberla. —Vaya princesa, tu técnica ha mejorado bastante después de ocho años. La de antes parecía que nos querías asesinar, inclusive estuviste más cerca de matar a Hijikata que yo.

—Esto te interesa porque note comportamiento extraño entre los dos cuando Kagura entro a la habitación donde estaban ustedes, una vez que alguien la ve sin capa ya no se preocupa por ponérsela, pero cuando te vio fue diferente e inclusive tú que siempre te muestras antipático, intentaste molestarla para llamar su atención. Y Okita san que malvado, mi intención nunca fue asesinarlos. —Lo último lo dijo en tono de berrinche.

—Oh —Fue el único sonido que hizo.

Lo que le dio más indicios a Soyo de que haría buena pareja, había tratado desde muy chica con ambos jóvenes y se le hacía tan similares.

—Sougo solo te encargo que mi amiga vuelva a sonreír, puede que esta misión en equipos que les tiene planeado mi hermano los una un poco —dijo Soyo con una ilusión en el rostro y cuando el vicecomandante noto que su amiga le había llamado por su nombre es porque esta petición iba en serio.

.

.

.

—Kagura chan, ¿segura que no quieres quitarte la capa? —Pregunto preocupado el Shogun, cuando notó que hacía calor en la habitación y la vestimenta de la chica era muy pesada y ella no toleraba las altas temperaturas —. Aquí no hay sol, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, además estos hombres son de mi confianza.

Kagura dudo un poco, pero el hombre en cierta forma tenía razón, el calor de la habitación le había empezado a incomodar, así que sin más preámbulo se despojó de esa capa negra. El otro comandante había mantenido su distancia, pero ahorita pudo apreciar mejor a la mujer que estaba en frente de él y de alguna forma recordaba haberla visto en algún lado pero no recuerda bien.

Todos los mandatarios se había sentado en una mesa lo suficientemente grande donde había una maqueta muy bien hecha de todo lo que correspondía al territorio de Edo.

—¿Disculpe? —Toushiro intento llamar la atención de la otra comandante —¿No vamos a esperar a su vicecomandante? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—Oh no se preocupe por eso —empezó a hablar Kagura con un tono suave, en eso llegaron las dos personas faltantes a la reunión, llegaron ambos sonrientes, mientras que Sougo sostenía la charola con las cosas y Soyo las pasaba a una mesa más chica y les sirvió su tasa correspondiente a cada uno de los invitados —. Hace mucho tiempo pareciera que había llegado la candidata ideal, pero no aguanto la iniciación y murió —soltó tajante con clara mirada de odio hacia Sougo mientras este tomaba su lugar y si las miradas pudieran matar el ya estaría muerto desde el momento que esa mujer llegó al encuentro.

—"Así que esa es la versión que cuenta"—pensó Sougo, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado, nunca contó sobre su traición a nadie cercano a ella, lo entendió por la mirada de tristeza de ambos hermanos.

—Bueno —empezó a hablar el Shogun llamando la atención de todos los presentes—, según mis informantes el ejército del Jouishishi está acampando cerca de lo que corresponde al clan Hitotsubashi. —Coloco unas figuritas en la maqueta donde correspondía a esa ubicación.

—Con todo respeto, se me hace algo raro que la facción de Takasugi este en tierra ya que normalmente él es de andar vagando en el espacio, y si fuera así de simple hasta Zura lo hubiera ya encontrado —interrumpió Kagura al general máximo.

—Puede que tengas razón Kagura, pero no crees que si está planeando un golpe de estado, ¿no sería lógico estar cerca de las personas que lo están apoyando? —preguntó el Shogun.

—Puede que tenga razón.

—Además sería una buena estrategia, ya que no están lejos de la capital. —Señalo Sougo la distancia que separaban a las facciones contrarias —. Además de que para llegar a ese lugar hay varios caminos, así que si alguien les da una "visita", tienen varias rutas de evacuación, seis para ser precisos.

—Veo que tiene buen ojo Okita san. La idea es neutralizarlos, evitar la menor baja posible para ambos lados.

—Tan noble como siempre Shogun sama —dijo Kagura con cierto sarcasmo —Pero si ellos vendrían a atacarlo no les importaría para nada las otras personas ni los habitantes, ellos atacarían con todo.

—Sí, pero no somos ellos.

—Con todo respeto Shogun sama —empezó a hablar Hijikata —, concuerdo con la otra comandante, lo mejor sería ir con todo, tanto por seguridad como para evitar otros posibles golpes con las personas que quedaran, y creo que Sougo lo sabe de sobra.

—Siempre intentan hacer venganza cuando sus planes no salen como ellos quieren —dijo sin mucho ánimo el joven de cabellos castaños, mientras jugaba con las figuritas que el Shogun había colocado —. Lo mejor sería ir con todo, e intentar capturar algunos cuantos, para sacarles información.

—Puede que eso funcione, además el Shinrakugumi cuenta con excelentes cárceles que hemos mantenido a raya a algunos de los más peligros criminales.

—Me parece buena idea, solo que traten de que inocentes no se vean implicados en fuego cruzado —comentó preocupado el Shogun.

—Creo que somos lo altamente capaz para no confundir entre enemigos y aliados —comentaron los tres mandatarios de las fuerzas policiales al unísono.

—Me alegro que estén tan animados, ¿y bueno que estrategia de ataque sugieren? —preguntó el Shogun.

—Creo que lo mejor sería bloquear todos los caminos — dijo Hijikata colocando otras figuritas de diferente color en la maqueta, a los seis caminos que había señalado su subordinado con anterioridad.

—También hay que tener algún escuadrón de reserva en una nave por si quieren escapar por el cielo, ya que Takasugi también tienen naves aéreas —dijo Kagura mientras señalaba el cielo, y colocaba otra figurita atrás de una montaña que estaba cerca del lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso jovencita? —preguntó Hijikata con cierto interés, el Shinsengumi es más antiguo que el Shinrakugumi y siempre han buscado pistas de los antiguos guerreros Jouishishi para ponerlos tras las rejas y ella hablaba con una familiaridad de ellos.

—Internet —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—Eso no es una información que puedas conseguir en internet —le reprendió el hombre de cabellos azabaches.

—Bueno, ¿alguna otra sugerencia? —habló el shogun para detener el interrogatorio hacia la comandante del Shinrakugumi, era de su conocimiento que ella tenía lazos muy fuertes con tres de los cuatro antiguos Jouishishi.

—Que usted, la princesa y el personal de su confianza se resguarden en un lugar seguro, no sabemos si tienen algún otro lugar donde se estén escondiendo —comentó Sougo sin mucho ánimo.

—Sí, sería buena idea en algún pueblo lejano de estos lugares —comento Kagura señalando en la maqueta las ubicaciones en cuestión.

—Ok, tomaré su consejo en cuenta. ¿Cómo se dividirán el trabajo entre ambas fuerzas?

—¿Mitad y mitad? —preguntó Hijikata.

—No, el Shinrakugumi nos dobla en cantidad de elementos activos —respondió Sougo.

—Tengo seis mil fuerzas de combate, más el personal administrativo y de salud —comentó con altanería Kagura.

—Me imagine, nos doblas en fuerzas. ¿Combinamos o por separado?

—Separado, mis chicas ya saben como trabajar entre ellas.

—Cierto, si los combinamos nos retrasaríamos planeando estrategia?

—¿Qué sean tres y tres caminos?

—Si no es mucha carga, ustedes cuatro y nosotros dos, tú tienes más personal activo, además que una de tus chicas vale como por cinco de mis chicos.

—Tienes razón, además conseguiré apoyo extra para el ataque aéreo en caso de que sea necesario.

—Ok, ¿vehículos?

—Tengo unos cuantos, ¿ustedes?

—No muchos.

—Bueno, hacemos cuentas de los vehículos que tenemos y así dividirnos equitativamente.

—Me parece bien. Además no podemos dejar la capital y al shogun sin seguridad.

—El personal administrativo también está capacitado para luchar, sería una guardia discreta.

—Bueno, podría dejar también unos de mis chicos.

—Me parece bien, servirían de cebo —dijo Kagura con una alegre sonrisa.

—Ja, había pensado en algo similar —respondió, correspondiéndole el gesto.

Un silencio empezó a reinar la sala, el resto de los presentes estaban sorprendidos con lo que acaban de ver, ellos dos idearon el plan de ataque como si se tratara de lo más simple del mundo.

—¿Algo más que agregar? —preguntó el Shogun rompiendo la atmosfera entre esos dos jóvenes.

—Creo que no, solo hay que ver lo de los vehículos y los caminos que va a bloquear cada fuerza —respondió Kagura, recuperando su tono de seriedad.

—¿Cuándo creen que estén listo para efectuar el ataque?

—Una semana —expresaron ambos.

—Me parece bien, ¿en caso de algún imprevisto como se mantendrán en comunicación?

—Yo puedo visitar el Shinrakugumi —sugirió Sougo con tono altanero, ambos comandantes lo miraron con odio.

—Lo mejor sería que yo fuera al Shinsengumi.

—Me parece bien —respondió Hijikata —Pero podrías llevar tu capa, no suele haber muchas mujeres en el cuartel.

—Bueno.

—¿Y cómo nos avisaras que llegaras? Sabes somos unas personas muy ocupadas, no tenemos descansos después de alguna misión importante, aunque tengas todos los huesos rotos se tiene que trabajar.

—Yo veré la forma de avisarles —manifestó tajante —¿Es todo Shogun sama?

—Si — respondió el Gran general apaciguador de los bárbaros

—Bueno me retiro —dijo para después colocarse su capa y salir de la habitación.

—Yo en un momento vuelvo —exclamó Sougo a los escasos dos minutos que la chica había abandonado la sala.

—Está bien —dio la autorización el general máximo y el joven de castaños cabellos abandono el lugar.

—Shogun sama si no es mucha molestia…

—Si ve —autorizó con una sonrisa.

El comandante del Shinsengumi dio una reverencia y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

Cuando salió por la puerta, busco con la mirada el posible camino que pudo haber tomado aquella chica, cuando a su derecha logro ver escasamente una parte de la capa de ella. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

—China —gritó cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Hace como cinco años que ya no escuchaba ese molesto apodo —respondió tajante, al momento para encarar a quien le había osado llamarla así.

—Lo siento comandante —dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece vicecomandante del Shinsengumi?

—Me alegra saber que estas bien —confesó Sougo.

—Espero que la información que hayas obtenido le haya servido a tu amada fuerza.

—Sabes que no he dicho nada, y el que pueda hablar contigo en una sola pieza lo prueba.

—Lo sé, si es por tu libertad, le diré hoy a Tama que te desactive el rastreador, has demostrado ser precavido, te lo mereces.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fría?, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de cinco años y te comportas así.

—Oh y ¿Cómo quieres que te trate Souko? A no, tu verdadero nombre es Sougo, tuviste el descaro de venir a mí y solo cambiar una letra de tu nombre. ¿Cómo quieres que trate a la persona que le di toda mi confianza, tanto que pensé en convertirla en mi vicecomandante, para que resulte ser un espía de una fuerza contraria? ¿Cómo?

—Lo siento —comentó Sougo.

—Retírate por favor, después de esto no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca —exclamó Kagura para después salir corriendo.

Sougo se quedó estático en ese lugar, sabía que lo que había hecho la había marcado.

El joven de castaños cabellos empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la comandante del Shinrakugumi se notaba cierto pesar en su andar.

Pero ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que su conversación había sido escuchada por el comandante del Shinsengumi.

 **N/A: Se que anduve desaparecida muchos días pero bueeeeeeeno, aquí esta el cap, espero que les haya gustado :3 Mi ausencia se debió al final de semestre y mi complique en algunas partes la narrativa, tuve que recurrir a unas amigas para que me ayudaran, asi que este cap va con todo para ellas ElaRodriguez y I love Okikagu :3 gracias chicas son mis musas :3**

 **¿Fue un final sad? Creo que un poquito, pero bueno Sougo le rompió el cora a nuestra pequeña Kagura.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews x3**

 **I love Okikagu: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado x3, muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu sensual review 7u7, estaré esperando con ansias tu opinión sobre este x3**

 **Mi chan La espera fue larga pero llego x3, me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste :D**

 **Okita Kagura creo que la mayoría se lo imaginaba desde un principio :v**

 **TemariAckerman06 Sabes amo tus reviews *3* tus reviews me dan fuerzas para continuar :3, y cada vez que me siento en un bloqueo mental leo tus reviews y me animan a seguir :3. En venganza a tu retraso yo también me retrase, ok no :'v. Sip, tengo muchas cosas preparadas unas buenas y unas no tanto :v**

 **Fijate que tenia duda en ponerlo como flash back, pero vi que era la manera más fácil de narrarlo, es que con el carácter de mi gori, siento que seria un buen instructor x3, aunque algunos se querran pasar de listos, pero para eso estan Sougo y Toushi xD**

 **El chiste de una escritora es sorprender a sus lectores 7u7, yo igual amo la legalidad de Kagura x3, pero en este tiempo me imagino más a Sougo como el del mini arco de los granos, me encanta más ese Sougo que el de forever Yorozuya xD.**

 **De hecho en la cafetería pregunta por las dos solo para no levantar sospechas xD. Y solo entrena con los novatos para recalcar su sadismo xD, porque bien sabemos que con fuerza yato y su habilidad con la espada no hay nadie que le haga frente x3 Sabes que Kagura esta muy ocupada por sus deberes del Shinrakugumi, además en este cap se noto dolida por lo que Sougo le hizo, por eso no quería ir para recordar malas experiencias.**

 **Okihiji es una de mis ships crack favoritas, aunque casi no hay fanfic de ellos *corazón roto***

 **Gracias a ti por comentar :3, además responderte también me alegra a mi :D.**

 **Espero que este cap también supere tus expectativas, y será un gran placer leer otro de tus reviews, nos leemos luego.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Ambos líderes del Shinsengumi habían regresado de su reunión en el palacio, en su auto patrulla, fueron recibidos por el antiguo comandante.

—Buenas chicos, ¿qué tal su reunión con Shogun sama? —dijo el alegre hombre de tez morena.

—Me iré a mi habitación, me tomaré el día —comentó el vice comandante —. Muere Hijikata —. Y después tomó camino rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Y qué le paso? Usualmente regresa muy animado después de esas reuniones —preguntó preocupado por el menor.

—Kondo san, mejor vayamos a hablar a mi oficina —dijo, con el mismo tono utilizado por su subordinado. Esto alerto al hombre que los salió a recibir y no le quedo de otra más que seguir al actual comandante a su oficina.

Una vez dentro de ese lugar, percatándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca o escuchando su conversación, se sentaron frente a frente.

—Hoy, al fin, conocí a la comandante del Shinrakugumi.

—Toushi querrás decir que conocieron —comento dudoso por lo que su interlocutor le acababa de decir.

—Eso es a lo que voy Kondo san. —Este sacó el teléfono de su saco y busco la foto que le fue enviada con anterioridad por Yamazaki —. La chica pelirroja de aquí es la actual comandante del Shinrakugumi y la castaña es Sougo —dijo con notorio tono de exclamación.

—Vaya, Souko sí que creció mucho en su estancia ahí. —Hizo énfasis en su tórax con movimiento de manos —. Con razón esas dos chicas pudieron solas con un escuadrón del Harusame.

—Sí, yo también por eso no la reconocía. Recuerdo que cuando enfrenté a Sougo por el título de vice comandante me dijo que su comandante era mucho más fuerte que él, así que esa chica ha de ser terriblemente poderosa. Pero hoy, terminando la reunión con el Shogun, la primera en retirase fue ella, entonces Sougo salió rápido, y yo por sospecha de que fuera un espía doble...

—Aun sigues con eso —interrumpió a comunicador.

—Sí, permítame. Lo seguí, y me lo encontré hablando con ella.

—Toushi, no me digas que espiaste su conversación.

—Sí, y déjeme terminar. Me enteré que Sougo estuvo a punto de ser la vice comandante del Shinrakugumi. Pero yo antes de escuchar la conversación de ellos, le pregunte por su vice comandante y me dijo que no soportó una iniciación y murió.

—Así que no le comentó a nadie lo de Sougo como infiltrado.

—Eso es lo que pienso, y que dicha iniciación fue lo que le hizo perder su transformación, además por lo que escuche, iban a liberar a Sougo de algo, que era por eso que no podía hablar con nosotros de todas sus vivencias en el Shinrakugumi.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a preguntar, por como lo oí, imagino que esa platica no termino nada bien.

—No llegué al principio, pero Kagura, así se llama la comandante del Shinrakugumi, se oía muy dolida.

—Oh ya veo, tal vez a Sougo si le afectó. ¿Será que se hayan enamorado?

—¿Sougo enamorado? No me lo creo. —Se empezó a reír, pero por la cara sin expresión del antiguo comandante dejó de hacerlo.

—Bueno ¿y de que trato la reunión?

Hijikata Toushiro le contó todos los detalles del plan para evitar un golpe de estado al Shogun, mientras tanto en otra parte del cuartel del Shinsengumi, en el piso más alto, en su habitación, se encontraba el vice comandante botado en el piso, pensando en su reencuentro con la mandataria del Shinrakugumi y los cambios que experimentó su cuerpo, ya no parecía la niña que se preocupaba por su crecimiento, ya era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Él se desvistió, dejando su tórax al descubierto. Se posó frente a un espejo y empezó a observar su cuerpo, ya no quedaban marcas de los piquetes que habían sido marca de su iniciación en el Shinrakugumi, los cuales se presentaron horas después del retorno al cuartel, por eso nadie se percató cuando estuvo en ropa interior. Ya sólo quedaban los resultados de su entrenamiento y del intentar dominar su fuerza, al principio le costaba, no podía sujetar ni unos palillos para comer, porque enseguida los rompía; ahora puede controlarla con tanta facilidad que ni tiene que pensar para ello.

Volvió a su posición inicial, y los recuerdos de su estancia en el cuartel del Shinrakugumi atacaron su mente. Cuando llegó, la pelea con la capitana Yagyuu, Kagura escogiéndola, el tour por las instalaciones, el banquete y baño de bienvenida, su entrenamiento, su misión a lado de Kagura, y lo último que obtuvo de ella, un casto beso en los labios; había intentado no pensar en ella, porque si lo hacía sabía que la había lastimado, y con el encuentro del día de hoy, confirmo sus sospechas. Así como ella mantuvo en secreto lo de su infiltración, él nunca había comentado lo de la alteración genética con sangre Yato, sangre de ella.

Se dio unos cuantos golpees en la cara, él era el sádico y mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, no era momento para estarse deprimido por una chiquilla, que de chiquilla ya no tiene nada. Se levantó del piso, sacudió su pantalón y se volvió a colocar su camisa y su saco, iría a investigar algo que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo…

.

.

.

En el cuartel del Shinrakugumi, había unas cuantas mujeres en el doujo de entrenamiento. En el centro una de carmesís cabellos y alrededor de ella como unas veinte mujeres que se habían ofrecido a ser le ayuda en su práctica, después de una rápida pero intensa pelea que dejo al 95% de las participantes en el piso.

—Vaya Kagura, no pensé que tu ida al castillo te regresaría en ese estado —comentó una de las capitanas del Shinrakugumi, Tsukuyo.

—No es suficiente, quiero molerlo a golpes a él, esto no sirve para suprimir mi enojo con él y dejar de pensar esa estúpida rata café —murmuro tan rápido que no fue entendible para ninguna de las presentes, excepto por una robot que iba pasando por ahí, verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

—Kagura sama, ¿todo se encuentra en orden? —preguntó preocupada la robot.

—Tama, justo contigo quería hablar, vamos al cuarto de máquinas, necesito información —dijo mientras abrazaba a la robot. —Tsukky, te encargo a las chicas, con esa fuerza no le harán pelea ni aun samurái con los ojos vendados, debemos de estar listas en menos de una semana —dijo Kagura con determinación, haciendo que la mirada de la rubia se pusiera seria.

—Está bien —respondió con voz fuerte.

—Ok, vamos Tama.

Ambas féminas abandonaron el doujo de entrenamiento e ingresaron al elevador, para dar rumbo al departamento del robot.

—Modo incognito —solicitó Kagura estando ahí, dicho eso, la robot tomo las precauciones necesarias, para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que estuvieran hablando ahí. —Volví a ver a ese estúpido —soltó tajante llena de resentimiento y enojo.

—¿Al señor Okita? —preguntó si era él de quien alteraba el carácter de su comandante.

—Sí, esa misma rata, sigue tan igual, solo un poco más alto y sus facciones más finas. —Al terminar de decir eso, empezó a gruñir —. Pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver, porque si no tenía los cuidados necesarios en la iniciación moriría, pero al parecer si los supo controlar y además al Shogun se le ocurre decir que trabajemos en conjunto de Shinsengumi, y ese estúpido es su vicecomandante.

—El Shinsengumi es más antiguo que el Shinrakugumi por unos cinco años más, pero desde que el Shinrakugumi apareció habían sido dejados en el olvido, tal vez su ingreso aquí era para obtener información sobre nuestra forma de trabajar. —Sacó conclusiones Tama —. Pero para que el Shinsengumi sea tomado en cuenta otra vez, debió de haber revelado algo de nosotras, pero lo cual no puede ser, porque lo he estado monitoreando y nunca ha dicho palabra alguna que sea relacionado con nosotros, ni la sangre Yato, e inclusive contigo.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Kagura mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos —le dije que lo liberaría del transmisor.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —preguntó algo dudosa la robot.

—Si puedo hablar conmigo en una sola pieza, después de cinco años de que lo deje ir con vida, y ni la sangre Yato lo mató y no ha revelado nada del Shinrakugumi, no veo más motivos para seguir espiándole.

—Tú eres la comandante, tú decides.

—Libéralo —ordenó Kagura.

—Está bien —respondió y empezó a teclear unas cuantas cosas en su monitor, y en ese instante apareció una foto de él y seguido de la imagen de un candado abriéndose.

—Bueno, también quiero que investigues las fuerzas, vehículos y armas disponibles, para más tardar mañana, debo de ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi para planear lo referente al ataque a la facción Nobunobu y Takasugi.

—Como ordene Kagura sama.

Después de eso la mandataria abandono la habitación y la robot empezó la tarea que le habían encargado.

.

.

.

En la bodega de documentos, se encontraba el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi buscando información referente a los antiguos guerreros Joushi, había escuchado de ellos.

—Recuerdo que durante un tiempo un tal Katsura y Takasugi eran perseguidos por la ley, pero de un tiempo a otro sus acciones disminuyeron y dejaron de ser buscados, pero yo tengo entendido que eran cuatro antiguos líderes, ¿Qué paso con los otros dos? ¿Uno de ellos era el amigo de la china? —pensó Sougo mientras cerraba el último informe referente a ese tema, pero lo único que había en los documentos es que la última vez que fueron vistos fue hace más de siete años. —¿Pero entonces por qué la facción de Takasugi quiere volver a tomar las armas, después de casi ocho años de inactividad?

Okita salió de esa habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con el actual instructor de cadetes.

—Kondo san —gritó para llamar la atención del aludido.

—Oh Sougo, ¿qué tal estas? —preguntó algo preocupado por su conducta de hace una horas atrás.

—Bien, pero realmente quiero hablar de algo con usted.

—Bueno, vamos a mi habitación —sugirió viendo la seriedad de su subordinado.

Ambos hombres fueron recorriendo el cuartel hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez en la recamara del mayor, se sentaron en el piso.

—¿De qué querías hablar Sougo?

—¿Qué sabe referente a los antiguos líderes Joushi? —Fue directo al grano.

—¿Te refieres a Katsura y Takasugi?

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que eran cuatro, ¿Qué paso con los otros dos? —Uno de ellos ya había muerto y lo sabía por Kagura, pero él quería saber más de esa guerra que libraron ellos contra los amantos.

—Está bien. La leyenda cuenta que eran cuatro reyes celestiales, Katsura Kotarou "El joven noble de la locura", Takasugi Shinsuke "Líder del Kiheitai", Sakamoto Tatsuma "El dragón de Katsurahama" y por ultimo Sakata Gintoki "Shiroyasha".

—¿Todos tenían seudónimos?

—Es algo que te ganas después de luchar tanto, es el nombre que te dan tus enemigos para identificarte, así como Toushi es el "comandante demoniaco" y tú eres el "sádico y mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi", son necesarios en la vida como guerrero. Pero bueno continuemos, los únicos Joushi activos que quedaron después de la rendición del gobierno fueron Takasugi y Katsura, el dragón de Katsurahama ya ni se encontraba aquí cuando finalizo la guerra y en cuanto al Shiroyasha lo dimos por muerto, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Vimos por un pueblo cercano de aquí, a una persona que se le parecía a él físicamente y traía siempre en su cintura una espada de madera, así que Toushi y yo decidimos enviar a Yamazaki a espiarlo pero se dio cuenta que era un vago bueno para nada, que intentaba llevar un negocio propio, no quedaba nada de su antigua gloria en el pasado. Aunque decían que era muy respetado en el barrio donde él vivía, en ese lugar no había sido infestado por los amantos, e investigando más a fondo decían que él no movía su espada más que para proteger a los suyos, así que realmente no mostraba ser un peligro para el gobierno por eso no está en documentación. Y en cuanto al dragón de Katsurahama anda perdido en el espacio sideral, así que tampoco está interesado en golpes de estado al gobierno.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué Katsura y Takasugi dejaron de planear movimientos terroristas en contra del gobierno? Se me hace raro que después de casi ocho años quieran volver a las andanzas.

—Dicen por ahí que Shiroyasha y Katsura llegaron a intimar con el actual Shogun, y también dicen que Shiroyasha ha muerto, y que por consecuencia Takasugi perdió la motivación ya que era de los únicos que podía hacerle frente, y Katsura por su respeto a su relación con Sakata y el Shogun dejo de interesarse en eso.

—Se me hace raro que por la simple muerte de un colega, ambos hayan abandonado sus ideales.

—A mí también, pero si fue por eso en cierta forma estuvo bien, nos libramos de dos personas algo peligrosas, Takasugi era una facción violenta que en el máximo descuido intentaba ir por la cabeza del Shogun, en cambio la facción de Katsura era algo pacifista y solo hacia ataques para recordarle al gobierno que si se descuidaban él podía derrocarlo.

—Oh ya veo, ninguno cumplió sus objetivos.

—No. ¿Y porque tanto interés en esta historia? —preguntó Kondo.

—Creo que Hijikata ya le comento la misión que nos encargó el Shogun, así que quería investigar algo de contra quienes nos enfrentamos.

—Si, Toushi me dijo que vamos contra la facción de Takasugi y Nobunobu. Bueno espero que esta información te haya servido —dijo con alegría el hombre.

—Muchas gracias Kondo san —dijo el vicecomandante para levantarse y darle una reverencia como agradecimiento.

—De nada muchacho, si tienes alguna otra pregunta no dudes en venir a mi

—Claro —. Después de haber dicho eso, abandono la habitación. La información que su ex comandante le había proporcionado era de utilidad pero a la vez no, él también quería saber sobre su fuerza militar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días de la reunión y ambas fuerzas se estaban preparando para llevar a cabo esta misión, entrenando a sus oficiales, puliendo espadas, probando pistolas, haciendo los ajustes necesarios a los vehículos.

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi había llegado una peculiar visita, vestía una capa negra y solo en lo que atravesaba la puerta llevaba un parasol morado, una vez adentro del cuartel cerro su parasol y lo coloco en la cintura, eso dejo que se viera un pantalón negro que vestía.

—Busco al vicecomandante Okita —dijo al primero que se le atravesó.

—¿Disculpe tiene cita con él? El vicecomandante suele ser una persona demasiado ocupada. Puede decirme y yo le digo su recado.

—Vengo a hablar con él referente a una misión muy importante y al menos que no quieras perder la cabeza más te vale que me lleves con él —dijo con notorio sadismo en su voz.

—"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?" —pensó mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas, y además rezaba por encontrar rápido a su vice comandante. —Kondo san, ¿no ha visto al vicecomandante Okita?

—Yamazaki ¿Qué tal? Sougo está en el doujo de entrenamiento, quiso entrenar él personalmente a los novatos, para ver si estaban listos para la misión.

—Gracias Kondo san —dijo mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada.

Yamazaki iba lo más rápido que podía, mientras era seguido por el encapuchado.

—Vicecomandante Okita —pronuncio desesperado Yamazaki.

—¿Qué quieres Yamazaki? —dijo con notorio tono de molestia.

—Alguien lo busca —dijo penoso mientras dejaba entrar a la persona que lo venía siguiendo.

—Ah dile que luego lo atiendo que estoy ocupado —comento con su monótono.

—Estúpido bastardo, soy yo quien te busca —rompió el silencio esa persona dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos quien se atrevía a hablarle así a su vicecomandante.

—Que molestia —dijo mientras dejaba su espada recargada en un pared. —Chicos terminamos por hoy, por favor déjenme solo, eso te incluye Yamazaki. Todos los presentes salieron despavoridos. Una vez solos Sougo se sentó en el piso —China ya sé que no puedes olvidarme, pero no me vengas a buscar al trabajo, podría dar otra impresión.

—¿A quién le estas diciendo eso? Yo solo tengo ganas de moler tu cara a golpes —dijo mientras corría para darle un golpe y con esta acción el gorro de su capa le descubría la cabeza.

Poniendo completa atención a como se encontraba Sougo, vio que solo usaba un pants algo flojo, dejando al descubierto su tórax, a Kagura se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando se descubrió con la mirada fija a su abdomen bien contorneado, es cierto que ya lo había visto semidesnudo hace cinco años, pero ahora se notaban que los años no pasan de en balde.

—¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto aquí? —dijo Sougo mientras esquivaba el ataque de Kagura rodando por el piso y tomando una espada de madera que sus subordinados dejaron en el piso al salir corriendo de ahí.

—Será un placer —exclamo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y tomaba su paraguas que estaba en su cintura y quitándose la capa, traía sus típicas vestimentas chinas con un pantalón negro y una blusa roja con detalles en dorado.

—Cero balazos por favor, es un piso nuevo.

—Si se rompe es porque es un piso muy frágil que no aguanta nada, pero está bien, puedo ganarte solo utilizando mi fuerza —dijo mientras adaptaba la misma posición de Sougo.

—Cuando quieras.

Una vez finalizada esa oración Kagura corrió en dirección a Sougo, utilizando su paraguas como una espada, el ataque fue detenido por él. Pero con una mano libre de ella le atino un golpe en su tórax.

—Parece que todavía sigues con las malas costumbres de engañar a tus contrincantes con ataques dobles, pero se te olvido algo, yo ya soy más resistente a tus golpes y puedo pelear a la par contigo así que no te limites —exclamo mientras que con su espada daba una estocada al paraguas haciendo que este saliera volando de la mano de Kagura y otra vez utilizaba su arma para darle un golpe en la misma parte del cuerpo que ella le había dado instantes atrás.

—Vaya parece que intentabas deshacerte de mí arma desde un principio, pero te olvidas que los combates cuerpo a cuerpo son mi especialidad —dijo mientras tomaba la espada de su contendiente y la zangoloteaba para que su usuario la soltara y este saliera volando, pegado su espalda contra la pared y ella lanzaba la espada junto a su parasol.

—Yo también he practicado las artes marciales desde que descubrí que estaba muy limitado en eso. —Corrió hacia su oponente y le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara. Ella lo detuvo con una mano y le dio con una patada en la parte baja de su pierna cosa que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero aprovecho para hacer una patada voladora que dio justo en el abdomen de la pelirroja.

Unos cuantos habían aprovechado que los contrincantes estaban demasiado centrados en ellos, que aprovecharon para acomodar uno a uno en la puerta, pera ver el asombro combate, ya que nadie en el Shinsengumi podía permanecer más de dos minutos en combate con su vicecomandante y salir sin todo el cuerpo golpeado.

La pelea en el centro de entrenamiento seguía, con ambos peleadores utilizando sus puños como armas y notoria fatiga en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí? —gritó el comandante del Shinsengumi en el momento que vio a la mayoría de sus subordinados en el pasillo viendo hacia la habitación.

—Lo que pasa es que el vicecomandante Okita está librando una batalla con una mujer que es muy fuerte, llego buscándolo, lo cual se me hizo demasiado extraño ya que él no suele tener visitas —informo Yamazaki.

—No me digas, ¿esa mujer tiene el cabello rojo? —pregunto algo alterado.

—Si.

Como pudo el comandante se abrió paso entre los hombres que estaban tapando la entrada y una vez dentro del campo de batalla, un paraguas y una espada pasaron justo a un lado de él incrustándose en la pared.

—Sougo —grito para captar la atención de su subordinado.

—Oh muere Hijikata —dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que la espada estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su superior y detenía un golpe mientras estaba encima de su oponente.

—¿Sougo que forma es esa de tratar a la comandante del Shinrakugumi? —pregunto alterado, después de eso se oyó un sonoro "¡¿qué?!" hecho por todos los presentes.

—Hola Toushi —saludo infantilmente, mientras alejaba a su adversario con una patada.

—¿Toushi? Desde cuando tantas confianzas. —Pareciera que pronto ese hombre iba a explotar.

—Toushi cálmate —interrumpio en el lugar el antiguo comandante.

Con la llegada de otra persona al lugar ambos luchadores se pusieron de pie, sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas y fueron por sus respectivas armas a la pared donde anteriormente habían aterrizado.

—Sougo, por favor vete a poner ropa más acorde para recibir a nuestra importante visita. Y Toushi guía a la señorita a la sala de reuniones importantes —Dio indicaciones a sus antiguos subordinados.

Una vez todos reunidos se empezaron a tratar los temas referentes a la lucha que en pocos días librarían contra los aliados de Takasugi y NobuNobu.

 **N/A: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, que este año sea de bendiciones y éxitos :3 y de mucho Okikagu y Gintama :3**

 **Bueno chicos, mi idea era publicar ayer, ya que una de mis lectoras, no dire quien ;v, me mando una imagen que decía "Si publicas hoy será un año lleno de fics, reviews y fav", espero que todavía aplique para hoy :'v**

 **Les quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias :3, y a los que me dejan review son más especiales todavía :3. Vamos por otro año aquí en fanfiction y falta menos de seis días para que se estrene el anime, yey, vamos bien y viene lo mejor :D. Bueno procederé a responder reviews :3**

 _ **TemariAckerman06**_

 **Oh, por tu forma de hablar me di cuenta que eres española xD, yo soy mexicana, tacos wey :}v**

 **Bueno, para serte sincera tuve algunos tropezones con el encuentro porque no sabia muy bien como debería hacerlo, si lleno de resentimiento o como si se conocieran de toda la vida, asi que opte por el de lleno de odio xD.**

 **oh shi Shochan :'c, su muerte aun queda gravada en mi memoria, y si se referia a Gintoki, aunque no lo haya especificado –se me paso- Kagura vestía la ropa del inicio de forever Yorozuya, por eso es que con mas razón lo dijo xD.**

 **En cuanto a Kagura y su capa es una relación algo tsundere, le gusta usarla pero a veces no, aunque muy pocos conocen la identidad de Kagura, ya que sus reuniones con el Shogun son top secret, una vez que ya esta en confianza, se expone. Pero como Sougo traiciono su confianza es por eso que se la vuelve a poner.**

 **Digamos que la relación de Soyo y Sougo se debe a que de vez en cuando a él le tocaba ser su seguridad, cuando el Shinsengumi tenía buenas relaciones con el Shogun antes de que el Shinrakugumi apareciera, es ahí de donde saca su sadismo escondido Soyo :v. En cuanto a Kamui, él esta vivo, en capítulos anteriores, cuando Kagura se encuentra al capitan de la tripulación del Harusame, dijo que con él experimento el suero para reducir la fuerza de los Yatos, pero el salio ileso, y su participación en el fic la creo nula.**

 **Nadie, aparte de Tama, conocen la cercana relación de Sougo y Kagura, e Hijikata, Kondo y Yamazaki se dan a la idea pero no saben mucho.**

 **Te daré un poco de spoiler, en el siguiente cap, tal vez casi no haya mucha participación de Kagura, por eso se la quise dar aquí xD, pero bueno ya leeras más adelante como se relacionaran los hechos, porque no es un fic Okikagu mio sin que Kagura y Sougo queden juntos :v, ok creo que ya dije mucho xD.**

 **Bueno espero que también hayas disfrutado este cap, y nos leemos en el siguiente :D Feliz año :3**

 _ **Al tsukiyomi**_

 **Me alegro que te encanten mis caps :3 Los reviews me motivan a escribir más rápido :D**

 **Si Sougo traiciono su confianza, pero en cierta forma fue a fuerzas, aquí entre nos, Sougo ya habia considerado quedarse como vice comandante del Shinrakugumi después de la iniciación, pero como perdió su transformación las cosas tomaron otro rumbo xD**

 **Si, dado que la técnica de la princesa de 13 años era muy mala, e Hijikata de confiado tomo toda la taza de té de un solo trago, por eso es que no tuvo buenos recuerdos de eso xD**

 **¿Clases de qué? Eso no lo entendí xd :$**

 **Bueno espero que este cap te guste y te animes a dejarme otro review :3**

 **A mis demás lectores, espero que se animen a dejar reviews, para asi conocernos un poco y ver su opinión del fic xD**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**

 **Disfruten lo que restan de sus vacaciones :D y feliz año nuevo**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Los policías del Shinsengumi se encontraban bloqueando dos caminos que salían de la ciudad donde se suponía que estaba la facción contraria.

Gracias a la oscuridad nocturna, el espeso bosque que rodeaba el poblado y lo negro de sus uniformes, los hacia ser uno con el medio. El vicecomandante estaba a cargo de un camino y el comandante en el otro.

El de castaños cabellos estaba recordando la estrategia que idearon para cumplir esa misión impuesta por el Shogun.

— _Inicio de flash back—_

— _He venido porque ya tengo a mi disposición la información con los vehículos que cuenta el Shinrakugumi —exclamo la mandamás de dicha fuerza —. Para así ajustar los últimos detalles del plan_

— _¿Cuantos vehículos tienen? —interrogó el vicecomandante_

— _Contamos con cuatrocientos automóviles patrulla, cien motos y cincuenta motonetas. No contamos con nave aeroespacial, pero ya conseguí el apoyo para que nos presten una. —Extendió fotográficas de dichos vehículos._

— _Nosotros nada más contamos con trescientas y ya —dijo el ex comandante del Shinsengumi._

— _Podríamos dividirlas equitativamente —sugirió la de carmesí cabellos._

— _Entre ambas fuerzas sumamos setecientos automóviles, mejor llevamos cien a cada camino y los que restan se queden en la ciudad resguardando el orden, no podemos dejar la ciudad sin seguridad._

— _Las motos y motonetas no son de utilidad, si acaso le diré a mi conocido que lleve diez en la nave, ya que ellas alcanzan velocidades muy altas pero te dejan expuesto._

— _Me parece bien._

— _¿Y cómo nos dividiremos los caminos? —interrogó el comandante del Shinsengumi mientras extendía un mapa de la zona._

— _Pensaba que ustedes se quedaran al sur, junto a la montaña, en la montaña oculto estará mi aliado con la nave. Cada una de mis capitanas resguardara un camino y yo seré la atracción principal atacare el interior de la ciudad para que empiecen a salir. Obviamente no haré una misión suicida, solo iré disparando, para hacer salir a los otros._

— _Es muy arriesgado que estén ustedes solas en el norte, ya que son los caminos principales para acá, danos un camino a esta dirección o mínimo déjame ayudarte a sacar a esos tipos de sus madrigueras._

— _No podemos ir los dos al frente, si los dos caemos se perderán los dirigentes, además podemos estar en comunicación con esto —dijo mientras le entregaba un radiotransmisor._

— _¿Esto para qué lo utilizaremos?_

— _Son para estar comunicados. Él también tendrá un transmisor, los altos mandos y capitanes de cada escuadrón tendrán uno para seguir instrucciones, aquí les dejo doce. La misión de deberá llevar a cabo a la mitad de la noche, será un ataque sorpresa._

— _Está bien —dijeron los mandatarios del Shinsengumi._

— _Éxito, y que esta misión salgamos victoriosos. —Lo último lo dijo con aire de tristeza, pareciera que estaba ocultando algo, para después abandonar la habitación._

— _Fin del flash back—_

Los balazos que anunciaban la entrada de Kagura a la ciudad empezaron, pero no había respuesta por parte del enemigo. Se escuchaba que ella recorría la ciudad pero no salía nadie a hacerle frente.

—China, ¿Estás segura de esto? —murmuro solo para él.

En eso los disparos se detuvieron, pero le secundaron una explosión. Entonces unos amantos con características reptiles empezaron a salir, al principio salieron para los seis caminos, pero cuando vieron que en algunos había hombres cambiaban de dirección.

—Todas las unidades del Shinsengumi adéntrense a la ciudad —ordenó Sougo.

Los hombres rápido acataron la orden de su superior pero los amantos simplemente los ignoraban.

—Alto —gritó, ninguno le hizo caso.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas e impacto su espada con el cuerpo de aquel Amanto.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —interrogó mientras tenía su espada en el cuello de aquel.

—Simplemente cumplimos órdenes, nos ordenaron atacar únicamente mujeres de este planeta que se encontraran por aquí, pero por lo visto ustedes no lo son.

—Pero nosotros sí sabemos proteger a nuestras mujeres. —Después le corto la cabeza. —Capitanas del Shinrakugumi respondan —dijo al transmisor —. Chicos vayan apoyar a las mujeres, no dejen que esas lagartijas cumplan su misión. Yo iré a buscar a la comandante del Shinrakugumi.

Después de la indicación de su superior, todos salieron a la pelea, él corrió hacia el lugar donde había escuchado a Kagura disparar por última vez. Mientras recorría vio un cuerpo, desenfundó su espada e iba a iniciar su ataque pero aquella persona le habló.

—Al parecer la líder tenía razón —dijo mientras captaba la atención del nuevo.

—¿Líder? —cuestionó confundido.

—Sí, teníamos sospechas. Ya que ninguno de los dos había escuchado hablar de movimientos de Takasugi, su objetivo era el Shinrakugumi.

—Tal vez por su manipulación genética —agregó.

—A los cielos no les ha de haber gustado, y por eso filtraron información hacia el Shogun de un ataque hacia su persona, sabía que él recurriría primero a ellas.

—Pero no contaba con que él también nos llamaría a nosotros —agregó mientras guardaba su espada.

—Shinsengumi, ¿eh?—dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver y observaba su uniforme—. Había pasado bastante tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de uno. Además, ¿Cómo sabes tú de la manipulación genética del Shinrakugumi? —cuestionó.

—¡Sougo! —Se escuchó desde el transmisor —, dicen las oficiales que se llevaron a sus capitanas, primero las sedaron con una bala a larga distancia y de ahí las guardaban en cajas para luego subirlas a naves, también a algunas cuantas chicas, pero ellas simplemente no pueden luchar ya que le lanzaron un humo morado y sintieron que perdieron su fuerza.

—Hijikata san, protejan a las mujeres el tiempo que más puedan —dijo a través del aparato.

—Para ti es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —se quejó.

—Si perdieron la capacidad de pelear, eso me recuerda a hace cinco años, se aliaron con quien encontró un virus para anular los poderes de los Yato, pero si a ellos los matamos, puede que hayan encontrado información al respecto, —analizó de forma rápida —. Si no mal recuerdo Kagura se recuperó después de un tiempo, creo que son treinta minutos, eso es —pensaba en voz alta —. Katsura lleva la nave a la zona norte y que se resguarden ahí todas las mujeres que quepan durante unos veinte minutos mínimo, el virus no es de efecto permanente, solo hay que protegerlas hasta que los efectos se dispersen.

—Parece que no eres un simple perro de gobierno. Ya que estas muy bien informado sobre la sangre Yato y además de saber mi nombre y el de la líder, podría cuestionarte cómo es que lo sabes pero no me dirás ¿verdad?, pero creo saber que fue ella quien te proporciono la información, haré lo que tú dices, pero ¿Qué harás tú?

—Iré a buscar a Kagura y a las demás mujeres que secuestraron, me imagino que están interesados en cómo llevar a cabo la hibridación entre ambas especies.

—Si es así déjame darte algo. —Subió a la nave y después de un tiempo bajo con una moto —, son bastante veloces pero no son adecuadas para el campo de batalla, si tienes información sobre la sangre Yato me imagino que también has de estar al tanto del personal del Shinrakugumi. Ve con la robot Tama, ella fácil a de encontrar la información de donde se encuentran.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Protege a la líder, nosotros nos encargaremos de las demás chicas y ponerlas a salvo.

—Cuento con ustedes — dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con aquel personaje histórico —, A todas las unidades, ira una nave en camino hacia ustedes resguarden ahí a las mujeres y a ustedes, si pueden. Ellas solo se encuentran bajo el efecto de una droga que anula sus características Yato, pero solo dura aproximadamente de veinte a treinta minutos. El conductor de la nave es Katsura Kotarou, así que nada de atacar a los aliados.

—¿Tú que harás Sougo? —cuestionaba la otra voz con dificultad, daba a entender que estaba ocupado librando una batalla.

—Iré a recatar a las mujeres que se llevaron.

—Pero te necesitamos aquí al frente, no puedes irte nada más por una mujer.

—Esa mujer es importante para las chicas que ustedes protegen inclusive para mí, por eso debo ir por ella. —Después de haber dicho eso, arrojo el radiotransmisor lejos, no quería que le cuestionaran por las palabras que acababa de decir.

Se subió al vehículo recién dado y emprendió camino hacia el cuartel general del Shinrakugumi.

.

.

.

Llego a la ciudad en el menor tiempo que hubiera estipulado, realmente sí que eran veloces. El lugar se veía calmo, ni pareciera que a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí se estuviera librando una pelea que definirá el destino de dos fuerzas policiales importantes de Edo.

Como el vehículo era del Shinrakugumi contaba con una sirena, que prendió para que no cuestionaran su exceso de velocidad. Apenas estaba dando la última vuelta para llegar al cuartel cuando se escuchó una explosión, la detonación hizo que saliera volando de ahí con todo y moto. Después de un tiempo reacciono y volteo a donde había sido el lugar de origen, para su sorpresa fue el lugar a donde se dirigía.

Se levantó y empezó a correr, lo último acordado con la china era que su personal administrativo se iba a quedar, así que Tama, que era su esperanza para encontrar a esa mujer, hubiera tenido un lastimoso final.

Cuando el humo del estallido se había disipado, la imagen que vio lo dejo sin respiración. Lo que antes era el reinado del Shinrakugumi, un edificio de más de diez pisos con la más avanzada tecnología se había vuelto polvo. Se acercó más al lugar y descubrió una nave sobrevolándolo y rápidamente supo que ellos eran quienes querían exterminar al Shinrakugumi.

—Con que con eso te referías a los cielos —murmuro mientras desenfundaba su espada para ir al ataque de aquella nave correspondiente al Tendoushuu. Pero algo proveniente de los escombros le detuvo su andar, dándole la oportunidad a aquella nave de partir.

Volteo su mirar hacia el suelo y vio que aquello que lo había frenado, era una mano robótica que una vez que cumplió su misión con detenerlo le hacía señas como si quería que la siguiera. Cuando Sougo capto su mensaje, esta lo guiaba a través de los escombros de lo que una vez fue el Shinrakugumi; en el centro del terreno se detuvo, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido ya que no se veía nada. Pero otra mano salió desde las rocas, pero esta si estaba pegada al brazo.

—Tama —gritó cuando reacciono y ayudo a la robot a salir a debajo de esos escombros.

—Señor Okita —dijo cuando ya estaba liberada de esas piedras, la explosión removió la pintura de su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista sus partes mecánicas, además de que el cuerpo principal había perdido una mano y una pierna completa, también un ojo —. No ponga esa cara, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano —empezó su narración —, Kagura sospechaba sobre esto ya que nadie había visto a Takasugi por estos lares, ni nuestros más calificados informantes.

—¿Si sabían que esto era un trampa porque no lo frenaron? ¿Por qué no me lo contaron? Hubiéramos ideado un plan diferente.

—Kagura sabía que iban solo tras ella, si se entregaba no iban a atacar a alguien más, ni al shogun, ni al país, ni a ustedes.

—Pues se llevaron a Kagura, a las capitanas y unas cuantas chicas de más. Además quienes se habían quedado aquí…

—Las que se habían quedado aquí, fueron evacuadas con anterioridad, solo me quede yo para fingir que todavía había gente aquí.

—O sea que las quieren exterminar desde raíz, la manipulación genética tiene algo que ver en esto, ¿verdad? —cuestiono.

—Sí, tengo entendido que Kagura sama te conto sobre ella, así que sabrás que destruyo un laboratorio con experimentos de sangre Yato, —Sougo solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que la robot continuara —, pues era un laboratorio del Tendoushuu, quiere hacer más fuertes a sus integrantes, ya que tienen la capacidad de volverlos inmortales, pero un cuerpo mortal no soporta la vida sin fin.

—¿Es cuestión de venganza?

—No, se había manejado que Umibouzu actuó solo, para defender la pureza de su raza, además que los experimentos de Kagura sama se llevaron en secreto, ni el Shogun tiene conocimiento de ello.

—¿Entonces cómo se enteraron?

—Tenemos sospechas…

—Yo no he comentado nada a nadie —argumento rápido en su defensa.

—Nunca dije nada que hubieras sido tú, simplemente fue un descuido, una de nuestras chicas término por error en el hospital de Edo dado a la gravedad de sus heridas, ahí la atendieron e hicieron análisis de que su sangre estaba mezclada con la de los Yato…

—Por eso tenían su hospital interno y mantenían en encierro a todas las mujeres.

—Sí, para evitar la fuga de información, pero creemos que la fuga se dio desde que aquella chica estuvo en el hospital. Pero bueno mi misión es cumplir la última orden de Kagura y era velar por la seguridad de las demás chicas que se habían quedado aquí —dijo con un suspiro cansado, mientras dejaba caer al suelo.

—Ni creas que tu misión acaba aquí, esos bastardos no descansaran hasta exterminar a todas ustedes ya que son su amenaza principal. Si los dejamos que se hagan con el método de hibridar a los suyos con los Yato y con la sangre inmortal no podremos detenerle. Así que tú serás la responsable de darme la información necesaria para ir a rescatar a la estúpida de su comandante —exclamó mientras levantaba el cuerpo desfallecido del androide.

—Dada mi condición actual no soy de mucha ayuda. Si. Podría. Llevarme. —Las palabras se le cortaban mientras chispas salían de su cabeza.

—No te fuerces, creo saber a dónde te tengo que llevar.

Y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás los escombros de aquel que fue el hogar de las mujeres más fuertes del país, tenían que hacerlo si querían salvar a la líder de aquella guerreras.

 **N/A: Holiii, si lo sé tarde bastante :'v y si lo sé me quieren matar porque fue cortito, pero lo bueno se da en envases pequeños :D, *Melgamonste justificando su baja estatura y lo corto de capitulo***

 **Pero bueno dejando eso de lado, ya superamos las 2mil vistas y los 100 reviews, me hiceron feliz enormemente :D**

 **Gracias a quienes me leen, y muchas más gracias a quienes me dejan su sensual review 7u7, ahora a contestarlos :D**

 **I love okikagu** Ya no esperes, ya llego 7u7 y más hard que nunca.

 **hitorikitefa8** Me alegro que te animaras a adentrarte a este fic :D, y pues creo que no llevas leyéndome mucho, porque si lo hicieras sabrias que en todos mis fics ese par queda junto :D, romance no lo sé, puede que haya puede que no, no estoy segura, solo te puedo asegurar que quedan juntos, ¿Cómo? Ya lo veras en el fic. Ha y felicidades fuiste el review 100, brinque cuando llegaste a mi :D

 **Tem** Compañera de fangirleos intensos con mi fic 7u7, no te preocupes los deberes nos absorben tanto que nos alejan de buenos fics :'c, es doloroso.

Y bueno puse atención a eso de la historia de los reyes celestiales, parece que si esta algo confusa, solo se tenia que entender que Zura y Taka perdieron el interés en cambiar el país ya que Gintoki no estaba con ellos, así que a grandes rasgos fue eso.

Espero que este capitulo también se revelen algunas cosas, y si deberían mostrar más la piel de Sougo, el exhibicionismo vende :D y más si son de hombres ricos *3*, la única vez que se me ocurre de haber visto a Sougo sin camisa es en el ending 7, que nos lleno de rikura de esos hombres *3*

Gracias por tu 10, lo colgare en el refri :D

Te dire un secreto revelador :v, a Sougo le gusta desde que la vio desnuda en la ducha :v y creo que en este capitulo queda más que claro que es importante para él, en cuanto a Kagura sentía algo por él cuando era mujer, ya que lo habia besado 7u7, de que se odien no lo creo, es más que nada resentimiento de Kagura desde que Sougo la traiciono y obvio una traición no se olvida tan fácil.

Kondo es solo el asesor de ambos, ya que los ve como sus hijos pequeños y a los ojos de los padres todos seguimos usando pañales xD.

Bueno espero que disfrutes este capitulo también y me des tu opinión y fangirliemos juntas en el próximo cap.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPITULO XVIII**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—¿Tama?, ¿Tama? —Era lo que vagamente sus oídos captaban, sabía que se encontraba a salvo, lo último que recordaba era que estaba siendo cargada por un oficial de uniforme negro después de la explosión con el cuartel.

—Kagura sama —fue lo primero que gritó al abrir sus ojos y las otras dos personas que se encontraban presentes solo la voltearon a verle sorprendidos.

—Tama, me alegro que estés bien —expresó el anciano de baja estatura, mientras se levantaba para encararla. —Me sorprendió que este joven te trajera, —señaló a la otra persona presente en el lugar.

—¿Se conocen? —ladeo un poco su cabeza, es que su movilidad estaba siendo limitada a una camilla que se encontraba en vertical y su cuerpo estaba fijo en ella con correas.

—Es el mejor inventor del país, ¿Quién no lo conocería? —Respondió —, además de que también ha trabajado para el Shinsengumi. Se supone que era un terrorista peligroso buscado, ya que fue por la cabeza del Shogun, pero de la nada su historial criminal fue borrado

—Sí, he trabajado para ellos para hacerle unas mejoras al cuartel. ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen? —Interrogó confuso —Se supone que tú estabas con la policía de esa niña y que aceptaban solamente mujeres, que por eso me hacían trabajar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ambos solo desviaron la mirada y es que el pasado no era algo grato de recordar, si en él había traición y desilusión.

—Está bien no me digan. —Capto el mensaje de sus miradas —, pero este muchacho hizo bien en traerte acá, estabas algo desgastada de batería, un tiempo más y habrías perdido información. Ya repuse tus extremidades perdidas, también aproveche para incluirte unas mejoras. No te preocupes nadie vio nada de la información clasificada del Shinrakugumi, sé que eres tú quien controla todo el cuarte además de que almacenas toda la información tanto de las misiones como de sus miembros.

—Gracias por todo Gengai sama, pero ¿podría liberarme? —solicitaba amablemente la robot mientras señalaba las cosas que le restringían movilidad.

—Lo siento Tama, pero tú batería no está cien por ciento cargada, además de que acabo de hacer modificaciones a tu cuerpo debes de esperar por lo menos dos horas —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Pero debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, —era la primera vez que se veía a Tama perder los estribos ya que ella siempre fue de carácter calmo, pero esto solo indicaba lo importante que eran para ella —, en el tiempo que estamos perdiendo no sabemos que le podría pasar a Kagura sama y las demás.

—Tranquilízate un poco Tama, este chico ya me puso al día con los acontecimientos, y claro que iremos a rescatar a esas chicas, pero primero ocupamos que tú estés bien, además de que él también debe descansar. Okita no lucia heridas se pero si presentaba signos de fatiga —. Ambos deben de estar bien, porque si no eso se convertiría en una misión suicida.

—Está bien Gengai sama —respondió la robot para después cerrar los ojos.

—Es raro que ella vaya en contra de lo que le ordenan, pero solo es señal de lo importante que son esas chicas para ella. ¿En realidad estas interesado en ayudarlas? No son contrincantes —cuestionaba el anciano al joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

—Digamos que son importantes para mí, en especial una persona, y sé que rescatando a sus subordinados y a ella pueden compensar un poco el daño que le he hecho. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría descansar —exclamó mientras sacaba su antifaz rojo y se acostaba en el piso.

—Adelante, tú también lo necesitas. Me alegra que esa mocosa tenga gente en quien confiar después de la perdida de aquellos dos revoltoso —comentó con algo de nostalgia.

.

.

.

Una vez que ambos habían descansado lo suficiente, la androide estaba trabajando en una computadora para manipular mejor la información contenida en ella.

—Chico creo que será mejor que te cambies —comentaba el hombre mientras extendía para él una muda de ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? —cuestionaba algo sorprendido.

—Ese es el uniforme del Shinsengumi, si dices que a ustedes no los atacaron y solo fueron por las chicas, si te ven rescatándolas con ese uniforme tomaran represalias contra ellos.

—Gengai sama tiene razón, lo más recomendable sería un cambio de ropas, y esperar que no le reconozcan, después de todo usted es una figura pública.

—Está bien ya entendí, pero no tienen otra cosa que no sea ese yukata viejo y mal oliente —dijo mientras señalaba la vestimenta en tonos blancos y azules.

—De mi parte es lo único que tengo que te podría quedar. Me lo dejaron empeñado por una compostura a una motoneta pero el dueño nunca regreso.

—Creo que yo tengo unas vestimentas que son comunes de los Yato.

—¿Yato? ¿Los Yato tienen algo así como uniforme?

—No creerás que las vestimentas de Kagura sama son por algun en particular, ¿o sí?

—Con que se trataba de vestimenta típica de su clan —comento como si hubiera sido iluminado su mundo.

—Estas ropas son del hermano de Kagura, yo digo que si te quedan tienen la misma complexión, además podríamos vendarle el rostro y añadirle un paraguas, ¿cree que pueda pelear con uno en vez de una espada? —dijo Tama mientras le daba un conjunto de ropas, vendas y una sombrilla morada.

—Puede ser, pero no aseguro nada, de todas formas llevare mi espada en mi cintura —dijo mientras tomaba lo que le estaban dando y fue a cambiarse en la parte de atrás del laboratorio.

—Me sorprende que a pesar de ser un hibrido, su piel conserve su resistencia al sol —comentó cuando veía regresar al joven con las vestimentas chinas, la parte de arriba negra y los pantalones grises.

—¿Él es un hibrido? ¿Cuándo Kagura empezó a experimentar con hombres? ¿Cómo es que no sabía yo de este gran avance? —cuestionaba sorprendido.

—Lo dimos por muerto, por eso no le dijimos nada Gengai sama, además de que no es un hibrido 100%, la transferencia fue cancelada en el 93% —Lo último lo murmuro solo para que el anciano pudiera oírlo. —Señor Okita, ¿no se va a vendar la cara?

—Lo hare cuando estemos próximos, y bueno los primeros meses mi piel se ponía roja cuando salía al sol, pero después de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando, además de que un doctor del Shinsengumi me recomendó un ungüento con plantas medicinales.

—Oh ya veo, luego me lo puede enseñar.

—Aja.

—Bueno vámonos, ya tengo la ubicación de donde tienen encerradas a las chicas, solo espero que Kagura este también con ellas.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la ubicación tan rápido? —cuestionaba sorprendido.

—Todas las chicas que se han sometido a la iniciación se les coloca un chip, así como el que tú tenias, y este rastrea su ubicación y movimientos, al parecer no ha habido ninguna baja.

—Ah ya recordé —exclamó Gengai como si el conocimiento hubiera venido a él —. Hace tiempo un chico del Shinsengumi buscando un virus que te cambiaba de sexo. No me digas que fuiste tú quien lo utilizo y aprovecho colarse en el Shinrakugumi —cuestionaba con una sonrisa en sus labios —, y al momento de la hibridación el virus perdió su efecto, eso suena algo interesante que experimentar. Chico si sobrevives me gustaría hacer unos experimentos contigo.

—No —respondieron ambos.

—Solo era una petición de este anciano —dijo mientras la sonrisa de su rostro de borraba.

—Gengai sama ya nos tenemos que ir —exclamó con tristeza la androide.

—Gracias por todo viejo Gengai.

—Mucha suerte y éxito, espero que regresen con vida —los despidió con una sonrisa, en eso Tama regreso y le dio un abrazo, el cual el anciano le correspondió. —Buen viaje.

.

.

.

—¿Segura que es ahí? —cuestionaba el joven, y es que la ubicación de donde aseguraba la robot que tenían a las mujeres del Shinrakugumi era algo parecido a una fabrica, pero en la parte interna de un bosque. Dieron con ese lugar ya qué la robot traía integrado un GPS y la motocicleta que le fue dada a Sougo por Katsura era muy útil en realida.

—Segura, mis las ondas que generan los chips las ciento más fuerte ya que estamos próximos al lugar.

—¿Puedes ver cuantos enemigos hay próximos? —Ambos se encontraban ocultos en unos arbustos a una distancia segura.

—Gengai sama me integro visión de rayos x, así que sí. Y también puedo distinguir a que raza pertenecen.

—Podrías informarme a que nos enfrentamos —solicitaba amablemente.

—Al parecer hay un grupo de Yatos, unos treinta además no hay señales de que se trate del hermano de Kagura así que no hay problema. La misma cantidad hay de samuráis, y al parecer tres pertenecientes al Tendoushuu.

—Parece que no escatimaron en gastos de seguridad. ¿En qué parte del edificio se encuentran presas?

—En un sótano muy subterráneo, y al parecer también hay más Yato resguardándolas.

—¿Cuál es la mejor vía para el rescate? La mejor sería la que esté más cerca a las celdas para que así las chicas que vaya liberando me puedan ayudar con el combate. Aunque mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no han escapado? Tienen la fuerza suficiente para aniquilar un escuadrón por si solas. ¿No logras apreciar si su cuerpo contiene algún tipo de virus que restrinja su fuerza?

—Al parecer no, creo que lo único que tienen es miedo. Cuando el miedo se consume de uno nos hace actuar de manera miserable, además de que si se enteraron que su comandante y capitanas fueron retenidas, su moral como luchadoras esta por los suelos —comentaba lastimosamente Tama.

—Pues eso está a punto de cambiar —exclamó Sougo poniéndose de pie mientras se vendaba el rostro dejando descubiertos sus ojos y su nariz, oculto su espada en el paraguas que le fue dado y lo ato a su cintura —. Ocupo que te quedes atrás de mí.

—Pero yo también puedo luchar

—Sí, pero te necesito a salvo para que rescates a las chicas mientras yo estoy peleando y que su moral vuelva a subir para que tengan ánimos de luchar.

—Está bien. Hay que dirigirnos a esa parte en la construcción, con un golpe sería suficiente para romper la pared y lograr entrar. Entonces otro golpe en el piso para logra llegar al sótano, además que ese lugar es el de con menos seguridad en todo el edificio —dijo mientras señalaba una esquina del edificio, algo lejos, pero con la oscuridad de la noche no serían descubiertos.

—La idea de destruir cosas me fascina —exclamo mientras corría, con una velocidad impresionante, inclusive para Tama.

En cuestión de segundos los muros que habían sido indicados por Tama momentos atrás estaban reducidos a polvo.

Al parecer su entrada fue algo escandalosa ya que todas las unidades de seguridad se dirigieron hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Ve liberando la mayoría que puedas, yo me encargare de las molestias.

—Parece que nos encontramos con un conejito perdido —exclamó el que estaba hasta en frente que por sus vestimentas dejaba en claro que era un Yato.

—Yo no me he perdido, solo me vi atraído por el olor de una pelea —exclamó con una sonrisa para después abatir a los diez primeros con un solo movimiento de su paraguas.

—Vaya con que de eso es capaz un hombre hibrido, además de que él ya era conocido como el mejor espadachín antes de la iniciación —murmuro sorprendida Tama solo para ella.

—¡Tama! —exclamaron asombradas las mujeres en las celdas al percatarse que la robot rompía los barrotes que las retenían.

—No es tiempo para explicaciones, se las daré todo a su debido tiempo, quiero que unas me ayuden a liberar a las demás y otras ayuden a nuestro aliado a luchar contra quienes nos retienen aquí.

—¡Entendido!

Así fue como el grupo de mujeres fueras de las celdas fue creciendo y el número de cuerpos sin vida era proporcional.

—Eres un maldito sádico. —Fueron las últimas palabras del amanto que acababa de ser apuñalado por un paraguas morado.

—Me lo dicen siempre —respondió con una sonrisa que helaba tanto enemigos y aliados.

—Esa sonrisa, ese parasol morado y esa forma tan sádica de pelear. No cabe duda que se trata del capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame, Kamui —expresó con miedo uno de los Yatos —. Dicen que si te enfrentas a él nunca saldrás con vida.

—Oh había escuchado rumores que la dirigente de la fuerza del Shinrakugumi era la hermanita de él, pero nunca pensé que le importaran tanto los vínculos familiares. —comentó un recién llegado que portaba las vestimentas típicas del Tendoushuu.

—Así que después de todo ustedes son quien están detrás de todo esto —dijo molesto Sougo, haciendo que las mujeres que le secundaban en lucha se pusieran tensas y agarraran con más fuerzas sus armas.

—Sí, estamos interesados en como lograron hibridar dos razas que son tan parecidas pero opuestas a la vez —se reía como desquiciado, ni bien había disfrutado esa risa, cuando una lluvia de kunais cayó sobre él.

—Las mujeres de por sí son de temer, ahora imagínense con entrenamiento policial —exclamaba Sougo.

—Señor Okita, me han informado las chicas que las capitanas ni la comandante se encuentran aquí, que escucharon algo que estaban en el último piso de la construcción. —Y es que ese lugar no solo contaba con sótano, también tenía cinco pisos. —Además por lo que me he percatado solo samuráis las resguardan.

—Samuráis, mi especialidad. Creo que les puedo dejar todo aquí a ustedes. —Observaba la lucha que las chicas estaban llevando a cabo y es que las chicas hibridas no tenían nada que envidiar de los Yatos puros. Ellos que solo se basaban en artes marciales y su fiel sombrilla, no eran oponentes para las mujeres que sabían hacer ataques grupales y manejar una variedad de armas. —Iré para arriba.

—Señor Okita con cuidado, iremos detrás de usted cuando hayamos terminado de limpiar aquí —respondió Tama mientras sacaba una escoba plegable y se unía a la batalla.

—Definitivamente no es buena idea hacerse enemigos de ellas.

.

.

.

El de castaños cabellos ya se encontraba en el cuarto piso y en ninguno de los anteriores hubo señas de que enemigos le aguardaran. Eso solo hizo que estuviera más alerta.

Abrió la puerta del quinto nivel y lo primero que se encontró fue a las capitanas encadenadas de pies y brazos. Lo primero que hizo para intentar liberarlas fue darle un golpe con su paraguas pero no hubo reacción, entonces se alejó un poco más y empezó a dispararles y nada.

—Los de su raza son tan predecibles, se basan en su fuerza bruta y en sus amados protectores solares que se quedan sin opciones si se les quita esas posibilidades —versó un samurái que indicaba ser el líder de los veintinueve restantes.

—Y me imagino que ustedes están especialidades en combates contra ellos —respondió Sougo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Pero igual que ellos, si se preparan para algo y resulta no ser así se quedan sin opciones. —Después de eso la sombrilla que tenía en su mano cayó al piso y en menos de un minuto todas las cadenas fueron rotas.

—Bastardo, es la primera vez que veo uno de los tuyos manejar una espada. —Ignoro olímpicamente a su adversario para dirigir su atención a las mujeres ahí presentes, que cuando se sintieron libres abrieron los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntaron sorprendidas.

—Un aliado, así que no se preocupen —respondió con una voz calma.

—Tenemos que terminar con ellos rápido para encontrar a su comandante lo más pronto posible —dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en sus enemigos que poco a poco los iban rodeando.

—Kagura no se encuentra aquí —murmuro la capitana de castaños cabellos.

—¿Qué?

—Se la llevaron, ella va a ser juzgada por alterar el ADN humano —gritó con desesperación la de vestimentas ninja. Después de eso todas bajaron la mirada.

—Bueno, de primera instancia no sé dónde podría encontrase esa bestia china, pero la encontraremos. Así que primero ocupamos salir de aquí.

—Hasta crees —gritó el que inició la conversación momentos atrás para después bajar una palanca próxima a él y del techo empezó a caer humo morado.

El humo era un virus especial para quitarle sus capacidades de lucha a los Yato, pero posteriormente el brazo que utilizo para accionarlo ya no lo sentía.

—Lamento informarte, pero eso solo sirve para Yatos puros o para híbridos que se dejan llevar por la fuerza que la sangre les proporciona. En cambio alguien que siempre ha sido fuerte, no depende de eso. —Después de terminar su palabrería la cabeza del líder rodo por los suelos, justo en el momento que la concentración del humo bajo, tanto que ya era posible ver otra vez.

—Jefe —gritaron preocupados los samuráis restantes.

—Ese chico tiene razón —exclamó la de rubios cabellos mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba las dos wakizashi de su estuche en su espalda.

—Tienes razón chico, es hora de luchar —gritó la del traje rosa, mientras arrancaba un palo de una estructura de madera.

—¡A la carga! —gritaron todos al unísono, para ir a pelear contra los enemigos restantes.

En menos de diez minutos todos los cuerpos de los enemigos yacían en el suelo ya sin vida.

—Tienes un buen dominio de la espada muchacho —alago la del parche en el ojo.

—Gracias.

—Me recuerdas a un enfrentamiento que tuve hace mucho, que si no fuera porque detuvieron el encuentro, hubiera perdido mi dignidad como capitana.

—Oh. —Solo respondió eso porque sabía a quién se referían.

—Sí, tu forma de pelear me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro descifrar a quien —comento mientras intentaba recordar la capitana de la fuerza monstruosa.

—Otae sama, Kyuubei sama, Ayame sama, Tsukuyo sama, me alegro que se encuentren con vida —exclamo feliz la robot mientras corría a abrazar a las chicas. —Pero ¿Y Kagura sama? —pregunto melancólica, mientras todas las mujeres le secundaban la mirada.

—No se encuentra aquí pero iremos a rescatarla —respondió el samurái vestido de Yato

—Oh con que fuiste tú quien organizo todo, Gracias Tama. —Agradeció la del kimono negro, intentando cambiar el ambiente.

—Gracias Tama —le secundaron las demás presentes y las chicas que fueron liberadas al principio, mientras le hacían una reverencia.

—Pero eso también se lo debemos al señor aquí presente —expreso mientras agarraba del brazo al joven para traerlo junto de ella —. Es gracias a su valentía y fuerza que pude llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Y quién es él Tama? —interrogó la azabaches cabellos. Y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de las subordinadas.

—Escuche que era el hermano de Kagura sama —murmuro alguien desde el fondo.

—Si yo también escuche eso —le secundo.

—¿Estas bien con revelar tu identidad? —cuestionó Tama mientras volteaba a verlo, pues el vendaje mantenía su rostro oculto.

—No le veo sentido ocultarlo, después de todo. —respondió mientras poco a poco dejaba al descubierto su cabeza. Lo primero en revelar fue su castaño cabello, luego prestaron atención a sus ojos rubís, para cuando el joven se había quitado todo el vendaje las mujeres se quedaron sin habla, era un rostro tan familiar pero distante a la vez.

—Él es el señor Okita Sougo —lo presento Tama.

—¿Okita? —cuestionaron las capitanas asombradas.

—Sí, ese es mi apellido —afirmo Sougo.

—Yo te conozco —exclamó una chica al fondo, de cabellos castaños claros. Que el rápido reconoció como la hija de Matsudairia —. Eres el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, sueles salir con papi en la televisión.

—Si es cierto yo lo he visto —secundo otra.

—¿A qué se debe el honor que otra fuerza policial se interese en nuestro rescate? —interrogo ásperamente Tsukuyo.

—Espera Tsukuyo no lo trates tan mal —intentó calmar la de peinado de cola de caballo, mientras se posicionaba enfrente de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno es hora de ir saliendo, que me imagino que el transporte debe de esperar por nosotros —comentó Tama, mientras empujaba a Sougo lejos del murmullo de las mujeres.

Una vez fuera de la edificación una nave ya las esperaba.

—Vamos suban, no tenemos todo el tiempo. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que el Tendoushuu se entere de que nos robamos sus conejillos de indias —expresaba un hombre de larga cabellera negra en la puerta de la nave, que poco a poco fue abordada por las mujeres que fueron rescatadas.

—¿En qué momento? —preguntó sorprendido Sougo.

—Desde que salimos del laboratorio de Gengai sama, no pensaste que nos regresaríamos caminando, ¿o sí? —respondió la robot.

—Bueno, no había pensado en el transporte en realidad.

—¿En qué piensas tanto Otae? —pregunto la de cabellos lilas.

—Siento que conozco a él de algún otro lado pero no recuerdo donde —respondió. El grupo de mujeres iba caminado en la parte de atrás de la multitud y enfrente iban sus rescatadores, Tama y aquel joven misterioso.

—Yo igual, pero no logro ubicarlo —comentó la de la cicatriz.

—Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo —repetía la del parche —, ¿Okita Souko?

Al escuchar eso, los seis se detuvieron, las capitanas, la robot y el rescatista misterioso. Este solo volteo a verlas con resignación.

—¿Souko? —le secundaron las capitanas restantes.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: Regrese antes de lo esperado, benditos puentes (Aquí en México se le llama así cuando se junta el fin de semana con días sin clases y pues apenas mañana entro a clases :V)._

 _Decidí dejarlo ahí para meterle misterio. ¿Qué creen que hagan las capitanas al descubrir su identidad?:O_

 _Bueno procederé a responder los reviews :3_

 **I love Okikagu** aquí está la continuación ;3, espero la disfrutes.

 **AI tsukiyomi** Me alegro que el Okikagu te haga gritar como fangirl, ese es el chiste de los fanfics :3, aunque en este cap brillo por su ausencia, puede que en el siguiente haya un poco más, presentado en preocupación de Sougo 7u7. Y pues ya no te preocupes por Tama, aquí se ve claramente que esta sana y salva :3

 **hitorikitefa8** Espero que este cap sea igual de emocionante e interesante :D, al terminar tu lectura ahí me dices que te pareció ;)

 **Tem** Este cap está más lleno de acción que el pasado —creo—, Bueno la aparición de Zura se debe a que él es el aliado que le presto a Kagura la nave, no sé si te hayas percatado que en capitulo anteriores Kagura menciono eso, además de que la relación con él se hizo más fuerte después de la muerte de Gintoki porque en cierta forma se sentía culpable de quitarle a su "tutor", así que el teóricamente se convirtió en su aliado, por eso ya no hacia ataques terroristas xD. Y en cuanto al trasmisor, me imagino, tendré que pensar en algo, tal vez otra tipografía ahí veré para mejorar ese aspecto.

Obvio Sougo es un Tsundere que no aceptaría sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, aunque en este capítulo dice que también lo hace para compensarle un poco el daño que le hizo, se refiere a mentirle y dejarla sin vicecomandante, y sí a mí también me gusta presentar a un Sougo más serio, que se preocupa, pero que no deja de ser un sensual y sádico luchador *3*

A mí también me dolió destruir el cuartel, pero era necesario para la trama, quieren erradicarlas por ser sumamente geniales, envidia del Tendoushuu. Y pues sí los malos nunca cumplen lo que prometen, putos :v

Pues ya salvo a las capitanas, falta la misión más importante salvar a la waifu.

Saludos :3

 _Bueno me despido, espero hayan disfrutado la historia :3_

 _Nos leemos luego. Anímense a comentar así conozco a quienes me leen y su opinión :D_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

* * *

.

* * *

—Necesitamos ideas para dar con el paradero de su comandante —solicitó el hombre sentado junto a otras cinco mujeres en una mesa circular que al parecer se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión importante —. Ya que Tama no pudo dar con ella de la misma forma que con ustedes.

—Kagura sama siempre se opuso a colocarse un rastreador así como las demás —comento con pesar la androide.

—Podríamos utilizar una red de infiltración —sugirió la de cabellos lilas mientras que las mujeres bajo su mando le secundaban con afirmación —, para buscar la información.

—Es una buena idea, pero estamos hablando del Tendoushuu, ellos son muy precavidos a la hora de llevar a cabo sus planes, —bajo los ánimos de la capitán y su tropa en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Un sebo? —Opinó con duda la chica del parche —, podríamos utilizar algunas chicas para que sean secuestradas de nuevo y…

—Y correr el riesgo de que las maten para que no se vuelvan a escapar, si Kagura se entregó sin oponer resistencia es porque estaba tomando en cuenta su seguridad. —La desesperación se veía en sus ojos carmín.

—Entonces de primera instancia hay que ocultarnos —aconsejo la del kimono negro con pipa —, podríamos regresar a la ciudad de la noche eterna, ya que no tenemos instalaciones a las cuales volver. Podremos descansar de este día tan ajetreado y así pensar alguna estrategia viable para rescatar a nuestra comandante.

—Es un buen plan, además ahí es donde se encuentran el resto de las chicas que se habían quedado en el cuartel —agregó Tama

—La ciudad de la noche eterna, la ciudad sin ley. Suena un buen escondite para una fuerza policial, o lo que era una fuerza policial —comentó con ironía Sougo.

—Mis chicas y yo venimos de ahí, pero si no le parece puede sugerir otra ubicación, vicecomandante. —la última palabra la dijo con burla.

—Nunca me opuse, está bien. Creo que nos es necesario descansar a todos, iré a comentarle a Katsura. —Se puso de pie y abandono la sala de juntas, y empezó a vagar por la nave.

—¿Buscas a Katsura san? —La pregunta estaba escrita en un cartel que era sostenido por un intento de botarga de pato.

—Si.

—Esta en la sala de mando, es aquí derecho —respondió con otro cartel.

—Oh ya veo gracias. —Su voz se notaba apagada.

—Antes de buscar a alguien más debes encontrarte a ti mismo —Le dio la vuelta al cartelón y ahora eso era lo que decía.

—Pareces una galleta de la suerte —comentó con sarcasmo mientras le daba la espalda a quien le dio las indicaciones.

—Katsura —dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Ha ha ha ha —Unas sonoras carcajadas se colaron por sus oídos.

—Sakamoto cállate que tenemos visitas —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza al piloto de dicha nave —¿Se le ofrece algo vicecomandante Okita?

—Zura no sabía que te llevabas con los perros del gobierno —comentó mientras volteaba a ver a ambos hombres que se acercaban, mientras bajaba un poco los lentes oscuros que lucía.

—Vicecomandante Okita, él es mi viejo compañero y amigo Sakamoto Tatsuma —lo presentó de mala gana a la persona en el timón del vehículo —. Él es el piloto y dueño de esta nave.

—El dragón de Katsurahama —murmuró.

—Vaya nunca pensé que un chiquillo me fuera a llamar con ese nombre, parece que alguien si aprobó su examen de historia —dijo el de cabellos alborotados.

—Lo que hubiera dado por conocerlos hace cinco años atrás y ponerlos tras las rejas —comento con ojos de sadismo—. Pero resulta que ahora somos aliados y no puedo hacerlo. — La llama en sus ojos fue apagándose lentamente.

—¿Aliados? Zura nunca me mencionaste que estaríamos relacionados con los perros, hubiera traído mi repelente de pulgas.

—No estamos con ellos. Solamente él está con nosotros, aun desconozco la razón pero la robot sirvienta de Kagura dijo que era de fiar —exclamó mientras se cruzaba los brazos y entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviera pensando.

—Oh no pensé que la niña tuviera aliados externos aparte de nosotros —comentó el de lentes oscuros.

—Y no pensé que ella estaría extrañamente ligada con los Jouishishi. Pero me imagino que todo empezó con aquel tutor despreocupado que tuvo.

—Después de la muerte de Kintoki nos tomamos el deber de proteger a esa mocosa.

—Sí, aun me siento algo culpable de la muerte de él. Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Kagura me contó, sobre él y ustedes. —respondió.

—Eso me deja en claro que si eres una persona cercana a la líder, te tendré confianza por el momento.

—Souko, disculpa Sougo ya le dijiste a Katsura san que vamos a ir a Yoshiwara —irrumpió en la sala la control una de las capitanas.

—Oh no, nos entretuvimos platicando —confesó el vicecomandante.

—Oh pero capitana Sarutobi no era necesario decirlo, la líder me lo dijo desde un principio

—¿Se lo dijo? —interrogaron al unísono, y es que en la ventana ya se podía lograr apreciar aquella ciudad sin ley.

—Sí, siempre hubo un plan de acción en caso de que a ella le llegara a pasar algo —comentó como si fuera de lo más común.

El silencio reino en el lugar y no tardaron en aterrizar en su destino, que parecía que siempre hubiera sido preparado para albergar una nave de ese calibre. La puerta del transporte se fue abriendo y las mujeres en su interior fueron bajando.

—Zura, espérame un momento, iré a vaciar. —La cara del hombre estaba en matices morados como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por mucho rato y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Joven vicecomandante le aviso que hasta aquí termina mi ayuda, si quiere seguir adelante con el rescate de la líder es bajo su responsabilidad, me imagino que si demuestra que tuvo la confianza de Kagura estas chicas lo seguirán sin vacilar y más que tienen un gran objetivo en común, el rescate de su comandante.

—Gracias Katsura —agradeció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Ah y una ayuda extra, ¿no crees que las respuestas estarían con quien inicio todo?

—El shogun —murmuro antes de abandonar el lugar.

.

.

.

El joven de castaña cabellera se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, en el cual estaban las integrantes del Shinrakugumi que habían rescatado. Quería escapar un rato del bullicio que tenían las mujeres que se reencontraron con viejas compañeras.

—¿Fue buena idea decirles la verdad? —cuestionó la robot que había interrumpido su solitaria noche, subiendo al mismo lugar que él.

—Pues no creo que haya tenido algo de relevancia, puede que con ello me haya ganado más su confianza —respondió sin voltear a verla y es que su interlocutora se encontraba a su espalda.

—O su desconfianza haya aumentado, y es que desde que eras Souko no tenías muy buena fama con las capitanas, solo que Kagura se encargó de persuadirlas. —Mientras hablaba iba caminando para sentarse junto al joven.

—Sea Souko o Sougo, aliado o traidor, como me quieran ver; no me interesa. Mi intención es rescatar solamente a su molesta comandante, no tengo interés en caerle bien a nadie.

—Por eso mismo, tienen una meta en común, debes llevarte bien con ellas —concluyó para nuevamente dejar al hombre con su soledad.

—Llevarme bien con ellas, ¿eh? —murmuró, y es que con esas palabras había recordado lo que esas salvajes hicieron cuando supieron que era Souko.

— _Inicio de Flash Back—_

— _Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo —repetía la del parche —, ¿Okita Souko?_

— _Kyuu chan creo que estar un tiempo encerrada te afecto un poquito. —La castaña ya se había dado a la tarea de revisar los signos vitales de su compañera y amiga de la infancia._

— _Kyuubei, creo que Otae tiene razón, las muertas no regresan con cambio de sexo —decía con un tono irónico mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella._

— _Sarutobi tiene razón —confirmaba Tsukuyo._

— _Pero piensen, solo cambia su nombre en una sola letra. —La de azabache cabellera estaba firme en su posición y la defendería a toda costa. —Además su color de cabello es similar, y la feracidad de sus ojos es la misma._

— _Bueno, si lo consideramos es una opción viable, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que sean hermanos, hermanos gemelos —Tsukuyo creía y a la vez no, los argumentos que su compañera exponía._

— _Bueno, —interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres —, resulta que si fui yo Okita Souko —reveló la verdad sin tapujo alguno, dejándola caer como una cubetada de agua fría._

—…— _El rostro de sorpresa de las capitanas era algo exquisito de ver, casi podía asegurar que estaban a nada de salírseles los ojos._

— _Tama está mintiendo, ¿verdad? —Otae, se negaba a creer eso._

— _Otae sama, él para nada está mintiendo. —Volteo a ver a Sougo y este movió la cabeza asintiendo que continuara —. En el momento de iniciación su transformación perdió efecto y descubrimos la verdad, Kagura sama había mantenido eso en secreto. Solo ella, él y yo sabíamos de su transformación, así que por eso Kagura dijo que Souko había muerto._

— _¿O sea que solo era un espía? —preguntaron todas al unísono, la ventaja de quedarse hasta atrás es que ninguna de las demás chicas podía escuchar su conversación. Pero ninguno de los dos contesto nada._

— _Yo desde un principio tenía sospecha de ti —confesó Tsukuyo, mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa, y cambiaba su postura a una como si estuviera decida a pelear._

— _Eso explica tu gran manejo de la espada y el que casi me derrotes —Kyuubei también se había unido a la ferocidad de Tsukuyo tomando el mango de su espada lista para el desenvaine._

— _¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las traidoras o en tu caso a un traidor? —Sarutobi ya tenía unos kunais en mano._

— _Mandan un escuadrón a exterminarlo, eso es lo típico en cada fuerza policial, es común que cuando estas en un trabajo así tengas acceso a información clasificada y para evitar la filtración de información es mejor mantener a todos controlados —contestó con monótono, ignorando completamente las amenazas hacia su persona._

— _Oh que bueno que lo sabes, entonces esto no te tomará por sorpresa. —Pareciera que la frase que había dicho Tsukuyo sirvió como la indicación de dar inicio al ataque._

 _Unos kunais se dirigieron hacia su cabeza, los cuales desvió con la sombrilla que tenía a su alcance pero mientras ponía su atención en eso una hoja lo estaba atacando por la espalda, por lo que desenfundo su espada con la boca y con esta retuvo el ataque, la joven de baja estatura que le había atacado, decidió retroceder y guardar su distancia, para analizar donde podía atacar._

 _Las capitanas que habían decidió empezar el ataque se encontraban en una formación de triangulo mientras que Sougo había permanecido en el centro, esperando cualquier ataque que decidieran hacerle._

 _Del triángulo pasaron a un círculo y empezaron a correr alrededor de él, levantando tierra del suelo, haciendo nula la visión de lo que pasaba ahí. Otae y Tama habían guardado su distancia observando la escena. Metales chocando entre ellos era el único sonido que se lograba apreciar, pero unas cuantas armas salían volando fuera de esa nube de polvo._

 _La polvareda empezó a disiparse dejando a la vista a las tres mujeres cansadas y fatigadas, mientras que el hombre lucia tan fresco que ni pareciera que acaba de tener un enfrentamiento con las capitanas de la fuerza policial más poderosa del país._

— _Chico estas dejando a las capitanas del Shinrakugumi como si fueran unas novatas. —La primera en quejarse fue Kyuubei —, ni pareciera que mi entrenamiento haya dado resultado después de que casi pierdo contra ti. —Ya había enfundado su espada una vez más._

— _Chicas están agotadas después de un largo día, no hemos dormido ni comido bien, no se precipiten a tales acciones, además de que no conocemos la fuerza enemiga. —Otae había ido a auxiliar a su amiga, porque el cansancio ya le estaba pasando la factura. Pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad para darle una mirada de desaprobación al hombre._

— _Otae sama tiene razón, —ahora Tama se había acercado para intervenir en caso de que alguna de las dos restantes decidiera atacar otra vez al hombre —. Además de que el señor Okita también es un hibrido, y ustedes no están en las mejores condiciones, aparte si Kagura sama decidió no matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad es porque lo ve de utilidad. —Ante lo expuesto todas las mujeres decidieron guardar la compostura y empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia la nave, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con ese pequeño enfrentamiento y realmente no estaban de humor para enfrentarse a los cuervos._

— _Si después de haber rescatado a Kagura todavía tienen ganas de enfrentarme en un duelo a muerte, no me opondré —expuso mientras las señalaba con la espada y después la introdujo a su vaina._

— _Me parece una buena idea —confirmó Sarutobi y las demás movieron la cabeza con aprobación —, tu fuerza nos puede servir de utilidad para esta misión._

 _Y así todos partieron a la nave._

— _Fin del Flashback—_

Sonrió al recordar el estallido de las capitanas, en cierta forma se lo esperaba, nadie tiene perdona una traición así de fácil y menos cuando te enteras cinco años después de la verdad. Pero lo que le causaba felicidad es que seguían siendo tan feroces aun después de sufrir tantas cosas y no dudarían en matar a un renegado.

—Creo que Tama tiene razón tengo que intentar llevarme de la mejor forma posible con ellas —murmuro, pero al momento se levantó y dio la vuelta para bajar del techo en el mismo lugar que Tama lo hizo momentos atrás, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan solo como él esperaba. Frente a él se encontraba la capitana que no había participado en su "escarmiento", se le veía una cara completamente renovada, después de un merecido descanso y una relajada ducha a cualquiera le cambiaría el humor.

—¿Así que esta interesados en ayudarnos? —Se sentó donde minutos atrás había estado el joven, y esté no tuvo más opción que sentarse temeroso a su lado, sabia de su conducta explosiva y que momentos atrás no haya intentado matarlo, no le quedaba del todo claro su conducta hacia él.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar, después de todo, esa fue la declaración que dio después de su encuentro con las líderes restantes.

—Oh ya veo… —Se le observaba con la mirada perdida, Sougo no la recordaba así —. Yo igual que todas las capitanas tuvimos sospechas de ti desde un principio…

—Creo que eso no ayuda nada en su cooperación conmigo ahora —comento en el mismo tono que Otae.

—En cierta forma. Pero nuestras sospechas sobre ti surgieron a que nadie era demasiado buena en los exámenes, las pruebas de ingreso al Shinrakugumi son extremadamente difíciles, en sí evaluábamos la conducta hacia los problemas que se les presentaba, pero tú contestaste perfectamente todos los exámenes y algunos de ellos pedían experiencia en el campo de batalla, y la pelea con Kyuu chan nos dejó aún más sorprendidas.

—En cierta forma tenían todo para dudar de mí.

—Pero hubo algo que Kagura vio en ti, para depositar toda su confianza y después de lo sucedido te perdonara la vida. No sé si lo sepas, pero para una iniciación se lleve a cabo necesita la aprobación de todas las capitanas, Tama y la comandante. Nosotras aceptamos muy a la fuerza, porque pusimos la felicidad de Kagura ante la seguridad del Shinrakugumi. Cuando ella te conoció mostraba otro rostro, uno que estuvimos intentando recuperar por dos años antes de tu llegada.

—La muerte de su familia de la Tierra la marcó mucho —agregó porque ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

—Así que te contó, no me sorprende, llegó ser muy aprensiva a tu forma femenina. Cuando "moriste" nos sentimos culpables, ¿Qué clase de compañeras éramos si no pudimos proteger a su nueva amiga? Pero con esta muerte no intentamos nada, sabíamos que si buscábamos un remplazó sería más doloroso para ella. Siguió trabajando sola como era antes, antes de que tuviera la idea de tener una vicecomandante, nunca más volvió a ofrecer ese puesto a ninguna de las chicas, y había muchas capaces de hacerlo.

—Oh ya veo. —No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y es que él hasta en sueños veía la imagen de esa chiquilla con ropajes chinos llorando.

—Pero cinco años después, regresó de una reunión con el Shogun, y estaba con un humor que golpearía a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente, ese día solicito a las chicas que quisieran pelear contra ella, fueran a la sala de entrenamiento y les dio una paliza a todas, tenía tiempo que no se interesaba en entrenar a las chicas, no sabíamos si tomar eso como algo bueno o algo malo, pero definitivamente era un cambio en su comportamiento.

—Creo que se desquito todo lo que quería hacerme a mí con sus subordinadas —comentó con una media sonrisa —. Aunque no se contuvo del todo, cuando fue al cuartel también tuvimos un enfrentamiento entre nosotros.

—Oh con razón regresó alegre de ese deber. Creo que a Kagura en cierta forma no le importa si eres mujer u hombre, ella está interesada en tu alma, así que por el momento, las capitanas y yo hemos decidido, pasar por alto tu traición. Porque eres una persona importante para Kagura y se nota que ella para ti también lo es —" _Tal vez sea amor lo que sienten el uno por el otro"_ pensó la primera capitana —. Pero en dado caso que se te ocurra traicionarnos por segunda vez, seré la primera en ir por tu cabeza.

—Tendré eso en mente. Pero rescatarla es lo único que puedo hacer luego de mi traición. —Otae percibía arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

—Así que, ¿nos dirigirás como vicecomandante del Shinrakugumi? —Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para cerrar una especie de trato.

—¿No importa el sexo para ocupar ese puesto? —preguntó con ironía.

—Es lugar ha sido tuyo desde que por tus venas corre la sangre Yato de Kagura —confirmó mientras reiteraba que tomará su mano.

—Entonces sí, las guiare en la misión de rescate como vicecomandante del Shinrakugumi —estrecho su mano con Otae, y eso cerraba un pacto entre él y la fuerza policial de mujeres.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Holi, volvi con una actualización 7u7, la cosa se puso interesante ahora que las caps sabes de Sougo/Souko :v, pero veamos qué tal se llevan después de ahora xD_

 _Ahora a contestar reviews 7u7_

 **Tem** _Antes que nada me emociono que fueras la primera en comentar, asi que *3*. En cuanto a personajes he querido abarcar la participación de varios, aunque sea como justificante en alguna trama, de hecho como no tenia ni idea de como meter a gintoki ni a pachi por eso lo mate xD_

 _Yo también me emocione con Sougo vestido de Yato, me emociona pensar como hubiera sido ese tipo si fuera Yato xD, siento que seria más baddas de lo que ya es xD. Y a mi también se me hacen tan iguales esos dos, que más que nada por eso lo puse así en el cap pasado xD_

 _Jajajaja, para el rescate de Kagura tengo algo más interesante 7u7, pero falta todavía mucho para verlo. Asi que no comas ansias xD_

 _Intente tomar lo que me dijiste en cuenta para este cap, ahí me dices que tal evoluciono la narración, aunque luego me gusta dejar al misterio algunas conversaciones, por eso es que hice de primera instancia Tama gritara eso._

 **I love Okikagu** _Bueno este cap de primera instancia se estaba escribiendo para desearte un feliz regreso a clases, pero bueno me retrase una semana, la intención es lo que cuenta :v_

 _Aquí esta la conti, y espero que los sentimientos de Sougo te hayan llegado 7u7, nos leemos luego :3_

 **hitorikitefa8** _Bueno para que Sougo se reencuentre con Kagura todavía falta algo :v, aunque no sabemos que reacción pueda tener xD. Gracias por tus animos y reviews :3 ahí me dices que te parecio este._

 **gabyruC** _me alegrá ver que gente nueva se anima a comentar :D, gracias por los animos :3, y espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado :D_

 _Bueno lectores mios nos leemos luego, ya sea en esta historia o en otra 7u7, anímense a comentar :3_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	20. Capítulo XX

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El comentario de Katsura sonaba en su cabeza y es que con el Shogun empezó lo de la idea de que ambas fuerzas colaborarán durante una misión.

— _¿Y si él en todo el tiempo supo que era una trampa para el Shinrakugumi? Por eso fue que solicitó que trabajáramos juntos, aun sabiendo de lo que esa fuerza es capaz. Todo para velar por la seguridad de esas mujeres_ —Ya se había despertado pero seguía acostado en su _futon_. Le dieron una habitación para él solo a pesar de que no había suficiente espacio, pues aproximadamente cinco mil personas se habían quedado en ese edificio, a pesar de que era grande, de más de pisos, no podría albergar a todas las integrantes del Shinrakugumi Abandonó su lecho y al salir percibió que todo estaba tan tranquilo.

—Buenos días —saludó una de las capitanas que pareciera que estaba esperando su despertar.

—Buenos días —contestó mientras la observaba para descifrar que la había llevado hasta ahí.

—El desayuno ya fue servido, ¿gusta acompañarnos? —Su tono era calmo, no ocultaba segundas intenciones ni resentimiento. Tal vez con el ataque hacia su persona el día de ayer había tenido suficiente para sacar afuera toda su frustración.

—Muchas gracias. —Aquella mujer frente a él lo tomó como un "si" así que lo fue guiando a través del edificio. —Pensé que iba a estar más animado —comentó cuando percibió la tranquilidad del edificio y es que no era ni la sombra de la noche anterior.

—Les dimos a las chicas unas merecidas vacaciones, han lidiado con mucho, así que algunas se fueron a visitar a sus familiares, otras se quedaron aquí y algunas que pertenecen a mi escuadrón venimos del Hyakka que velaba por la seguridad de Yoshiwara, así que simplemente fueron a sus viejos hogares —explicó el porqué de la tranquilidad del lugar.

—Oh ya veo. —Fue lo único que logró articular, porqué él aún no se la creía que esas mujeres fueran despojadas de su trabajo y su hogar de la noche a la mañana.

—Hemos llegado. —Abrió una puerta grande, que conducía a un salón donde unas mesas enanas habían sido colocadas en lo largo de este, para que los comensales se pudieran sentar en cómodos cojines tradicionales japoneses, el ambiente era de lo más calmo.

—Bienvenido mi niño, Tsukuyo ya me contó todo lo que hiciste por las chicas. —Le recibió una mujer en silla de ruedas de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeralda, esa mujer tenía una mirada tan viva, que si en un momento te sientes decaído con solo verla te volvería el animo.

—Hinowa —susurró al verla.

—Oh veo que aún me recuerdas. También ya me pusieron al día de tu transformación, fui yo quién te dio la bienvenida cuando entraste —comentó con una sonrisa radiante —. Me imaginó que debes estar hambriento, anoche te fuiste sin cenar y debes reponer energía para la larga jornada que les espera. Puedes tomar asiento. —Le indicó un lugar donde estaban las capitanas restantes y Tama. Tenían suficiente comida, a pesar de que ellos eran el resultado de una mezcla de sangres, no necesitaban cantidades extraordinarias como los Yato puros.

Él se sentó donde le fue señalado y nadie opino nada al respecto durante la comida, ni pareciera que ayer tenían profundos sentimientos de asesinato hacia su persona.

—Bueno, he estado pensando en la forma para recolectar información para dar con el paradero de Kagura. —Había hablado cuando todos habían terminado de comer y los trastes habían sido retirados, por más que intentó que su voz fuera baja para que solo las cinco mujeres que le rodearan escucharan parece que no logró su cometido, ya que la persona en silla de ruedas que lo recibió momento atrás se acercó y de la misma manera lo hizo la señora de tez morena a quien recordaba que era quien hacia las asignaciones de misiones.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —le interrogó la mujer que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Otose. Mientras exhalaba el humo de tabaco de su boca.

—Pues estuve pensando en el comentario que me hizo Katsura, buscar información en donde "empezó todo". —Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras —. He rebuscado en mi mente el lugar al que se refiere pero solamente me conduce con el Shogun. —Terminó de exponer mientras tocaba su sien demostrando que eso lo había tenido pensando hasta causarle dolores de cabeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué con el Shogun? —cuestionó la del parche, es que ninguna de las presentes acababa de entender las razones que lo habían llevado a esa conclusión.

—Para empezar el Shogun fue quien nos pidió que trabajáramos en colaboración, ¿Por qué justo en este momento? El Shinrakugumi era la fuerza policial más poderosa del país, ¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué ponerla a trabajar con una fuerza que era antigua pero apenas estaba dando grandes pasos para lograr competir con ella? Él conocía muy bien su fuerza y de lo que era capaz. ¿Él sabía sobre la iniciación? —soltó la última pregunta mientras volteaba a ver a todas las mujeres, las cuatro capitanas y Hinowa bajaron la mirada, no tenían información al respecto.

—Kagura sama siempre iba a sus reuniones con él sola, ninguna de nosotras sabe de qué se pudo haber hablado en ellas —respondió Tama por todas.

—Y vagamente llenaba reportes, sólo lo hacía con información que era realmente importante y debía ser transmitida a las demás —agregó Otose.

—Al parecer tenían una buena relación, mientras yo estaba ahí no mostraban tener diferente forma de tratarse por sus diferentes estatus sociales, incluso se lleva bien con la hermana menor de Shigeshige sama —comentó recordando lo que vio en su reunión semanas atrás.

—La princesa Soyo, es cierto, esas dos son muy apegadas, fue gracias a ella que Kagura pudo crear la fuerza policial,

—Es cierto Tsukuyo, tal vez no le dijo nada a Shigeshige sama, pero puede que a la princesita sí —opinó Otae.

—En cierta forma es viable, pero cuando me reuní con todos ellos para los detalles de la misión pareciera que ni estaban informados de que yo era Souko, la misma versión que les contó a ustedes les contó a ellos, pareciera que quería llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

—¿No sería más fácil dejar de hacernos teorías e ir directamente con él?

—Es una opción viable Kyuu chan —dijo la chica de castaña cabellera.

—Pero si el Tendoushuu es quien esta tras el secuestro de Kagura y los suyos, si nos mostramos como si nada en la ciudad o en el castillo sabrán que nos escapamos y tal vez se arme un enfrentamiento en donde nos vean.

—En cierta forma tienes razón, pero dado que él tiene más contacto directo con el Tendoushuu seria obvio que tal vez hubo fuga de información de la fuga de información falsa —agregó Sarutobi.

—Kagura sama tenía un celular en donde frecuentemente se mandaba mensajes con la princesa, podríamos hablar con ella para que nos haga una audiencia privada con el shogun sin que nadie más se entere —sugirió Tama.

—Es una idea perfecta, y como luchadoras expertas del Shinrakugumi creo que tiene experiencia en infiltración —Miró a las cuatro capitanas que asintieron con la cabeza —. Está decidido iremos en la tarde al castillo y de regreso pasaremos por sus compañeras.

—¿Hay más compañeras que rescatar? —cuestionó Tae sorprendida —, pensé que nos habían llevado a todas al mismo lugar.

—¿Acaso no tienen lista de personal? —Si era así había mucha negligencia hacia su personal

—Sé que aproximadamente hay como casi más de mil doscientas chicas que fueron puestas a salvo por el Shinsengumi —comentó Tama.

—Vaya tantas de nuestras chicas fueron puestas a salvo por unos gorilas —Tae y su desprecio palpable hacia los uniformados de negro.

—Eso da a entender que solo cuatrocientas fuimos secuestradas por el Tendoushuu —concluyó Kyuubei.

—A veces los gorilas si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo de proteger a la ciudadanía —Tomó el insulto de momentos atrás y se lo restregó en su cara.

—Aunque el Shinsengumi cuenta con un espacio para refugiados, lo mejor sería pasar por ellas para que estén bajo la protección de la ciudad sin ley y no vayan a ser descubiertas por el Tendoushuu y esto se convierta en una pelea entre dos fuerzas policiales y ellos. —Tama explicó a razón y era la que se había formado en los pensamientos de Sougo.

—Eso sería lo mejor, pero ¿cómo haremos para transportar a gran cantidad de mujeres sin llamar la atención?

—Muchacho, somos guerreras, no damiselas en peligro; esas chicas no se han movido de ahí porque no han recibido indicaciones además de que están enteradas de que sus superiores fueron secuestradas, pero no saben que ya está libres, en cierta forma se encuentran evaluando su situación. Una vez con la orden serán capaces de llegar a este lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta. —Parecía que alguien está muy orgullosa de sus compañeras.

—Está bien Otose. —Le dio la razón a la mayor de las presentes —. Entonces cuando Soyo sama nos conteste le daremos una visita a Shigeshige sama.

—Si vicecomandante —contestaron las cuatro capitanas al unísono.

—La princesa Soyo ya me respondió, tenemos hasta que estar en su habitación a las cuatro de la tarde ya que es la hora que su hermano pasa tiempo con ella en sus aposentos así que podrán estar en ese lugar sin causar sospechas —indicó Tama.

—Bueno parece que tenemos que partir de aquí a las dos y media, lleven armas discretas, algo con que ocultar y no carguen nada que las relacione con el Shinrakugumi, ellos piensan que ya las exterminaron, dejemos que sigan pensando eso —ordenó, para después levantarse de su asiento —. Tama por favor acompáñeme,

—Claro señor Okita —siguió la indicación que le dio el vicecomandante y ambos salieron del comedor.

—Tienes acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad de Edo, ¿verdad? —interrogó cuando habían llegado a la tranquilidad de su habitación y ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en el piso.

—Así es señor Okita.

—Necesito que me busques una ruta rápida y sin que podamos ser vistos por el departamento de inteligencia, además de un acceso fácil al castillo —solicitó porque en esta misión se necesitaba discreción total.

—La manera más fácil de acceder al castillo seria desde abajo, y para poder llegar a la habitación de Soyo sama tendrían que utilizar el techo.

—Suena a una manera muy interesante de hacerlo, confío en que nos proveerás de un mapa para llega a salvo a nuestro destino.

—Así será señor Okita, ¿Alguna otra orden que deba acatar?

—Lo mejor sería hacerles un cambio de imagen y de vestimenta a las cuatro capitanas, chicas como ellas serian fáciles de identificar, ya que son objetivos del Tendoushuu y piensa en alguna cuartada para actuar en caso de que sospechen.

—Está bien vicecomandante, como usted ordene. Iré haciendo los preparativos para que la llegada al palacio sea sin contratiempos —dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar, seguido de una reverencia para después abandona la habitación

(…)

Que los cinco estuvieran caminando tan tranquilamente por las calles de Edo y sin problema alguno se debía a que las cortesanas habían hecho bien su trabajo cambiando de apariencia a las capitanas, se pulieron maquillándolas hasta el punto de parecer personas completamente diferentes; ropa occidental y mochilas a sus espaldas para pasar como simples turistas era lo que usaban, además de sus cabellos sueltos, si las hacía parecer extranjeras.

Ninguno tenía la intención de comunicarse entre ellos y esa había sido la indicación. Que estuviera lloviendo lo hacía más fácil, ya que nadie sospecharía el porqué de que unas señoritas usaran paraguas en un día tan soleado y es que al momento de hibridarse la piel de las capitanas se hizo más delicada a los rayos del astro rey.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar al castillo se separaron, cada quien tomaría una posición diferente para entrar a una clase de pasadizo secreto para entrar o salir del castillo, según eran de seguridad en caso de algún atentado y tenían la dicha de que fueran cinco diferentes, así no causaría revuelo porque un grupo de personas desaparecieron de la nada.

Caminar durante unos minutos fue lo que se necesitó para llegar al punto de reunión de los cinco caminos distintos, en ese lugar decidieron cambiarse sus ropajes por unos que facilitarían su infiltración, trajes estilo ninja color negro y un paño que ocultara la mitad de su rostro del color que era identificado su escuadrón además se amarraron sus sueltos cabellos en una sola coleta. Él decidió vestir su uniforme del Shinsengumi, suponía que algunos cuantos de sus subordinados estarían resguardando la seguridad del castillo y ya en caso de que alguna de las chicas fuera descubierta él actuaria.

En el mismo lugar donde los cinco pasadizos se juntaban había tres túneles, según el mapa que les proporcionó la robot, debían caminar por el de en medio ya que era el que conducía más cerca de la habitación de la princesa. Continuaron con su andar hasta que se toparon con un muro, ese parecía ser el fin del camino.

—¿Seguros que era la ruta correcta? —cuestionó Sarutobi.

—Según el mapa que tenemos sí —respondió Tsukuyo mientras observaba el papel que llevaba en la mano.

—Dice que aquí tendríamos que encontrar un acceso al palacio. —Otae también se había unido a la lectura.

—Creo que recuerdo que Tama dijo que este era un pasadizo subterráneo —comentó Kyuubei.

—Así es, parece que allá arriba se encuentra nuestra entrada. —Sougo señalo una especie puerta de madera en el techo, fuera de su alcance —. ¿Cómo la abriremos?

—Mira. —La ninja lanzó un kunai con una soga atada, tuvo la suficiente precisión que este se atorara en la manija, después de eso sólo necesitó tirar fuerte para que dicha puerta fuera abierta.

A las chicas les basto con unos cuantos saltos en la pared para poder cruzar de otro lado, en cambio el samurái subió mediante la soga que fue atorada a la puerta.

—Parece que los samuráis no son muy buenos con la infiltración. —La capitana de castaña cabellera le extendió la mano, debían ser rápidos si no querían ser vistos.

—Algo así, preferimos los ataques frontales. —Correspondió el gesto, ya estaba dentro del palacio pero no se debían detener, sus compañeras ya estaban esperando por ellos en el techo.

—Apúrense al parecer vienen guardias, se supone que esto era una misión secreta —Sarutobi fue quien los apuro, ella y Tsukuyo les extendieron la mano para hacer más rápida su subida al lugar.

— _¿Qué hace la traga donas aquí? —_ Vio a la vicecomandante del Mimawarigumi antes de que cerraran el hueco que habían hecho para entrar.

Necesitaron otro mapa para caminar a través del techo para llegar a la habitación de la princesa, pero no era una clase de laberinto, al contrario no había divisiones estaba parejo, pero tenían que tener cuidado y ser precisos con las medidas indicadas porque podrían terminar en un lugar donde su visita no fuera bien vista.

Quien se encargó de ser exacto con los cálculos fue Sougo, utilizando su espada se las ingenió para medir y así poder dar con su punto de reunión. Una vez que estaban arriba de ese lugar dieron tres toques, se supone que esa era la señal y la princesa debía contestar.

—Adelante. —Una voz femenina fue quien les dio la indicación, Ayame se encargó de abrir el techo para que todos pudieran acceder al lugar —. ¿Cómo están chicas? —Les recibió amablemente mientras iban bajando —. Vaya Okita san no sabía que conocía a las capitanas del Shinrakugumi —. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero eso le hacía sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando para que ellos se encontraran hoy en su habitación solicitando una reunión secreta con su hermano.

—Estamos bien, gracias a él —respondió a la pregunta de momentos atrás.

—No es por ser grosera princesa, pero su hermano ¿a qué horas llega? —Tsukuyo fue la encargada de decir lo que cruzaba por la mente de todos los invitados.

—No ha de tardar, por favor pónganse cómodas, tiene tiempo que no me vienen a visitar, así que tomen un poco del té que les prepare. —Soyo ya iba hacia ellas con una bandeja de vasos de té y bocadillos.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad princesa —agradeció la chica del parche.

—En realidad estamos aquí porque Kagura ha sido secuestra y no sabemos dónde sea su paradero y es de eso que queremos hablar con el shogun. —Sougo se encargó de revelar el porqué de su visita.

—Así que en cierta forma mis sospechas eran ciertas —susurro para ella, siendo solo audible para la persona más cerca.

—¿Qué quiere decir princesa?

—Escuche un poco una conversación a escondidas, sin querer, de unos de los tripulantes de un barco del Tendoushuu por eso se lo notifique a mi hermano y por eso te pedí que la cuidaras Souko.

—¿Qué? —interrogaron todos al unísono, tanto el nombrado como las capitanas estaban sorprendidos de que ella supiera sobre eso.

—Kagura borracha no es buena guardando secretos, al principio no tenía ni idea de quien se podría tratar, pero luego de ver como se comportó cuando estabas presente de ella me dijo mucho —. Eso le aclaro, en cierta forma, el porqué de su petición que le hizo semanas atrás.

—Buenas tardes. —El esperado llegó a la sala de juntas improvisada.

—Hermano mayor, ponte cómodo, en un momento te sirvo el té. —La princesa estaba disfrutando tener tantas visitas en su habitación.

—¿ A qué debo su repentina visita? —El general apaciguador de barbaros esta tan sonriente como siempre.

—Kagura fue capturada por el Tendoushuu y no tenemos ni idea de donde se pueda localizar, nosotras también fuimos privadas de nuestra libertad, si no fuera por él, quien sabe que estarían haciendo con nosotros. Además de que al parecer tú estabas enterado de la situación. —Al parecer Sarutobi era la que más frustrada se sentía, el no haber podido hacer algo por sus amigas o por ella, que tuvieran que depender de un hombre que le causo tantas sospechas en el pasado.

—Es por eso que mande al Shinsengumi en su apoyo —. Le dio un sorbo a su té y dejo la taza en la mesa próxima —. Soyo fue quien logró escuchar una pequeña información, lo tomé en cuenta cuando me lo comentó, así que empecé a analizar la situación. Poco tiempo después de que me enteré que habían puesto su interés en el Shinrakugumi empezaron los rumores de la facción Hitotsubashi. Un agente que tengo con ellos me confirmó que no había movimientos de su parte y me recomendó que tuviera cuidado con dicha información. Después de eso, el rumor tomó fuerza, tanta que mis allegados ya me estaban cuestionando que si no iba tomar represarías, lo más lógico hubiera sido dejar que el Shinrakugumi se encargara solo, pero al ver la situación decidí que el Shinsengumi también actuara, y parece que fue bien. —Decir que todos estaban asombrados ante tal situación, era poco. No pensaron que su mandatario tenía calculado todas sus decisiones —. En cuanto a la situación de Kagura no tengo idea, pero una tripulación del Tendoushuu viene en tres días, mientras yo los atiendo alguien podría infiltrarse —recomendó.

—Esa respuesta me agrada, vayamos de regreso a Yoshiwara para planear la estrategia y prepararnos —. Parece que la recomendación del Shogun les había subido el ánimo.

—Adelántense si quieren, yo quiero hablar un poco más con él —indicó el vicecomandante de ambas fuerzas policiales.

—Te esperamos —comentó la de rubios cabellos poniéndose firme.

—Por favor chicas déjennos hablar en privado —solicitó el gobernante.

—Esta bien —respondieron al unísono las cuatro capitanas.

—Chicas hay que volvernos a reunir cuando todo esto termine —solicitó la princesa con una enorme sonrisa.

—Cuando rescatemos a Kagura será la primera en enterarse Soyo sama —respondió la de cabello castaño.

—Me alegra saber eso, espero que eso sea pronto. Que les vaya bien —las despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hasta luego, muchas gracias por todo Shogun sama, Soyo sama —agradecieron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

—Regresen con cuidado —El shogun también les dijo adiós.

—Bueno será mejor que los deje hablar solos —dijo Soyo cuando solo se habían quedado los tres en su habitación —, cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina.

—¿Cómo supo que nosotros congeniaríamos bien? ¿Por qué mandar al Shinsengumi y no al Mimawarigumi? —Esas dudas le surgieron después de lo narrado.

—Para empezar ustedes tienen la nobleza de Kondou tatuada en su alma, al ver a las mujeres en peligro no dudarían en ir a su rescate, en cambio Sasaki es más frío y hubiera preferido sólo salvarse él. —Eso era bastante lógico, incluso él ante su naturaleza sádica, ayudaría —. Además sé que de cierta forma están relacionados.

—¿Relacionados? —interrogó es que además de su infiltración y que de ahí tomaron sus bases para volverse una policía más competente, no veía otro motivo de relación.

—Sí, me entere de tu espionaje al Shinrakugumi —¿Es acaso que su estadía nada más era una secreto a voces? —Kondou san suele decir más de la cuenta cuando se siente bajo presión. Solo le pregunte el porqué de tu ausencia y me terminó contando todo. Así que deduje que por lo menos tú sabrías trabajar con ellas. Y el que ellas hoy estén sanas y salvas lo comprueba.

—¿Sabe por qué están tras Kagura? —Muchos concuerdan en una sola teoría, quería saber si él pensaba lo mismo.

—Según dirían que es en contra de los cielos hibridar humanos, pero más que nada es por el conocimiento de saber hacer bien esa cuestión, ya que muchos han experimentado pero han terminado en rotundos fracasos.

—¿Entonces usted estaba informado de lo que hace el Shinrakugumi a sus miembros? —Tenía entendido que solo el personal y él sabían sobre eso.

—Que después de determinado tiempo de ejercer, te inyectan una solución con la sangre Yato de Kagura para darte las cualidades de ellos. —Realmente estaba sorprendido de que su mandatario estuviera tan informado —. Nada pasa en este país sin que yo me entere —dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su interlocutor.

—Ya veo. Lo mejor será ir saliendo, hemos planeado también ir a recoger a las mujeres que fueron rescatadas por el Shinsengumi.

—Tienes razón, yo también debo regresar a mis obligaciones. —Ambos se habían puesto de pie —. Y una cosa más, procura ir tú solo además de que no lleves algo que te relacione con el Shinsengumi ya que los cuervos suelen ser muy vengativos. Y en caso de que vean a las chicas vivas querrán ir por ellas y exterminarlas a todas, así que es mejor que permanezcan ocultas en Yoshiwara por un tiempo.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por su información y su tiempo. —Le dio una reverencia.

—Gracias a ti por tomarte tantas molestias por las chicas, sólo que yo también tengo una duda.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo supiste que yo tendría información relevante de este hecho? —Él había procurado ser demasiado cuidadoso con su actuar.

—Un hombre de cabello azabache me lo dijo. —No creía que fuera recomendable decir el nombre de un patriota Joui, porque eso haría que lo relacionaran con el Shinrakugumi y podría ensuciar su nombre.

—Ya veo, Katsura suele ser muy agudo cuando se lo propone —murmuro para sí mismo, pero aun así logró ser escuchado.

— _Pensar que el shogun estaba informado de la relación de la capitana del Shinrakugumi con los Joushi._ Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió del Shogun para abandonar la habitación.

—¿Qué haces husmeando en la habitación de una mujer? —su monótono era reconocible, la alargada y azabache cabellera además portaba ese uniforme blanco, era lo que había visto por el rabillo del ojo, eso le proporcionaba la información suficiente para darse a la idea de quien era su interlocutora.

—Sabes que estoy a cargo de la seguridad de la princesa. —Que vistiera su uniforme negro le tendría que aumentar credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Sí, pero no por eso tienes el derecho a profanar la habitación de una mujer —Se colocó frente a él y ahora sus carmesí miradas se encontraban —. Además sé que no estabas registrado en la plantilla de hoy —. Su salida pudo haber sido fácil, pero no contaba con la presencia de ella, era demasiado astuta para ser engañada solo por su vestimenta —. Creo que corrigiere mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacías teniendo una audiencia privada con el shogun? —Parece que estaba bien informada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no correría el peligro de dejarla con vida y que esta le delate, así que tomo el mango de su espada —. No es necesario ser tan salvaje. Parece que no deja de ser tan temperamental como siempre, arriesgándose elle sola para salvar a todos —dijo lo suficiente para revelar que estaba al tanto de la información.

—¿Le conoces? —Le causaba duda que relación podría tener la pelirroja con ella.

—Claro, ambas somos mandatarias de una fuerza policial, además de que no se ven muchas mujeres en las reuniones mensuales de las policías de Edo. —Le parecía lógico la forma en que se conocieron.

—Me imaginó que estas al tanto de la situación. —Era una confirmación más que una pregunta, pero su tono de voz ya no era el mismo con el que habían empezado a hablar.

—Que ella no haya regresado, que tú estés liderando a sus capitanas. No hay que ser un detective para interpretar lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Tienes información valiosa que nos pueda servir? ¿O por qué me estas deteniendo? Tengo cosas que hacer para tener un plan de acción dentro de tres días. —Empezó a caminar, pero de nuevo esa mujer se encontraba tapándole el paso.

—Infiltrarte en una nave del Tendoushuu es un pensamiento suicida, pero no es imposible. Sus centinelas no son más que humanos con un poco más de fuerza que el promedio. El problema es su líder y su mano derecha, ambos presumen de cuerpos inmortales. Tal vez no los puedas matar pero si dejarlos mal heridos para que te den el suficiente tiempo de escapar. Usualmente mandan naves diferentes, rara vez es su nave central que es donde posiblemente se encuentre Kagura. Podría ofrecerte la ayuda para que puedas subir a la nave sin problemas de que la seguridad del castillo te vea.

—¿Por qué harías algo como eso? —Realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca esperaría que esa mujer pudiera preocuparse con alguien.

—Kagura es una buena amiga. —Fue lo único que dijo, corto y concreto, eso le brindaba la información suficiente —. Te espero dentro de tres, a la media noche del tercer día, justo aquí. —Fue lo último que dijo para después darle la espalda e irse por otro camino al que tenía planeado irse él.

(…)

Estaba frente a ese cuartel, que le vio crecer como espadachín y como persona. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo entrar a ese lugar que teóricamente él había remodelado durante su mandato? ¿Le perdonaran que los haya abandonado para irse a ayudar a una fuerza policial contraria? ¿Todavía tendrán resguardadas ahí a las mujeres que les ordenó proteger?

—Vicecomandante Okita. —Ese llamado fue suficiente para sacarlo de su laguna metal y fue como la señal para que todos salieran de ese gran edificio para recibirlo.

—Sougo. —Ese hombre ya se encontraba frente a él, con su característica sonrisa —. Bienvenido de vuelta.

—Estoy en casa —dijo con la voz entre cortada y un volumen bajo, pero lo suficiente para ser oído por todos y ser festejado con gritos y aplausos de sus subordinados.

—¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes? —cuestionó el comandante mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

— _¿En qué momento se pusieron tras de mí?_ —No sintió sus presencias y no las vio cuando salió del palacio, por eso dedujo que habían regresado a Yoshiwara.

—¿Otae san? —Apartó al que una vez fue su subordinado del frente de él y se dirigió a la mujer de castaños cabellos que aun vestía el traje ninja y la mitad de su rostro tapado, era casi imposible poder reconocerla, pero él lo hizo. Tomó su mano y la besó, para después hacer que sus miradas se fundieran.

— _¿Se conocen? —_ Era la pregunta que rondaba en las mentes de todos los presentes.

—Atrás maldito gorila acosador —gritó muy fuerte y este fue acompañado con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo mínimo a diez metros lejos de ella.

—Otae san ahora eres más fuerte —El herido momentos atrás ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo como si nada —. Lo mejor será llevar esta reunión dentro del cuartel.

Siete personas se encontraban en la sala de juntas del Shinsengumi, distribuidos en una mesa alargada donde dos personas estaban al frente y cinco del otro lado de la mesa. A ambos miembros de la fuerza policial de negro estaban sorprendidos que el de castaños cabellos decidiera sentarse de aquel lado.

—Kondou san, Hijikata san. Ellas son las cuatro capitanas del Shinrakugumi: Otae Shimura, Ayame Sarutobi, Kyuubei Yagyuu y Tsukuyo. —Les presentó a las mujeres que tenía a su costado.

—Yo soy Toushiro Hijikata, actual comandante del Shinsengumi —dijo formalmente, extrañamente había dejado su vicio con el tabaco fuera de la sala.

—Isao Kondou, ex comandante del Shinsengumi actual instructor de nuevos reclutas —expresó cordialmente pero en especial mostraba una gesto cálido a quien le golpeó.

—¿Siguieron las indicaciones que les di cuando trabajamos con el Shinrakugumi? —cuestionó serio.

—Fueron puestas a salvo la mayoría de las mujeres, otras ya no pudimos hacer nada por ellas porque ya las habían subido a un vehículo y transportado lejos de ahí, recibimos la ayuda de quien nos dijiste y nos transportó a todos aquí —respondió el de flequillo "V" —. Ahora tú dinos, ¿Qué fue eso de que tengo que _"tengo que rescatar a esa mujer es importante para las chicas que ustedes protegen e inclusive para mí, por eso debo ir por ella" —_ Intentó citar tal cual sus palabras, haciendo que las mujeres presentes hicieran unas pequeñas risas.

—De eso es lo que quiero hablar con ustedes, pero primero, díganles donde están las mujeres que lograron poner a salvo, están preocupadas por ellas, —exclamó señalándolas —. Además de que hemos venido para llevárnoslas.

—Yamazaki —gritó el comandante y en menos de un minuto ese hombre ya había cruzado la puerta.

—Si comandante —exclamó poniéndose en posición de firmes.

—Llévalas a reunirse con quienes rescatamos a la vez pasada —ordenó.

—A la orden. Por aquí señoritas. —Las cuatro mujeres abandonaron la sala y el hombre encargado de guiarlas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Ahora dinos, ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos dos días? —interrogó con sus ojos firmes en él y mientras esperaba respuesta encendía un cigarrillo.

—Recate una robot de su muerte inminente, fui por las mujeres que no lograron salvar y tuve una reunión con el shogun para informarle sobre la situación. Además soy el vicecomandante del Shinrakugumi —respondió sin tapujo, resumiendo todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué? —Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos, demasiado.

—No sé si se pueda ser vicecomandante en dos fuerzas policiales —murmuro Kondou mientras se tocaba su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.

—Deja eso, teóricamente nos está cambiando y traicionando —Hijikata estaba realmente molesto con el actuar de Sougo, porque tenía sospechas de que hubiera regresado como un doble espía, pero que ocupe una posición tan alta en tan poco tiempo de trabajar con ellas era lo que le hacía desconfiar más.

—Si piensas que soy un doble espía estás equivocado. —Pareciera que supo leer su mente —. Yo siempre trabaje a favor del Shinsengumi, por si no recuerdas quienes me mandaron a espiarlas. Ellas simplemente lo que hicieron fue guardarme el puesto que me habían ofrecido hace cinco años.

—¿Te ofrecieron ser su vicecomandante? —Cada vez se impresionaban más.

—Sí, y debo ir a rescatar a su comandante, para poder dejar ese puesto y centrarme otra vez en el que ya tengo y siempre quise.

—¿O sea? —Sabían a lo que se iba a referir, pero no querían sacar sus conclusiones tan pronto.

—Baja temporal del Shinsengumi —dijo con un timbre de voz demasiado serio.

—No es necesario que tomes medidas tan drásticas. —Kondou estaba intentando hacerlo recapacitar. Pero el hombre frente a él ya había dejado su placa, su espada y su uniforme en la mesa —. Realmente la chinita ha de importarte mucho para hacer algo como esto, pero está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer —. Al final comprendió el porqué de su actuar —. Recuerda que las puertas de este cuartel estarán abiertas para ti.

—Muchas gracias Kondou san. —El vestía un traje ninja como las mujeres que le acompañaban, solo que su rostro era tapado por una pañoleta color rojo.

—Éxito en su misión. —Las cinco visitas que llegaron tiempo atrás ahora estaban listos para marchar nuevamente.

—Vámonos —indicó el mandamás de ese grupo y casi todos cumplieron la orden, menos la capitana de castaños cabellos

—Supongo que tendré que seguir esperando —. La mujer frente a él no dijo nada, pero movió su cabeza en modo de confirmación —. No te preocupes, puedo seguir haciéndolo —. Captó el mensaje y partió hacia la misma dirección que sus compañeros habían tomado.

—¿Conoce a esa mujer? Pero más importante, ¿lo dejó ir así nada más? —Se supone que él es el comandante, que deberían seguir sus órdenes, pero ni tiempo le dieron de opinar sobre lo que Okita dijo.

—Digamos que ella es una especie de conocida, la trate con ella en su trabajo, antes de pertenecer al Shinrakugumi —comentó mientras en su voz se notaba la añoranza del pasado —. Le propuse matrimonio, pero nunca me ha dado respuesta.

—¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos? —Se sentía raro que la persona que más confiera le tuviera un secreto como ese.

—Su hermano murió y ella desapareció del mapa, nunca supe donde había estado, hasta hoy. —Él siempre sonreía, pero la de ahorita brillaba más que cualquier otra que había dedicado.

—Pero eso no responde el porqué de que dejara ir a Sougo. —Su paciencia ya se le estaba agotando.

—Se nota que está preocupado por ella, tanto que va a hacer algo arriesgado. Pero antes de cometer una locura va a velar por nuestra seguridad, porque en caso de que algo salga mal y le descubran no quiere que nos relacionen con él —aclaró para su interlocutor.

(…)

—Señor Okita necesito que me acompañe a un lugar sin preguntar nada —solicitó la robot cuando apenas iban llegando a ese edificio que les servía de resguardo.

—Claro. —Siguió a Tama hasta que llegaron a la moto que Katsura le había dado.

—Tiene que conducir a donde yo le diga. —Ambos se colocaron los cascos y como le prometió, seguiría sus indicaciones al pie de la letra sin cuestionar nada.

—¿Aquí? —Le causaba duda el lugar a donde habían llegado, ¿Qué necesitaban de ese sitio que en teoría ya no había nada?

—Venga —La inteligencia artificial estaba parada sobre una porción de tierra que a simple vista no tenía nada en particular. Cuando se situó junto de ella empezó a notar que el suelo se desprendía y después se encontraban en un lugar subterráneo de lo que antes era el cuartel del Shinrakugumi, le conocía, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, el lugar que le vio cambiar de mujer a hombre y de ser humano a hibrido.

—Señor Okita es momento de terminar lo que cinco años atrás habíamos comenzado.

* * *

.

* * *

 **N/A**

 _¿Dirán que soy malvada por dejarla en la mejor parte? ¿O por qué tarde un chingo en actualizar? Cualquiera de las dos opciones me declaro culpable :v_

 _Compenso lo que me tarde con el capítulo 20 de 20 páginas es lo más largo que había escrito para un fic xD_

 _Hubo Kondotae, me gusto como lo presente x3, ¿Y el Okikagu? Pues ahí va :v_

 _Gracias por leerme :3 No duden en dejarme sus opiniones, teorías locas, o amor para su escritora (?)_

 _Nos leemos luego :3_

 _Ahora a los reviews :3_

 _ **Guest**_ _Creo que sufriste mucho por la espera ya que me tarde más de un mes en actualizar (¿?) pero lo compense con el tamaño del cap :D, me alegra que te este gustando :3, y bueno en este cap se supo donde esta Kagura y que es lo que piensa Toushi sobre lo que esta haciendo Sougo xD, con el final de este capitulo te dejare con ganas de más (¿?) lo sabremos una vez que me leas xD_

 _ **Tamago to gohan-aru**_ _Zura y Sakamoto se convirtieron en los padres adoptivos de los padres adoptivos (¿?) xD_

 _Ahora soltó la bomba delante de Toushi y Kondou xD_

 _Fíjate que no había analizado como se sentía Otae con respecto a la perdida de Pachi, se me olvido completamente el sufrimiento que tuvo por perder a otro familiar, pobre Tae, pero en este cap se muestra que alguien le tiene afecto :3_

 _Teóricamente a Toushi no le dejaron hacer nada :v_

 _ **AI tsukiyomi**_ _Pues seguiras extrañando a Kagura porque no apareció para nada en este cap, solo se da los de afuera sospechan del amor que siente Sougo por la chinita xD. Ahora a Sougo lo van a querer golpear tanto Shinrakugumi como Shinsengumi xD_

 _ **TemariAckerman06**_ _No te preocupes por la tardanza, mientras comentes me haces sentir bien :3 A ver como quedo este cap, lo sentí un poco movido ya que tuvieron que hacer varias cosas, a ver cómo te tomas lo que hizo Sougo xD_

 _Ay si, yo también ame a Zura y a Sakamto en el arco de ahorita, y me da en mi cora, fue hermoso y cuando pelearon los cuatro juntos, dfjkjfsdahfvd, fue bello._

 _Jajajaja en la parte umi, yo no lo relacione con Okikagu, pero me agrada tu punto de vista, esta mejor pensar asi :3, y si todos se lucieron en este arco, aunque duro poco el anime :'v, pero bueno eso le da para avanzar en la historia._

 _Kagura no esta en Yoshiwara, digamos que ella, planeo con Katsura un plan de emergencia en caso de que ella llegara a estar en problemas, Yoshiwara no es más que un refugio para las chicas ya que se quedaron sin hogar, la búsqueda del paradero de Kagura se resuelve aquí._

 _Si, me di cuenta despues de los 4 parrafos sin diálogos, y en este volvió a suceder, es que luego hay escenas donde no es necesario hablar xD_

 _Ahí me dices que tal te pareció este capitulo xD_

 _ **I love Okikagu**_ _tardaste un mes un dia en leer el cap :'v, no se vale, las otras lectoras tienen más tiempo sin leer actualización y tu la lees diez días despues :v_

 _Kagura brillo por su ausencia una vez más, pero presiento que pronto la estaremos viendo :3_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

−¿Lo de hace cinco años? –Esa frase le sorprendió. Lo único que le recordaba ese lugar era su iniciación, donde su sangre fue mezclada con la de la chica que van a salvar. Pero entonces ¿Por qué terminar?

−Hace cinco años su iniciación se vio interrumpida, usted no es un hibrido al cien por ciento, tal vez debido a eso su piel no es tan sensible al sol –explicó cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante.

−¿Cuánto me falta para ser un hibrido completo? ¿Por qué la interrumpieron? –Seguía sorprendido, todo este tiempo vivió engañado que era un hibrido, pero sólo lo era parcialmente. Aunque eso también le daba esperanza, eso querría decir que podía hacerse más fuerte y era lo que necesitaba para rescatar a Kagura de los cuervos.

−Le falta un dos por ciento. Su iniciación fue interrumpida cuando nos dimos cuenta que era un hombre, nunca habíamos probado este proceso con un hombre. En cierta forma pensábamos que iba a morir por eso no nos preocupamos tanto por usted. Pero checando sus signos vitales en estos días y usted no ha presentado ningún rechazo a la sangre Yato, es más sus glóbulos rojos y blancos se fusionaron muy bien con los otros, así que se podría decir que esa sangre se hizo completamente suya –reveló mientras iba preparando la maquina donde se lleva a cabo la iniciación.

−¿Venimos hasta acá por un mísero porcentaje? Pude haber ocupado ese tiempo para descansar correctamente y entrenar, además de preparar algunas armas. –Estaba enojado el timbre de su voz lo denotaba. Él quería preparase además de que el cansancio inundaba su cuerpo.

La robot no hizo caso del "berrinche" que el oficial le hizo y simplemente siguió con su labor de colocar frascos en la máquina, él se acercó para observar lo que ella hacía.

−¿No son muchos frascos para solo un dos por ciento? –cuestionó y es que un tercio de los frascos de la maquina se encontraban llenos −. Además ¿de dónde sacas la sangre si Kagura no está aquí?

−El líquido no es solamente sangre de Kagura es una mezcla de varias sustancias, además de que se tiene que preparar con suficiente tiempo de anticipación antes de ser utilizado –dijo mientras verificaba que todo estuviera en orden −. Desvístete –ordenó mientras abría la puerta al tubo donde debía adentrarse −. Intentare hacer algo nuevo con usted, si veo que su vida está en riesgo lo cancelare –confesó antes de cerrar la puerta, ni tiempo le dio al hombre de negarse.

La robot observaba una pantalla dividida en dos, en una parte se veía el pulso de la persona que se encontraba dentro de la máquina y la otra un porcentaje que ya había excedido el cien por ciento.

− _Ya está llegando al ciento veinte por ciento y sus signos vitales siguen estables, lo mejor sería aprovechar esto para incrementar la dosis. Pero eso también tendría consecuencias ya que nunca hemos excedido el limite_ −pensaba la robot mientras seguía en su misión de observación −. _Pero esto podría utilizarse como una gran ventaja para que pueda luchar el solo con los cuervos._

Se levantó de su asiento y busco más frascos con aquel preciado líquido rojo, pero para su sorpresa sólo quedaba uno. No podía elaborar más ya que Kagura no se encontraba y su tiempo mínimo de añejamiento es de dos semanas. Así que lo colocó en el lugar correspondiente antes de que el proceso terminara.

−Ciento veinticinco por ciento, es una buena cantidad −exclamó cuando la maquina había anunciado que concluyó su labor.

Observó al hombre dentro del tubo se veía tan relajado mientras dormía, así que decidió dejarlo más tiempo descansando ya que recordando su reproche él estaba cansado porque desde que sucedió lo del ataque a la supuesta facción Hitotsubashi, Sougo no había tenido un reconfortante lapso de sueño.

Mientras dejaba al hombre dormido, ella partió a buscar unas cosas que le harían falta al oficial para su infiltración.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos seguía dentro del tubo pero nadie lo había despertado, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Una vez que sus visión se adaptó a la oscuridad del lugar, observo su alrededor y descubrió que la maquina ya no estaba encendida y que los frascos conectados al aparato ya se encontraban vacíos.

Empujó la puerta de cristal para poder salir pero con la mínima fuerza aplicada con el toque de sus dedos la estructura del tubo se convirtió en pedacitos.

Sorprendido ante tal hecho dirigió su atención a una pantalla que estaba encendida a un costado suyo. Visualizó su nombre y vio que un porcentaje estaba al lado de este.

−Ciento veinticinco por ciento −exclamó sorprendido mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, debía aprender a controlar esta fuerza porque si no su infiltración se vería en un fracaso ya que con el mínimo toque de sus dedos algunas cosas se podrían romper.

Se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que había traía antes de meterse a la máquina, mientras lo hacía con suma delicadeza que recordaba a ver aplicado cinco años atrás, ya que si no era precavido sus ropajes se podrían romper.

Una vez que la misión de vestirse se llevó a cabo con éxito pensaba en hacer un pequeño ejercicio rápido para controlar su fuerza; eso consistía en recoger cosas pequeñas sin romperlas. Al principio le costaba trabajo, pero como ya era su segunda experiencia en este tipo de cosas le cogió el truco enseguida y su una pequeña porción de fuerza otra vez ya estaba a su control

Iba a salir a buscar a Tama ya que no la había visto desde que se despertó y no sabía en qué tiempo se encontraba y todavía tenía que prepararse para su misión y entrenar un poco con esta nueva fuerza.

Apenas iba a apretar el botón del elevador que lo sacaría de ese lugar subterráneo cuando las compuertas se abrieron, dejando entrar una claridad muy fuerte que su piel rápidamente resintió.

− Buenos días señor Okita −saludó la robot cuando salió del transportador −. Veo que estuvo intentando controlar su nueva fuerza −dijo cuándo se percató de las cosas rotas del lugar.

−Ciento veinticinco por ciento, aumentaste mi fuerza un veintisiete por ciento más del que ya estaba acostumbrado, tuve que volver a empezar como hace cinco años −se justificó−. Además me quemó con el mínimo contacto con el sol, esto antes no me pasaba –exclamaba un poco enfadado mientras observaba sus brazos que tenían unas leves quemaduras.

−Al mayor ser el porcentaje es obvio que la similitud con Yatos aumente. Además de que usted es el primer híbrido con ciento veinticinco por ciento, esto nos será muy útil para la misión, ya que se debe infiltrar solo.

−Eso no lo niego. Espera, ¿cómo te enteraste que me debo infiltrar solo?, nunca te conté lo que hablamos durante la reunión. –interrogó mientras observaba a la robot.

−El shogun me mando los detalles, además de la ubicación donde se quedaría la nave durante su estancia en la Tierra. Así yo podré elaborar un mapa que lo guie a ese lugar sin demasiadas complicaciones y que menos gente lo vea –explicó la robot −, además que mientras dormía fue por unas cosas que le serán útil en su infiltración –dijo mientras le mostraba una bolsa gris y caminaba al escritorio más próximo −. Haremos creer al Naraku que es un Yato a quien se enfrentan y no a un oficial del Shinrakugumi o Shinsengumi, y para eso le mande a fabricar un traje característicos de los Yato que además resiste muy bien los golpes con espadas. –Para comprobarlo extendió el traje negro sobre el escritorio y tomó una espada próxima a ella y le dio una fuerte estocada, pero no se rasgo ni un poco.

−Pero que conveniente –exclamó mientras tocaba el la vestimenta −. Son hebras de metal.

−Así es, Gengai sama se inspiró en la vestimenta de una raza guerrera, a este tipo de material le llamaban "cote de malla". También le traje un arma, por lo observado en su combate con las capitanas, veo que es ágil manejando tanto el parasol de los Yato como la espada de los samuráis.

−Sí, durante un tiempo estuve practicando con este tipo de arma, imitando el estilo de Kagura, por si mi piel no iba a ser muy resistente al sol. Pero al final de cuentas no lo necesite ya que mi piel no era tan sensible.

−Oh ya veo. Pues este parasol, está especialmente confeccionado para usted. Podrá parecer uno normal, si jala el gatillo dispara; pero este tiene algo especial. –Abrió la sombrilla y la en el mango apretó un botón y del eje se despegó una pestaña y de su interior se podría observar una espada. –Ya que no es muy común que los de su "especie" pelen con _katana_ , pensé que sería interesante incluirla como arma de repuesto, ya que se vea muy acorralado.

−Oh sí, es muy útil. Ya que no soy tan bueno con la sombrilla como lo soy con la espada –expresó mientras la robot le entregaba esa peculiar arma.

−Lo mejor sería entrenar para que se adapte a esta nueva fuerza, aquí junto hay un campo de entrenamiento especial para las que recién son iniciadas y tiene que controlar su fuerza. Vístase con esa nueva ropa y lo espero detrás de esta puerta.

Cumplió la orden y comprobó por sí mismo lo pesado que era ese ropaje, pero con su fuerza actual sólo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lugar completamente desconocido para él, no se parecía para nada a donde fue su iniciación y ni se asemejaba a donde peleó con Kagura.

−Todo aquí está hecho para resistir la fuerza de un Yato, el límite máximo es la fuerza de Kagura sama hasta la fecha nadie la ha sobrepasado –explicó la androide mientras señalaba el interior −. Empezaremos midiendo su fuerza, así que por favor golpee aquí, la computadora hará un programa acorde al tiempo límite que le indiquemos para que controle su fuerza.

Sougo siguió la orden y golpeo donde le fue indicado.

−Vaya chico sí que golpeas fuerte –expresó una voz proveniente de la máquina.

−Daneki san, ¿podría entrenar a este joven para que controle completamente su fuerza en menos de cinco horas? –expresó Tama a la maquina recién encendida.

−Niña me estas pidiendo algo muy arriesgado, pero me imagino que es por una alguna causa que me pides que sea algo tan pronto.

−Kagura sama fue secuestrada y él la irá a res…

−No se diga más, empecemos. Chico esto te va a doler y bastante. –Las luces del lugar se encendieron en su totalidad dejando ver muchas maquinas más.

−Ella es Daneki san, toda la maquinaria que ves aquí son extensiones de su cuerpo, Así que trata de hacer lo que ella te indique –expresó Tama antes de dejarlo completamente solo con esas piezas de metal rectangulares.

−Ya que no tenemos suficiente tiempo empezaremos con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas, no te preocupes por contener tu fuerza. Nadie ha logrado romperme, aparte de Kagura sama.

−Oh eso es suena un reto interesante. –Sonrío de forma sádica y se lanzó al ataque.

Hibrido y maquina estuvieron peleando sin cesar durante más de dos horas y media.

−Es hora de un descanso –irrumpió Tama el lugar mientras traía una bandeja con agua y aceite.

−Es peligroso que interrumpas una contienda así Tama –exclamó enfadada la maquina cuadrada que había aumentado su tamaño y otras pequeñas partes de ella que se encontraban en el aire cayeron con brusquedad al suelo.

−No es bueno excederse, no importa los motivos, así que descansen un rato. –Extendió el vaso y jarra con agua a Sougo, mientras que Tama abría un pequeño orificio de la maquina principal y le vertía un poco de aceite.

−Aceite Premium, de mis favoritos, gracias Tama. Siempre tan considerada.

−Gracias a usted por acceder a entrenar al señor Okita en un tiempo tan reducido. –Le reverenció.

−Él es bueno, ni pareciera que le acaba de suministrar tal fuerza tan monstruosa en él. Ha demostrado tener buenos movimientos.

−Oh ya veo. Bueno Daneki san, no es que tenga problema con su método de enseñanza pero creo que debería enfocarse a algo más delicado; ya que el señor Okita ira a una misión de infiltración necesitamos que controle mejor su fuerza.

−Oh ya veo, hubieras dicho eso desde un principio –exclamó mientras su tono de voz denotaba entusiasmo. −¿Qué dices niño? Listo para otra patada en el culo.

−Para empezar tú no puedes dar patadas –expresó lo obvio−, pero claro. Seré yo quien te patee a ti.

−Eso ya lo veremos. Será el mismo entrenamiento que antes, sólo que ahora debes controlar tu fuerza. Yo y mis partes te atacaremos pero cada pedazo de especificará la cantidad de fuerza que debes emplear, y si lo hacer mal una descarga eléctrica se conducirá a través de tu brazo.

−Oh que interesante suena eso. –Una vez más ambos se encontraban en posición de pelea.

− _Creo que están muy animados –_ pensó Tama antes de retirarse del lugar.

Ella estuvo observando todo desde el palco de los altos mandos, esos lugares servían para que Kagura y las demás observaran el entrenamiento de los nuevos miembros híbridos.

Una hora había pasado de que empezaron el nuevo entrenamiento de Daneki, cuando un mensaje llegó a su cabeza.

−El entrenamiento debe finalizar –gritó lo más que pudo desde el palco de observación.

− Chico dale a esa parte de mi cuerpo el golpe más fuerte que tengas –solicitó la máquina después de la orden de Tama.

El de ojos colorados rápido obedeció la orden y logró romper el pedazo de metal en miles de pedacitos.

− _Parece que logró alcanzar a Kagura sama –_ pensaron ambos robots al observar eso.

−¿Qué pasó para que detengas el entrenamiento de repente? Todavía nos quedaba una hora y media –interrogo Daneki mientras la androide atravesaba la puerta.

−La nave del Tendoushuu ha llegado, adelantaron su visita –dijo con tono de preocupación muy notorio en su voz

−Eso quiere decir…

−La misión de infiltración debe empezar ya.

 **N/A: Sé que no hay excusa que valga el porqué de mi ausencia de tanto tiempo, pero es que estaba en final de semestre y debía salvarlo. Si logré salvarlo por si andaban por el pendiente.**

 **Además de que quería dedicarle tiempo a este fic ya que se encuentra en sus capítulos finales. Pensé que realmente este sería el último, pero salió una idea de repente y bueno la escribí. Eso es lo que pasa cuando escribes de madrugada :D**

 **Pero bueno, síganme dando su apoyo hasta el final y terminemos juntos este fic, que ya hizo el año o/, gracias a sus rw, follow, fav y visitas es lo que me anima a seguir continuando el fic.**

 **I love Okikagu:** **me alegro que esta vez no te hayas atrasado x3**

 **Se me pegó el mal de Rasen de dejarlo en lo más emocinante (?) porque lo volví a hacer en este cap xD**

 **Si el Kondotae también alimenta mi alma y para que en este fic no solo haya Okikagu (¿), hay que variar un poco xD**

 **Sougo esta preocupado por Kagura porque quiere pagarle de cierta forma la fuerza que le dio, o quien sabe que interés oculto haya por ahí 7u7**

 **GabyruC** **: Gracias por empezar a comentar mi historia x3, me alegra mucho que te haya parecido increíble y si, espero en estas vacaciones poder actualizar mis demás historias x3. Sigue animándote a comentar o/**


	22. Capitulo XXII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XXII**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Que la nave hubiera llegado con veinticuatro horas de anticipación los limitaba en las cosas que Tama y Okita querían hacer para planear una buena estrategia de ataque, pero no por eso estaban imposibilitados. La respuesta fue ágil, ya que la robot tenía un ochenta por ciento del plan completado. Por eso ahora se encontraban saliendo del sótano del que una vez fue el imponente edificio del Shinrakugumi.

—Gracias Tama, por proporcionarme el mapa para llegar más rápido a la nave. — El mensaje del Shogun incluía información detallada de donde iba a estar y cada cuando serían los cambios de guardia.

—Recuerde apegarse al plan y no exponerse mucho al peligro —respondió mientras lo iba siguiendo.

—Tengo que traer a su estúpida comandante de regreso... —exclamó al momento que salían del terreno lleno de escombros.

—Así que era cierto. —La sombra de cuatro siluetas aparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche calle.

—¿Es cierto que? —Puse mi mano en el parasol que traía en mi sombrilla. Ahora esa era su nueva arma, para hacer creer que el ataque era hecho por Yatos.

—Irás tú solo a esta misión de rescate —dijo la capitana de rubia cabellera que dejo verse gracias a la luz de la luna al igual que sus acompañantes.

—Vaya pensé que como la misión se había adelantado no tendrían tiempo de darme una cálida despedida —respondió con una sonrisa —. Espero que entiendan que voy a ir sólo a esta misión y no me importaría noquearlas para dejarlas aquí. — Desenfundó su espada, después de todo ellas sabían la verdad y no debía guardar apariencias.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Otae mientras movía sus manos en señal de que se calmara. Guardó su amar en su lugar.

—Ya arriesgaste tu vida una vez por nosotras y según entendemos los planes de Tama, te has hecho más fuerte para rescatar a Kagura nosotras solo seriamos un estorbo; aunque me cueste admitirlo. —Todas miraban hacia al suelo, al parecer su acción las estaba humillando, pero no podían hacer mucho pues ya fueron una vez secuestradas por el Tendoushuu y entendían los ideales de su comandante de que arriesgo por ellas y no por eso debían ir nuevamente a la boca del lobo.

—Kyuubei tiene razón, así que como tú dices sólo venimos a darte una cálida despedida. Éxito en tu misión Souko. —Hizo énfasis en la última sílaba.

—Esperamos su regreso con ansias. —Después de eso todas lo abrazaron.

—Cuando regresaremos estaremos en busca de tus pechos —comentó con sorna la de lilas cabellos.

—No, así está bien —Le defendió la capitana de mayor temperamento a la vez que apretaba la parte del cuerpo aludida a la que había hecho ese comentario.

—Lo siento por interrumpirlas pero el señor Okita necesita irse —dijo la robot mientras alejaba al aludido del revoltoso grupo.

—Esperamos verte pronto.

—No mueras. —Mensajes de ese tipo eran las que le dedicaban sus subordinadas.

Él recorrió la ciudad de Edo oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche y la de sus ropas, la llegada del Tendoushuu los tomó por sorpresa pero sólo se tendría que adelantar un día su plan.

Llegó al castillo sin contratiempos utilizando la entrada que ocuparon días atrás. El mapa que Tama le proporcionó lo guardaría como plan de emergencias ya que él tenía su plan establecido. Irrumpió en silencio la habitación de la princesa, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo y ahí la vio esperándolo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo mientras él salía y ella se encargaba de revisar los alrededores.

—Pase por esto. —Le extendió una caja de una docena de donas, no se lo había pedido pero era en agradecimiento de su apoyo.

—Está bien. —Tomó la caja, sin dirigirle la mirada y después de eso el contenido desapareció en su boca —. Estaban buenas —comentó al momento de darle la cara a su interlocutor, sus ojos delataban que estaba sorprendida pero ella no lo dijo —. Eres idéntico a ellos. —Él entendió a quienes se refería —. Supongo que eso va a servir de ventaja contra los cuervos. Me encargue de establecer los recorridos de los guardias del castillo lejos de la ruta que nosotros vamos a utilizar, pero aun así necesito que vayas por el techo, ya lo ocupaste antes ¿no es así?

No respondió nada, antes de que ella empezara a caminar él ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado, con sólo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos era guiado a través de ese espacio sin divisiones.

Supo que el recorrido había finalizado cuando ya no oía sus pasos.

—Veo que te lo estas tomando muy enserio, Mukuro —escuchó a una persona hablar, pero no lo identificó —. No, ahora te hacer llamar Imai Nobume. —Fue ahí cuando supo que hablaban con su guía del palacio.

—Oboro.

—Alguna vez fuiste una mensajera celestial, conocida en tu niñez como una de las tres plumas de Naraku. Pero ahora te has aliado a ese hombre ¿y apuntas tu espada hacia los cielos? —No sabía si con ese hombre se referían a él.

—Isaburo ha dicho que estará apoyando los planes de ese hombre así que haré lo mismo.

—Ya veo, así que la próxima vez que nos veamos averiguaremos que pluma cae primero. —Oyó unos pasos alejarse, pero supo que no eran los de su acompañante.

—Espera. —Esa petición fue suficiente para detenerlo y había venido de ella —. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en la Tierra? Pensé que el cuervo había volado muy alto.

—Es necesario una información para completar unos planes que tenemos.

—Entonces, ¿ese hombre está aquí? —cuestionó y en su voz pudo escuchar miedo.

—Sí, pero solamente estamos como meros recolectores —respondió y luego se retiró del lugar.

Cuando los pasos ya no eran escuchados por él considero bajar ya que tampoco su guía había vuelto a la marcha.

—Al parecer tienes suerte —dijo cuándo lo escucho caer.

—¿Por qué? —La conversación que escucho hace unos momentos no revelaba mucho.

—Al parecer la nave principal está en el palacio y es ahí donde retienen a Kagura —. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la persona con la que había hablado pertenecía al Tendoushuu.

—O sea que cuando decían de recolectar información es porque fueron por Kagura para poder hibridar a sus hombres yo con los Yato.

—Si —dijo una vez reanudando su marcha —. Estamos cerca de la nave, te puedo asegurar tu entrada pero no tu salida. Aunque me imagino que tienes un plan para eso. Mi única sugerencia es que empieces el ataque después de que hayan despegado porque si lo empiezas aquí podría tener represalias contra el Shogun.

Ambos caminaron por el hangar de naves, había de diferentes formas y tamaños se infiere que se estaba llevando una gran reunión para que hubiera esa cantidad de transportes.

—Esta es la del Tendoushuu —dijo mientras caminaban junto a una gran nave de color café y dorado —. Tal vez la contraseña siga siendo la misma —murmuro. Paso sus dedos sobre un panel gris que había junto a la puerta, después de eso se abrió provocando una gran corriente de aire.

—Así que perteneciste a los cuervos —comentó al ver ese extraño tatuaje detrás de su nuca.

—Sí, y por eso sé lo peligrosos que son. Algunos de sus hombres tienen la capacidad de ser inmortales pero sus cuerpos no lo resisten, así que con unos cuantos golpes de más servirán. Además de que tal vez se encuentre el líder con ellos.

—¿El líder? —cuestionó sorprendido, nunca había escuchado de tal personaje.

—Sí, es un hombre con una gran capacidad regenerativa. Lo más conveniente sería dejarlo fuera de combate por unos minutos y aprovechar para huir.

—Vaya, puedes ser bastante servicial si te lo propones —expuso cuando abordó la nave.

—Encárgate de traerla a salvo, es mi amiga y de la princesa —respondió como si nada mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Al entrar a la nave se ocultó en los ductos de ventilación, recorrería por ese medio el lugar para no ser visto, a pesar de que había gente dentro de la nave estos no se movían ni cambiaban de lugares se mantenían fijos en su lugar.

Durante su recorrido no había logrado encontrar el lugar donde posiblemente estuviera la comandante del Shinrakugumi, así que tendría que esperar para iniciar su ataque según la indicación de esa traga donas.

Aguardo en silencio arriba del lugar donde vio más gente armada reunida, para esperar a gusto se colocó su fiel antifaz rojo y se dispuso a dormir.

Fue despertado por el movimiento ascendente de la nave, su cuerpo se pegó a la estructura de metal y no se pudo levantar hasta que la nave finalmente se encontraba con un rumbo fijo sobre el basto cielo azul, o eso se imaginó él.

Se cubrió su rostro con un vendaje que Tama le proporcionó ya que como era una figura pública debía evitar ser reconocido, después rompió el metal que estaba debajo de él y cayó al piso, alertando a todos los presentes que enseguida al verlo tomaron sus armas.

—Vaya un Yato —escuchó a alguien comentar —. ¿Será que viene por esa linda conejita perdida?

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó utilizando su tono de voz más grave.

—No tengo porque decírtelo. Al ataque. —Dio la orden y sus ocho compañeros restantes se lanzaron en contra del intruso, mientras que el que se podía decir "líder" observaba con una sonrisa altanera.

Esquivo todos los ataques de quienes le rodeaban, estaba buscando la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos en una sola estocada de su paraguas.

Uno logró atinarle un golpe con su espada, lo que hizo que quien los observara ensanchara su sonrisa, pero segundos después se convirtió en mueca al percatarse que no sangraba, los demás detuvieron su ataque para observar mejor eso. Ahí fue cuando aprovechó la oportunidad y de un solo movimiento le corto la cabeza a la gente que le rodeaban, ocasionando que los cuerpos cayeran sin vida y que su observador ahora le dedicaba una mirada de temor.

—Conozco sobre su capacidad inmortal, pero dudo que sin su cabeza logren conservar esa habilidad. —Disparó en una de sus piernas al ver en él el intento de escapar —. Preguntare nuevamente, ¿Dónde está? —No hizo caso a la pregunta y se arrastraba para llegar a la puerta. Sougo le disparo en una mano, pero eso no impidió su avance.

Lo acorralo entre un muro y su cuerpo, pero parecía que eso no le afectaba además de que la sangre inmortal ya estaba haciendo efecto y su cuerpo se estaba regenerando lo que hizo que nuevamente le atacara.

Con su mano buena tocó un panel e hizo el mismo símbolo que la vicecomandante del Mimawarigumi había hecho para poder entrar.

—Hay un Yato en la nave… —Fue lo único que pudo lograr decir antes de que Sougo disparará contra eso —. Ya no tiene caso —río mientras dejaba caer su abatida humanidad —, ahora todos saben que estas aquí.

—Eso es interesante. Si en el camino aparecen los villanos es porque voy por buen camino, ¿no es así? —En su rostro se podría apreciar el sadismo que corría por sus venas, después de eso le disparó en su clavícula.

—Bueno si lo ves así —sonrió con autosuficiencia —, saliendo por esta puerta todo derecho te toparas con el calabozo. Disfruta caminar hacia tu propia muerte.

—Gracias. —De un golpe separo la cabeza de su cuerpo, justo en ese momento ya había empezado a regenerarse pero después de su acción eso se detuvo.

Dibujo el diagrama en el panel junto a la puerta pero esta no se activó, al parecer habían bloqueado todas las puertas para impedir su avance. Le costó un golpe salir de esa habitación y justo como se lo esperaba ya había más gente esperándolo, no se contuvo y convirtió ese lugar en un cuarto de sangre.

Después de una gran travesía y montones de cuerpos decapitados, logró llegar a una puerta con muchos carteles de peligro encima de ella, se imaginó que ese era el lugar donde la resguardaban.

Inspeccionó los alrededores y sólo se vio a acompañado de cuerpos sin vida que vestían el uniforme típico del Tendoushuu. Un golpe no fue suficiente para derribar esa puerta.

—" _Aprueba de Yatos"_ —pensó después del quinto golpe y la puerta seguía sin cederle el paso. Desenfundo su espada y con la fuerza suficiente en varias estocadas logró romper los mecanismos que la sujetaban. — _"Pero los samuráis no solo nos bastamos con fuerza bruta, también con ingenio"_

Al caer la puerta la pudo ver, se encontraba totalmente amordazada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran tela de cuero que la sujetaba con firmeza a la pared, vio una máquina que constantemente le estaba administrando un humo morado. Sobre sus ojos un vendaje y en su boca un bozal.

—" _El veneno que suprime la fuerza Yato" —_ pensó al reconocerlo.

Corrió a socorrerla, lo primero que hizo fue apagar esa máquina, ya que si la destruía no sabía si el humo se distribuiría por toda la sala y eso a él no le convenía. Con su espada y con sumo cuidado corto lo que le impedía ver y estaba en la labor de cortar esa pesada capa de tela cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, escondió su espada nuevamente en su parasol.

Algunos cabezas no lograron ser arrancadas por su totalidad de respectivo cuerpo y ahora están logrando regenerarse y mientras lo hacían se acercaban lentamente a él.

Mientras su atención se dirigía a ellos, no se percató de que dos cuerpos se acercaron a la persona que había llegado a rescatar.

—¡Kagura! —gritó para lograr despertarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se encontraba en brazos de un hombre con cabello gris.

—Debo realmente aplaudirte, ya que has logrado llegar hasta aquí y al parecer sin ningún rasguño —habló el otro ser que cubría la mitad de su rostro con un mascara de cuervo al observarlo —. Pero creo que no terminaste bien tu trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres con ella? —cuestionó con enfado.

—Solo estamos recolectando información. Lo más importante ¿Quién eres tú?

—Había escuchado que tenía un hermano, pero no creía que los Yatos fueran tan apegados a sus consanguíneos —opinó quien cargaba a la inconsciente chica.

—¡Kagura! —volvió a gritar, eso había logrado que empezara a abrir sus ojos.

—Creo que en vez de preocuparte por ella deberías ver hacia el frente. —Señaló a sus hombres que ya estaban listos para atacarlo.

—¿Hermano? —murmuro al abrir los ojos.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: ¿Qué pensaron? Esta tipa ya se fue a otro fandom y nos dejo :'c_

 _Ahora la odiamos, además de que aviso su retiro en su pagina de facebook_

 _Pues no, lo de fb era broma por el dia de los inocentes y para probarlo esta la continuación de este fic :3_

 _Si, no tengo excusa ni pretexto para seis meses de ausencia espero me hayan seguido esperando._

 _Lo deje en la mejor parte y apuesto que ahora me quieren linchar por eso xD_

 _Pero no se preocupen espero esta vez no tardar tanto xD_

 _A las que me conocen les prometí regreso en diciembre y pues aquí estoy :D_

 _Ahora si pueden lanzarme tomates o piedras o rw :D_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes toman algo de su tiempo y comentan mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz :D_

 _Y mucho más agradecimiento a quienes aun después de tanto tiempo siguen aquí acompañándome en cada actualización ;3_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_

 ** _I love Okikagu:_** _Pues si ya se esta poniendo cada vez más interesante el fic y creo que la deje en la parte de mayor tension xD Pero bueno creo que este capitulo esta más impactante que los anteriores aun asi espero que puedas ser capaz de formular oraciones xD_

 ** _Esde:_** _Estuve actualizando otras historias al punto de finalizarlas, pero con esta me quede un poco atascada que me tarde un poquito en continuarla, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso._

 _ **gabyruC:** En este capitulo creo que ya hay acción por parte de Sougo, se nos vienen los enfrentamientos, y ya actualice :D_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **CAPÍTULO XXIII**

* * *

.

* * *

Dejó de sentir el veneno que le estaban suministrando en su cuerpo, su fuerza no estaba con ella en esos momentos, se sentía débil e inútil no podía moler a golpes a esos que se habían encargado de atacar a su persona y principalmente a sus chicas.

Ya no tenía eso que le imposibilitaba la visión, pero aun no podía abrir sus ojos, se sentía demasiado cansada.

—¡Kagura! —escuchó que gritaron su nombre, pero no podía moverse, la tela que rodeaba su cuerpo todavía era demasiado dura para su escasa fuerza, pero fue liberada de esa posición y sentía que era cargada.

—Debo realmente aplaudirte, ya que has logrado llegar hasta aquí y al parecer sin ningún rasguño —habló quien se había encargado de entrevistarla buscando información sobre la hibridación que llevaba a cabo en el Shinrakugumi —. Pero creo que no terminaste bien tu trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres con ella? —cuestionó con enfado, no reconocía esa voz aunque sabía que la había escuchado antes.

—Solo estamos recolectando información. Lo más importante ¿Quién eres tú?

—Había escuchado que tenía un hermano, pero no creía que los Yatos fueran tan apegados a sus consanguíneos. —Ahora la voz que hablaba era de quien se encargaba de aprisionarla después de cada entrevista, pero no creía que su hermano llegara a rescatarla tiene años que no sabe de él.

—¡Kagura! —La pesadez de sus ojos se había ido gracias a que ya no estaba expuesta a ese extraño veneno.

—Creo que en vez de preocuparte por ella deberías ver hacia el frente. —¿Podía ser posible que vinieran a rescatarla? Alguien se arriesgó a llegar tan lejos por ella

—¿Hermano? —murmuro al abrir los ojos.

Cuando se encontraba más consciente pudo percatarse de la realidad que le rodeaba, era cargada por ese hombre de cabello gris que era su carcelero y quien reconocía como el líder estaba a un lado de él observando el combate.

La persona que vino a su rescate vestía las ropas características de su clan y veía en sus ojos ese instinto asesino pero su color era diferente, no podía ser ese quien había nombrado. El combate en él que estaba podía ganarlo con suma facilidad si sus enemigos fueran personas normales pero ellos contaban con sangre inmortal que podían regenerar cualquier herida, solamente a aquellos que les arrancaba por completo la cabeza de su cuerpo dejaban de levantarse.

—Que interesante es la raza Yato, lleva peleando más de una hora seguida contra enemigos inmortales y aun no muestra signos de cansancio. Cada vez estoy más maravillado por ello y tendremos otro Yato puro para extraer la sangre y ser capaces de hibridar —. ¿Sería posible que la persona que estaba ahí luchando era un Yato puro? —. Ya que las impuras que conseguimos en la Tierra lograron escapar.

—Oye rompiste tu parte del trato, que yo estuviera aquí era para que no hicieras nada en contra de ellas —gritó enfadada, intentando romper la tela que le imposibilitaba el movimiento pero no pudo.

—No te preocupes por ellas. —Aún en medio de su combate era capaz de hablar. Distrajo su atención para responderle y se sintió culpable porque lograron atinarle una estocada pero para su sorpresa no había sangre emanando de su cuerpo.

—Tiene razón, al parecer hubo quienes se encargaron de liberarlas. —Miraba entretenido al hombre que estaba enfrente a ellos dándoles una maravillosa demostración de lucha —. Al parecer fuiste tú quien se encargó de liberarlas.

—¿Y qué si fue así? —Le faltaban menos de diez cuerpos para acabar con esa agotable batalla. ¿Quién se preocupaba tanto por ella al punto de salvar a sus subordinadas?

Observó más el combate de su rescatista, por la forma sanguinaria de pelear, el color de su vestimenta y por cómo se cubría el rostro podía ser su hermano pero el color de ojos le indicaba todo lo contrario.

Le faltaban solamente tres combatientes más, los demás ya eran cuerpos mutilados esparcidos por el suelo, uno de los que aún quedaban de pie logró despojar de su cabello un poco de venda que cubría la cabeza de su rescatista, y así fue como pudo observarlo mejor, era castaño claro. Ojos carmesí y cabello castaño sólo una persona lucia tales características, pero lo creía imposible de estar ahí y más luchando como uno de su raza, con su ropaje chino y ese parasol que disparaba.

—Okita —murmuro en medio de su trance, que había sido provocado al verlo ya que recordó todos los momentos vividos, tanto como mujer como hombre. Sus carceleros no la escucharon pero al parecer él sí ya que sonrío cuando lo pronuncio.

—Vaya china, tardaste. —Él también susurró mientras mantenía su sonrisa y se acomodaba el vendaje, para continuar con su lucha —. Y con esto ha pasado media hora —dijo al momento que aplastaba con su pie la última cabeza unida a un cuerpo de los que estaba peleando.

—¿Media hora? ¿Para qué medias el tiempo? —cuestionó el hombre que tenía la máscara de cuervo.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, en cambio el hombre desapareció de su vista. Pero su acompañante apareció botado enfrente de él sin la mujer que se encargaba de custodiar. Estaba parada junto a su rescatista al fin libre de esa extraña prisión de piel.

—Vaya debo alabarte tu velocidad, pero creo que no eres más rápido que yo —dijo para después desaparecer de la vista de ellos y Sougo fue alejado de ella con un simple golpe.

—Tú también pegas duro —exclamó al momento de separar su cuerpo de la pared de hierro a la que había sido clavado debido a la fuerza a la que fue lanzado.

—La lucha también se me da bien. —Convirtió el extraño báculo que cargaba consigo en una espada.

—¿Samurái? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Creo que a los de tu clase no se les da bien esta armas, prefieren su fiel parasol o sus puños —exclamó mientras observaba el filo de su arma —. Aunque también es muy interesante esa ropa que cargas, ya que ningún golpe que te dio mi subordinado con su cuchilla llegaste a sangrar.

—¿Te gusta? Lo último en ropa para combate —dijo sonriente. Al parecer su oponente estaba convencido de que luchaba con un Yato original. Volteo al verla, al parecer ella no fue golpeada ni nada por el estilo.

—No te distraigas. —Utilizó su velocidad y fuerza para darle una estocada que él gracias a sus reflejos pudo frenar con esa arma que cargaba —. No te preocupes, pronto mi ayudante lograra capturarla de nuevo. —Mientras ambos mantenían sus armas juntas, logró observar como al hombre que había golpeado y lanzado lejos de ella se estaba logrando poner de pie.

—Más de esa sangre inmortal —dijo molesto.

—¿Te interesa? —cuestionó con sorna —. Son modelos de prueba, pero no importa que tan inmortal sea su sangre al final su cuerpo no lo soporta —exclamó mientras miraba el suelo cubierto de las extremidades que él se encargó de arrancar de sus contrincantes —. Pero no te preocupes, por eso están aquí, quiero ser capaz de combinar lo que esa joven ha logrado en el Shinrakugumi con mi sangre inmortal. Sería una combinación demasiado interesante, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, pronto tendremos con nosotros otro conejillo para nuestros experimentos.

—Ara, ¿Quién dijo que yo era un conejo perdido? ¿Y quién dijo que era fácil de capturar? —Bastó un simple movimiento para deshacerse de esa extraña vaina en la que enfundaba su katana.

—No me digas, ¿eres un hibrido? —cuestionó sorprendido al momento que detuvo su espada con una mano.

—¿Y que si es así?

—Vaya, no me hubiera esperado que un Yato manejara también la espada. Pero aun así eso no es lo suficiente para derrotarme. —Le dio un golpe en su muñeca y de esta empezó a brotar sangre —. Aunque seas lo más parecido a uno de ellos parece que no sabes utilizar bien tu cuerpo.

—¿Quién dice? —Con una patada le bastó para alejarlo lo suficiente.

—Utsuro sama —El cuerpo ensangrentado había aparecido en escena.

—Tú no te metas en esa pelea. — Un disparo en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo detenerse.

—Vaya lograste armarla a ella también —comentó cuando vio que la joven que vestía el uniforme oficial del Shinrakugumi utilizaba el parasol que minutos atrás traía su actual contrincante —. Pero no creo que sea suficiente, sin su fuerza ella no se diferencia de una chica normal. —Otra estocada en contra del joven que él frenó.

—¿Quién dice que es una chica normal? —cuestionó con sarcasmo —. A pesar de estar debilitada sigue siendo la comandante del Shinrakugumi y una experta en pelea. —Aunque estaban peleando aun podían mantener la conversación —. Pero no hay que preocuparse por eso. —Dejó que las acciones de ella hablaran por él.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —Su contrincante se distrajo y le dio una estocada en su brazo izquierdo —. Ya pasó media hora. La droga que le suministraron ya no tiene efecto en ella, no importa la cantidad a la que sea expuesta, una vez que haya pasado media hora después de eso su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad. —Ahora otro corte en la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

—Interesante, realmente interesante. No sabía que eso venía con limitaciones de uso.

Ella se encargó de moler a golpes a su contrincante, no era tan desquiciada para quitarle una vida a alguien como su compañero de lucha. Así que mientras estuviera imposibilitado de luchar le bastaba.

—Pero creo que tu espada no es lo suficiente para detenerme. —Su cuerpo se empezó a regenerar más rápido que con los anteriores que luchó, de los antiguos cortes solamente quedaba como evidencia la ropa porque no había nada en el cuerpo.

—¿Entonces qué tal la nuestra? —La joven que peleo con su subordinado ahora le había clavado la punta de su parasol en el hombro derecho.

—Vaya parece que tienes los mismos ojos que él. Me enteré que murió por defender a una conejita pero no esperaba que fueras tú —dijo al comparar las miradas de ella, con el que tiempo atrás fue su antiguo subordinado.

—No me gusta hablar de fantasmas del pasado. —Ahora su pie fue el afectado por una pisada.

—Aunque debí suponerlo, no hay muchos de tu especie en este planeta debido a su poca resistencia a los rayos ultravioleta.

—Te dije que no hablas de él. —Enojo se podía percibir en su voz, pero sus acciones también lo demostraban. Tomó la espada de su acompañante e hizo un leve corte en el tórax de su adversario.

—Utsuro sama. —El otro cuerpo que se encontraba desfallecido y que lentamente se iban curando sus heridas —. No tiene tiempo que perder con ellos, dentro de poco saldremos de la atmosfera terrestre y su recuperación se hará más lenta.

—No me trates cómo un viejo retirado —pidió mientras se ponía de pie —. Pero supongo que tienes razón, y al lograr capturar un hibrido con vivida aunque ella no nos quiera decir su método supongo que podremos deducirlo a partir de los experimentos que hagamos con él. —Las heridas que la joven Yato le había hecho ya no estaban más en su cuerpo.

Empezaron a sentir extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo que nunca habían sentido y lo manifestaban por medio de temblores. No sabían porque pero el aura que él ahora emanaba les causaba terror con sólo sentirlo.

—Vaya, parece que ya se dieron cuenta que no soy un enemigo que puedan derrotar. —Desapareció de su vista y dirigió una estocada al cuello de la joven, que fue retenido por Sougo, cuando se dio cuenta ahora fue ella quien le dirigió un golpe que dio de lleno en su estómago.

—China, para acabar con él debes darle en la cabeza —grito desesperado y su enemigo tomo de la pierna que estaba en el medio de su estómago y la aventó contra él.

—Yo no soy tan sanguinaria como tú —murmuro, no le gustaba mancharse las manos con la muerte de sus enemigos.

—Pues eso no es lo que yo recuerde, ¿esperas a que me hieran de gravedad para entrar en estado Yato? Si estuvieras en ese modo serias de gran ayuda. —Se levantó con brusquedad del suelo, haciendo que ella que había caído encima de él se golpeara con el suelo.

—No tienes que recordarme esa horrible faceta de mí. —Hablar de ese estado era recordarle la muerte de su querida familia de la Tierra y una compañera herida de gravedad que ahora estaba luchando hombro a hombro con ella para rescatarla —. Aunque supongo que tienes razón. —Se puso de pie para después tronar los huesos de su cuello y mover sus brazos y piernas como para desentumir sus músculos —. Por eso entrene para entrar en ese estado de manera voluntaria, aunque aún no sé volver por mí misma así que te lo encargo. —Hizo un movimiento busco con su cabeza y se escuchó un crujir de huesos.

—He escuchado de ese estado, —exclamó mientras se quitaba una gran pieza de ropa, aquella que tenía con plumas en los hombros —; es uno donde pierden total conciencia de su cuerpo y se convierten en bestias salvajes hasta derrotar a sus enemigos. Interesante.

Ambos observaban a la Yato pura, había dejado de moverse después de escuchar ese extraño ruido. Lentamente su cabeza estaba tomando su postura original, aunque caminaba lentamente hacia su enemigo mostraba una sonrisa terrorífica y se complementaba con ese par de ojos bien abiertos.

—¿China? —cuestionó dudoso, era la primera vez que él la veía así, había escuchado los rumores pero nunca había comprobado esa transformación.

Su velocidad cambio y ahora era más rápida de lo normal y le atino varios golpes seguidos.

—Interesante sí que es un gran cambio —exclamó con una sonrisa —, pero creo que aún no es lo suficiente para derrotarme.

Ahora quien sonreía con más intensidad era la mujer, tomo de cerca su parasol y le disparo seguido sin importar a donde le atinaba esos impactos.

—Además ella no está sola. —Se unió a la lucha con un sablazo en dirección a su cuello, pero fue retenido por una mano y cuando la nube de pólvora se disipo lograron apreciar que él no tenía ninguna herida, que las balas nada más impactaron pero no logró atravesar la piel.

—Interesantes juguetes tienen, pero creo que sería mejor una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. —Tomó las armas de sus contrincantes y las rompió con su mano, pero parece que eso no le importó a la Yato que se lanzó a la lucha y él le siguió.

Fue un sanguinario combate, los tres estaban bañados en sangre y no sabían si eran la de su enemigo su aliado o la suya. Sougo se había procurado esquivar todos los golpes que iban hacia su persona pero al parecer a Kagura no le importaba recibirlos si con eso lograba tenerlo más cerca para atinarle un buen golpe.

Por el momento ella le seguía atinando unos puños en su cara, por mucha sangre inmortal que tuviera esta aun brotaba de su cuerpo y tal vez debido a la perdida su regeneración se estaba haciendo más lenta pero ya se estaba empezado a notar y el de castaños cabellos se percató de eso.

—Kagura —gritó pero esta no le hizo caso, lo que mejor les convenía era huir aprovechando el desfavorable estado en el que se encontraban los captores de la chica a la que había venido a rescatar.

Tomó la máquina que se encargaba de suministrar el veneno a la Yato encerrada y con suficiente fuerza arrastro a Kagura con él. Lanzó el pesado artefacto por la ventana más próxima ocasionando que se rompiera y el aire empezara a invadir la habitación, con un báculo de sus antiguos adversarios de quitó los vidrios restantes y con mayor fuerza lanzó a Kagura fuera de la ventana, seguido de él.

—Utsuro sama —gritó el que se había quedado inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre pero se despertó por las ráfagas de viento que sintió —. Debemos seguirlos. —Utilizando el báculo de bastón con dificultad se logró poner de pie.

—No creo que quede nadie más vivo en la nave aparte de nosotros. Además dudo que sobrevivan a esa caída, ha de haber creído que estábamos en la troposfera cuando en realidad ya estábamos en la mesosfera. —Tomó a su fiel mano derecha del hombro y lo aventó por la puerta, debían clausurar esa habitación si querían que su nave mantuviera el rumbo fijo fuera de la atmosfera terrestre.

Utilizó la máquina para que ella expandiera un humo y fuera fácil ocultarse de la vista de los cuervos, aunque había saltado sin un plan era más conveniente morir por una caída que a manos de ellos, su cuerpo era un secreto que le pertenecía a Kagura y al Shinrakugumi.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó confundida, al parecer que su cuerpo haya entrado en contacto con la droga del humo morado había facilitado su retorno a su estado original —¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mí? —Empezó a golpearlo para alejarlo de ella, ya que su brazo rodeaba su cintura —. Más importante ¿Por qué caemos? —Cuando se percató de su realidad ahora se aferraba más a él —, muy inteligente traer un paraca… —Dirigió su mirada arriba y vio que no tenía nada de lo que había pensado. —¿Estás loco?

—Tal vez —dijo con una sonrisa —, era más conveniente morir de esta forma.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Le correspondió el gesto.

—Además creo que es una manera romántica de morir.

—¿Romántica? —cuestionó dudosa, en eso él la volteo para quedarse de frente.

—Te amo —susurro cerca de sus labios para después besarlos sin darle oportunidad de que ella le respondiera.

—Creo que tienes razón, si es una manera romántica. —Sonrió después de que el líbero sus labios y se fundieron más en un abrazo, esperando el final de su caída.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

N/A: hola mis monstruos shippeadores del Okikagu, vengo a dejarles el ultimo cap de este fic que es realmente mi favorito, puse tanto empeño en realizarlo

Pero no se queden tristes hay más proyectos por delante y a este fic le falta el epílogo ;)

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores que me acompañaron por este año y medio de historia (es la primera vez que me tardo tanto espero que mis próximos proyectos no se prolonguen tanto

Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer :3

 **i love okikagu:** Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar ;) creo que volveré a dejarte con la intriga en este cap, pero todo se solucionara en el epilogo te lo prometo ;)


	24. Epilogo

**SHINRAKUGUMI**

 **EPILOGO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Vestía su usual uniforme negro con dorado, sus zapatos bien lustrados que casi se podía ver su reflejo en él y su pañuelo que lo distinguía como alguien de los altos mandos del Shinsengumi. Su cabello castaño se mecía con el viento al caminar.

Como todos los lunes, desde hace más de cinco años y medio que había agarrado esa costumbre, fue al café Maid; la única diferencia es que esta vez no fue solo. Su acompañante lucía una extraña vestimenta de ninja en tonalidades oscuras y una pañoleta color rojo rodeaba su cuello mientras también cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo único que se lograba apreciar era esos ojos azulados y su extraña cabellera color negro con un mechón saliente en color carmín.

—Te veo luego sádico. —Fue lo único que dijo para después salir corriendo y con el impulso lograr subir al techo de una casa donde la estaban esperando otras siluetas vestidas similar a ella, sólo que lo que rodeaba su cuello era de distintos colores. Él simplemente sonrío con superioridad cuando dejó de verla y siguió su camino.

—Bienvenido vicecomandante Okita. —Le saludó un subordinado al momento que lo vio llegar y se puso en posición de respeto: firmes y con un saludo militar.

—Buenas tardes —respondió y con eso se dio por bien servido y continuo en su labor, sus cadetes habían adaptado una extraña manía de saludarlo formalmente cuando lo veían a él, a Hijikata, a Kondou, Yamazaki o cualquiera de los capitanes de escuadrones.

—Sougo llegas justo a tiempo —exclamó el hombre de piel morena al verlo entrar a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes Kondou san, —saludó mientras tomaba asiento a lado del aludido —, muere Hijikata san —amenazó por lo bajo a su "superior".

—Ya que estamos aquí reunidos, se empieza la reunión mensual de las fuerzas policiales y el tema a tratar es el siguiente: "la aniquilación de la fuerza policial Shinrakugumi" —exclamó el general apaciguador de barbaros —. Su sede fue completamente destruida, no se encontraron restos humanos y tampoco sus integrantes han dado señales de vida.

—Si me permite opinar —pidió la palabra mientras levantaba, haciendo que todos dentro de la sala lo voltearan a ver y su máximo superior solamente sonrió en forma de concederle la palabra mientras él tomaba asiento —. La fuerza policial Shinrakugumi se vio en graves afectaciones después del ataque a la facción Hitotsubashi ya que fue un ataque frontal sufriendo las bajas de muchas de sus integrantes.

—¡¿Quieren que me crea el cuento de que la fuerza policial más poderosa y que se ganó el respeto de Shogun sama en poco tiempo fue aniquilada?! —gritó mientras se ponía de pie uno de los altos mandos policiales que se encontraba presente en el lugar, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de los policías vestidos de negro, blanco y del Shogun —. Lo siento Shogun sama, —hizo una reverencia para después sentarse.

—Cómo iba diciendo, la facción Hitotsubashi se unió con uno de los líderes Jouishi más bélicos: Takasugi Shinsuke, —la mención de ese nombre hizo que todos pusieran cara de espanto —, como podrán saber, a él se le conoce por su gran habilidad para la estrategia y sus extrañas relaciones con varias agrupaciones de Amantos mercenarios. Eso fue lo que hizo que las fuerzas policiales implicadas tuviéramos suficientes bajas, pero la mayoría fueron del Shinrakugumi debido a que ellos habían enviados más miembros activos a la pelea. Al principio pareciera que íbamos ganando, pero al verse en desventaja, proyectaron en unas pantallas móviles la destrucción de la su sede y la captura de su comandante, por eso la moral de las fuerzas cayó por los suelos; nosotros logramos poner a salvo a algunas, en el cuartel del Shinsengumi fueron resguardadas y tratadas de las heridas que pudieran tener, al no tener lugar al cual volver decidieron regresar a la sociedad como ciudadanas normales. Otras se unieron para rescatar a su comandante pero esa gran lucha pero terminó con su muerte ya que ella dio su vida para que ellas vivieran —dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba dándole más realismo a su actuación, porque eso era lo que él hacía, narraba una drástica mentira para explicar la desaparición de esa fuerza policial de la que fue vicecomandante unos cuantos días —. Y así fue la aniquilación del Shinrakugumi. —Tomó su asiento haciendo que ahora el que se pusiera de pie fuera el general máximo.

—Gracias por tu narrativa vicecomandante del Shinsengumi Okita Sougo —agradeció mientras le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas —. Ahora partiendo a otros temas…

Después de la gran narrativa los temas a tratar en esa reunión se parecieron aburridos. Los únicos quienes sabían la verdad detrás de ese gran teatro eran los altos mandos del Shinsengumi, la vicecomandante del Mimawarigumi, la princesa y el Shogun, siendo los mismos quienes aportaron ideas para su gran historia presentada momentos atrás.

Se puso a pensar en lo vivido apenas hace seis meses, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad después de lanzarse sin pensarlo de esa nave del Tendoushuu.

— _Inicio de Flashback—_

 _Se había aferrado a ella en un vano intento de protegerla, utilizar su cuerpo para absorber la caída pero sabía que eso era una completa estupidez, la altura y con la velocidad con la descendían era demasiado alta para que sus cuerpos lo resistieran, que si llegaban a lograr identificarlos después de eso tendrían mucha suerte._

 _Pero de repente dejó de sentir el inmenso aire que rodeaba su cuerpo por el efecto de la caída y pudo abrir nuevamente sus ojos._

— _¿Están cómodos o necesitan un colchón más grande? —cuestionó con sorna una persona de las tantas que lo estaban rodeando._

 _Con dificultad ella abrió los ojos y se percató de la incómoda situación en la que se vieron rodeados, entonces con una velocidad envidiable se alejó de sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado._

— _Tama, Tsukky, Sacchan, Kyuubei, Anego —las nombró con una felicidad palpable, que al final terminaron por fundirse todas en un gran abrazo, eso hizo que él se alejara de su lado, dándoles el espacio suficiente para llevar a cabo esa acción._

— _Líder —saludó otros de los presentes y a su lado se encontraba otro miembro Jouishi y alguien más que no lograba identificar._

— _Zura, Sakamoto, Mutsu. —Deshizo el agarre con sus compañeras y ahora fueron ellos quienes recibieron los cariños de la comandante._

— _Gracias —dijeron al unísono los altos mandos del Shinrakugumi._

— _Lo hice porque quise, no tienen nada que agradecer. —Les dio la espalda para restarle importancia a ese agradecimiento._

— _Aun así yo te lo agradezco Okita san, —la capitana del primer escuadrón del Shinrakugumi lo había alcanzado y ambos miraban a la misma dirección, veían a esos dos hombres bromeando con la joven recién rescatada y una persona más estaba a un lado de ellos que reprendía severamente al hombre de cabellos alborotados —. Te lo agradezco porque no sabía qué hacer en dado caso que hubiera vuelto a perder otro hermano menor —exclamó conteniendo las lágrimas._

— _No diga eso Shimura san —dijo mientras se volteaba para dirigirle la mirada y ponerle su mano en el hombro en señal de comprensión, él había perdido a su hermana mayor y él sabía que ella perdió a su hermano menor que protegió también a esa chica —. Somos samuráis, debemos mantenernos con la frente en alto. —La tomó del mentón e hizo que su mirar volviera a mirar al azul que les rodeaba._

 _Una vez dejado la melancolía de lado, todos se reunieron donde la líder máxima se encontraba._

— _¿Chicos pero como supieron? —preguntó la recién rescatada, mirando con sorpresa a todos._

— _Lo de infiltrarme en la nave fue plan del shogun sama, Tama se encargó de suministrarme más fuerza._

— _¿Qué hiciste qué? —cuestionó mientras le dedicaba una acusadora a la robot._

— _Se necesitaban planes desesperados, Shigeshige sama pidió que se infiltrara solo en la nave, así que debía ser lo más fuerte que pudiera ser. Lo siento si actué irresponsablemente Kagura sama —pidió disculpa mientras le hacia una reverencia._

— _Esta bien Tama, es gracias a eso que estoy reunida con ustedes una vez más —le dedicó una sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por un quejido del humano alterado genéticamente —. Gracias Okita san, por rescatarme —expresó con un notorio tono de hastío que causó que los demás se empezaran a reír._

— _La traga donas me ayudó a infiltrarme en la nave._

— _¿Nobutatsu lo hizo? —cuestionó con sus ojos brillantes —. Que buena amiga es. —Estaba feliz de que ella también se preocupó y aportó a su rescate._

— _Lo que no me esperaba es la participación de ustedes, no me habían contado nada de un plan de respaldo. —Le dedicó una acusadora al androide que fue la encargada de planear el rescate._

— _El día que rescataron, Sakamoto tomó la nave sin avisarme a donde iba —empezó a explicar una mujer de cabello castaño con un extraño sombrero —, así que le di una severa reprimenda porque pensé que se fue a ligar con las mujeres del bar, ya cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar me contó que había sido para apoyarte y así fue como ambos fuimos por Katsura y ya él se contactó con esta robot._

— _Sí, llegaron justo cuando tú te ibas así que todas aun estábamos enfrente de la sede del Shinrakugumi. Mediante el transmisor que te coloqué hace cinco año, el cual desobedecí a Kagura sama y no lo desactive, nos ayudó a saber en qué nave ibas y así fue como decidimos seguirla._

— _Pensamos que ya habían tardado mucho e íbamos a empezar a su ataque cuando nos percatamos de que iban cayendo —explicó la comandante de rubia cabellera._

— _Chicos muchas gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa sincera que todos les correspondieron._

— _Fin del Flashback—_

—Sougo, Sougo —exclamaba alguien a su lado y eso causo que volviera a su realidad.

—¿Kondou san? —cuestionó al voltear al ver a su superior que le hablaba.

—La junta ya terminó y Shigeshige sama quiere hablar contigo en privado —exclamó mientras señalaba a su superior que lo esperaba junto con una oficial vestida de blanco.

—Buenas tardes Shogun sama —saludó al momento de estar en un radio cercano a él. La mujer que lo acompañaba reviso a sus alrededores y solo estaban los tres hombres representantes del Shinsengumi, su superior y ella.

—De todas las opciones, ¿Qué fue lo que decidió hacer ella? —cuestionó y él rápidamente supo a quien se refería.

—Varias decidieron volver a ser ciudadanas comunes, otras si se quedaron en el Shinsengumi como un escuadrón, que por cierto es de lo más fuertes —comentó haciendo que los demás presentes se rieran —. Aunque al final ellas y las más cercanas se fueron a Iga a unirse al Oniwabanshuu como la propuesta que había presentado Sarutobi san, aunque tengo entendido que Tsukuyo san regreso a Yoshiwara.

—Oh ya veo. Sí están con el Oniwabanshuu estarán seguras ya que ellos trabajan en el anonimato.

—Sí, aunque también ella optó por el cambio de apariencia que le pidió que hiciera la princesa.

—Entonces tal vez este irreconocible. Pero me alegra que estén bien y a salvo.

—Nobume san —se escuchó una voz a la distancia.

—Parece que Sasaki san te esta buscando —identificó la voz del hombre de momentos atrás.

—Sí, será mejor que me vaya. Al igual que el shogun sama me alegro que ellas estén a salvo. Hasta luego Shigeshige sama —se despidió con una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

—Es un poco triste que estén lejos, pero es lo mejor para ellas. —Tristeza se podía apreciar en su rostro, mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

—Shou chan, ¿Quién dice que estamos lejos? —cuestionó una presencia vestida de negro, por la espalda; causando que su interlocutor sonriera con superioridad —. El deber el del Oniwabanshuu es defender el deber del shogun y…

—Y el deber el Shogun es el de proteger al país y a sus ciudadanos aunque le cueste la vida —completó la frase —. ¿Cómo…

—Lo aprendí de Sacchan —respondió antes de que formulara su pregunta —. Y ahora lo que hacemos es ayudar al Shogun en su deber.

—Será muy bueno tenerlas cerca. —La abrazó, él después de la convivencia que habían tenido juntos la empezó a ver como una hermanita, y después de tanto tiempo había podido verla; todo lo que sabía era lo contado por el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi ya que no podía poner un pie en el palacio por miedo al Tendoushuu pero verla viva y sana llenó su corazón de tranquilidad —. Pero espero que también tengan tiempo para ustedes.

—No es necesario decirlo Shou chan —exclamó al momento de correr a la ventana donde momentos atrás él había perdido la vista —, nos dedicamos a proteger Edo bajo nuestros propios ideales y claro, también nos dedicamos a protegerte —dijo antes de abandonar la habitación saltando a la nada por esa ventana.

—Maldita china, deja de hacerte la genial —gritó, pues ella lo había ignorado completamente. En respuesta recibió un kunai —. ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? Espero que la cena de hoy sea otra cosa que no sea arroz con huevo.

Se acercó el máximo general al excomandante del Shinsengumi.

—Entonces esos dos…

—Si, así es —confirmaron ambos policías de negro, mientras los tres observaban al oficial gritando a la nada.

—Espero que sean muy felices —le dio la aprobación, mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

Causo la duda en el oficial, pero al parecer la ninja lo había logrado escuchar y lanzo un kunai con una nota: "No es lo que parece" escrito en ella.

—Shogun sama, —alguien llegó a buscarlo —, tiene otras reuniones a las que debe asistir.

—Bueno, me debo retirar. Hasta la próxima reunión —se despidió al abandonar el lugar.

—Sougo, nosotros también nos debemos ir —exclamó el encargado de la educación de los cadetes del Shinsengumi a su subordinado que seguía viendo a la ventana.

—Ahí voy Kondou san —respondió, al momento que dedicaba una última sonrisa de superioridad.

—Kagura chan, debemos irnos. Al parecer hay un reporte de unos hombres violentando a unas mujeres. —Llegó una de sus subordinadas a buscarla.

—Bueno, a trabajar —dijo, para después dedicar una última mirada a la ventana de la que había salido y se percató que él también ya le daba la espalda con una sonrisa, así que ella hizo lo mismo —. _"Nos vemos luego Shou chan. Espero encontrarte en una pieza al rato sádico bastardo"_ —le dedicó en pensamiento, mientras corría por los tejados siguiendo a la joven para que le mostrara el camino, pues ahora esa era su nueva forma de proteger Edo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

N/A: Ahora si es el final definitivo, di a entender que si quedaron juntos, pero como esta historia era más de acción (?), por eso decidí dejarlo de esa forma.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este año y medio con la historia 3:, juntos vimos a Sougo convertirse en mujer, hacer un poco de yuri con Kagura, volverse más Yato que humano, pero bueno fue una mezcla de cosas que tenia en mente y debo decir que cumplí todas las cosa que tenia planeado para este fic

Muchas gracias por los rw, sus fav y sus follow.

Espero continúen apoyándome en mis próximas ideas, que tal vez sirvan para distraernos de esos capítulos tristes que nos esta lanzando el gorila :'v

 **I love Okikagu:** No puedes demandarme porque no tienes cuenta (?) :v, espero que este año ya te hagas una, ya llevas dos años leyéndome y nos seguimos comunicando así :v Me alegró que pienses así del cap pasado, fue un final intenso (?) y cardiaco que si no fuera por el epilogo hubiera dejado con dudas a todos (?) xD, que bueno que te gustaron estas locuras mias y espero que sigas acompañándome en los futuros proyectos x3

 **Esde:** Oh, pobre palomita que te dejaste engañar :v, el Okikagu es una OTP que tengo tatuada en mi ser desde hace dos años, así que por el momento quiero seguir escribiendo de ellos. Y si al fin actualice hasta acabar este fic xD. Espero te guste el epilogo y ahi me dices que te parecio ;)

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
